Visitors
by NegaiFreak
Summary: Welcome to Fairy Tail! Looking for their ninth team member, Team Omniverse arrives in the Fairy Tail universe after the seven year gap to recruit none other than Natsu Dragneel! Unfortunately, not everyone's on board with him joining the group… Can Team Omniverse recruit the fire dragon slayer in the end! CONTAINS MULTIPLE PAIRINGS! RATED T! PLEASE READ & REVIEW!
1. EPISODE I PART I

**Everybody… IT'S FINALLY TIME FOR MY 20** **TH** **STORY ON FANFICTION! I know a lot of you folks are excited about this, so I'll try to be brief on the details behind the story. First off, Fairy Tail is amazing. It's one of the only anime series I still currently watch and I'm greatly inspired by it. When I first picked Natsu to be one of the first ten members for the Omni Force, I hadn't watched the series all that much, and didn't really have a good understanding of it. But thanks to looking back at the manga and other fanfiction stories, I've got a general idea of the series.**

 **Secondly, the idea was too good to pass up since I've loved pairing Omni Force members with some members of Fairy Tail, inspired by stories such as "Ultimate Fairy" and "Fairy Tail: Omniverse Invasion". So many scenarios for battles and pairings popped into my head, and I couldn't just leave them be!**

 **This story is going to be eight chapters, like "Resolve", and will be worked on during February and March. Also, all chapters will feature a Q &A session, and the first four will include scenario battles provided by SpiritReaper42, while the remaining chapters will have sneak peeks of my future stories.**

 **So without further ado, let's visit the world of Fairy Tail in "Visitors"!**

 **VISITORS**

The morning sun shone brightly over the small town of Magnolia as a few rays of light poked through a two-story building's upper window in between the curtains. Inside, a sleeping young woman with long blonde hair was lying on the plush surface of her bed, concealed by her covers as a smile graced her lips. The luminosity that emerged between the curtains then reached her closed eyes, causing them to stir a little.

"Ugh…" she groaned groggily, pushing the covers off of herself as she sat up, revealing her white shirt and pink sweatpants, "Ah…" she yawned, stretching her right arm up into the air, "All right, Lucy…" she began to herself, getting down from her bed, letting her bare feet touch the floor, "…time to get the day started!" she exclaimed, closing her hands into fists. A moment later, she opened the curtains, letting the sunlight pour on in while she took a deep breath. After another quick stretch, she headed off towards her apartment's bathroom to get ready for the day. Unbeknownst to her however, just outside of the building at the front door, a sudden spark of green electricity appeared, followed by several others. A green portal then formed, with its vortex swirling slowly. Without warning, five figures leapt out from it, landing onto the stone walkway just before the buildings.

The first of the group was a brunette, shaggy haired, teenage boy, wearing brown cargo pants, white and green sneakers, and a white hoodie. The latter of the clothes had green stripes and a green number ten on the right pectoral. Upon his left wrist was a strange, watch-like device that had a white and green color scheme. Its faceplate was black, having two green stripes that formed an hourglass-like outline.

The second was another teenage boy who had black hair with tannish skin, wearing a red jacket with two orange stripes on each arm over a blue and white t-shirt. He also bore black gloves, pants, and shoes, along with a pair of goggles upon his forehead.

The third was a blonde, spiky haired teenage boy wearing an orange tracksuit with black on the upper shoulders' area, as well as around his waist. He bore a black bandana around his forehead that included a metal portion with a symbol etched into its center, and black sandals. With that, his face had three whisker markings on each of his cheeks.

The fourth was a teenage girl with ponytailed, brown hair, wearing a sky blue, sleeveless shirt while she bore a parka wrapped around her waist. With that, she had blue, baggy pants and brown boots, including two armbands on her right arm and one on her left. Also, she had two ponytail-like strands of hair hanging from each side of her head, framing her face.

The last of the group was a young man with shaggy, tall, and spiky red hair. He wore a blue headband that had a Pegasus and two wings upon his forehead and had a black shirt under a short blue jacket with long, rolled-up sleeves, and white-and-gold lines. Also, he was wearing brown fingerless gloves, one of which had a strange stone embedded into it, dark-blue pants, and black boots over red socks. The white scarf around his neck was long and had shredded ends, and on his two belts; red and brown in color, he carried with him a pouch, a Zero-G Launcher, and a sword sheathed away in its sky blue hilt, with the head of the same mythical creature engraved upon it.

"Hello, new universe!" the girl of the group exclaimed, outstretching her arms up into the air, "Ah…" she breathed, placing her hands onto her hips while looking out at the river that extended across before her and her friends, "It's nice to get away after all that… Una-Vaatu mayhem," she mentioned, "right, guys?" she questioned to her teammates, catching their attentions.

"Definitely," the goggled boy answered, walking over to her while the brunette haired boy took out something from the right pocket of his hoodie, being an oval-shaped, white device with a green center. He pressed it, causing the portal to disappear in a flash of light. "So, whaddaya think, Ben?" his black haired comrade questioned, catching his attention, "We gonna get a new teammate here?" he asked, raising an eyebrow towards him.

"Well, we'll see," he responded vaguely, placing the contraption back into his pocket, "This doesn't seem like a universe for heroes like me or you…" he noted, glancing up at the clear, blue sky, "In a way, it kinda reminds me of Naruto's," he admitted, causing the spiky haired teen to perk up out of surprise.

"Hm…" the jinchuriki uttered, placing his bandage-covered right hand upon his chin, "Doesn't look _that_ much like the Leaf Village…" he confessed, narrowing his eyes onto the town.

"I wonder if it's just an old timey town with no one special…" the tan skinned teen chimed in, folding his arms behind his head in a bored manner.

"Come on, Rex," the ponytailed girl reprimanded, catching his attention, "There's gotta be at least _someone_ important in this town!" she shouted, gesturing towards the multitude of buildings in the area.

"Besides," a voice chimed in, causing everyone to look over at the shaggy haired teen, "we won't know unless we try," he told them, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Korra and Gingka are right," the Omnitrix bearer agreed, turning towards the rest of his teammates, "This place, or anywhere else in this world is bound to have someone with powers," he explained, "We just gotta find out who and where," he mentioned to them.

"So, do we split up?" the shinobi asked in suggestion.

"Sure," his team leader concurred with a nod, "Call via MPG if you find out anything," he recommended to his friends.

"Got it, hermano!" the evo replied, placing his goggles over his. Suddenly, something came out of his back, morphing into large, orange, turbine wings. The mechanisms began to spin before he soared up into the air, letting out an excited yell.

"We'll walk," the Avatar bluntly stated, trotting off with the blonde haired boy before they split up at an intersection. The Team Omniverse leader headed on his own as well, leaving the beyblader to go in the other direction. While he placed his hands in the pockets of his pants, the doors to the building he and his comrades were in front of opened, revealing a now dressed Lucy Heartfilia, having her hair tied up in pigtails behind her head.

"All right!" she exclaimed, pumping her fists, "Time to get some work done!" she declared with a determined look on her face. She then glanced over to her left and blinked in surprise to see the shaggy haired teen walking into the distance, noticing the shredded ends of his white scarf.

' _That's a familiar fashion statement…_ ' she said through thought, smiling brightly before leaving the apartment edifice.

 **EPISODE I PART I**

Humming happily as she trekked onward, the celestial mage made her through the town, heading off to the outskirts. Passing through the small forested area, she made her way into a clearing, trotting along the walkway up to the Fairy Tail guild hall, which had been relocated a while back. As she approached the doors, her smile faded into a frown while she looked at the pink guild mark on her right hand.

' _It's still kinda hard to believe me and the others were gone for seven whole years…_ ' she muttered to herself, biting her bottom lip out of frustration, ' _But now…_ ' she began inwardly, letting a grin come across her lips as she approached the doors to the building, ' _it's time to get Fairy Tail back into action!_ ' she stated through her thoughts, pushing the accesses open with her hands.

"Good morning, everyone!" she greeted happily. The only sound of response she was met with though was of a crashing table, enticing her to open her eyes. She paled as she saw her two guild mates, Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster wrestling with each other, rolling across the floor.

"Fess up, ya pervy popsicle!" the former demanded angrily as they kept on struggling, "You stole my breakfast!" he yelled while Lucy just stood there with a blank expression on her face.

"I wouldn't eat that crap even if it was the last thing on earth!" the ice mage shouted back, pinning the fire dragon slayer to the ground.

"Say what?!" his comrade responded, elbowing him directly in the face, causing him to fall down onto the floor. They continued quarreling as the celestial wizard sighed deeply, letting a drop of sweat roll down from the side of her head.

"It's too early in the morning for this…" she muttered, folding her arms under her chest. Suddenly, she heard a pair of loud thuds, making her look out to see the two rambunctious teens lying on their stomachs, groaning in pain while large red bumps were upon their heads. Overlooking them was Erza Scarlet, adorning her Heart Kreuz armor while she placed her hands at her hips.

"Play nice, you two!" she ordered angrily as her facial expression was quite dark, much to the fright of both them and the blonde haired wizard.

"Aye…" the once feuding friends concurred weakly. The requip mage then looked out to Lucy standing at the entrance, grinning upon noticing her there.

"Good to see you up and about, Lucy," she said, catching her attention, "Are you ready for another new day?" she questioned curiously.

"Heh," the celestial wizard laughed in response, "I'm ready to get this guild back into action!" she declared with a determined expression.

"Aye!" a voice agreed, chiming in as she looked to see the blue furred exceed, Happy, standing beside the two teenage boys, who were slowly getting back up.

"First thing to do is get a job from the request board!" the blonde haired girl stated, marching off to her left, while the others stared at her blankly.

"Uh, Lucy?" Natsu questioned, raising an eyebrow towards her as she stopped in front of the wooden board in the building.

"Now let's see- Huh?" she uttered in confusion, interjecting her own sentence as she saw the board in front of her was completely blank, much to her shock while her mouth gaped open, "Wait, what?!" she exclaimed, "Where are the job requests?!" she asked hysterically, searching around the entire board for them.

"Don't bother," Gray advised, crossing his arms while he and the fire dragon slayer stood up fully from the floor, "There's pretty much nothing to do…" he pointed out, folding his arms behind his head.

"With the guild seven years behind from where it once was," Erza began to explain, "I guess it's to be expected that no clients would want us to take jobs…" she told them, crossing her armored arms over her chest. She suddenly heard several heavy sighs, enticing her to glance over and see Macao and Romeo Conbolt, Wakaba Mine, Max Alors, Warren Rocko, Alzack and Bisca Connell, Laki Olietta, Jet, Droy, Nab Lasaro, Reedus Jonah, and Vijeeter Ecor with hanging heads of shame. "Uh… sorry…" she apologized sheepishly as a drop of sweat rolled down from the side of her head.

"Okay…" the celestial wizard muttered in a stressed tone, grimacing a little as she placed her hand on her chin, looking around at the rest of the guild hall, seeing that there were wooden boards nailed over broken walls, "How 'bout we try to fix the place up?" she suggested quickly, "Since we've got a day off from jobs, we can-"

"No can do, Lucy," the fourth guildmaster interrupted, catching her attention, along with those of her teammates, "Our budget right now's not gonna be able to come up with the supplies we need to fix this old shack," he explained, "Plus, we're working up the money to try and get our old guild hall back," he mentioned, taking a sip of his drink in a wooden mug.

"Huh…" the blonde haired girl sighed deeply, slouching over in defeat, "So much for work…" she said bluntly, groaning as she made her way to an open table. Just then, the doors to the guild opened again, revealing Wendy Marvell standing there with her exceed, Carla.

"Morning, everybody!" the former of the two greeted cheerfully. However, she then took notice of the celestial mage sitting at the table, lying the side of her head against it as she continued to groan. "Lucy?" she uttered in confusion, tilting her head while she and her feline friend raised their eyebrows.

 **X**

"Anything on your end?" Korra asked, holding her MPG before herself and Naruto as a hologram of Rex was upon it while they were walking through the streets of the town, passing by a few market stands.

" _Well, I got some info…_ " the evo answered over the communications link as it appeared that he was trotting around on his own two feet, having his goggles back on his forehead, " _Apparently this is a world of wizards,_ " he said, making the two blink out of surprise.

"Wizards?" the Avatar questioned, "You mean like… magic people?" she asked, raising an eyebrow in complete befuddlement.

"That's kinda weird…" the jinchuriki admitted, chiming into the conversation.

" _Hey, it's no weirder than the stuff we can do,_ " his goggled teammate responded jokingly with a chuckle, causing the two to grin in agreement.

"So, where can we find a strong wizard?" the ponytailed girl asked while she and her comrade came to a stop.

" _Well, we're not gonna find one here…_ " Rex replied with a heavy sigh, " _Everyone I asked said the only good wizards are from outta town,_ " he explained, " _In fact, they said there used to be a pretty decent guild here,_ " he said, making the two listeners glance at each other for a moment.

"A guild, huh?" Korra inquired, placing her hand onto her chin, "If there's not a good one here," she started to realize, "I guess we're gonna hafta to hit up the next place in this world or go to another," she told her teammates.

"Such a drag…" the shinobi concurred, folding his arms behind his head in a bored manner.

" _I'll let Ben and Gingka know what I found out,_ " the evo stated to the two, " _then we'll see what we do next,_ " he added, having his hologram disappear from the MPG in a flash of light. Meanwhile, the beyblader was walking through the forest on the outskirts of town, seeing small rays of sunlight poking through the openings between the leaves on trees. He smiled, placing his gloved hands in his pockets while he trekked onward.

' _It's gonna be pretty hard to find a new teammate from this new universe,_ ' he confessed inwardly while his expression turned into a frown, ' _especially since Korra wasn't all that easy to convince the last time…_ ' he noted through thought. Suddenly, he perked up as he made his way into a clearing, seeing the grass breeze by. He then took notice of the lone building in the area, seeing its broken down design as a walkway led up to it. ' _Fairy Tail?_ ' he questioned to himself, arching an eyebrow as he approached the crude edifice.

"Huh…" Lucy moaned out of defeat, having head lie against the tabletop while Wendy and Carla sat near her.

"It's okay, Lucy…" the former of the two reassured with a nervous smile.

"Though it's definitely new to not have as many jobs on the board…" the latter pointed out, looking towards the blank request board, "I guess we should've expected something like this to happen…" she admitted with narrowing eyes.

"I wouldn't get too worried!" a feminine voice chimed in, catching their attentions as they turned to see Mirajane Strauss standing beside them, carrying a tray of bottles in her right hand, "Sooner or later, we're bound to have some requests!" she told them in positive manner, smiling brightly, enticing them to do the same.

"Well, it's definitely gonna be later…" Gray noted, catching their attentions as they saw him in front of the request board, shirtless and with his arms crossed.

"Come on, ice prick!" Natsu shouted mockingly, causing him to develop a tick mark upon his head, "Don't ya have a little faith in this place?!" he yelled angrily.

"Well, he does have a point…" the celestial mage concurred as she lifted her head up, "If we're not getting requests now, who's to say we'll be getting any the next day?" she questioned rhetorically.

"A real man oughta' believe in this guild!" a booming voice suddenly stated, making her jump out of surprise before turning to see Elfman Strauss standing behind her.

"Aye!" Happy agreed with a jump.

"But... I'm _not_ a man…" the blonde haired girl deadpanned as a drop of sweat rolled down from the side of her head.

"Face it," the ice wizard advised, catching their attentions, "this guild's never gonna be the way it was before…" he stated in a devastated tone.

"Yes, it will!" the fire dragon slayer argued, catching his attention, "We just gotta prove there's still a lotta life here!" he declared fiercely.

"Did you finally melt that 'brain' of yours?" his rival retorted, "'Cause that makes no sense for us!" he shouted angrily, making the spiky haired mage growl angrily.

"You don't make sense, ya icy bastard!" he yelled with clenched fists. Arguments began arising not only from them, but everyone else around them, wondering what the guild's future would be after seven long years of heartache and turmoil for those that were still there at the time. Sitting by herself at a table, Erza closed her armored right hand into a fist before standing up, turning around to face her comrades.

"ENOUGH!" she demanded, causing everyone to instantly freeze and look over at her before the arguments could escalate, "Huh…" she sighed deeply, crossing her arms over her chest, "Gray's right," she stated to everyone's surprise as their eyes widened, "The guild isn't going to be the same…" she told them, glancing downwards for a moment, "So we'll have to work hard in order to get the guild back to the reputation it deserves," she explained seriously.

"It's not gonna be easy," the onyx haired teen pointed out bluntly, folding his arms behind his head while he had subconsciously removed his pants, revealing his black boxers, "We're gonna need a miracle to get things going again…" he noted, glancing up at the ceiling. Suddenly, the sound of giggling caught his attention as he looked over to see Mirajane laughing.

"Nice boxers, Gray," she complimented, making him blink in surprise before he looked down, gasping as he saw that he was in his underwear.

"CRAP!" he exclaimed, frantically searching around for his clothes.

"We'll need to take this one step at a time," the requip wizard mentioned, bringing the focus back onto her, "It's not like a miracle's going to walk through the doors…" she added. As if on cue, the accesses to the guild suddenly creaked open, causing her and the rest of the members to turn and see Gingka walk into the building. A moment of silence passed by as they all stared out at him, blinking in confusion as they had no idea who he even was.

"Uh… hi?" he greeted unknowingly with a nervous wave an smile, raising an eyebrow to all the patrons.

"Hey there, stranger!" Natsu responded, jogging over to him, "Welcome to Fairy Tail!" he said in an excited tone, holding his right hand to him, "My name's Natsu," he introduced with a cheeky grin. The beyblader was taken aback for a moment, but let a smile grace his lips as he took the teen's extremity with his own.

"Gingka," he replied, shaking the fire dragon slayer's hand gently, "Nice to meet you," he added. Meanwhile, the others were just baffled to see their guild mate easily getting along with the stranger that had just entered their guild.

"You have any idea who that is, Lucy?" Wendy asked in a whisper, catching her attention.

"No…" she answered, glancing back over to see the shaggy haired teen still talking with her friend, "But I remember seeing walk by my apartment this morning…" she mentioned, placing her right hand against her chin, "His scarf kinda reminds me of Natsu's…" she pointed out, narrowing her eyes onto him. Meanwhile, Happy approached his pal and the new person, catching their attentions as they looked to see him.

"Hi, I'm Happy!" he greeted, raising his right paw up.

"Huh," the beyblader uttered in surprise, squatting down to get a closer look at the creature, "Weird as it is, I've met a talking dog before, too," he mentioned. The exceed blinked in confusion for a moment before he tilted his head, raising an eyebrow in the process.

"So where are ya from, Gingka?" Gray asked, having reclaimed his pants, "You live in Magnolia?" he guessed. Unfortunately, all the question did was cause the shaggy haired teen to raise his eyebrow in confusion.

"Ya know, the town right by here," the pink haired teen chimed in, gesturing towards the guild doors while wrapping his right arm around the guest's shoulders.

"Eh, sorry…" he apologized, rubbing the back of his head, "I'm from… outta town…" he said somewhat nervously.

"Do you live anywhere in Fiore?" the sky dragon slayer asked, catching his attention, "Or anywhere in Ishgar?" she questioned on with an arched eyebrow.

"Actually, you could say I live outta this world…" the beyblader quipped in reply, chuckling a little. However, everyone just looked on at him with surprised, blinking eyes, as Natsu gasped out of shock.

"You sayin' you from Edolas?!" he claimed in complete disbelief. The shaggy haired teen was taken aback by his outburst, stepping away as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh, you guys might wanna sit down for this…" he advised nervously, "I bet it's gonna be kinda hard for you to believe…" he mentioned with another small laugh. Everyone else was a little stunned, but merely shrugged it off, prepared to listen to the stranger's story. Meanwhile, Carla stared out at him with narrowed eyes of suspicion, wondering what exactly he was doing at their guild. Without warning, an image of Gingka holding a sword flashed through her head, along with the sight of him and Erza clashing blades together. Her light gasp afterwards caught Wendy's attention, who looked over at her.

"Something wrong, Carla?" she inquired, tilting her head.

"For the moment, no…" her exceed responded, crossing her paws over her chest while staring out at the guest once more, who took the time to seat himself down on a chair.

' _Just WHO is this boy?_ ' she asked herself, letting a drop of nervous sweat roll down from the side of her head.

 **X**

Within the forests, Ben came to a stop at a small clearing, glancing around to see nothing but trees in sight. All of a sudden, he heard the sound of rustling shrubbery, enticing him to pull his left sleeve back as an act of readying himself.

"Relax," a feminine voice reassured, making him perk up to see his teammates, Korra, Naruto, and Rex all approaching him.

"Sorry 'bout that…" he apologized, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly with his right hand, "When you're in a new universe," he began, "you tend to get a little tense…" he pointed out as a drop of sweat rolled down from the side of his head.

"Well, there's nothin' 'bout this place to get too tense for," the evo chimed in, catching their attentions, "I think we're gonna need to hit the road to find some strong wizard or whatever…" he told them, folding his arms behind his head.

"Yeah, I heard," his team leader responded, placing his right hand upon his chin, "You guys sure we're not gonna find anyone from those wizard places people told you about?" he questioned to his comrades.

"All we've heard is that there's only a few of those places around town," the Avatar explained in reply.

"But people say they're either big jerks or just no-good…" the jinchuriki mentioned.

"Huh…" the Omnitrix bearer sighed deeply, "What about that place from seven years ago in this world?" he inquired.

"No way, hermano," the goggled teen chimed in, "I heard guys say that there hasn't been anyone strong enough in that guild for seven years," he told him, "Not sure why though…" he added on.

"Well, let's come up with a plan and-" Ben stopped his sentence the moment he noticed something, widening his eyes in surprise. "Uh, where's Gingka?" he asked, looking around to see that the beyblader was nowhere in sight, as did his teammates.

"Aw, we forgot to tell him…" Korra grumbled, reaching into the pocket of her pants, pulling out her MPG.

"Maybe he's still out looking for those… wizard guys," Rex suggested, catching the attentions of his friends.

"Probably…" his team leader agreed, crossing his arms over his chest, "Let's just track him down," he said, starting to walk off, "Once we regroup, we can talk about goin' somewhere else," he stated, heading away with the rest of his comrades. Back at the Fairy Tail guild, the shaggy haired teen was chugging down a small glass of water, taking one last gulp before setting it down onto the tabletop.

"Ah…" he breathed in relief, "Thank you, Mirajane," he said out of gratitude to the take over wizard.

"My pleasure!" she replied, grabbing the glass from the table and walking over to the bar counter with it on her tray.

"Okay…" a voice chimed in, catching his attention as he turned to see Lucy standing in front of him with Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy, and Carla, "let me get this straight…" she continued, holding her hands out, "You're from… another universe where there's no such thing as magic, wizards, or even guilds, right?" she guessed, getting a simple nod in reply from the Team Omniverse member, "And you're not even a wizard…" she kept going, "but you're part of a team that goes around to different universes to protect them?" she inquired, getting yet another nod in reply.

"Wow, that's cool!" the fire dragon slayer exclaimed as his eyes sparkled with interest.

"HOW THE HECK CAN YOU BELIEVE ALL THAT?!" the celestial mage yelled out of shock.

"You don't?" her guild mate questioned back, causing her to let out a deep sigh.

"I can see why not…" the blue furred exceed admitted as he was sitting down on top of a table with his crush, "The only other worlds we know besides ours are Edolas and the Celestial Spirit world…" he pointed out, scratching the top of his head with his right paw.

"I agree," the requip wizard concurred, folding her arms over her breastplate, "It seems too farfetched to believe that you come from another universe," she told him in a suspicious tone.

"Like I said," he began to say, putting his arms behind his head, "it's not gonna be easy for your guys to believe me right off the bat," he noted, leaning back in his seat while the others just stared at him suspiciously.

"So… if you do travel to all those different worlds," the sky dragon slayer chimed in, catching his attention as he opened his right eye, "what kind of skills do you have?" she asked curiously.

"You did say that your team goal is to protect all these universes, right?" her exceed guessed while he stood up from his seat.

"Yep," he answered, grabbing the hilt of his sword, pulling it out to reveal the blade to the guild members, who all widened their eyes in surprise.

"Whoa," the ice mage remarked, "I've seen plenty of swords, but not one like that…" he admitted, narrowing his eyes onto the blade.

"Indeed…" Erza agreed, suddenly having the weapon in her armored hands, "Where did you get a sword like this?" she asked with curious look in her eyes.

"Hey, give that back!" Gingka demanded, snagging it from her grasp with an annoyed expression on his face, much to her surprise.

"S-Sorry…" she sheepishly apologized, bowing to him, "What kind of a sword is that though?" she questioned, looking back at it.

"It's called a snake sword," he replied, taking a glance at it as well, "This one didn't always belong to me…" he mentioned, causing the others to perk up with interest, "I stole it from someone in another universe," he said, making them all gasp out of shock.

"Nice!" Natsu responded with a cheeky grin.

"And this… person you stole the sword from…" the scarlet haired wizard began to say.

"He used to be a real bad guy," the beyblader told her and the others, sliding his weapon back into its hilt, "But if I never met him along with my friend," he continued, "I never would've discovered what else I was capable of," he finished, grinning while his blade fully went back into its hilt with the sound of a click. Everyone was slightly stunned by his explanation as to who he was and where he had come from, along with what else he had told them. However, that didn't prevent the spiky haired mage to start grinning excitedly.

"Ya must be pretty strong to have a sword like that…" he noted, standing up from his seat.

"Natsu?" his exceed uttered out of confusion, seeing him punch his left hand with his right fist.

"How 'bout you an' me go at it just to see _how_ strong ya are?" he suggested while he smirked. Gingka blinked in surprise as the guild members just gasped at their friend's proclamation.

"Natsu, you can't be serious!" Gray shouted, standing up from his seat and catching his attention.

"You can't just challenge a stranger out of the blue!" Lucy yelled in an agreeing tone.

"And you shouldn't bother any of our guests with your silly challenges!" Erza fiercely declared, making him shrink out of fright as most of his own comrades were turning against him. The shaggy haired teen just looked on in confusion for a moment, wondering why he was just confronted by the rambunctious boy before pulling off a small smile.

"Actually…" he chimed in, catching their attentions as they all looked over at him, "I wanna see how strong Natsu is, too," he stated, walking up to the fire dragon slayer as he stood back up fully, "If he's really a strong wizard," he continued, "then I bet he could become a part of Team Omniverse," he declared confidently. The other mages blinked out of surprise at such a statement, especially the pink haired teen as his eyes trembled. But he then smiled, closing his right hand into a clenched fist.

"You're on, Gingka!" he exclaimed, "I'm all fired up!" he declared as his extremity became immersed in fire, much to his future opponent's surprise before he managed to pull off a smirk of excitement, ready to face him.

 **END**

 **So, Team Natsu gets introduced to Gingka and sure enough, the fire dragon slayer challenges him to a fight right off the bat! Hope everybody enjoyed this opening of a chapter! In between chapters, other stories will start to get published, such as "Real Love", "Compassion", "Evolution", and "Cut".**

 **But for now, it's time to go into our famous Q &A sessions! These'll be around for every chapter, so be sure to leave questions for the next one!**

 **Q &A**

 **NegaiFreak: Hello, everyone! And welcome to the "Visitors"…**

 **Everyone: …Q &A SESSION! **

**Gingka: Here, we'll get to answer all the questions you guys have submitted to us, whether they be from reviews or private messages sent to NegaiFreak.**

 **Natsu: You guys gettin' fired up yet?**

 **Happy: Aye, sir!**

 **Ben: Let the questions begin!**

 **SpiritReaper42: Ash, how does it feel to be able to keep up with Laxus despite you losing?**

 **Ash: I feel pretty good to be honest. I got to show everybody just how dedicated I am to getting stronger for my friends.**

 **Pikachu: *** **nodding** *** Pika, pika pi!**

 **SpiritReaper42: Cana, is there a limit to your drinking? I mean, how would you know if you had too much?**

 **Cana: Limits, huh? *** **hiccups** *** I guess I'd know I've had too much if I passed out or somethin'…**

 **Ben: Or… if you died from it…**

 **Cana: *** **slyly** *** Wanna sip? *** **holds mug of beer out to him** *****

 **Ben: *** **sighs** *** You're really lucky my girlfriend's not here…**

 **Cana: *** **chuckles cheekily** *****

 **SpiritReaper42: Gingka & Erza, another challenge. Who would win this one? Spider-Man or Darth Maul? The spider sense or the power of the force? I wanna see you watch it along with your reactions.**

 **Gingka: Okay, I'm going with Darth Maul.**

 **Erza: Then I'll choose Spider-Man.**

 **Lucy: Wait, how many times have you guys done this?**

 **Erza: Twice. Gingka's won both times, but I'm confident I'll be victorious this time.**

 **Lucy: Well, we'll see about that… *** **suddenly feels ominous aura around her** *****

 **Erza: *** **pointing a sword at her** *** You think I'll lose?**

 **Lucy: *** **shrieks in fright** *** N-N-NO MA'AM!**

 **-Everyone watches the video-**

 **Erza: *** **cackles in victory** *** I finally won!**

 **Gray: Ouch… That looked like it really hurt…**

 **Gajeel: Yeah…**

 **Gingka: *** **chuckles** *** Good game, Erza. *** **holds out hand to her politely** *****

 **Erza: *** **shakes his hand** *** I'm glad I finally won for once… If I had lost three times in a row, well…**

 **Gingka: *** **lets a drop of sweat roll down the side of his head** *** Yeah… I get it.**

 **SpiritReaper42: Mirajane, is it true that you'll be a Pokémon trainer?**

 **Mirajane: Well, according to NegaiFreak, I will be! It's just that he's unsure of what Pokémon I'll first get that'll be a good choice…**

 **NegaiFreak: It'll be revealed in due time, don't worry.**

 **SpiritReaper42: Ben & Rex, has any of the whole Omni Force adventure started when you both first met?**

 **Rex: Actually, I don't think so.**

 **Ben: Yeah. I met Ash, Naruto, and Gingka before I met Rex. But once I ran into him, that's when our whole multiverse journey began.**

 **Rex: Ever since, it's been one heck of a ride. Right, monster guy?**

 **Ben: *** **chuckles** *** Definitely, robot kid.**

 **SpiritReaper42: Pikachu, how do you feel that throughout the fans of Pokémon, you have always been number one?**

 **Pikachu: *** **blushes out of flattery** *** Pika…**

 **Ash: Pikachu's always been my number one! *** **picks him up** *** That's for sure!**

 **Pikachu: Pika!**

 **SpiritReaper42: Korra, which is your favorite element?**

 **Korra: Hm… I dunno, actually… I guess water'd be my favorite since I'm from the South Pole and all…**

 **Juvia: It certainly suits you!**

 **Korra: Totally! *** **laughs alongside her** *****

 **SpiritReaper42: Naruto, how would you know if you had too much ramen?**

 **Naruto: I guess I'd know if I started… throwing up, I guess…**

 **Hinata: It's happened before… *** **smiles nervously** *****

 **SpiritReaper42: Gray & Juvia, how long have you two been an item? (I always support the paring)**

 **Juvia: My darling Gray and I have been an item since we first met! *** **wraps arms around him** *** And I love him ever so dearly…**

 **Gray: H-Hey! Lemme' go! *** **blushes while struggling to escape her grip** *** We're not an item! We're just… friends who work really well together!**

 **Korra: You sure about that? *** **crosses arms** *** You two look like quite the item, ya know…**

 **Gray: DON'T ENCOURAGE HER!**

 **Juvia: *** **continues snuggling into Gray happily** *****

 **SpiritReaper42: Elfman, how many push-ups can you do? If you're man enough to answer that.**

 **Elfman: Of course I'm man enough! A real man can do even a million push-ups if he's motivated to do it!**

 **Ash: Yeah!**

 **Pikachu: Pika!**

 **SpiritReaper42: Everyone, what are your reactions to Toph VS Gaara in Death Battle?**

 **Naruto: Ooh… Gaara…**

 **Gingka: If Toph weren't so old right now, we'd have her on the team.**

 **Erza: She's quite strong. *** **folds arms across her chest** *** I wonder if anyone in Fairy Tail could beat her…**

 **SpiritReaper42: Natsu, what is your favorite attack?**

 **Natsu: Duh! It's obvious my signature Fire Dragon Roar! There ain't anybody who can top that!**

 **Gajeel: Wanna prove it, salamander?!**

 **Natsu: *** **gets in his face** *** I'll prove it to ya, you iron-headed hardcase! *** **growls angrily at him** *****

 **SpiritReaper42: Happy, how much fish can you eat?**

 **Happy: A lot! Fish are** _ **so**_ **yummy!**

 **Carla: Says you…**

 **SpiritReaper42: Gajeel, since when can you even sing and play guitar?**

 **Gajeel: Heh. I've been able to play guitar for as long as I can remember. And as fer singin'…**

 **Levy: *** **whispering** *** He can't actually sing…**

 **Gajeel: What was that, shorty?**

 **Levy: Oh, n-nothing!**

 **Natsu: Dang… Is that it?**

 **Wendy: I guess so… Well, we'll see you guys next time! Until then, enjoy the scenario provided by SpiritReaper42!**

 **END Q &A **

**SCENARIO**

 **Spirit Reaper: *appears out of nowhere without wearing a shirt this time* Hello.**

 **Natsu: Hey, it's that guy!**

 **Gingka: Nice to see you again. *** **notices that he's not wearing a shirt** *** Uh… what's with the bare chest?**

 **Spirit Reaper: Well you know... *falls face first to the floor as his body started twitching***

 **Ben: What the heck?**

 **Cana: *** **raises an eyebrow** *** Did something happen?**

 **-Everyone gathers around him, seeing that he's still down-**

 **Happy: Ya know, he kinda looks like Gray with his shirt off…**

 **Korra: Maybe he's an admirer?**

 **-Both Juvia and Gray perk up-**

 **Juvia: An admirer…? OF MY DARLING GRAY?! *** **develops tick marks on her head as her arms turn into water** *****

 **Gray: J-Juvia?!**

 **Spirit Reaper: *starts to wake up, blushing and swinging his arms a bit* Whoa! Whoa! I do not swing that way! *hops back up to his feet* I'm okay, I'm okay.**

 **Juvia: Oh. *** **reforms her arms** *** I'm sorry for scaring you…**

 **Spirit Reaper: Whatever, no my problem right there. Anyway, sorry about all that. I have been feeling lightheaded from my battles against Tommy Oliver, the power ranger, and Darth Vader. *rubs chest* Ah I can still feel the burning pain from the lightsaber.**

 **Erza: Lightsaber?**

 **Rook: It certainly sounds like you were a part of a tough bout…**

 **Spirit Reaper: But anyway I should be okay. Just need to heal up before I can explain why I'm here. *starts using magic to heal himself***

 **Lucy: Hey, he can use healing magic like you, Wendy!**

 **Wendy: Wow…**

 **Spirit Reaper: Alright, I'm all better. So the reason why I'm here is because Akasha and Davey are in a pretty wild battle, so I decided to drop by.**

 **Ash: Cool!**

 **Mirajane: I'm sure** _ **that's**_ **not the only reason you're here… *** **giggles cheekily** *****

 **Spirit Reaper: The other reason why I'm here is because I like to challenge two of every single one of you to a fight.**

 **Everyone: Huh?**

 **Levy: You wanna fight two of us at a time?**

 **Gajeel: And then you fight two more of us? *** **crosses arms while smirking** *** Now that sounds like fun…**

 **Spirit Reaper: Absolutely. So Gajeel, you get over here. And who else do I want to fight? *turns and glares at Natsu with glowing red eyes* Natsu...**

 **Natsu: Huh? Whaddaya want?**

 **Spirit Reaper: You don't remember Natsu? Last time you saw me? *smirks* I am so looking forward to this. *puts fist into his hand and cracks his knuckles***

 **Lucy: Seriously, what did you do to this guy?**

 **Happy: I think he called him short last time we met…**

 **Natsu: Did I? Huh. Can't believe I forgot that…**

 **Lucy & Happy: *** **sigh deeply** *****

 **Spirit Reaper: Well? Do you want to fight me or not?**

 **Natsu: *** **cracks a big grin** *** You bet! *** **encases fists in flames** *** I'm all fired up!**

 **Gajeel: Wait a sec… *** **glances over at Natsu while he looks at him** *** I HAVE TO TEAM UP WITH THE SALAMANDER?!**

 **Natsu: Aw, no way! Put me with anybody but him or Gray!**

 **Gajeel: *** **angrily** *** Look, this ain't fun for me either, but it's the only way you an' I are gonna get a shot at this Spirit Reaper guy!**

 **Natsu: Ergh… *** **reluctantly** *** All right, fine…**

 **Spirit Reaper: I thought so... *falls face first again***

 **Erza: Spirit Reaper? Are you sure you're all right?**

 **Spirit Reaper: Ah... darn it... I forgot. Healing can be a little difficult when I'm lightheaded right now. *summons a jug of water and drinks it all up***

 **Naruto: Wow. Talk about getting hydrated…**

 **Spirit Reaper: Alright, now I'm better.**

 **Gajeel: Great. *** **cracks knuckles** *** Ya better not go screwin' things up, Salamander!**

 **Natsu: *** **gets into ready stance** *** Aren't ya just talkin' 'bout yerself, ya metal head? Now let's goin'!**

 **Spirit Reaper: Alright, give me everything you got! *summons scythe and spins it***

 **END SCENARIO**

 **QUOTE**

 _ **If you're done shaking your butts around, let's get a move on!**_

 **~Gingka Hagane,**

 **To Erza, Cana, Wendy, and Carla in The Course of the Holy War**


	2. EPISODE I PART II

**All right, folks! It's time for another chapter of "Visitors"! Folks, if you haven't seen it yet, I recently uploaded my first M-rated story, "Real Love" onto my page! I would love for you guys to check it out and let me know what you think about it!**

 **In the meantime, we're gonna get back on the road with "Visitors"! In the last chapter, we saw Natsu challenge Gingka to a battle, to which he agreed to! Now let's see how it all goes down…**

 **VISITORS**

Air breezed through a large dirt field where Natsu and Gingka were standing, both staring each other as dust was billowing into the sky and dissipating. From afar, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Happy, and Carla were all watching the two, waiting for them to duke it out like their guild mate had declared about half an hour ago.

"Are we really letting them do this?" the celestial mage asked, raising an eyebrow as she caught the attentions of her friends, "We don't even know what Gingka's capable of…" she mentioned, letting a drop of nervous sweat roll down from the side of her head.

"I guess this is flame brain's way of findin' out," the ice wizard responded, not wearing any of his shirts as he had mistakenly left them at the hall.

"I'm curious as well," the requip user chimed in, crossing her arms over her breastplate, "If what Gingka said about him and his friends traveling to other universes is true," she began to say, "then how does he fight?" she curiously questioned, narrowing her eyes onto him.

"Yeah…" the sky dragon slayer concurred, "He did say that he doesn't use magic…" she pointed out, placing her right hand upon her chin. The exceeds just looked on at the future fighters, seeing the red haired one grasp the hilt of his sword. As he pulled it out, he reminisced over a small conversation he and the others had before this moment.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"A dragon slayer?" the beyblader questioned as he and the group of Fairy Tail members trotted outside, letting the doors shut behind them._

 _"Not… exactly…" the blue furred cat responded, catching his attention, "Natsu has dragon slayer magic," he began to explain, "but he's never really slain a dragon…" he said, making the Team Omniverse member perk up in surprise._

 _"I'm whatcha' call a fire dragon slayer!" the one being talked about chimed in, folding his arms behind his head, "My dad taught me everything I know!" he mentioned, grinning brightly._

 _"Your dad?" Gingka questioned, quite befuddled._

 _"Uh-huh!" the anthropomorphic animal replied with a nod, "Igneel's the fire dragon who taught him his magic!" he stated, making the shaggy haired teen gasp in surprise._

 _"He's a dragon?!" he exclaimed out of shock, "And he taught you magic meant to KILL dragons?!" he added, still stunned._

 _"Pretty much!" the spiky haired wizard replied cheekily, chuckling in a carefree manner all the while._

 _"It's as weird as it sounds…" Lucy pointed out with a forced grin, getting the beyblader's attention._

 _"I'm a dragon slayer, too!" Wendy chimed in, having her arms clasped together behind her back, "Both me and Natsu were raised by dragons, who were our parents!" she told the guest, smiling brightly._

 _"Still…" he uttered, glancing off to the side as he was unable to comprehend how ironic the explanation was, "… they taught you magic meant to kill other dragons…" he noted, crossing his arms over his chest. Erza glanced over at him in a skeptical manner after hearing what he said, raising her eyebrow._

 _"You already believe that?" she guessed to him, causing him to turn and face her._

 _"I have to," he answered, unfolding his arms as he placed his hands in his pockets, "In a new universe, anything's possible," he pointed out, making her blink in surprise._

 _"I suppose…" she agreed, looking away for a moment in thought._

 _"So anyways, where are those dragons now?" the Team Omniverse member asked, changing the subject._

 _"Nobody knows," Happy responded, making him glance over towards him, "Fourteen years ago, they just… disappeared…" he told him, making him widen his eyes._

 _"And without any reason why…" the pigtailed girl added, looking down somberly for a moment, much to the surprise of the beyblader, "By the way," she kept going, starting to perk up, "what can you do along with wielding a sword?" she asked curiously, smiling at him._

 _"Well, I-"_

 _"Hey, don't go spoilin' the fun, Wendy!" Natsu demanded in interjection, causing her to yelp in surprise, "I wanna see just what Gingka's got in store for me!" he declared with a clenched right fist. Everyone just smiled at him, knowing that he was being his usual, obnoxious self._

 _"That's flame brain for ya…" Gray noted with his arms folded behind his head, not knowing that he had subconsciously removed his pants, "He'll always go and pick fights without knowin' what's in store for 'im…" he mentioned in a mocking tone._

 _"Your pants, Gray," the requip wizard pointed out bluntly, causing him to look down and panic to see that only his boxers were upon him, frantically searching for his other article of clothing. The shaggy haired teen chuckled at his dismay, while from afar, the white furred exceed stared ahead at him with narrowed eyes of suspicion._

 _"You okay, Carla?" her fellow cat asked out of concern, noticing her serious expression._

 _"I think so…" she replied, crossing her arms over her chest, "but I'm not sure I trust that stranger just yet…" she confessed, much to his surprise as he blinked, "He could be dangerous…" she mentioned, letting a drop of nervous sweat roll down from the side of her head._

 **END FLASHBACK**

As he got into a battle ready stance, the beyblader held his sword out in front of his body. He then let a small smirk grace his lips, prepared to face his opponent.

"Show me what you got, Natsu!" he yelled excitedly. The fire dragon slayer let off his trademark, toothy grin, punching his left hand with his right fist, making a small flare spark off from it.

" _Now_ I'm all fired up…" he stated, readying himself for action.

 **EPISODE I PART II**

Continuing their trek through the forested area, Ben, Naruto, Rex, and Korra walked along the small pathway shaded by plenty of trees. The former of the group had his MPG in his left hand, which had a holographic map over it with a blinking, green marker ahead of a larger one.

"How much longer till we find him, hermano?" the evo asked, folding his arms behind his head in a bored manner.

"Give it a few more minutes… hermano…" his team leader responded jokingly, looking back at his device, "Gingka's not moving where he is right now…" he mentioned, narrowing his eyes onto the screen while, placing his right hand upon his chin, "I wonder if he found someone interesting…" he pondered, glancing up in thought.

"Or he's takin' a leak…" the jinchuriki suggested, cackling out of amusement before the Avatar suddenly elbowed him in the torso, making him cringe in pain as he held his sides.

"Have a little faith, why don't ya?" she recommended, folding her arms over her chest, turning away from him as he glared at her, "Anyways," she kept going, putting her focus onto the Omnitrix bearer, "if Gingka found a potential someone, wouldn't he tell us?" she questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"He's never been the best at talking since the war in Naruto's world…" he answered while they all kept on their trek, "I don't know what it was," he admitted, making the others perk up in interest, "but something really scarred him during all that," he explained, stopping for a moment.

"Really?" the South Pole native asked while she and the others came to a collective halt, "He doesn't seem all that scarred to me…" she pointed out in befuddlement.

"That's because he's trying _not_ to show it," the goggled teen chimed in, catching her attention, "Should we ask him about it?" he questioned to his team leader, who blinked in surprise.

"No, not yet…" he replied, starting to walk forward again, "Let's leave it until he decides to talk about it..." he suggested as they all headed off to find their teammate.

 **X**

Leaping up from where he was positioned on field, Natsu had his right fist become immersed in flames as he dove towards his opponent.

"Fire Dragon…" he began, reeling his arm back while a wide grin spread across his lips, "…Iron Fist!" he exclaimed, about to strike the beyblader. He jumped back though, letting him strike the ground in a fiery explosion.

"Whoa!" he yelped in surprise, crossing his arms over his face to shield himself from the dust that billowed around afterwards. Because of the dirt cloud, he couldn't see the dragon slayer lunge out at him with his flaming feet.

"Fire Dragon Talon!" he yelled, slamming his right foot against the shaggy haired teen's blade, causing him to be sent sliding back several feet, creating a trail of dust as his feet grazed into the ground beneath him. Once it cleared, he unfolded his appendages and had his mouth gape open in surprise, seeing the cocky grin on his foe's face while he readied his extremities.

"Okay then…" he uttered, letting his expression turn into a smirk as he readied his weapon, holding its hilt with his right hand while placing his left on the bottom of it, aiming it at his enemy, "My turn," he said, tightening his grip on it, "Wind Style: Tornado Pierce!" he shouted, shoving his sword forward, firing a shot of wind from it towards the pink haired teen, who gasped in surprise, jumping out of the way.

"He's a wind user?!" Lucy exclaimed in surprise, blinking out of shock.

"I've never seen a sword used like that before…" Erza noted, narrowing her eyes in interest, "What kind of technique was that?" she questioned, placing her right hand on her chin.

"It's similar to Wendy's magic…" Carla pointed out, being just as surprised as her expression became a bit darkened.

' _This boy is definitely something else from an ordinary wizard…_ ' she thought, focusing on Gingka as he charged towards Natsu, swinging his blade around as he hopped away to avoid it, ' _But that vision…_ ' she remembering, glancing over at the scarlet haired mage, ' _Why was he clashing with Erza?_ ' she asked herself, placing her paw upon her chin as she pondered the thought.

"Tornado… Slice!" the one she was thinking of cried out, swinging his weapon, making a crescent-shaped form of wind energy fly out from it to his foe, who stood his ground as his right fist became cloaked in flames. He struck the wave, making it dissipate after a few moments, much to the beyblader's shock as he saw the dragon slayer rushing towards him as fire enveloped his arms.

"Fire Dragon…" he began, taking a great leap towards him as he reeled his blade back, cloaking it in a mystical aura that was shaped like a tornado.

"Wind Style…" he started to say, taking a tighter hold on his weapon, "…Tornado Smash!" he exclaimed, throwing it down.

"…Wing Attack!" his opponent yelled, swinging his flaming arms down at him, countering the energy encasing his enemy's sword. Upon doing so, a gigantic plume of fire spouted upwards, much to everyone's shock as they all gasped, including the two fighters.

"H-Huh?" Gray stammered as a few drops of sweat rolled down the side of his head.

"Incredible…" the requip wizard uttered in complete disbelief, using her right arm to shield her eyes from the brightness of the brilliant light that followed.

' _I've never seen something like that happen when combining wind and fire…_ ' she noted to herself, squinting at the scene as the luminosity began to dissipate, ' _If it's not magic, then what is it?_ ' she inwardly questioned, seeing the two battlers jump away from each other.

"Wow," Natsu said, "Not bad, Gingka!" he complimented as his expression became an excited grin, "You're actually givin' me a good run fer my money!" he confessed, letting his right fist flare up again.

"Thanks," the beyblader responded, spinning his sword around while he stared out at his foe.

' _That was some firepower…_ ' he pointed out through thought, ' _Was it because of our attacks counteracting with each other?_ ' he inwardly guessed, narrowing his eyes onto the dragon slayer as he charged towards him once more, prepared to strike him again. He dodged the first two attempts he made to hit him, but then had to use his sword to block the third, grimacing in realization as he could feel the heat from his opponent's fiery extremity. Erza blinked in surprise for a moment, focusing her sight on the weapon he had.

' _I'm surprised it hasn't broken yet…_ ' she admitted to herself, folding her arms over her breastplate. Holding his ground while his right foot slid back slightly, the shaggy haired teen gritted his teeth, tightening his grip on the hilt of his sword.

"Tornado…" he began, catching the pink haired wizard's attention as his eyes widened in surprise, "Burst!" he exclaimed, having a gust of wind suddenly blow from his weapon, causing his enemy to be flung away in a loud yelp before his feet hit and slid across the ground.

"Natsu!" Happy cried out, somewhat worried for his friend as he saw him growl in frustration, glaring out at his opponent.

"Whoa," Lucy uttered in surprise, blinking rapidly, "This guy's really good…" she confessed, still quite shocked.

"Natsu might be a flame brain," the ice mage pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest, "but he's no pushover…" he mentioned.

"Definitely…" Wendy agreed, "Gingka's not letting up like Natsu is…" she noted while she clasped her hands before her chest in a concerned manner. The former of the two spoken of re-readied his blade, aiming it at his foe.

"Triple Tornado Pierce!" he exclaimed, firing several bursts of wind towards the fire dragon slayer, making him gasp in shock. He hopped away from the first two as they passed by him with the feeling of breezing wind. However, the third struck him directly in the chest, making him fall over and tumble across the ground for a few yards before he came to a stop on his stomach.

"Okay…" he uttered as a confident grin spread across his lips. He then leapt up, throwing his hands into the air as a giant fireball started to form upon them, burning brightly, "Fire Dragon…" he began, swinging his arms back while the Team Omniverse member prepared himself, "BRILLIANT FLAME!" he yelled, throwing the meteor-like ball of fire down at his foe.

"Tornado Uppercut!" he shouted, bringing his blade up in an instant, slicing the fireball clean in half. It also caused a torrent of flames to suddenly spout up again, much to everyone's shock as they all gasped.

"Are you kiddin' me?!" Gray exclaimed in absolute disbelief, "What kinda wind power makes fire that strong?!" he questioned, sweating madly out of nervousness. Gingka then took into account that the flames were billowing upon his weapon, making him smirk in realization. He let out a loud battle cry as he swung it out, also causing the fiery tornado to directly strike his foe in a smoke-filled explosion.

"Natsu!" the celestial wizard cried out, gritting her teeth together in a concerned manner.

"He used Natsu's fire against him…" Happy noted, blinking in shock. Everyone else was admittedly stunned at how the beyblader had just turned his opponent's attack into his own, and even he had a surprised expression on his own face.

' _Whoa…_ ' he inwardly uttered, widening his eyes in realization, ' _So that's what it was like…_ ' he mentioned to himself, regaining his focus as he looked ahead. Suddenly, his ears perked as something flew out of the cloud of smoke, being the pink haired wizard as he dove down towards his foe.

"I'm not done yet, Gingka!" he declared fiercely, cloaking his right arm in flames, "Fire Dragon Flame Elbow!" he exclaimed, striking him directly in the shoulder with his fiery appendage, making him cringe as he slid back a few yards.

"Neither am I!" he stated in response, running forward and attacking him with the hilt of his weapon, causing him to stumble back. He then wiped his lips with his right hand, letting a toothy grin show before he lunged out towards his foe, encasing both of his fists in fire. The two continued exchanging blows while the Fairy Tail members watched on, stunned at how the battle was going.

"Fire Dragon…" Natsu began, jumping back as he puffed his chest and cheeks out, much to the confusion of his enemy as he blinked, "…RRROOOAAARRR!" he bellowed, breathing out a large torrent of flames towards the shaggy haired teen, who gasped in shock. He re-readied his blade, swinging it out at the oncoming fire.

"Wind Style: Tornado Pierce!" he exclaimed, shooting a large burst of wind from his weapon, having it counter the flames as they plumed up into the sky, also striking him and his foe in the process.

"WAH!" they both cried out in agony.

"Guys!" the celestial mage yelled as she shielded her eyes from the brilliant light and billowing dust, while everyone else did the same. Meanwhile, the large plume of fire could be seen by the rest of the Team Omniverse members in the forest, who all gasped in shock upon witnessing it.

"Whoa!" Korra exclaimed, "What the heck is that?!" she asked, blinking rapidly in confusion. Ben quickly took a look at the screen on his MPG, seeing that the marker they were searching for was just ahead.

"That's where Gingka is…" he muttered in disbelief, having his eyes tremble slightly out of fright.

"What?!" the Avatar yelled out of complete surprise before she started running off, "Come on, you guys!" she beckoned, "He probably needs our help!" she suggested, hurrying as fast as she could.

"Hey, wait up!" Rex shouted, chasing after with the others while his team leader put his device away, letting it's holographic screen disappear. Jumping over bushes and other forms of shrubbery, the ponytailed girl kept rushing forward until her nose caught the scent of smoke, causing her to stop abruptly as she noticed that the gigantic plume of fire had vanished, with only a black remaining over what appeared to be a clearing. The rest of her comrades came over, panting as they had to pursue her quickly. "Jeez, Korra…" the evo muttered in between breaths, placing his hands on his knees while he and the boys were exhausted from running, "why do you-?"

"Sh!" she suddenly shushed in interjection, causing him to close his mouth as she peeked out from behind a tree, "Be quiet…" she recommended, looking to see the billowing smoke clear away, revealing both Gingka and Natsu still standing on the battlefield, both inhaling and exhaling as they were fatigued from the battle they had been having.

"There he is…" Naruto grumbled, wiping the sweat off of his face as he walked over, standing beside the South Pole native.

"But who's the guy there?" she asked, pointing towards the dragon slayer with a raised eyebrow. He stood back fully, readying his fists as a wide grin spread across his lips. To the surprise of the spectating Team Omniverse members, they saw his right extremity become cloaked by flames.

"What the heck?" the goggled teen uttered in absolute confusion as he raised his eyebrow, while the rest of his teammates widened their eyes.

"Is that one of those wizard guys the people in town were talkin' 'bout?" the Omnitrix bearer questioned, raising an eyebrow as he placed his hand upon his chin.

"Could be…" the Avatar admitted, narrowing her eyes to see the pink haired teen getting into a lunging stance, looking as if he was about to attack her teammate, making her gasp in realization, "…or maybe he's just a punk…" she muttered, clenching her fists tightly.

"Wait, what?" her team leader questioned, blinking in surprise, "Why's he a punk?" he asked, raising an eyebrow out of confusion. Suddenly, the mage leapt up, reeling his arm back while his opponent lunged out towards him as well, prepared to attack.

"He's gonna hit him!" Korra exclaimed, quickly rushing out from behind the tree, jumping up.

"Korra, wait a sec!" Rex cried out in plea, but to no avail as the ponytailed girl was heading towards them in midair, also catching the attentions of the Fairy Tail members witnessing the bout, making them gasp.

"What the?!" Gray exclaimed as his eyes widened.

"Who the heck's that?!" Lucy asked out of surprise, seeing her about to come between the two fighters as they hadn't taken notice of her yet.

"Fire Dragon…" Natsu began, throwing his arm out, "…Iron Fist!" he yelled, about to strike his foe in the face as he was slow to prepare his blade. However, his extremity was suddenly caught, making him gasp and widen his eyes in shock as he saw the left hand of the South Pole native over his, having dissipated his fire.

"Korra…?" Gingka uttered in confusion, seeing her left foot planted against the side of his blade while she reeled her right one back.

"Back… off!" she demanded, throwing it out and causing a burst of wind to fly off from it, knocking into the dragon slayer as he yelped, flying down to the ground in an instant. He landed down hard on his back, tumbling across the dirt before he came to a stop on his stomach, grimacing as he pushed himself up from the ground. Meanwhile, the two Team Omniverse members landed on the earth upon their feet, with the female standing before her friend. "You okay, Gingka?" she asked, glancing back at him while she kept herself in a battle stance.

"Hey!" a voice yelled angrily, catching their attentions as they looked over to see Gray with an upset expression on his face as he trotted forward, "Who the heck are you?!" he asked, getting into a battle ready stance, making the ponytailed girl narrow her eyes onto him.

"Korra, wait!" the beyblader pleaded, making them all perk up in surprise, "We were just sparring!" he told her, sheathing his sword into its hilt while he ran over to his former opponent, much to her confusion as she raised an eyebrow.

"Ergh…" the pink haired teen grunted as he got back on his feet, rubbing the back of his head in pain, "Man, am I gonna feel that tomorrow…" he muttered out of frustration while his new friend rushed over to him.

"Sorry 'bout that, Natsu…" he apologized, sheepishly scratching his right cheek with his index finger, "Guess she kinda thought you were tryin' to kill me…" he inquired to him, chuckling a little as the Fairy Tail members started walking over to them.

"Eh, it's no biggie…" he replied, folding his arms behind his head, while glancing over at the Avatar, "Though I kinda wanna beat _her_ up now…" he grumbled angrily, glaring at her. A nervous laugh escaped the shaggy haired teen's lips while the others approached.

"Uh…" Lucy started to say, catching their attentions as they looked over at her, "so, who's your friend?" she asked, gesturing towards the South Pole native.

"Oh, that's Korra," the Team Omniverse member introduced as she trotted towards them, "She's one of my teammates that came along with me," he added just as came to a stop before them.

"Uh, hi," she greeted somewhat nervously, "I think I might've butted in when I shouldn't've…" she confessed, rubbing the back of her neck in a sheepish manner.

"Nah, it's fine," the ice mage reassured, crossing his arms over his bare chest while he smirked, "That fight was gettin' pretty boring anyway…" he admitted, catching the fire wizard's attention as a tick mark appeared on his forehead.

"Oh yeah?!" he yelled angrily, getting right into his rival's face, "If that was boring, why don't you make it better?!" he suggested out of fury.

"Maybe I will, flame brain!" he responded, glaring into his eyes fiercely. Everyone else watched on dumbfounded, with the Fairy Tail members groaning out of exasperation, while both Gingka and his comrade blinked in confusion. The latter of the two then glanced down and blushed as she took notice of something.

"Uh, dude?" she uttered, catching the attentions of the two arguing wizards, pointing towards the onyx haired one, "What happened to your pants?" she asked, looking off to the side in embarrassment. He blinked in confusion before peeking down and gasping to see that he had subconsciously removed his pants.

"CRAP!" he exclaimed, fumbling around for his pants as drops of sweat rolled down everyone else's heads at his misfortune. Meanwhile, Ben, Naruto, and Rex came out from the forested area into the clearing, catching Natsu's attention as his nose twitched slightly, enticing him to turn around and see them approach.

"Are you two all right?" the former of the three asked out of concern.

"We're all good," Korra reassured in reply, folding her arms behind her head as she grinned.

"Oh, Ben," the beyblader chimed in, gesturing towards the fire dragon slayer, as he caught his leader's attention, "this here's Natsu," he introduced, causing him to perk up in surprise as he blinked, "He's a wizard from the Fairy Tail guild just beyond here," he mentioned, causing them to all widen their eyes out of surprise.

"Fairy Tail?" the Omnitrix bearer questioned with a raised eyebrow, tilting his head in confusion.

"Yeah, our guild!" Happy chimed in, walking forward as he caused the new guests to blink in surprise upon seeing him.

"Anyways…" the Avatar began, changing the subject before things could get any more awkward, "we're all Gingka's friends," she told the others.

"Name's Rex," the evo greeted, gesturing toward himself before pointing towards the jinchuriki, "That there's Naruto," he introduced as he waved his right hand.

"And I'm Ben," the brunette teen introduced, "Nice to meet you all," he greeted, holding his right hand out politely to the guild members. Erza trotted forward and took his extremity with his own, shaking it gently.

"It's a pleasure," she responded with a grin, "So you all live together with Gingka?" she assumed, much to their surprise as they blinked.

"Actually…" the Team Omniverse leader began, "we're all from different universes…" he stated to her. She and her fellow guild mates widened their eyes out of shock for a moment, completely stunned.

"WHAT?!" Lucy exclaimed in absolute disbelief, sweating madly.

"Uh… why don't we explain this back at the guild?" the beyblader suggested, changing the subject as he had a raised eyebrow.

"Good call…" Gray concurred, having reclaimed his pants as they were back on his legs. Everyone began trotting away from the clearing, heading off to guild hall at an easy pace. As they did, the shaggy haired teen walked beside the requip mage, glancing over at her for a moment, taking notice of her scarlet hair. Staring at it, a light blush came across his cheeks as it reminded him of someone close.

"Something wrong?" she questioned to him with a raised eyebrow, turning her head to face him as his face flushed a bright red.

"I-It's nothing…" he claimed with a stutter, looking away. The S-class wizard just shrugged it off, folding her arms over her breastplate while they trekked onward.

 **END**

 **Whoa! So now the whole current team has been introduced to the Team Omniverse members, and we've gotta wait to find out if Natsu'll be on the team…**

 **But for now, it's time to get back into our ever so famous Q &A session!**

 **Q &A**

 **SpiritReaper42: Ben, what was the deal with you goofing around on the day you first became Ditto?**

 **Ben: Well, that was just me wanting to have fun with a new alien. Nowadays, I don't try to just goof around like that, 'cause I know it's gonna bite me in the butt again…**

 **Cana: *** **smirks** *** That's not the only thing, watch boy…**

 **Ben: *** **blushes** *****

 **Everyone, what are your reactions to Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki in a Death Battle?**

 **Everyone: *** **blinks in confusion** *****

 **Gajeel: What the hell was that?**

 **Korra: That was the most pathetic thing I've ever seen…**

 **Happy: Aye…**

 **Gingka: That was completely ridiculous…**

 **Everyone: *** **simultaneously nods** *** Uh-huh.**

 **SpiritReaper42: Erza, do you believe you have what it takes to fight guys like Raiden?**

 **Erza: After seeing his battle against Wolverine, I wouldn't say I'm completely confident about challenging him. But I'd love to face him in a friendly match if possible.**

 **Gingka: From what we saw, that's probably the best decision…**

 **SpiritReaper42: Rook, do you have any skills involving stealth?**

 **Rook: I usually am stealthy during missions, but I have been meaning to fit my Proto-Tech armor with something else useful…**

 **Erza: *** **eyes sparkle** *** That sounds fascinating!**

 **SpiritReaper42: Naruto, ever heard of the quote "I don't get hyped, I stay hyped"? Because I think that sounds a lot like you in an awesome way.**

 **Naruto: Never heard that one before. *** **gestures toward himself** *** But that totally sounds like me!**

 **Hinata: *** **giggles in agreement** *****

 **SpiritReaper42: Juvia, is it true that you are able to use the Unison Raid?**

 **Juvia: Of course! As long as I'm with a partner that is.**

 **Lucy: Like me, for instance!**

 **Gray: And me…**

 **Juvia: *** **hugs Gray** *** Oh, Gray, my love! Our Unison Raid knows no bounds!**

 **Gray: Hey, quit it! *** **tries to squirm free of her embrace** *****

 **Lucy: Um… what about me?**

 **Juvia: *** **glares at her angrily** *** You will not come between me and my beloved!**

 **Lucy: *** **drop of sweat rolls down from the side of her head** *** I wasn't even thinking about that…**

 **SpiritReaper42: Gingka & Erza, another challenge. Who would win in this one? White Ranger or Scorpion?**

 **Erza: White Ranger.**

 **Gingka: Oh, so that's how it is, huh? In that case, I'm choosing Scorpion.**

 **Mirajane: Now let's see who won!**

 **-Everyone watches the battle-**

 **Erza: YES! HA!**

 **Natsu: There she goes again…**

 **Happy: Aye…**

 **Wendy: I wonder if there'll be a tiebreaker challenge to finish this at some point…**

 **Mirajane: I guess we'll have to wait and see… *** **giggles** *****

 **SpiritReaper42: Gray, what the heck is up with that habit of yours? We all know what I'm talking about.**

 **Gray: Uh… what? *** **looks down to see that he's in his underwear** *** CRAP! *** **fumbles around for his clothes** *****

 **Natsu: *** **gestures towards him** *** He said it's a habit he picked up when he was learnin' how to use his magic…**

 **Lucy: It** _ **is**_ **pretty disturbing…**

 **Juvia: Oh, my darling Gray! What a hunk…**

 **Korra: Ha, ha!**

 **SpiritReaper42: NegaiFreak, when I saw your profile, Static Shock was no longer in the list. What happened? And why Goku?**

 **NegaiFreak: I figured Static Shock would be better off as an honorary member for the Omni Force since he's busy with his own work. As for Goku and all the new potential members, I think that I can consider him to be at a level beyond some top Omni Force members, but not overly strong enough to outplay them.**

 **SpiritReaper42: Lucy, who is your favorite celestial spirit?**

 **Lucy: Wh-What?! There's no way I could pick favorites between my friends!**

 **Happy: I bet you'd lluuvv to pick Loke…**

 **Lucy: *** **blushes** *** Shut it, cat! Anyways, if I had to pick one over the others that I really like, it would be Aquarius. She's been with me since the beginning…**

 **Gingka: I think that means a lot.**

 **SpiritReaper42: Natsu, what happened the first time being in a vehicle that made you so sick?**

 **Natsu: I'm a dragon slayer, man! Even when I think about it… *** **face starts turning green** *** Mmph… *** **cheeks puff out sickeningly** *****

 **Ben: *** **panicking** *** Somebody get a barf bag!**

 **SpiritReaper42: Rex, which enemy did you find more difficult to beat in your world?**

 **Rex: It'd have to be Van Kleiss. I might've beaten him a couple times, but he's always been a nuisance… Even now, I don't know what the heck he's up to…**

 **SpiritReaper42: Mirajane, since you wanted to be in a duet with Ash, my idea is that you should try Just A Dream by Sam Tsui & Christina Grimmie. How about that?**

 **Mirajane: That sounds wonderful! *** **grabs guitar** *** Come on, Ash!**

 **Ash: *** **blushes** *** W-Wait a sec! *** **presses fingers together nervously** *** I… uh…**

 **Pikachu: *** **sighs** *** Pika…**

 **Hinata: *** **places her hand upon Ash's left shoulder, catching his attention** *** You can do it. *** **smiles at him** *****

 **Ash: *** **blinks in surprise before smiling back** *** Thanks, Hinata. *** **grabs a microphone** *** Okay, let's do this!**

 **SpiritReaper42: Wendy & Carla, how did you two first met?**

 **Wendy: Carla hatched out of an egg I had, and we've been friends ever since!**

 **Carla: I tend to keep an eye on Wendy so that she doesn't get herself in trouble… *** **looks at her and smiles** *** But I'm glad she and I are growing up together!**

 **Wendy: *** **giggles in agreement** *****

 **SpiritReaper42: Levy, how does your letter magic work?**

 **Levy: You mean my Solid Script magic? That's easy. *** **puts her right index finger up into the air, wagging it around as a yellow light appears upon it** *** I just wave my finger like this and… *** **stops wagging** *** Solid Script: Iron!**

 **-slab of iron in the shape of the letters appears overhead-**

 **Levy: Ta-dah!**

 **-slab falls onto Gajeel's head-**

 **Gajeel: GAH! *** **grimaces in pain while slab drops to the ground** *****

 **Levy: Oops… Sorry, Gajeel…**

 **Gajeel: Gr… *** **grabs iron and starts eating it** *** You're lucky this is iron, shrimp…**

 **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Question for Natsu: What is your strongest sense?**

 **Natsu: My nose! *** **gestures toward it** *** I can smell anything with this baby!**

 **Lucy: Except for your body odor…**

 **Natsu: What body odor?**

 **Lucy: *** **sighs deeply** *** Never mind…**

 **Dietrich Günther Kennedy: Question for Lucy: Have you ever baked your own cake?**

 **Lucy: A cake, huh? That's a weird question… But no, I never have… *** **places hand upon her chin** *** I wonder why I haven't though…**

 **Natsu: Probably 'cause ya suck at cookin'…**

 **Happy: Aye, sir!**

 **Lucy: *** **kicks them both against a wall** *** Shut up, you jerks!**

 **Oswäld Wilhelm Zimmermänn: Question for Gray: Haben Sie zufällig jemand verletzt?**

 **Gray: *** **raises eyebrow** *** 'Scuse me?**

 **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: He said, "Have you ever accidentally injured anyone?"**

 **Gray: *** **closes eyes in thought** *** I might've once or twice… But I swear, I never meant to hurt anybody…**

 **Natsu: *** **scoffs** *** Yeah, right, ya pervy popsicle…**

 **Gray: *** **tick mark appears on his forehead** *** You wanna go, ya fiery bastard?!**

 **Natsu: *** **immerses himself in flames** *** Bring it, ice queen!**

 **Gingka: Oh boy…**

 **Aleksandr Glebovich James: Question for Erza: Do you talk to yourself?**

 **Erza: *** **tilts head in confusion** *** That's a rather… odd question… I don't normally talk to myself unless I need to re-focus myself for a mission…**

 **Alex James Kharchenko: Question for Rex Salazar: How are your nanites doing? Because they kind of remind me of a Conduit who also had the ability to create awesome machines.**

 **Rex: My nanites are fine. Besides, with the rest of my world practically nanite free, I've been livin' the good life.**

 **Gajeel: Heh. Lucky…**

 **Aleksandr Glebovich James: Question for Gingka: Hey, Gingka, I have a question for you. What was your scariest moment in your life? If that happens, comrade, please tell me why?**

 **Gingka: It's one thing I really don't wanna talk about…**

 **Erza: Gingka…**

 **Gingka: *** **sighs deeply** *** During the Fourth Great Ninja War, I got caught up in something that could've ended my life. And that wasn't the worst of it… *** **reaches into scarf and pulls out sky blue goggles** *** I saw the goggles I got from Skyla get crushed right before my eyes… After that… I… *** **looks away in shame** *****

 **Ash: Gingka…**

 **Oswäld Wilhelm Zimmermänn: Question for Ash Ketchum: Da, wann hast du die Technik namens der Blitz-Stil zu lernen?**

 **Ash: *** **raises eyebrow** *** Sorry, what?**

 **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Hey, Ash K, let me translate. He said: "Since, when did you learn the technique called the lightning style?"**

 **Ash: I learned that I had it when me and Gingka went to try to help Naruto, and stop Sasuke after he killed Danzo… I've practiced with Kakashi, Hinata, and the Fourth Raikage after the war. *** **rubs back of his head sheepishly** *** I think I've gotten pretty good by now!**

 **Mirajane: *** **giggles happily at him** *****

 **Dietrich Gunther Kennedy: Question for Erza: What was your earliest memory?**

 **Erza: *** **places hand upon her chin skeptically** *** Not to sound rude, but this question is a little vague… If you mean my earliest memory of meeting the Omni Force back when it was known as Team Omniverse, it would be in this story.**

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: Question for Mirajane: jaka była twoja ostatnia myśl przed pójściem spać w nocy?**

 **Mirajane: Hm? *** **tilts head in confusion** *****

 **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Bernard said: "what was your last thought before going to bed last night?"**

 **Mirajane: Oh, from "Resolve"! I guess my last thought was being glad that we all made it out okay after that fight against Jiemma…**

 **Amadeo Francesco Mancini: Question for NegaiFreak: Se si sentiva solo tre canzoni per il resto dell'anno, quello che tre vorresti per loro di essere?**

 **Dietrich Gunther Kennedy: I'll translate that. He said: "If you could only hear three songs for the rest of the year, what three would you want to them to be?"**

 **NegaiFreak: Three songs, huh? Well, how about Through It All by Spoken, Who I Wanna Be by Meghan Trainor, and The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy.**

 **Lucy: Anyways… we hope you guys enjoyed our Q &A! Next time, you'll get to hear Ash and Mira's duet! *** **winks to the crowd** *****

 **Ash: *** **blushes** *** Wh-What?!**

 **Mirajane: *** **giggles** *** See you later, folks!**

 **END Q &A**

 **And that was our second Q &A session! Hope you guys enjoyed that! **

**Now it's time to move onto the next part of SpiritReaper42's scenario story! Remember to check out his stories and ask him questions if you want! Enjoy!**

 **SCENARIO**

 **-Team Spirit members Raiden, Wolverine, Tommy Oliver, Ryu, Inuyasha and Nightwing enter through a blue portal-**

 **Happy: Wah! More people!**

 **Lily: Who are you?**

 **Nightwing: Don't mind us. We're here to watch our leader fight those two. I'm Nightwing, former leader of the Teen Titans. Once known as Robin. *pulls out polymer Escrima sticks***

 **Erza: Wow. Those look like impressive weapons…**

 **Ben: Tell me 'bout it. I knew Robin pretty well when I was a part of the Titans a long time ago.**

 **Gray: Huh. That's pretty cool…**

 **Tommy: Hi, I'm Tommy. I'm a Power Ranger. Green and white actually. *shows them his morpher***

 **Rex: Cool!**

 **Naruto: *** **gestures towards Wolverine** *** So, who's sideburns?**

 **Wolverine: Wolverine. But you can call me that or Logan... *crosses arms and looks away but reveals his adamantium claws from his knuckles***

 **Naruto: *** **shivers frightfully** *****

 **Hinata: Oh my…**

 **Erza: Those seem quite sharp…**

 **Ryu: Don't mind the mutant; he doesn't make friends with anybody. My name is Ryu, the strongest martial artist. *puts both fists together***

 **Ash: Pleasure to meet you!**

 **Pikachu: Pika!**

 **Lisanna: And who might you be? *** **turns to Inuyasha** *****

 **Inuyahsa: The name is Inuyasha and I'm a half demon. *pulls out Tessaiga***

 **Erza: *** **eyes sparkle upon seeing the blade** *****

 **Wendy: Boy, Erza sure gets excited about seeing all these swords…**

 **Lucy: *** **drop of sweat rolls down her head** *** 'Excited' seems to be an understatement…**

 **Levy: *** **turns to Raiden** *** So that leaves you…**

 **Raiden: I'm known as Raiden, the superior fighter and second in command for Team Spirit. *pulls out high frequency murasama***

 **Erza: *** **shrieks delightedly** *****

 **Gray: It's like we're seein' a whole 'nother side of her…**

 **Happy: Aye…**

 **Spirit Reaper: Alright, now you know my teammates. But let's fight! *charges at Natsu and Gajeel***

 **Natsu: About time! *** **clenches his right fist, encasing it in fire** *****

 **Gajeel: Let's get this over with! *** **readies fists** *****

 **-Five of Team Spirit members put weapons and items away-**

 **Gajeel: *** **reels right arm back** *** Iron Dragon… *** **transforms hand into a metal pillar, extending it out** *** Club!**

 **Spirit Reaper: *dodges by doing back handspings***

 **Gajeel: Dang… He's not bad…**

 **Natsu: *** **jumps in** *** My turn! *** **charges toward Spirit Reaper** *****

 **Korra: So anyways… *** **turns to the Team Spirit members** *** how did you all meet up?**

 **Raiden: Let's say that there are good and bad terms when we all met.**

 **Gingka: *** **rolls eyes** *** I can imagine…**

 **Wolverine: I was promised to find a few demons strong to take down.**

 **Ryu: I taught Spirit a few things I know.**

 **Nightwing: I wanted to prove that I'm more than just a guy with no powers.**

 **Inuyasha: I felt like I've become weak since my world is at peace.**

 **Tommy: Thanks to Spirit, I have a reason to keep fighting as a Power Ranger.**

 **Natsu: *** **cocks right arm back** *** Fire Dragon Iron Fist!**

 **Spirit Reaper: *hits Natsu with a roundhouse kick and takes down Gajeel with a spin kick***

 **Natsu: GAH! *** **falls on his backside** *****

 **Gajeel: Ergh… Don't go underestimatin' us, punk! *** **transforms right arm into a spiked, iron blade** *** Iron Dragon Sword! *** **swings it down at Spirit Reaper** *****

 **Spirit Reaper: Whoa! *blocks attack but notices Natsu from behind***

 **Natsu: Gotcha'! *** **encases feet in flames** *** Fire Dragon Talon! *** **kicks Spirit Reaper in the back** *****

 **Spirit Reaper: AGH! *falls back first* Darn it...**

 **Wolverine: Looks like our leader's not doing so good... *lets out claws***

 **Gray: Whoa, wait a sec… *** **holds out hands in a placating manner** *****

 **Raiden: *blocks him with Murasama* Don't even think about it, mutant...**

 **Natsu: *** **jumps up and covers his arms in flames** *** Fire Dragon Wing Attack! *** **swings arms down, barely missing Spirit Reaper as he strikes the ground** *****

 **Spirit Reaper: *rolls to his feet but gets attacked by Gajeel***

 **Gajeel: Surprise! *** **transforms right arm into metal spear** *** Iron Dragon Lance: Demon Logs! *** **strikes Spirit Reaper over and over with consecutive attacks** *****

 **Wolverine: *glares at Raiden* Better put that blade away bub...**

 **Ash: Hey, hey… Calm down…**

 **Raiden: *glares at Wolverine* He can take care of himself... This isn't our fight...**

 **Nightwing: Enough! Don't make this go wrong!**

 **Gajeel: Heh. Time to end this! *** **puffs out chest** *** Iron Dragon…**

 **Spirit Reaper: No you don't! *teleports***

 **Gajeel: What the?!**

 **Natsu: He's gone!**

 **Wolverine: Whatever you say, bub... *lets claws go back in***

 **Raiden: Hmph... *puts Murasama away***

 **Gajeel: *** **looks around** *** Dammit… Salamander, can't ya sniff him out?**

 **Natsu: I'm not gettin' anything…**

 **Spirit Reaper: *appears in front of Gajeel with hands put together***

 **Gajeel: Crap!**

 **Spirit Reaper: *activates power* Hadoken! *shoots fireball at him***

 **Gajeel: *** **gets struck** *** GUH!**

 **Levy: Gajeel!**

 **Lucy: Uh oh… This isn't gonna be good…**

 **Tommy: Well it's not easy getting those two to cooperate...**

 **Natsu: I got ya now! *** **encases right arm in fire** *** Fire Dragon Flame Elbow! *** **swings arm at Spirit Reaper** *****

 **Spirit Reaper: *dodges and puts power into fist* Shoryuken! *hits Natsu with jumping uppercut***

 **Natsu: GAH! *** **falls over and tumbles across the ground** *****

 **Lucy & Happy: Natsu! **

**Wendy: What kind of moves were those?!**

 **Ryu: I taught Spirit both of those moves.**

 **Wendy: Really?**

 **Gajeel: *** **gets up** *** Gr… Come on, Salamander! Let's get 'im!**

 **Natsu: *** **hops back onto his feet** *** Yeah! *** **runs towards Spirit Reaper with him** *****

 **Spirit Reaper: *looks at both Natsu and Gajeel from left to right***

 **Gajeel: *** **jumps and attempts to strike him with a punch, only to miss** *****

 **Natsu: My turn! *** **appears from behind, catching his foe's attention** *****

 **Spirit Reaper: Hadoken! *shoots another fireball at Natsu***

 **Natsu: Big mistake, pal! *** **sucks up fire into his mouth** *****

 **Lucy: All right! You've got this in the bag now, Natsu!**

 **Inuyahsa: Wait, what do you mean by that?**

 **Raiden: She means that he can absorb fire use it as his own.**

 **Natsu: *** **puffs out chest** *** Fire Dragon… RRROOOAAARRR! *** **shoots plumes of flames from his mouth** *****

 **Spirit Reaper: *spins scythe to catch the fire***

 **Gajeel: Nice try! *jumps up, transforming his feet into metal spikes* Dragon Slayer Secret Arts! *** **has legs come together, appearing in the form of a large drill** *** Karma Demon: Iron Spiral! *** **strikes Spirit Reaper** *****

 **Spirit Reaper: Ergh! *falls face first***

 **Levy: Way to go, Gajeel!**

 **-The Team Omniverse and Fairy Tail members cheer excitedly-**

 **Nightwing: Spirit's a lot smarter than that...**

 **Spirit Reaper: *turns himself into a shadow and moves around***

 **Natsu: He's a shadow now?!**

 **Gajeel: *** **looks to see where he's heading** *** Careful…**

 **Ben: I'm not liking the looks of this…**

 **Ash: Neither am I…**

 **Pikachu: Pika…**

 **Tommy: This is where he makes his move...**

 **Spirit Reaper: *appears from behind and damages both of them***

 **Natsu & Gajeel: GAH! *** **slide back a few feet** *****

 **Gajeel: *** **comes to a stop** *** Ya think that's enough to stop me?! *** **puffs out chest** *** Iron Dragon RRROOOAARRR! *** **shoots out tornado with shards of metal from his mouth** *****

 **Natsu: *** **gets into a ready stance and puffs out his chest** *** Fire Dragon… RRROOOAAARRR! *** **shoots flames from his mouth** *****

 **Spirit Reaper: Burning wind! *counters Gajeel and Natsu's attacks***

 **Wolverine: Guess I shouldn't have doubted him...**

 **Natsu: *** **immerses arms in flames** *** Try this on for size! *** **swings arms back** *** Dragon Slayer Secret Arts! *** **jumps forward** *** Flame Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade! *** **strikes Spirit Reaper** *****

 **Spirit Reaper: *takes cover***

 **Tommy: Spirit!**

 **Raiden: Oliver, he's immortal and he can handle being burnt.**

 **Tommy: *sighs* Right...**

 **Gajeel: Now for the finishing touch! *** **clasps both hands together over his head** *** Karma Demon… *** **hands transform into gigantic, metal blade** *** Iron God Sword! *** **swings it down at Spirit Reaper** *****

 **Spirit Reaper: *goes on one knee panting* Darn it. *crashes back first from Gajeel's move***

 **Gajeel: *** **breathes heavily** *** Gotta say… *** **wipes lips** *** this guy's good…**

 **Natsu: Huh… No kiddin'…**

 **Spirit Reaper: *goes back up slowly* I'll admit, you're both stubborn, but you can keep up without being tired or worse...**

 **Rook: This is definitely proving to be quite a duel…**

 **Inuyasha: He's gonna take it up a notch...**

 **Spirit Reaper: *takes off bracelets from both wrists letting the blue fire surrounds him* Let's go!**

 **Gajeel: Heh. I guess I'll get serious, too! Iron Dragon Scales! *** **transforms his skin into iron scales** *****

 **Natsu: All right then… *** **flames and electricity start enveloping his body** *** Lightning Flame Dragon Mode!**

 **Gingka: Well, that's one way to get fired up…**

 **END SCENARIO**

 **Thanks for reading this part of the scenario story! I'm sure things'll get wrapped up with it once we're halfway through "Visitors"! And don't worry, the next chapter's gonna delve right into the pairings and epic action of Team Omniverse and Fairy Tail! So stay tuned!**

 **QUOTE**

 _ **Don't think I can't beat you when I know Natsu did.**_

 **~Gingka Hagane,**

 **To Cobra in I Hear the Voice of My Friend**


	3. EPISODE II PART I

**Hey, everybody! So now it's time for our third chapter of "Visitors"! Here, we're gonna be getting introduced to some of the pairings for this story, including Ben X Cana and Korra X Gray X Juvia! Also, we'll be getting into one of the big parts of the story, being the epic battle that determines Natsu's fate as a Team Omniverse member.**

 **Also, as a quick reminder to those of you who are unfamiliar with this yet, this story takes place long before "Rainbow Rocks: The Omniversal Crossover" and many others. With that, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CARTOON OR ANIME SERIES' USED IN THIS STORY.**

 **For now, it's time to delve into the third chapter of "Visitors"! Enjoy!**

 **VISITORS**

A swig of booze went into the mouth of Fairy Tail's heaviest drinker, Cana Alberona, as she sat at a table with Lisanna and Elfman Strauss, who were all looking on at the strangers that had arrived at the guild. Just earlier, the Team Omniverse members had been introduced to Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy, and Carla. The requip mage was now dressed in a simple white blouse and blue skirt as her Heart Kreuz armor had left her form. They were all gathered at one part of the building, chatting away and exchanging greetings with each other.

"Hey, Mira," the young, white haired girl began, catching her older sister's attention as she stopped for a moment, holding a tray with a few bottles of beer upon it, "who are those people with Gingka?" she asked, gesturing towards them with her left index finger.

"I think they're his friends," she replied, looking over at them, seeing that Ben was driving the conversation, "Apparently, they all came to this universe with him," she added with a small giggle.

"I still can't believe he said he's from a different universe…" her brother confessed, taking a quick glance to them.

"But he sure has some cool lookin' friends…" the alcoholic brunette confessed, having a saucy expression on her face as she stared at the Omnitrix bearer, "Cute, even," she mentioned with a light blush across her cheeks. The white haired girls giggled out of amusement, continuing to listen in on the ongoing conversation. From afar, Gajeel Redfox, Levy McGarden, and Lily also eavesdropped at their own table, watching as the two groups were appearing to chat it up.

"Boy…" the evo uttered in a surprised tone as he overlooked the edifice, "Gotta say, this place could use an overhaul…" he pointed out bluntly. With a groan, the Avatar suddenly elbowed him in the chest, making him grimace in pain as he stumbled back.

"Anyways…" she began, changing the subject as the goggled teen glared at her, "this is your guild?" she inquired, looking around.

"Uh-huh!" the fire dragon slayer responded with a nod, "Welcome to Fairy Tail!" he greeted, gesturing towards the rest of the place.

"We heard in town that this place hadn't been in business for a while…" the Team Omniverse leader mentioned with a raised eyebrow, "How come?" he asked curiously.

"Long story…" the ice wizard responded, rolling his eyes out of exasperation as he had put his shirts and jacket back on himself.

"But in the meantime," the celestial mage started to say, bringing the focus onto her, "we can tell you all about it while we've got the chance…" she noted, chuckling nervously. From afar, Makarov Dreyar looked on at the conversation, narrowing his eyes onto the strangers as he was suspicious of their intentions.

 **EPISODE II PART I**

"So… you're _all_ from different worlds?" Lucy guessed as her guild mates had their mouths gaping open from the information they had learned from their guests.

"Pretty much, yeah," Ben responded, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as his teammates all nodded in agreement, much to the surprise of the Fairy Tail members while they gasped. However, the fire dragon slayer's open mouth closed into an excited grin, catching the attention of the ice mage standing beside him.

"Natsu," he began sternly to him as a cold aura wafted over his body, "what are you thinking?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Heh, heh," he chuckled in response, folding his own extremities behind his head, "Just thinkin' 'bout how all the guys in front of us are from different worlds…" he started to say, "makes me wonder how tough they are," he noted.

"Seriously?!" the blonde haired girl exclaimed in surprise, panicking a little.

"That's Natsu for ya…" Happy pointed out with a sigh as a drop of sweat rolled down his head.

"I think whiskers there might be the toughest," the pink haired man admitted, pointing at Naruto.

"'Whiskers'?" he questioned in confusion, raising his right eyebrow as a tick mark became visible upon his forehead, "Who're ya callin' whiskers, pinky?!" he yelled, causing the mage to widen his eyes in surprise at the remark.

"And who're ya callin' pinky, whiskers?!" he shouted back, as they both glared at each other angrily, growling all the while.

"Hey, don't go pickin' fights, Natsu!" Gray ordered, jumping into the verbal conflict as his white shirt had come off.

"Don't butt in, ya icy stripper!" his teammate exclaimed as his tongue was flaring up.

"Yeah, and put some clothes on!" the shinobi demanded in agreement, much to the surprise of the onyx-haired teen.

"Say what?!" he yelled back, "What do mean put some-? AH!" he gasped, looking down to see that he had subconsciously taken off his pants as well. Freaking out, he frantically searched for his clothing while the others just stared at him with blank looks on their faces, with the exception of Korra as she laughed.

"There's something you don't see every day…" she noted, still chuckling while from afar, a figure watched in dismay as her beloved was being admired by another girl. It was Juvia Lockser, who was behind a wooden pole as she saw the conversation continue, eyeing the Avatar and the ice mage closely.

' _Oh, my darling Gray…_ ' she thought to herself as a blush came across her cheeks, ' _It seems you've won the charm of this strange, new woman in the guild,_ ' she noted as she tightened her grip around the pole with her hands, " _That must mean she is now... a… LOVE RIVAL!_ ' she declared within her mind, staring at her menacingly while she didn't take any notice.

"Does that happen often?" the evo asked, gesturing towards the onyx haired teen.

"Almost all the time, I'm afraid," the white furred cat responded with a sigh.

"Anyways," Erza began as she suddenly yanked Natsu away by his left ear, causing him to yelp in pain, "I find it hard to believe that _all_ of you are from alternate worlds," she confessed, holding the rambunctious teen down as he struggled to break free of her grip.

"Well, you gotta believe it," Rex chimed in, "Not every day that someone from another universe drops by," he joked with a chuckle, causing the scarlet-haired girl to groan with a sigh.

"How _did_ you come to our universe anyways?" Lucy asked, "Heck, how did you all travel to your own universes?!" she asked, rubbing her hair back and forth in agonizing confusion.

"With these," the Omnitrix bearer replied, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his MPG, holding it before her, causing her to cease her frantic behavior as she blinked upon seeing it, "It's called a Multiversal… Portal Generator," he told her, "It lets us open portals to other universes, and communicate with each other," he explained.

"Oh, wow…" the Celestial mage uttered in awe, as he allowed her to take hold of it.

"It sure sounds handy!" Wendy chimed in, as Carla stood beside her, grinning in agreement. The fire dragon slayer then jumped in, having freed himself from the requip wizard's grip, grasping the device out of his teammate's hands.

"Hey!" she yelled.

"So this is the thing that Gingka said I'd get…" the pink haired teen noted as he grinned widely.

"Huh?" Ben said with a raised eyebrow, glancing over at the beyblader, who sat upon a stool at the bar as he looked back.

"I think he's got what it takes," he told him honestly, "Though, he _is_ a little spastic…" he admitted with a small chuckle.

"What?" Natsu questioned with a raised eyebrow, while the Team Omniverse leader laughed aloud.

"You sure grew up pretty fast," he noted to his shaggy haired teammate, who let out just a small chuckle in response.

"So, do I get to be on the team?" the fire dragon slayer asked excitedly, having his eyes sparkle.

"Sure!" the Omnitrix bearer replied, "If Gingka thinks you've got what it takes," he began, "I'm sure everyone else would say the same thing," he pointed out, making him sheepishly laugh as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hold on," Erza chimed in while Gray had reclaimed his black pants, putting them on quickly, "Natsu's already part of this guild," she pointed out, making him gnash his teeth in frustration as she came up to them.

"Ya know, Erza," the pink-haired teen began with a pouting expression on his face, "these guys aren't exactly a from a guild and all…" he noted. Suddenly, she whacked him on the head with her left fist, causing him to fall to the ground as the Team Omniverse members gasped in shock.

"Oh boy…" the blue cat muttered as his friend lied upon the wooden floor, with a massive red bump upon his head.

"Ah…" he groaned in pain as steam emerged from the swollen spot atop him.

"Jeez!" Korra exclaimed out of being completely stunned, "Does _that_ happen often?" she asked as she pointed towards them, turning to face Lucy.

"Unfortunately…" she answered with a heavy sigh, causing both the Avatar and the shinobi to cringe in fright.

"Yikes…" the latter of the two uttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

' _She's sure a card…_ ' the beyblader thought sarcastically in his head as he stood up from his seat at the bar.

"I get that your team travels between universes to befriend teammates," the requip mage noted, "But I don't understand as to why you'd do that…" she told them, "It's not like you're getting paid, are you?" she guessed, causing Natsu to perk up instantly in surprise.

"Eh, good point…" Ben noted as Gingka had come over, standing beside him, "We're not exactly in it for the pay day…" he quipped in explanation.

"Then what are you in it for?" she asked, folding her arms under her chest.

"To be heroes," the spiky, red haired teen responded, much to her surprise as she looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "We wanna protect the multiverse, no matter what it takes," he told her as she was somewhat stunned.

"See, Erza?" the fire dragon slayer questioned, "I don't care if we ain't workin' for money and all…" he confessed, "I just wanna fight with these guys!" he exclaimed as the Team Omniverse members smiled delightedly in agreement.

"Pipe down!" his guild-mate ordered, stomping her left foot onto his head, causing the floorboards to break as he grunted, much to the shock of the guests as they grimaced and paled at the sight, with the exception of Gingka as he merely widened his eyes.

"Hey, cool down, why don't ya?" he suggested, "It's not like he did anything stupid…" he pointed out, crossing his arms as he glanced away.

"Sorry…" she apologized sheepishly with a drop of sweat rolling down the side of her head, "But he needs to remember that there's still another reason as to why joining you will be impossible," she explained, much to their surprise as they gasped.

"What do you mean, Erza?" the sky dragon slayer asked, jumping in on the conversation.

"The gap," she responded, glancing back at the little girl as she blinked in realization.

"Gap?" Korra questioned, arching an eyebrow as she sat upon a table, with Naruto standing beside her, shrugging as he had no idea what the scarlet-haired girl was referring to.

"Like your… universal travels," she began, "you're going to find this a little hard to believe," she told them, allowing the guests to mentally prepare themselves for her story, "For the past seven years, we were stuck in limbo," she said, "And we've only just recently returned from that," she mentioned, looking away as it was tough for her to thoroughly explain while the Team Omniverse had surprised looks on their faces.

"How'd that all happen?" Rex asked, crossing his arms as he developed a confused expression.

"Some big shot dragon tried to blow us up on an island…" Natsu muttered in reply from the floor as he had his right hand up against his cheek, making the evo gasp in shock, along with the other Team Omniverse members.

"But we somehow managed to save ourselves by coming together and forming some… magical barrier around us and the island before it attacked…" Gray explained as he came over to them.

"Gray... your pants," the requip mage uttered with a sigh. The ice wizard gasped, panicking as he saw that he was in his black boxers yet again, frantically looking around for his clothes. "It took seven years for that same protection magic to be dispelled," she told the guests in the meantime, "which means we've missed out on seven years of training," she added. It took a moment for the information to sink all in for the guests, glancing over at each other with concerned looks.

"Well…" Ben began to say, rubbing the back of his head with his right hand nervously, "so what?" he questioned, "From what we saw earlier, Natsu held his own against Gingka," he noted.

"Yeah, and you were there, Erza!" the fire dragon slayer yelled as he got back up on his feet, with the swollen bump on his head no longer being apparent.

"If you had those seven years of training," the scarlet haired warrior started to say to him, "you'd be able to easily defeat him," she stated, much to the surprise of the beyblader as his eyes narrowed in anger.

' _Did… she really just say that?!_ ' he screamed inwardly as he gnashed his teeth together, clenching his fists tightly.

"Uh… can't he train with us?" Korra asked, chiming in while her eyebrow was raised.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed as he nodded, "Even if he's missed out on seven years, we can help make him and the rest of you guys stronger," he reassured, smiling at them.

"Really?!" the sky dragon slayer questioned as she clasped her hands together delightedly, while the others were slightly surprised.

"You'd actually do that for us?" Lucy asked with a surprised look on her face.

"Totally," Rex responded, "We're all friends here now, aren't we?" he guessed, getting smiles in reply from the two girls, along with Gray as he successfully had his pants back on, including his socks and shoes.

"This is… all very kind of you," Erza admitted, "but we can't just let Natsu run off with you," she told them, "Our guild's going to need him now more than ever…" she mentioned.

"Aw, come on, Erza…" the fire mage pleaded, "Besides, it's not like these guys are usin' us for money…" he pointed out.

"Good point," his exceed agreed, "They don't really look like they need it…" he noted, looking at the Omnitrix bearer and the evo closely, admiring their clothing.

"Besides, they'll help us out on missions, right?" the ice wizard guessed as he came over.

"Definitely," Naruto replied with a cheeky smile, chuckling happily.

"See, Erza?" Natsu questioned while he smirked, "I'll still be workin' for the guild when I'm around…" he said, putting his hands at his hips.

"I SAID NO!" she declared, punching him right in the face, sending him flying across the room, crashing into the floor right between Ben and Gingka as they got out of the way. When the dust cleared, the fire dragon slayer was lying on the ground with swirls in his eyes as his right cheek was severely bruised. Everyone grimaced in fright at the power of the S-class wizard, with the exception of the beyblader as he just glared at her.

"What are you, his mother?!" he shouted rhetorically.

"No, but I don't think he should be on your team for the moment," the scarlet haired wizard responded, "Compared to you, he's probably on the same level of power," she noted.

"Who the hell cares about that?!" the spiky, red haired teen responded angrily, much to her surprise, along with everyone else in the guild, including the ones from afar, as the shouting had reached their ears, catching their attentions, "We think he's a good pick 'cause he's got the spirit for it!" he told her, starting to walk over to her.

"Uh, Gingka…" the Omnitrix bearer tried to say, but was too late as his teammate got into her face.

"Spirit, huh?" she inquired in realization, with a tick mark appearing upon her forehead, "And you say Natsu has more than _I_ do?" she questioned as her ire rose greatly. Despite everyone else backing away in fear of her increasing anger, the beyblader didn't flinch. Suddenly, a brilliant, golden light shined upon her body, swirling around as the others shielded their eyes from it. When it vanished, it revealed that she had equipped her Heart Kreuz armor on over her upper body. She then stuck her right arm out, summoning forth a sword in another flash of light, and proceeded to have the blade go up against the boy's neck, much to his surprise as he gasped slightly.

"Whoa, hey…" the jinchuriki chimed in, while Korra jumped down from her seat, "Let's calm down for a sec…" he suggested, holding out his hands in a placating manner towards them.

"Do you really believe Natsu can be a good member for your team?" she asked the teen she was currently threatening with her weapon, having ignored the shinobi.

"Definitely," he responded, "He's got that fire that can really pull us through some tough spots," he told her, "And we're gonna make sure he gets stronger with us," he stated, grabbing the hilt of his own blade from the back of his belt, which the fire mage took notice of with widened and frightened eyes.

"Is that a challenge then?" Erza asked, narrowing her eyes.

"D-D-Don't do it, Gingka!" Natsu stammered in fear, "Erza's way stronger than you think she is!" he yelled out to him. However, the beyblader pulled out his weapon with his right hand, spinning it around before using it to knock the S-Class wizard's blade off of his neck, staring her down seriously while he had his weapon pointed at her, much to her surprise as she blinked.

"You _dare_ point your blade at me?" she questioned with a menacing glare while everyone else in the guild looked on with shocked faces, having their mouths gape open.

"Heh," the spiky, red haired teen chuckled in response, "If the blade fits, Scarlet…" he quipped, causing everyone else to widen their eyes in shock, especially the fire dragon slayer as his body paled.

' _AAAAAHHHH!_ ' he screamed inwardly, ' _Either this guy's the bravest man alive, or the dumbest!_ ' he exclaimed through thought in realization, panicking greatly.

 **X**

"Oh dear…" Mirajane muttered worriedly with a small grin while the rest of the guild members had frightened looks on their faces. They had seen the one known as Titania get challenged before, but not by someone other than the fire dragon slayer. Most of them had their mouths gaping open at the scene, unable to believe that a stranger who they just recently met was challenging one of their strongest members. Erza's expression turned from shock to anger as she gnashed her teeth together, tightening the grip on the hilt of her sword.

"In that case…" she began, glaring menacingly at Gingka while he didn't flinch, seeing her bringing her weapon up to him, "I'll defeat you for him!" she declared, attempting to strike with her blade. He blocked it with his own however, causing a burst of wind to fly throughout the area. Carla gasped as the image of the two clashing swords was the same one she had envisioned after they had first met the beyblader.

"H-H-Hey…" Natsu chimed in, stuttering nervously as he stood up from the floor, holding out his hands in a placating manner, "Don't I get a say in this?" he asked as a drop of sweat rolled down the side of his head.

"Why would you keep him down like this?!" the shaggy haired teen yelled to the requip wizard as their blades shook while still being intertwined, ignoring the plea from the fire dragon slayer, "He's strong enough to be on his own!" he mentioned angrily, gritting his teeth while he pushed her back slightly.

"He's… our friend!" she shouted in response, managing to hold her ground as her weapon was matching his, much to his surprise, "I'm not letting you take him away from Fairy Tail!" she stated fiercely.

"We're not trying to take him away!" the Team Omniverse member retorted, tightening the grip he had on the hilt of his weapon, "We wanna make him and the rest of your friends stronger!" he told her, "Why the hell don't you get that?!" he questioned angrily while the sound of metal sharpening could be heard from both weapons. Suddenly, something came between their blades, separating them with a clanging noise. They both widened their eyes to see that Naruto had done so with a kunai in his left hand, having used it to split their weapons apart as a few sparks flew off from them. On instinct, Ben immediately ran over and grabbed Gingka's left arm, pulling him away in a yelp while the shinobi pointed his armament at the one known as Titania in a threatening manner. She gnashed her teeth together angrily, about to lunge out again until she felt a hand come onto her right shoulder, enticing her to look back and see Gray behind her.

"Ease up, Erza!" he recommended while a few drops of sweat rolled down from the side of his head, "I don't think he's tryin' to split us up…" he admitted as she reluctantly lowered her arms. The beyblader growled before calming down, letting out a deep breath of air to relax himself while his team leader released him from his grasp.

"I think you might've misread that…" the Omnitrix bearer pointed out to the requip wizard in a blunt manner as he rubbed the back of his sheepishly, walking over to her. She tightened the grip on the hilt of her sword, making him flinch in realization while he froze, taking a quick step back.

"From what _I_ heard," she began in a menacing tone, "you want to take Natsu from our team to become a part of yours..." she muttered as her expression darkened, much to the fright of the others around her.

"Uh… you're half right…" the Team Omniverse leader replied, glancing off to the side nervously, "Like we said," he continued to say, "we wanna help your guild, too," he told her, along with the rest of the people within the guild, "We just want Natsu to help us out around the multiverse," he finished explaining.

"It does sound like fun!" Happy confessed, chiming into the conversation.

"But you're stealing him from our guild!" the scarlet haired girl shouted angrily, redrawing her blade, "I won't let you take him!" she declared, pointing her weapon towards the brunette haired teen.

"Why am I bein' treated like a prize here…?" the fire dragon slayer muttered in question, sighing deeply. His exasperated groan caught the attention of the tall, red haired teen, who had his teeth gnash together angrily before he turned his focus onto the requip mage.

"We're not tryin' to steal him from your guild, you stupid-!" His remark was interjected as Korra instantly ran over and covered his mouth with her left hand, preventing him from speaking any further. Unfortunately, Erza interpreted what about to come out of his lips as her eyebrow twitched in rage.

"You little…!" she grumbled angrily, tightening her grip on the hilt of her sword as it trembled in her hand. The jinchuriki standing before her stood his ground, but let a drop of nervous sweat roll down the side of his head as he readied himself. The one known as Titania was about to lunge out towards him, but stopped once she took notice of Makarov approaching.

"That's enough, Erza," he advised, putting his hands together behind his back, "I don't think our guests have any ill intentions when regarding Natsu…" he admitted to her.

"Master?" she uttered in a surprised and confused tone, raising an eyebrow towards him. He then turned to face the Team Omniverse members as Naruto put his kunai away, staring at them in a serious manner.

"I understand that all you want is to have Natsu as a part of your team," he began to them, "but keep in mind that he has this guild to worry about as well," he mentioned, folding his arms over his chest, "And as you can probably tell," he continued, glancing over to see the guild members aside from the fire dragon slayer having somewhat skeptical looks on their faces, "not everyone here trusts you completely…" he pointed out, making them all look down in realization, grimacing a little. The spiky haired teen was surprised by his new friends' combined reactions, developing a serious expression on his own face, running up to the guildmaster.

"I trust 'em, Gramps!" he suddenly stated, much to the surprise of his guild mates while the old man looked over at him with a raised eyebrow, "Sure, we only just met these guys today…" he confessed, glancing over at them as they blinked out of shock, "but they're definitely not bad guys!" he yelled, turning back to his friends, "Don't ya think so, too?" he inquired to them. After a moment, everyone nodded in agreement, including the requip wizard as she had to admit, there were no hostilities between her and the strangers prior to their introduction.

"Exactly," Gingka concurred as he trotted over, "And if your friend trusts us enough," he continued, placing his left hand on his new pal's right shoulder, catching his attention, "then please let him join our team," he pleaded politely. The fire dragon slayer was slightly stunned for a second, but then smiled, turning his attention back onto the scarlet haired mage who forbade him from working alongside the group in the first place.

"Come on, Erza," he begged, putting his hands together, "Lemme' team up with these guys!" he demanded, hoping that she would say yes. A moment of silence passed as the S-class wizard closed her eyes in thought, folding her arms over her breastplate. She then reopened them as her pink haired teammate gulped, hopeful that she would allow for him to do what he desired.

"No," she said, much to the surprise of everyone else as they all gasped, "I'm sorry, but I can't trust these people," she stated, looking over at them. Natsu sighed and slouched over in defeat, making the shaggy haired teen blink at him in shock before he clenched his teeth together angrily, glaring towards the requip user.

"Huh…" Makarov groaned in a defeated tone, "I suppose it can't be helped…" he grumbled, turning towards the beyblader, "Gingka, was it?" he guessed, getting a simple nod in reply from him, "If you want to have Natsu as a part of your team," he began to say, "you'll need to defeat Erza in a battle," he told him, much to his and the others' surprise, "As you can see," he kept going, "she's the only one who doesn't appear to trust you with Natsu," he noted, glancing over at her. The Team Omniverse member blinked for a second before sheathing his sword back into its hilt, making it click once it went in fully.

"That's fine," he replied, trotting towards her as he placed his hands in his pockets, "After all," he continued, passing by her as she took a look at him, seeing a smirk gracing his lips, "if she thinks Natsu could beat me, then I'm _sure_ she can…" he muttered sarcastically, walking right out of the guild hall without another word. Stunned, the fire dragon slayer's eyes trembled slightly before he shook his head, recomposing himself as he ran after him.

"Gingka, wait a sec!" he yelled, racing outside. The remaining people inside all looked on in shock at what had just conspired; some more so than others.

"Damn…" Gray uttered in disbelief, crossing his arms over his bare chest as he hadn't yet realized that his pants were missing once again.

 **X**

Walking along the path that led to the guild, the beyblader had made it towards the arch just before the stone walkway. He was about to step onto the dirt road when his ears suddenly caught the sound of the doors opening, enticing him to turn around and see his new friend rushing towards him.

"Hold on, Gingka!" he cried out, halting himself at the archway, standing beside him as he took a quick breath of air, "Do you really wanna go up against _Erza_ for me to be a part of your team?" he questioned in somewhat rhetorical manner.

"That's the plan," the shaggy haired teen responded bluntly, much to his surprise as he blinked.

"Well, it's a dumb one!" he yelled back, causing him to flinch out of shock before he calmed down rather instantly, having a serious expression on his face, "Look," he started to say, "I wasn't kiddin' around when I said she was strong," he stated to him while at the doors of the edifice, Lucy, Gray, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Ben, Naruto, Rex, and Korra came outside, listening to their conversation from afar, "She's an S-class wizard after all!" he mentioned with his arms outstretched to their respective sides, "God knows how many times she's kicked my ass…" he muttered, glancing away out of shame as a small blush was on his cheeks. The others began trotting over as the Team Omniverse member let off a small grin, folding his arms across his chest.

"Well, what would you do if _I_ insulted your friends?" he asked rhetorically, much to his surprise as he gasped slightly, widening his eyes in realization, "I'm not about to let anyone put me and my teammates down just because we're strangers to you guys," he declared, clenching his fists. Natsu's eyes trembled slightly out of astonishment, but then he started to smile, having understood the beyblader's desire.

"Yeah," he agreed with a simple nod, chuckling a little.

"Hey," a feminine voice chimed in, catching their attentions as they turned to see the celestial mage approaching them with everyone else, "are you absolutely nuts?!" she asked Gingka hysterically, waving her arms around in a comical manner, "This is Erza we're talking about!" she added, placing her hands at her hips.

"So?" the shaggy haired teen questioned in reply, raising an eyebrow while he tilted his head.

"SO?!" the blonde haired girl exclaimed out of shock, being taken aback by the guest's inability to take the situation he was in seriously.

"What's so scary about that Erza chick by the way?" the evo questioned, folding his arms behind his head as he changed the subject of the conversation.

"She's practically got a hold on everyone in the guild 'cause she's really strong…" the ice mage answered, making him turn and let a drop of sweat roll down the side of his head while he saw that the onyx haired teen was in his boxers.

"Uh… dude?" he uttered, pointing down towards the only article of clothing the male beside him was wearing, enticing him to look down and gasp in shock.

"CRAP!" he yelled, frantically searching for his pants. He then felt something tap his left shoulder, causing him to turn and see the Avatar standing behind having his slacks draped over her left shoulder.

"Looking for these?" she guessed teasingly, chuckling a little as she handed them to him.

"Uh… thanks…" he responded out of embarrassment, taking his pants back from her as he blushed profusely, glancing away. Meanwhile, at the guild hall doors, Juvia watched on in jealousy, clenching the door so tightly with her left hand out of rage, it began to crack.

"Erza's magic is no joke either," Happy chimed in with a raised paw, catching the attentions of the others, "I bet her requips are stronger than anything you've ever seen!" he mentioned as he shivered in fright from remembrance.

"'Requip'?" the jinchuriki said out of confusion, tilting his head to the side.

"It's the magic that Erza uses," the sky dragon slayer replied as she had her hands clasped together behind her back, "She uses it to summon swords and all kinds of weapons for battle," she explained to him and the other Team Omniverse members.

"And hers is especially unique," the white furred exceed added, "She can don different types of armors during a fight and cripple her opponents with them," she told them, crossing her paws over her chest. Gingka narrowed his eyes as he recalled seeing the scarlet haired wizard shine in a brilliant light before her Heart Kreuz armor appeared upon her form, along with the fact that she had brought forth a sword.

"She's sure scary…" the blue furred anthropomorphic animal muttered, shivering in fright.

"I'm not scared," the beyblader suddenly stated, much to everyone's surprise as their eyes widened, looking at him in shock, "Whether she's S-class, a requip wizard, or whatever…" he began, holding his right fist out to Natsu, who blinked in confusion, "I'll beat her and get you on the team," he declared, smiling brightly. The fire dragon slayer chuckled in response after a moment, bumping his new friend's extremity with his own.

"Just don't go getting ahead of yourself, Gingka," the Omnitrix bearer advised, crossing his arms while he grinned. They then chatted away again, continuing the conversation about the battle to be for tomorrow. In the meantime, the shaggy haired teen's future opponent stood at the doorway to the guild, watching on with narrowed eyes towards him.

' _What does he see in Natsu that I apparently can't?_ ' she asked herself, turning around to head back inside, ' _I'm sure I'll find out tomorrow…_ ' she noted inwardly, taking one last glance at him and the others before entering the hall.

 **X**

The next morning, everyone in the guild and the Team Omniverse members were at a large clearing on the outskirts of Magnolia; not too far from the building. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Ben, Naruto, Rex, and Korra were standing together as a group on one side of the field, with the former of them all having a nervous grimace plastered upon his face while he looked over to see the two future fighters staring each other down, distanced about a dozen yards apart as a sudden breeze rushed throughout the area. Makarov, Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman, Cana, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Lily, Macao, Romeo, Wakaba, Bisca, Alzack, Laki, Max, Nab, Reedus, Vijeeter, Jet, and Droy were there as well, awaiting the bout to be. Another gust of wind blew by, causing the hair of both battlers to sway around for a moment.

"Not gonna lie…" the brunette haired boy began, catching the attentions of those around him, "I'm a little nervous…" he confessed.

"Aren't we all…" the white furred exceed retorted, looking back at the battlefield, "The only one who'd be daft enough to challenge Erza in the first place would be Natsu," she explained bluntly, causing the fire dragon slayer in question to cringe in remembrance.

"Well, Gingka's no slouch," the Avatar chimed in, folding her arms over her chest as she got their attention, "I've seen him do a lot of amazing things as a teammate," she mentioned, narrowing her eyes onto the battlefield.

"Same," the jinchuriki agreed with a simple nod, "Besides," he continued, making the Fairy Tail members with him perk up, "I don't think he showed Natsu everything he can do in their fight," he pointed out, causing them to all widen their eyes in surprise.

"Seriously?!" the ice mage exclaimed, turning his focus back onto the battlefield, "But then again…" he kept going, "Gingka barely knows a thing about what Erza's capable of…" he noted, letting a drop of nervous sweat roll down the side of his head.

"I wouldn't worry 'bout him, hermano," the evo reassured, folding his arms behind his head while the onyx haired teen raised an eyebrow towards him, "Dude's been pretty adaptable over the years," he told him, letting a little chuckle escape his lips.

"Adaptable?" the celestial wizard questioned, completely perplexed as she raised an eyebrow.

"You'll see," the Omnitrix bearer promised, catching her attention as she glanced back at him for a moment, and then turned her focus back onto the two fighters, who were ready to brawl. As the beyblader unsheathed his snake sword from its hilt, his opponent summoned a single one in flash of light, grabbing it with her right hand. She then pointed it towards her foe, staring out at him seriously.

"I don't plan on losing," she stated, getting herself into a ready stance. A small scoff escaped the shaggy haired teen's lips before he began smirking, also preparing himself for battle.

"Neither do I," he declared in response, holding his weapon in his right hand as well. Another moment of complete silence passed by as the two stared each other down for what felt like an eternity. However, as another gust of wind raced by, so too did they, charging towards each other with a common drive to emerge victorious.

 **END**

 **And so the battle begins! Who'll come out on top for the battle between the Queen of Fairies and the Pegasus Warrior?! But before we go into the next chapter for that, it's time to go back into our ever so famous Q &A session! **

**Enjoy!**

 **Q &A**

 **TerrorKing10: Ben, what ever happened between you and Hinata to cause you two to break up?**

 **Rook: Oh dear…**

 **Hinata: *** **glances away in shame** *****

 **Ben: *** **sighs deeply** *** Me and Hinata weren't always gonna be together… It's just that we ended our relationship a little early after that Albedo and Khyber fiasco…**

 **Hinata: Ben's a great guy… And he always supports me when it comes to Naruto…**

 **Korra: Still, your break up really changed things…**

 **Ben: Please don't remind me…**

 **TerrorKing10: Rainbow, what was it like when you and Ben first met?**

 **Cana: Ooh… sorry, TerrorKing10. That little chick's not in this story. Ergo, she's not here now…**

 **Ben: Knock it off, Cana. Anyways, I first met Rainbow after she accidentally kicked her soccer ball at me and I had to catch it…**

 **Rook: From what Ben had said, he and she somewhat didn't get along at first…**

 **Ben: But things worked out in the end, as you can tell from now.**

 **Cana: *** **slyly** *** And what if things** _ **didn't**_ **work out?**

 **Ben: *** **blushes slightly** *** Wh-What?**

 **TerrorKing10: Sunset, do you ever get homesick for Equestria?**

 **Rook: Unfortunately, Sunset is not here at the moment like Rainbow… However, I know that she does feel homesick for her former home… especially regarding making amends with her friends.**

 **TerrorKing10: Ash, how did it feel to lose to CAMERON of all trainers in the Unova league?**

 **Ash: *** **drop of sweat rolls down the side of his head** *** It… wasn't that bad…**

 **Gingka: You lost to a guy who only brought five Pokémon to a full battle…**

 **Ash: Okay, it was bad… *** **slouches over in shame** *****

 **Pikachu: Pika pi…**

 **Mirajane: Oh, Ash… *** **goes over to comfort him** *****

 **TerrorKing10: Korra, how would you describe your "special" relationship with Asami?**

 **Korra: *** **blushes slightly** *** Special? Wh-What do you mean…?**

 **Juvia: Korra? Are you and this Asami person…? *** **nosebleeds slightly** *****

 **Korra: Wh-What?! *** **blushes madly** *** Wait a sec! Th-That's not what I-!**

 **NegaiFreak: I got this. Korra and Asami's relationship isn't canon by the time of this story. But by the time the Fairy Tail members find out during the Alvarez Empire Arc, Juvia's in full support of her. There's also a very funny scene regarding Lyon trying to swoon her.**

 **ImmaSupa Stargirl: Rex, has Applejack been on your mind since "Rainy Day"?**

 **Rex: *** **blushes slightly** *** To be honest… Not that much since then…**

 **Ben: *** **smirks** *** He's gotten a little sidetracked since his break-up with Kuvira…**

 **Rex: *** **angrily** *** Hey!**

 **SpiritReaper42: Everyone, what are your reactions to Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher?**

 **Ben: Another battle? *** **shrugs** *** Well, all right then…**

 **-Everyone watches the battle unfold-**

 **Korra: Whoa!**

 **Gray: Talk about cutting it close… Literally…**

 **Erza: That was quite impressive… I wonder if I should have an armor with camouflage uses… *** **starts to think about it** *****

 **SpiritReaper42: Gingka & Erza, final challenge? Who would win this one? Captain America or Master Chief?**

 **Gingka: This one's for all the marbles, huh?**

 **Erza: *** **chuckles** *** Indeed it is. I'll choose Master Chief.**

 **Gingka: And I'll go for Captain America.**

 **Mirajane: Well, it's time to see who'll win it all! *** **rings bell** *** Let the final battle begin!**

 **-Everyone watches the battle-**

 **Erza: Uh… *** **trembles in disbelief** *****

 **Gingka: *** **smirks** *** Looks like I've won, Erza. *** **holds his right hand out to her** *** Good game.**

 **Erza: *** **blinks in surprise before smiling, accepting his hand** *** It certainly was.**

 **-The others all clap in applause-**

 **Ash: Phew… I could've sworn it was gonna get worse…**

 **SpiritReaper42: Ash, before you start singing with Mirajane, I got one question. If you ever did battle Red, would you use your Charizard to face his Charizard, considering that both of them were able to beat legendary Pokémon?**

 **Ash: Sure! I always like a battle like that!**

 **Pikachu: Pika!**

 **Gajeel: Hey, junior. *** **elbows his shoulder** *** Ya gonna start that song yet?**

 **Ash: *** **instantaneously blushes** *** Uh… wh-why don't we wait until the end?**

 **Pikachu: *** **sighs** *** Pika…**

 **Mirajane: That's okay! It'll be more fun by then!**

 **SpiritReaper42: Elfman, what is your manly training routine?**

 **Elfman: As a real man, I practice as much as I can with push-ups and crunches every day! I also do squats for good measure. *** **stands proudly** *****

 **Lisanna: That's our brother for you… *** **laughs nervously** *****

 **Mirajane: *** **giggles in agreement** *****

 **SpiritReaper42: Juvia, on a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your love relationship with Gray?**

 **Juvia: It's an absolute ten! *** **jumps towards Gray** *** My love for my darling knows no bounds!**

 **Gray: Ah! *** **gets tackled by her** *** Ugh…**

 **Juvia: *** **snuggles into him with a comfortably content look on her face** *****

 **Lucy: I'd give their relationship a six right now… *** **crosses arms** *** Gray seems to be getting used to her…**

 **SpiritReaper42: Ben, how come nobody knows about your fear of clowns?**

 **Ben: *** **blinks in surprise before smacking himself in the face** *** Well, now they do!**

 **Cana: *** **laughs aloud** *** You're afraid of clowns?! Ha!**

 **Rook: Please do not taunt him with that fact…**

 **Hinata: *** **nervously** *** H-He's a little oversensitive about it…**

 **Ben: Hey!**

 **Cana: Oh, relax. *** **turns to Ben** *** If anything, I always thought he was scared of sexy girls like me. *** **winks at him** *****

 **Ben: *** **blushes madly** *** I-I have a pretty cool girlfriend ya know…**

 **SpiritReaper42: Ash & Pikachu, was it really that fun to mess with others as ghosts after both of you died years ago? You know when you were searching for a ghost to beat Sabrina.**

 **Lucy: Wait, you died?!**

 **Ash: *** **rubs back of his neck sheepishly** *** Eh, kinda… I guess it was fun at first to mess with Brock and Misty as ghosts, but we knew that we couldn't do it forever.**

 **Pikachu: *** **nods in agreement** *** Pika pi.**

 **Mirajane: That sounds like quite the experience. *** **smiles at them** **brightly***

 **Lucy: *** **shocked** *** YOU BELIEVE THEM?!**

 **SpiritReaper42: Naruto, I don't understand one thing. You have done a lot of things in your life, even defeating Pain, but you kept losing to Sasuke. What's the deal? Especially since you did some things he couldn't do.**

 **Naruto: Hey, I lost an arm to beat Sasuke the last time! *** **shows off his bandaged, prosthetic right arm** *** He beat me because he was so… motivated to get power…**

 **Hinata: Naruto…**

 **SpiritReaper42: Korra, how does it feel to be the next Avatar?**

 **Korra: Awesome! It's been quite the ride so far…**

 **Gray: I'll bet…**

 **SpiritReaper42: Mirajane, how long have you been running the bar for Fairy Tail?**

 **Mirajane: I volunteered ever since… well…**

 **Ash: Mira…**

 **Mirajane: I'm okay, Ash. *** **takes a deep breath** *** Anyways, I've loved working behind the counter! It helps me get to know people better. *** **smiles brightly** *****

 **SpiritReaper42: Gajeel, out of all the dragon slayers that you know, who is a better opponent for you? You can punch the person of your answer and get away with it.**

 **Gajeel: Out of all the dragon slayers, huh? Well, I ain't tusslin' with a little one like Wendy, or an idiot like Salamander…**

 **Natsu: *** **angrily** *** Hey!**

 **Gajeel: So I guess that leaves-**

 **-Laxus, Evergreen, Bickslow, and Freed enter-**

 **Laxus: Me, right?**

 **Gajeel: *** **cringes as he turns around to see Laxus** *** Uh… yeah…**

 **Laxus: *** **glares at him menacingly** *** Try it.**

 **Gajeel: *** **sweats nervously** *** Uh…**

 **Levy: Gajeel?**

 **Lily: *** **sighs deeply** *** Oh dear…**

 **Ash: Whoa. *** **blinks in surprise** *****

 **SpiritReaper42: Natsu, do you tend to be that illiterate? *whispers to everyone except for Natsu* If he knows what that means...**

 **Natsu: Illituh-what now? *** **tilts head out of confusion** *****

 **Erza: *** **sighs** *** I've tried teaching him how to read and write better, but he insists on learning by himself…**

 **Natsu: That's because yer too scary…**

 **Erza: *** **glares at him** *** What was that?**

 **Natsu: *** **panics** *** N-NOTHING MA'AM!**

 **SpiritReaper42: Rex, can you say one sentence in Spanish?**

 **Rex: Sure! Creo que Ben y Cana son una pareja hecha en el cielo .**

 **Ben: Wait, what?**

 **Cana: *** **smirks** *** Sounds like somebody thinks we oughta' be together…**

 **Ben: *** **blushes** *** Wait, what?!**

 **SpiritReaper42: Pikachu, how does it feel to battle a Regice and win?**

 **Pikachu: Pika! Pika pi, pika chu!**

 **Ash: It was definitely amazing! *** **pats Pikachu on the head** *** And it sure proves just how strong my little buddy is!**

 **Pikachu: Cha~!**

 **SpiritReaper42: Happy, what type of fish do you enjoy eating?**

 **Happy: All kinds! I can eat any fish! *** **starts drooling** *****

 **Carla: That has to be unhealthy…**

 **Lily: More like unappealing…**

 **SpiritReaper42: Erza, do you always get so nuts about seeing blades and armor you never even seen before?**

 **Erza: Of course! Seeing the complexity of such weapons and armor… *** **glances over at Rook** *** Like his armor for example! *** **eyes sparkle upon viewing it** *****

 **Rook: Uh… thank you, Erza…**

 **SpiritReaper42: Rook, is there anything your Proto-Tool can't do?**

 **Rook: Definitely a few things that I cannot name off at the moment… *** **transforms it into an energy sword** *** But it can always pull off impressive feats.**

 **Ben: *** **chuckles** *** True there, partner.**

 **SpiritReaper42: Gingka, what type of stone you have for your Scizor to mega evolve?**

 **Gingka: My Scizor has to have the Scizorite in order to mega evolve. Of course, I also have to have my Key Stone, too.**

 **reaper27: Hey, Natsu, have you ever heard yourself sing, because your voice actor Todd Haberkorn can sing? And if he can sing then I know you can sing. Natsu, maybe you can sing better than Gajeel.**

 **Natsu: I haven't heard myself sing ever… But I bet I'm better than that metal head…**

 **Gajeel: *** **angrily** *** What'd ya say, Salamander?! I could sing circles around you!**

 **Natsu: *** **gets into his face** *** Dream on, freakshow! I can totally sing better than you!**

 **Gajeel: Oh yeah?!**

 **Levy: Uh, guys? Aren't Ash and Mira gonna be the ones to sing?**

 **Ash: Uh… well… *** **nervously rubs the back of his head** *****

 **Korra: Don't tell us you're getting cold feet… Are you?**

 **Ash: *** **blushes** *** N-No! It's just… I think it'd be better if we did it for the next chapter's Q &A… You know, to make it more interesting…**

 **Mirajane: That sounds like a great idea! It'll be fun!**

 **Lucy: Ah well… Guess we'll get to hear Ash and Mira's duet next time! See ya!**

 **END Q &A**

 **I love making cute moments in these Q &As! And now it's time to hit the rest of the scenario story provided by SpiritReaper42! Be sure to check out his stories for the future!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **SCENARIO**

 **Spirit Reaper: *smirks and throws bracelet up high***

 **Gajeel: Huh?**

 **Natsu: What the heck is he doin'?**

 **-the bracelet breaks every single light bulb there is, making the place go dark-**

 **Natsu: Ah!**

 **Gajeel: Dammit! I can't see a thing!**

 **Naruto: So he's using the dark to his advantage…**

 **Korra: *** **raises an eyebrow** *** Why didn't he just use his scythe for that though?**

 **Nightwing: Spirit doesn't always uses his scythe thanks to me. *puts on night vision goggles***

 **Korra: Huh?**

 **Wendy: Wait a sec… I can't smell him!**

 **Ash: What?**

 **Spirit Reaper: *blends in the dark avoiding contact with Natsu and Gajeel***

 **Natsu: *** **sniffs around** *****

 **Gajeel: I'm not pickin' up a single scent…**

 **Nightwing: His bracelets are meant for sealing his curse, but I managed to upgrade them. To gauntlets, daggers, katanas, you name it. Even combine two bracelets into a real good blade.**

 **Rook: He can forge his own weapons with those bracelets?!**

 **Ben: It's Equestrian magic, Rook. I'm not that surprised…**

 **Tommy: Like having an ancient Murasama into a high frequency blade. And Raiden is a lot stronger and faster with the blade. Not even Spirit was able to beat him.**

 **Erza: *** **crosses arms over breastplate** *** I would say so…**

 **Juvia: *** **worriedly** *** Will Gajeel and Natsu be all right?**

 **Spirit Reaper: *appears in front of Natsu and whacks him in the head with the scythe***

 **Natsu: AGH! *** **falls to the ground on his face** *****

 **Gajeel: What the heck?! Salamander, what-?!**

 **Spirit Reaper: *teleports and stomps Gajeel in the head with both feet***

 **Gajeel: GAH! *** **hits the ground hard** *****

 **Levy: Gajeel!**

 **Rex: So they couldn't sniff him out either…**

 **Wendy: *** **places right hand on her chin** *** How does that work?**

 **Ryu: Unlike Nightwing, Logan and Inuyasha can be able to sniff to know what's going on.**

 **Korra: But what about the dragon slayers?**

 **Natsu: Gr… *** **stands up and cloaks his right fist in flames** *** Lightning Flame Dragon Iron Fist!**

 **Spirit Reaper: *teleports again***

 **Natsu: Dah! Dammit! Where'd ya go?!**

 **Gajeel: *** **gets up** *** Stay focused! He's 'round here somewhere… *** **stands back to back with Natsu** *****

 **Tommy: And both us and Raiden don't need to see to know what's going on. *pulls out morpher* Just in case if things get really serious. It's Morphin Time!**

 **Mirajane: What is that?**

 **Tommy: DRAGONZORD! *morphs into the Green Ranger***

 **Ash: Whoa!**

 **Gingka: Cool.**

 **Erza: *** **eyes sparkling** *** How incredible!**

 **Spirit Reaper: *gets caught in the green light* Damn it, Tommy...**

 **Natsu & Gajeel: *both ****jump towards him** *** Found ya! *** **strike him together with their fists** *****

 **Spirit Reaper: Agh! *lands on both feet and turns bracelets into gauntlets to block Natsu's attack***

 **Natsu: *** **sniffs again** *** Ya ain't gettin' away from me this time! *** **cloaks arms in fire and lightning** *** Dragon Slayer Secret Arts! *** **swings arms back, combining both elements** *****

 **Wolverine: So the pink hair can smell where he is... I'm impressed...**

 **Inuyasha: First time for anything like that... *yelps seeing his claws that close***

 **Wolverine: Not one word out of you, bub...**

 **Naruto: Yikes…**

 **Natsu: Flame Lotus… Exploding Lightning Blade! *** **strikes Spirit Reaper with flames and electricity** *****

 **Spirit Reaper: Ergh! *falls back first, but hops back up* So much for hiding... *lets his shadow go into pieces and summons ten clones***

 **Gajeel: Cloning, huh? Now this just got real interesting…**

 **Raiden: But they can they find the real Spirit?**

 **Ryu: That is something we do not know yet...**

 **Spirit Reaper clones: *start fighting Natsu and Gajeel***

 **Gajeel: *** **punches one, causing it to dissipate instantly** *** Ya think this is gonna stop us, punk?!**

 **Natsu: *** **strikes two clones away with his feet** *** These punks don't scare us!**

 **Spirit Reaper: *uses magic to summon a red version of his favorite shirt before putting it on***

 **Ben: Uh, what?**

 **Hinata: Why is just putting on that red shirt?**

 **Inuyasha: Even though Spirit uses the same techniques, he is only doing those things with better strategy.**

 **Lucy: *** **tilts head in confusion** *** Say what?**

 **Tommy: Spirit's clones are not just for fighting, but for distracting his opponents.**

 **Gray: I see… *** **notices Spirit Reaper** *** That he can get ready to finish Natsu and Gajeel off.**

 **Nightwing: Is that why you're not wearing any pants, Gray?**

 **Gray: 'Scuse me? *** **looks down and gasps to see that his pants disappeared** *** CRAP! *** **fumbles around for clothes** *****

 **Juvia: *** **clasps hands together** *** Oh, my darling Gray! What a hunk…**

 **Korra: *** **laughs aloud** *****

 **Spirit Reaper: *puts on red headband and tightens it while watching the clones disappear***

 **Mirajane: What's with the headband?**

 **Naruto: Looks pretty cool…**

 **Ryu: I gave Spirit that headband.**

 **Gajeel: Ya think coverin' that head o' yours is gonna save ya?! *** **charges towards him with Natsu** *****

 **Spirit Reaper: I don't think so... *stops both Natsu and Gajeel with his magic***

 **Gajeel: Guh… Huh?!**

 **Natsu: Can't… move! *** **grimaces in realization** *****

 **Spirit Reaper: *pulls right hand forcing Gajeel to come closer***

 **Gajeel: Wha-?! Hey, what gives?! *** **tries to move his own body to no avail** *****

 **Nightwing: And here it comes...**

 **Wolverine: This is my favorite part...**

 **Lily: Gajeel, look out!**

 **Spirit Reaper: *puts bracelets on and turns them into gauntlets before giving Gajeel a triple punch combo***

 **Gajeel: GAH!**

 **Levy: Oh no! Gajeel!**

 **Spirit Reaper: Shoryuken! *sends him away with a jumping uppercut before putting hands together* Hadoken! *shoots another fireball at him***

 **Gajeel: Ugh… *** **falls to the ground, grimacing in pain** *****

 **Lucy: Uh oh…**

 **Rex: Gajeel…**

 **Raiden: Spirit may be the only person in Team Spirit to come up with lots of strategy. That's why he's the leader.**

 **Inuyasha: No doubt about that...**

 **Natsu: Gajeel! *** **uses strength to free himself from Spirit Reaper's control** *** I'm not done! *** **charges forward** *** Lightning Flame Dragon… *** **immerses right fist in lightning and flames** *** FIRING HAMMER! *** **strikes Spirit Reaper with a gigantic torrent of fire and electricity** *****

 **Spirit Reaper: GAH! *use scythe to stop his fall* Forgot about Natsu...**

 **Natsu: *** **leaps towards him** *** And now to finish it!**

 **Spirit Reaper: *punches him in the stomach and damages him with the scythe***

 **Natsu: Guh… *** **falls to the ground on his face** *****

 **Happy: Natsu!**

 **Lucy: Oh no… *** **places hands over her mouth worriedly** *****

 **Tommy: Spirit does know his way of learning karate and use of weaponry.**

 **Rook: He is quite skilled…**

 **Spirit Reaper: So, Natsu... *puts him down and puts scythe next to him sideways* Ever played hockey?**

 **Natsu: *** **lifts head up from the ground** *** What…?**

 **Spirit Reaper: *smirks* Too bad... Because you're dealing with the best player! And you're the hockey puck! *swings scythe and whacks Natsu away***

 **Natsu: *** **spins around** *** WAAAHHH!**

 **Korra: Whoa!**

 **Ben: He actually hit him away like a puck…!**

 **Nightwing: He isn't lying though. While growing up in Equestria, he enjoys playing hockey. He wins plenty of trophies.**

 **Naruto: No kidding…**

 **Natsu: *** **stands back up as his fiery electrical aura disappears** *** Gr… You've been givin' us quite the run…**

 **Gajeel: *** **gets on his feet** *** Yeah… *** **rubs right arm in pain** *** But we ain't done yet…**

 **Spirit Reaper: So I guess my attacks weren't enough, since your forms are stronger... *puts bracelets back on, but opens his box as well* Then you're both worthy enough to see my true form!**

 **Natsu & Gajeel: *** **both widen their eyes in surprise** *****

 **Erza: So he's resorting to that now…**

 **Lucy: Resorting to what?**

 **Ryu: He is going to use his Equestrian magic...**

 **Spirit Reaper: *puts rings on his fingers* Generosity, Honesty, Laughter, Kindness, Loyalty, and Magic...**

 **Gajeel: What kinda crap is this?**

 **Natsu: Dunno… *** **gets into a battle stance with him** *** But let's get ready!**

 **Spirit Reaper: Get ready for the magic of friendship! *activates full Equestrian magic form***

 **Happy: Whoa…**

 **Wendy: Oh, wow…**

 **Raiden: This will get intense...**

 **Spirit Reaper: Alright, let's rock it! Time for Spirit Reaper to be the Reaper!**

 **Gajeel: Bring it!**

 **END SCENARIO**

 **Hope you guys loved that! SpiritReaper42 has made amazing scenarios, so you should check out his stories sometime! Until next time, I'll see you later!**

 **QUOTE**

 _ **These guys might be dragons, but I've beaten tougher!**_

 **~Naruto Uzumaki,**

 **To Hinata in Humans and Humans, Dragons and Dragons, Humans and Dragons**


	4. EPISODE II PART II

**Hello, everybody! It's time to reach the halfway point with the fourth chapter of "Visitors"! Last time, we were about to delve right into the battle between Fairy Tail's Erza Scarlet and the Omni Force's Gingka Hagane. But before we begin, I'd like to share a few details regarding the content that'll follow this chapter.**

 **The Q &As will be continuing every chapter, so please leave questions! Secondly, the scenario story provided by SpiritReaper42 will be ending here, with what I consider to be a bittersweet result. And lastly, I'll share a few facts regarding the Omni Force and how things are looking in current series in terms of the team. **

**With that all said, enjoy the chapter!**

 **VISITORS**

The sound of metal sharpening pierced the air as Erza and Gingka's swords clashed. The two warriors each had a fire in their eyes as they stared each other down, not wanting to give in to one another. Both of them had their teeth gnashed together as their blades were still intertwined, letting off a few sparks while they slid across each other.

"Oh man…" Natsu uttered out of disbelief, blinking in surprise as even though the battle had just begun, he could already tell the immense strength emerging from the two fighters. His guild mate and his new friend then jumped away from each other, charging forward again at the same exact moment they landed onto the ground. Sparks continued to fly as they blades clashed over and over, making the sound off banging metal echo throughout the area. Everyone on the sidelines watched on closely, wondering how the battle would turn out. As the beyblader and the requip mage locked weapons once again, glaring at each other angrily, the former slid his up the metal of the latter's, spinning around to try and slice at her while she was taken aback. However, she quickly recovered, blocking the attack with her blade, having her right hand upon the hilt while the left held the sharp metal itself, keeping her foe at bay. A smirk then graced her lips, much to the surprise of her opponent as he blinked in confusion. She suddenly swung her weapon, causing him to be sent sliding back a few feet, being left completely exposed as his enemy lunged out at him, prepared to pierce him with her blade. To her shock though, the shaggy haired managed to cross his sword over his chest, blocking her attack as she gasped.

' _So fast…!_ ' she inwardly noted with trembling eyes. They then took notice of the bluish aura enveloping his blade, along with his grin.

"Tornado Burst!" he exclaimed, with a sudden burst of wind to follow from his weapon, blowing the scarlet haired warrior back in a yelp. She managed to plant her feet against the ground, only having slid back a few yards as she came to a stop, looking out at her foe. He spun his blade around before taking a tight hold on its hilt with his right hand, having it be parallel to the ground while he stared out at Erza.

"Hmph," she merely scoffed, standing firm from where she was, "I'll admit, I'm impressed," she confessed to him, "Perhaps your boldness to challenge me wasn't so foolish after all…" she added, smirking a little while he narrowed his eyes at her in contempt, "Nevertheless," she kept going, pointing the tip of her sword towards him, "I won't lose," she stated confidently. Gingka took a tighter hold on the hilt of his weapon, but cracked a smile, much to her confusion as she raised an eyebrow.

"Well, one of us has to go down to decide this, right?" he inquired cleverly, chuckling a little, "If that's the case," he continued, "then _I'm_ the one that's not gonna lose," he declared, getting into a ready stance. She did the same as well, prepared to attack her opponent. Meanwhile, everyone witnessing the battle watched on closely, especially Makarov as he crossed his arms over his chest.

' _Whether it's by fate or by chance…_ ' he began to himself, ' _the result of this battle may just determine our guild's future…_ ' he thought, glancing up towards the partly cloudy sky.

 **EPISODE II PART II**

"HA!" both fighters cried out before their blades clashed yet again. It had been two minutes since they first started their duel, and already the tension in the air was running high. However, some of the spectators weren't exactly enthralled by the battle.

"Huh…" Gray yawned loudly, catching Korra's attention as she glanced over at him skeptically.

"You're bored already?" she guessed, quite surprised with his behavior while he folded his arms behind his head.

"Well, yeah…" he answered honestly, barely batting a eye towards the fight, "All it is so far is just a sword duel…" he grumbled, glancing over at the fire dragon slayer, seeing the nervous expression on his face, "The only reason flame brain's so worried is because _he's_ the prize," he mentioned, putting his arms down, placing his hands into his pockets. Having heard the remark, Natsu shot a glare towards the ice mage.

"Better watch it, ya pervy popsicle…" he muttered in a whisper so that he couldn't hear him.

"So anyways," Wendy began, catching the attentions of the others, "what exactly is that wind energy that Gingka uses?" she asked curiously.

"You mean his chakra?" Naruto inquired in reply, making her arch an eyebrow in confusion, as did Lucy.

"Chakra?" the older of the two girls questioned, quite befuddled.

"It's the energy that Gingka uses in those wind attacks," Ben chimed in, causing them to all bring their focus onto him, "It's kinda like an… aura that he covers his blade with," he told them as best he could.

"Whoa, that's pretty cool…" the pigtailed girl admitted, letting a small smile come across her lips.

"Heh," the jinchuriki chuckled, cracking his own grin, "I still can't believe he got the same kinda chakra style like me…" he pointed out, making the Fairy Tail members widen their eyes in surprise.

"The same as… you?" the celestial wizard inquired, completely confused as to what he was telling them. Suddenly, another sound of metal clashing caught their attentions as they turned to see the battle continuing between the two fighters. Their blades were intertwined once again before they both jumped back, staring each other down while in midair.

' _He's definitely no ordinary warrior…_ ' Erza inwardly noted, narrowing her eyes as she took a tight grip on her blade, ' _I guess I'll have to resort to my requips,_ ' she said to herself, enveloping herself in a golden light as her feet reached the ground. While Gingka landed down from afar, he crossed his arms over his face, closing his eyes as well in order to avoid being blinded by the brilliant luminosity. As soon as it dissipated, he looked out and gasped slightly to see her donning a cheetah printed outfit with a large collar around her neck and a tail hanging from the back of her shorts, both made of bushy fur. On both sides of her was a pair of large, cheetah-like ears, and she carried two swords that had elaborate hand guards similar to that of a rapier, shaped like a rose's thorns. The shinobi, the evo, and the Omnitrix bearer all found themselves blushing slightly with widened eyes.

"Uh… what is _that_?" the Avatar asked as she cringed slightly, unsure what to make of the strange getup the scarlet haired warrior was wearing.

"That's her requip magic," Carla answered, catching her attention as she glanced down at her, "It's best known as 'the Knight' for her case," she mentioned, looking back at her as she was getting into a ready stance, "The armor she's wearing right now is known as her Flight armor," she explained, gesturing toward it.

"It's… kinda hard to call _that_ armor…" the ponytailed girl admitted with a skeptical look on her face, rubbing her chin with her right hand.

"More like a bathing suit if you ask me," the goggled teen joked, chuckling a little. However, he only received a groan in response from the South Pole native, who then elbowed him right in the chest with her left arm, making him grunt in pain slightly as he cringed.

"So what's that armor for?" Naruto asked, getting their attentions.

"The Flight armor lets Erza go really fast," Gray replied, crossing his arms over his chest, "I doubt Gingka'll even be able to blink before she attacks…" he added, causing the Team Omniverse members to blink in surprise. Meanwhile, the warrior female on the battlefield suddenly lunged out at her foe, making him gasp out of shock as he quickly crossed his blade over his chest, blocking a quick strike from her right sword.

' _Fast…!_ ' he uttered to himself, gnashing his teeth together while his blade shook. Meanwhile, her expression remained unchanged, still being as serious as ever. She threw out the sword in her left hand, which he took notice of, jumping away in order to dodge it. However, she dashed out at him again, enticing him to ready his weapon again, only to see her disappear in an instant. He gasped in shock, landing upon the ground as he looked around for his opponent frantically, sweating a little. Suddenly though, he could hear something coming towards him. ' _On my left!_ ' he inwardly realized, pivoting himself counter-clockwise at the exact moment his enemy reappeared, enabling him to block her crossed swords with his own.

"What?!" she exclaimed in disbelief, having her eyes tremble. A small smirk showed on the shaggy haired teen's lips as he was glad he reacted quickly. His foe gnashed her teeth together before dashing off again, attempting to attack him from above. However, his ears caught the sound of the unease in the wind, causing him to immediately swing his blade up, making it clash with hers in order to halt her strike.

' _Can he… hear my movements?!_ ' she guessed through thought with a stunned expression on her face. She could tell that he was putting in a lot of effort to stop her attacks, but was still managing to let a smile emerge on his face while he did so. One time after another, she tried to slash him, only to find her attempts blocked again and again.

"Whoa…" the ice mage said, stunned at how the beyblader was holding his ground so well, "Nobody's blocked Erza's attacks like that…" he noted, shaking his head.

"How can he even tell where she's coming from?!" Lucy questioned, blinking in confusion.

"Gingka's got good hearing," Ben responded, catching their attentions as they looked at him cross his arms over his chest, "He's always resorted to it when his eyes can't help," he mentioned, glancing over at the Fairy Tail members.

"That's incredible…" the sky dragon slayer uttered out of surprise while her eyes trembled. Natsu was stunned as well, having his mouth gape open, continuing to witness his new stand against his guild mate in a way he never thought possible. He kept on blocking her attacks despite her incredible speed, being able to hear her every move from any direction she came from.

"By the way…" the celestial wizard began, catching Naruto's attention as he looked over at her, "what did you mean by saying that he's got the same… 'chakra style' as you?" she asked, cocking a brow upward in confusion.

"Well, Gingka didn't always have that chakra…" he responded, glancing back at the battlefield, "In fact, it's kinda something that comes from my universe…" he mentioned, causing the guild members around him to widen their eyes in shock.

"From… _your_ universe?" Happy repeated with a tilted head of befuddlement.

"Remember when we said Gingka's pretty adaptable?" Ben questioned, chiming into the conversation, making them all nod, "Well, that's not just his hearing and fighting you see gettin' better…" he told them while the sound of swords clashing echoed again, "Ever since he knew how to use that chakra of his," he kept going, "he's been getting all the more stronger…" he said, chuckling a little, "And _that's_ not even his trump card," he added, making mages and exceeds all gasp in surprise.

"Ergh!" Erza grunted as she jumped back, frustrated that her speedy attacks weren't appearing to do anything to her opponent. All that appeared to change was the amount of sweat covering their bodies as they had fought for quite a while.

' _Looks like I can't attack him in any of his blind spots…_ ' she noted to herself, narrowing her eyes onto her foe as she landed on the ground, ' _He'll be able to hear if I'm coming,_ ' she mentioned inwardly, standing up tall as she took a deep breath of air, ' _So I'll try for another approach…_ ' she stated through thought, suddenly enveloping herself in same golden light as before.

"Requip!" she exclaimed as the luminosity shined brightly. Once it dissipated, it revealed donning a new set of armor, being black in color, sporting some silver trimming. A distinctive feature of the armor was its pair of wings, which were reminiscent of those of a dragon or a bat. Around her neck was a neck guard decorated by several gems, and her long scarlet hair was tied up in a high ponytail, with two bangs framing her face. Her large shoulder pads, each composed of two silver-edged plates one over the other, sported silver crosses on them, too, and flanked the high collar, which had a reminiscent shape of a dress. The silver-edged breastplate revealed a fair amount of her cleavage and belly, with plates flanking her hips and reaching down to her very large waist guard, composed of very long, silver-edged plates shaped like feathers and decorated by silver crosses. The waist guard left the front of her body exposed, with her groin being covered by a dark purple indument. The slim gauntlets she had came equipped with prominent protection for her hands, each sporting silver patterns. On top of that, the plates guarding her legs were sliver-edged on her thighs and knees, but pitch black dark on her metal greaves. A silver blade appeared in right hand as she looked out at her enemy, who was slightly surprised to see her in another armor. However, he retained his focus as he was in a ready stance. Suddenly, the one known as Titania lunged out at him in an instant, swinging her sword back.

"Uh oh," Korra uttered worriedly, "What's that armor called?" she asked, turning towards the others.

"Black Wing armor," the blue furred cat answered, "It lets her fly and makes her stronger," he pointed out, making the Avatar grimace slightly in surprise.

"Moon Flash!" the scarlet haired female suddenly cried out, rushing past her opponent as she slashed at him in a cross-shaped pattern, landing several feet behind him. Without warning, he moved back about a dozen feet as his sword was crossed over his face, grazing through the earth he was upon. Once he stopped, his widened eyes glanced back at the requip wizard, who had a slight smile upon her lips.

"Okay…" Rex said as a drop of nervous sweat rolled down from the side of his head, "That's… not good…" he bluntly noted, cringing in fright for his teammate. Meanwhile, the other Fairy Tail members watched on with close eyes, stunned at how the bout was turning out.

"Heh," Gajeel chuckled, folding his arms over his chest, "Not many who can challenge Erza an' get away with it…" he pointed out, letting a grin show on his face.

"This Gingka character though…" Juvia began, clasping her hands together before herself, "he's quite strong to have fought against her for this long," she admitted, taking a quick glance towards the Team Omniverse members, seeing her beloved chatting with the South Pole native about the battle. Subconsciously, the water mage cracked her knuckles in rage, letting an ominous aura envelop her, causing those around her to back away out of fright.

"Hm…" Makarov uttered as he viewed the battle continue, with the beyblader letting out a loud battle cry while he turned around to lunge at his foe, who did the same.

"Master?" Mirajane chimed in, catching his attention as he glanced over at her, "Do you think Gingka and the others might really wanna help us?" she questioned curiously, causing him to close his eyes in thought.

"I don't think I'm obliged to say for the moment…" he replied after a few seconds, "However, I know one thing," he stated, looking over at the two fighters as their swords intertwined again, "The drive those two have is absolutely real," he said, narrowing his eyes onto them.

 **X**

"Tornado Slash!" the shaggy haired teen yelled, swinging his weapon out in midair while a wind-like aura covered it.

"Moon Flash!" his foe cried out, slashing toward him again in a cross-shaped pattern. Their blades clashed once more, with a burst of wind to follow, blowing them both back. The male of the two landed on the ground while the female was still in the air, soaring down towards him with a fierce expression on her face. Reacting quickly, the Team Omniverse member placed both hands upon the hilt of his sword, aiming it towards his opponent as it became enveloped in another tornado-like energy.

"Wind Style…" he began, reeling his arms back, "Tornado Pierce!" he bellowed, pushing his blade forward, causing the energy around it to suddenly shoot up at Erza, who widened her eyes in surprise. She crossed her arms over her face before the attack struck, blowing her back quite a bit in midair.

"Atta' boy, Gingka!" Korra cheered, pumping her right fist excitedly. Her comrades were glad as well, seeing that their teammate wasn't planning on giving in so easily. The Fairy Tail members were somewhat impressed by the battle, too, since they barely saw the S-class wizard get into a situation where she was at a disadvantage. She clenched her teeth together in frustration while she finished enduring the burst of wind, soaring down towards the ground.

' _If he's strong enough to handle the Black Wing armor,_ ' she inwardly began, ' _then I'll have to requip into something he can't handle…_ ' she noted to herself before her form became shrouded by a brilliant golden light. Just as she landed, it dissipated to reveal her adorning an armor that was gold and light bluish in color. Its breastplate was lined with gold trimmings, and had thin plates extending upwards to surround her neck. Upon her head, she bore a yellow band with two ribbons upon it, while her hair had become stylized into a long, braided ponytail. To top it off, in her right hand she carried a long, single spear, which also had a very large blade and a decorated circle shaped like a shield attached to the shaft.

"Okay, so what's that one?" the Avatar questioned, blinking in surprise.

"Her Lightning Empress armor," Gray answered, folding his arms across his now bare chest, "She can use lightning magic with it," he mentioned, narrowing his eyes onto the battlefield while he hadn't realized that he subconsciously took off his shirts.

"Lightning?" Naruto uttered out of surprise, raising an eyebrow for a moment before letting off a grin, "Bad move…" he commented, causing Lucy to glance at him in shock. All of a sudden, a blue light began to show upon the tip of the scarlet haired girl's armament before it fired off a beam of electricity, which was heading straight for her foe. He stood his ground with the same serious expression upon his face, swinging his blade out to counter the attack as sparks flew all across the battlefield. Everyone watched in amazement as he gritted his teeth, utilizing his sword to literally slice through the beam, making it dissipate. Erza gasped in surprise for a moment while the eyes of the spectators widened, stunned at how the attack was easily foiled. However, the female warrior regained her composure, letting out a battle cry as she spun her weapon around, throwing it out to launch a volley of lightning bolts at her enemy. Prepping himself into a ready stance, the beyblader smirked, spinning his sword around to deflect and stop each beam of electricity.

"H-How is he doing that?!" the celestial mage exclaimed with a stutter, blinking rapidly in confusion.

"It's his chakra," the jinchuriki responded, catching her attention, "Back in my world, wind beats lightning," he explained as a grin came across his lips, "If Erza thinks she can take him on with lightning," he continued, "she's dead wrong," he stated, much to the blonde haired girl's astonishment. All of a sudden, Gingka slashed through all of the lightning bolts with his blade, making his opponent gasp in absolute disbelief.

"Tornado Slice!" he exclaimed, swinging his sword out, making a crescent-shaped wave of energy shoot out from it, heading straight for the requip user. Before she could even do anything, she was struck, tumbling across the dirt with a yelp before she regained her footing, grazing through the earth. She glared out at him angrily before enveloping herself in a brilliant, golden light again. Once it dissipated, it revealed her donning an armor that was primarily dark red in color but also sported orange and black parts, with the former resembling flames while the latter was shaped like the limbs of a dragon. Her hair was tied into a pair of long pigtails as she carried a long, flaming sword in her right hand.

"That's-"

"Wait, let me guess," Rex chimed in, interjecting Happy's sentence, "Flame Empress armor?" he inquired cleverly. The onyx haired teen smirked, glancing over at him.

"Yep," he answered, looking back towards the battlefield. The two fighters lunged out at each other, letting out battle cries as their respective energies enveloped their blades. They clashed, suddenly causing a gigantic torrent of flames to spout up into the sky, much to the shock of the spectators below as they witnessed it.

"Whoa!" Levy exclaimed with widened eyes.

"Incredible…" Lily uttered out of shock, while a drop of nervous sweat rolled down from the side of his head. The fire dragon slayer watched the flames as a stunned expression on his face, remembering how practically the same thing had happened when he had fought the shaggy haired teen himself. Meanwhile, his current enemy was clenching her teeth in frustration, putting all of her effort into pushing him back. He was doing the same, gripping the hilt of his weapon with both of his hands.

"Wind Style…" he started to say, letting the tornado-like energy build up upon his blade, "Tornado Burst!" he yelled, suddenly making a burst of wind fly out from it, also causing an explosion. Both he and Erza cried out in agony as they were blown back by the blast, tumbling across the ground they landed on before coming to a stop. The smoke that followed blew away almost immediately, revealing the two fighters getting themselves back on their feet, with scrapes apparent on their arms and faces.

"Oh man…" Wendy uttered in surprise, clasping her hands together before herself in a rather frightened manner at the insane power both her guild mate and her new friend were displaying. They both breathed heavily while staring out at each other, letting the wind breeze by, causing their hair to sway within it.

' _So his wind attacks can counter lightning and increase the power of fire…_ ' the requip wizard noted through thought, narrowing her eyes onto her foe, ' _And he's been able to handle FOUR of my armors already,_ ' she added to herself, closing her eyes to try and think more clearly, ' _I need to take a direct approach with my attacks,_ ' she told herself, ' _but what armor's strong enough to at least get one in?_ ' she questioned inwardly. After a moment to ponder the situation, she opened her eyes, letting a grin come across her lips. ' _That's it,_ ' she realized, suddenly enveloping herself in a golden light once again, making her foe cover his eyes to avoid being blinded. When it dissipated, he looked out to see her adorning a new set of armor that seemed to be made of silver metal. The upper part of it consisted of a small breastplate that was composed of feather-shaped plates pointing upwards with a large metal flower on the front, which extended along her hips. Including that, her biceps were covered by metal straps and her very large plated gauntlets sported feather-shaped plates at the edges. Furthermore, her waist was circled by large, decorated plates, reminiscent of feathers that lied on a long skirt. She wore a pair of plated boots which were partially hidden under her skirt, each sporting metal ornaments shaped like wings. Also, she wore a neck guard made of feather-like plates and a tiara with prominent metal wings. Along with that, she sported two pairs of large metal wings which adorned her back, composed of metal feathers which were longer and larger at the edges. On top of all that, she carried a pair of swords in her hands, looking out at her foe with a fierce expression in her eyes. Gingka could feel a drop of nervous sweat roll down from the side of his head as he viewed her in the new outfit, understanding that she was getting really serious.

"Okay, not makin' any guesses this time…" the goggled teen muttered from the sidelines with a grimace, turning towards the others, "What armor is that?" he asked, gesturing towards it.

"Her Heaven's Wheel armor…" Carla answered, crossing her paws over her chest as she narrowed her eyes, "If I had to guess," she continued, looking out at the battlefield, "I'd say your friend's in pretty big trouble…" she confessed, trembling slightly. Natsu closed his hands into fists upon hearing her words, clenching his teeth together. The scarlet haired female lunged out towards him in an instant, making her foe gasp as he quickly crossed his sword before himself, blocking her attack with her right blade while a burst of wind followed. The beyblader found his weapon shake as it was at a deadlock with hers, causing him to cringe slightly.

' _She's not messing around!_ ' he inwardly realized, sweating a little.

"I won't let you take Natsu," she suddenly stated, making him blink in surprise. She then jumped back, floating up in midair while the beyblader readied himself for her next move. However, he gasped to see several swords appear around her form, orbiting her speedily.

"What the hell?!" Naruto exclaimed in shock as he and the other Team Omniverse members were absolutely stunned.

"Dance, my blades!" Erza beckoned, swinging her arms back as the weapons around her spun around even more rapidly, "Circle Sword!" she bellowed, throwing her arms out to their respective sides, causing the swords to fly out towards the shaggy haired teen in a disc formation. He widened his eyes in absolute shock, readying his own armament for the attack. As it passed by, he managed to defend himself from the brunt of it, but could still feel the sleeves of jacket rip, along with the sense of getting cut at his right shoulder.

"AGH!" he screamed in pain, keeling over slightly as he grabbed at it with his left hand, while still holding his sword in his right. His enemy grinned, knowing that she had the advantage for the moment. Without warning, several more swords appeared above her in flashes of light, much to the absolute shock of the multiversal guests, as their collective expressions portrayed complete disbelief.

"Uh oh," Gray uttered in realization, widening his eyes. Everyone else was stunned as they knew what the requip user was about to do with her summoned weapons, but understood that her foe did not while he clenched his teeth together in frustration.

"Gingka, get outta there!" the fire dragon slayer suddenly cried out, catching his attention as he glanced over at him.

"Too late," the requip user said, dashing down towards her opponent as he looked back at her with a frightened expression, "Scattered Petals!" she exclaimed while she sliced past him with the blades in her hand. He cringed in agony, stumbling back a few steps. All of a sudden, he saw the summoned blades raining down onto him, making him gasp and then yell as they struck, causing a cloud of dust to build up while they continued to hit him.

"Gingka!" Ben exclaimed as he and the others were beyond shocked. Everyone else from Fairy Tail watched on, waiting for the veil to dissipate while Erza glanced back at it.

"I'll admit, you gave me a good battle," she confessed before turning away, starting to walk off, "but it's over," she stated, about to leave, "Natsu won't join your team," she told him. All of a sudden, a bright blue streak of light raced by her, shattering the left wing of her armor into pieces, much to her surprise as she saw the bits of metal from it fall to the ground.

"What the?!" Gray exclaimed, absolutely shocked, as were his fellow guild mates. The Team Omniverse members blinked in surprise, but then smiled, realizing what had just happened. Glancing back at the cloud of dirt, the scarlet haired female widened her eyes in disbelief to see that as it dissipated, the beyblader was still standing with most of his clothes in shreds, holding his beylauncher in his left hand while blood dripped from the cuts on his arms and face. However, a smile came across his lips as he stared out at the one known as Titania.

"I'm not done just yet, Scarlet," he declared, tightening the grip he had on his sword while placing his launcher back on his belt.

 **X**

"Holy crap…" the ice mage uttered in complete astonishment as he and his guild mates had just seen the shaggy haired teen destroy a part of the S-class wizard's armor.

"What did he just… do?" the celestial wizard questioned, shaking a little out of fright as to how the guest from another universe had endured some of the most violent attacks from the requip user.

"He brought out his trump card," the Omnitrix bearer answered, catching their attentions as he chuckled a little.

"Trump… card?" Wendy questioned, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"Hey, look over there!" Happy cried out, using his right paw gesture towards something on the battlefield. They all glanced over to see that behind Erza, there was a silver and blue colored spinning top spiraling rapidly in place. It took a moment for the revelation to sink in for the Fairy Tail members as they all blinked with blank expressions on their faces.

"HUH?!" they all exclaimed simultaneously, dumbfounded by the fact that the one known as Titania had her armor shattered by none other than the object that was just behind her. She looked back at it skeptically before turning to face her opponent once more, seeing his grin fade into a serious expression as he readied his blade.

"That… _THING_ was his trump card?!" Lucy screamed towards the others, pointing at it with a suspicious look on her face.

" _Is_ ," Naruto corrected, "Like we said, Gingka wasn't always a Wind Style user," he mentioned, crossing his arms over his chest, "He's what you call a beyblader," he told them, glancing over towards the top that was spinning upon the ground, "And that right there," he continued, gesturing towards it with his right index finger, "is his beyblade, Samurai Pegasus," he stated, making them all stare at it in wonder.

"Wow," the blonde haired girl uttered out of surprise.

"Man…" Macao grumbled from afar, scratching the side of his head, "I didn't think _our_ Erza'd get pushed to point where her armor got broken," he confessed, looking out at the battlefield.

"Yeah…" Wakaba agreed, taking his cigarette out of his mouth to let out a puff of smoke.

"I like that redhead though," Gajeel confessed, grinning as he folded his arms over his chest, "There ain't many punks who can take on Erza and last this long," he pointed out, glancing at Levy as she blinked in surprise.

"He's certainly something else," Lily admitted, closing his eyes in order to think. The requip wizard then saw the beyblade zoom back towards its master, spinning beside him.

' _So he has that, too…_ ' she inwardly noted, narrowing her eyes onto the object and its user, ' _Even if it did manage to damage my armor, it can only spin for so long,_ ' she added through thought, taking a tight grip on the swords she had in hand, ' _All I need to do is take him down as soon as possible, and endure his attacks,_ ' she explained to herself, letting a smile grace her lips, ' _And I know just what to do…_ ' she stated inwardly, enveloping herself in a brilliant, golden light. Once it dissipated, it revealed her adorning her Flame Empress armor, aiming her red, fiery sword towards her foe.

"Heh," he chuckled, "I thought you'd be trying that armor before after what happened the last time…" he confessed, preparing himself.

"I don't know what your 'toy' is capable of," she said, letting her expression become serious, "but I'll be sure to defeat it, and you," she declared, rushing towards him.

"Bring it!" Gingka retorted, charging forward, "Let's go, Pegasus!" he beckoned, causing his beyblade to dash out with him. The two human warriors had their swords collide, causing a giant plume of flames to billow up into the sky again. Taking notice of the spinning top jumping towards her, the scarlet haired female quickly stepped back, using her blade to knock it away. "Pegasus!" its master cried out, seeing it bounce across the ground before halting, still spiraling rapidly. He then rushed out at her as he let out a battle cry, using his weapon to clash with hers. Torrents of fire and flames shot out across the area as the battle continued, with everyone watching on in absolute awe. Every few moments, the silver beyblade jumped in, being at a deadlock with Erza's weapon for a couple of seconds before getting forced back, hopping across the earth.

"Take this!" she exclaimed, swinging her fiery sword out at her opponent fiercely. He countered it with his own, creating a stalemate as they glared at each other, enveloping themselves in the large plume of fire. Everyone closed their eyes to avoid being blinded by the brightness of the light, while the two fighters continued to clash.

"Pegasus!" the shaggy haired teen yelled, causing his beyblade to spiral towards him and his opponent. He was starting to get pushed back by her, clenching his teeth together as he put in all of his available effort to keep her at bay. "Ergh!" he grunted, seeing the sparks fly from the intertwining point of their blades. "Special Move!" he yelled as the top stopped just between him and the requip user, causing the latter to gasp in surprise. "Samurai Tornado!" he bellowed loudly. All of a sudden, a glowing, bluish energy enveloped the beyblade, followed by a large tornado that blew both its master and his enemy back in loud yelps, with the former somersaulting in midair before landing safely upon the ground, keeling over slightly while the latter tumbled across the dirt. She came to a stop, lying on her stomach before she started to push herself up growling angrily. Her foe smirked as his top span back over to him, spiraling beside him while he stood up fully.

"No way…" Gray uttered in disbelief, blinking rapidly, "Erza's… losing?" he inquired, still completely stunned.

"It's definitely a surprise…" Carla confessed, "After seeing this battle go on as long as it has," she kept going, "I wouldn't be surprised if they _both_ went down…" she admitted, narrowing her eyes onto them.

"You said it…" Wendy agreed, having a worried expression upon her face, "I just hope Erza finds a way to handle that beyblade Gingka's using…" she pointed out, clasping her hands together before herself in a worried manner.

"Ergh…" the requip wizard grunted, getting up onto her knees as she grimaced in agony, noticing the several cuts and bruises on her body.

"Come on, Gingka!" Naruto cheered loudly, pumping his right fist into the air.

"Finish her off!" Rex called out while his teammate all made sounds of merriments as well. Upon hearing them, the S-class wizard stood up fully, staring her opponent down seriously while his expression changed in the same manner. The grip on the hilt of her sword tightened as it shook, with her ire rising while she was very frustrated.

' _I can't lose like this…_ ' she told herself, closing her left hand into a clenched fist, ' _His spirit may be strong, but I still have the will to win!_ ' she inwardly declared, squatting down while a small blush came across her cheeks, ' _I definitely didn't want to use THAT armor for this fight…_ ' she confessed through thought as a nervous drop of sweat rolled down the side of her head, ' _but I think it's the only thing that'll distract him long enough for me to finish him off,_ " she said to herself, leaping up into the air. She then became shrouded in the brilliant, golden light once again, causing her foe to squint in order to avoid being blinded by its brightness.

"Another armor?" Korra questioned, covering her eyes with her right arm.

"Guess she's runnin' outta options," the ice mage inquired as watched on.

"Well, at any rate," Ben started to say, "she's not gonna-" He immediately halted his sentence the moment he saw the luminosity around dissipate, revealing her form. Everyone on the sidelines instantly widened their eyes in absolute shock, with the men all blushing madly while the girls all paled.

"What the hell?!" the Avatar exclaimed while her mouth gaped open. The requip user was wearing a daring maid outfit that was composed of a long, white apron tied around her neck and back as it worn over her bare chest. It revealed much of her breasts' sides, much to the delight of some of the male members in the audience. She also bore a pair of long, fishnet stockings that reached up to the middle of her thighs, a pair of pink panties that exposed much of her buttocks, and a maid's hat. Ribbons were tied around her arms and sported heart-shaped elbow guards. In her right hand was a single sword with the words 'Come on Boy' emblazoned on the blade. Her expression changed into a rather seductive looking smirk as she glanced down at her opponent.

"Holy…!" Naruto uttered, letting a trickle of blood come out of his nose before he covered it with his right hand. The Omnitrix bearer and evo both had their faces flush a bright red before managing to look away. The South Pole native covered her eyes with her right hand, and used her left to prevent the sky dragon slayer from seeing the rather revealing outfit. Gray actually fell backwards and began twitching from the sight of his feared comrade in the outfit she bore upon herself.

"Wh-Wh-What is that?!" Lucy screamed, completely stunned as her skin was turning pale.

"That's what we should be asking you!" Korra retorted in reply. A few wolf whistles were heard from the crowd, and even Makarov was drooling upon viewing the scarlet haired female in her daring form.

' _Looks like it's working for everyone else…_ ' she noted to herself, grinning, ' _I never thought I'd have to resort to the Seduction armor,_ ' she confessed while unbeknownst to her, the shaggy haired teen had tossed his blade into his left hand, squatting down with an angered look in his eyes, ' _but there's no way he won't be-_ ' Her thoughts suddenly halted as she saw him leap up towards her, reeling his right arm back while he closed his hand into a fist.

"QUIT SCREWING AROUND WITH ME!" he bellowed, much to her surprise as she was struck right in the face by his extremity, being sent careening towards the ground. The sight of her getting punched was locked on by Natsu's eyes, as his expression changed from embarrassment to shock. The looks on the faces of everyone else were the same as well, stunned as to how Gingka wasn't attracted by Erza's sexy form and his sudden attack. While he landed safely back upon the ground, his foe hit the earth hard, tumbling across it before coming to a stop. She pushed herself back up, glaring out at her foe with clenched teeth of rage. He merely tossed his weapon back into his right hand, pointing it at her while a serious stare was upon his face.

"If that's the case…" she began, enveloping herself in a golden light once more, catching the attentions of her guild mates and the Team Omniverse members. Once the luminosity dissipated, it revealed the requip user adorning a pair of red pants with orange flames at the bottom, outlined in black as they reached up to her knees, and a long strip of cloth wrapped around her breasts. Her hair was tied back into a long ponytail with a couple of bangs hanging freely from the sides of her temples. Along with that, she had a pair of long swords in her hands, gripping them tightly. "I'll cut you down before you can strike again…" she declared eerily, dashing out towards her enemy while she let out a loud yell. He did the same as well, having his beyblade follow him as the battle had reached it's climactic point.

 **X**

"HAH!" both warriors yelled as their blades clashed, making sparks fly as they struck each other again and again. The scarlet haired female swung the weapon in her right hand out at her opponent, who blocked with his own, causing a burst of wind to echo throughout the area. Everyone on the sidelines was admittedly stunned at how the two were still managing to go at it, despite all of the attacks they had used upon each other. The requip wizard then threw out the blade in her left hand, about to slash her foe until suddenly, his spinning top hopped in, stopping her armament completely while sparks flew everywhere. After a moment of deadlock, they jumped away from each other, landing on the ground safely, being several yards apart.

"Wind Style…" the shaggy haired teen started to say while his weapon became cloaked by a vortex-like energy, "Tornado Sword!" he exclaimed, gripping its hilt with both hands as he readied himself. In an instant, he lunged out at his foe, letting out a battle cry as he swung his blade at her. However, to his surprise, she managed to counter it with both of her swords, making him gasp in shock as wind rushed throughout the area.

"Whoa…" Rex uttered out of disbelief, shaking his head to try and recompose himself.

"Now that Erza's no longer requipping into armors," Carla began, crossing her paws over her chest, "she's putting all of her strength into her swords…" she noted, narrowing her eyes onto the battlefield.

"She's got the upper hand now…" Gray pointed out, sitting up from the ground, not yet having realized that he had subconsciously removed his pants from his legs. Meanwhile, the fire dragon slayer closed his hands into fists, clenching his teeth in frustration.

"Yield!" the scarlet haired female demanded as she and her opponent were continuing to clash blades, with sparks flying everywhere, "You're no match for me now!" she stated fiercely, starting to push him back as his feet grazed into the earth, making him cringe while he gritted his teeth.

"You… forgot…" he muttered in between breaths of air, making her blink in confusion, "…I'm not fighting alone!" he yelled, causing her to widen her eyes, "Pegasus!" he called out. All of a sudden, his spinning top hopped in and broke the stalemate between their blades with sparks to follow. The beyblader then threw his right arm back over his head, having a large tornado form upon it, much to the shock of everyone on the sidelines, including his enemy.

"This must be your last move," she realized, rushing out at him as she prepared her swords.

"Gingka!" Natsu cried out, catching the attention of the shaggy haired teen as he glanced over at him, "You can do it!" he cheered loudly, "Win this fight and get me on yer team!" he screamed, making the Team Omniverse members smile, along with their teammate who was on the battlefield.

"Hurricane…" he began, starting to swing his sword forward while his foe crossed hers over her face, "…SMASH!" he bellowed, throwing it down onto her in an instant, causing a gigantic explosion of dust and wind to envelop the entire area. Some hollers came from the sidelines as the spectators tried to endure the strong breeze of dirt blowing by them as a veil of dust loomed overhead. Two objects suddenly flung themselves out from the blast, both being swords as they pierced into the ground. The first was one of Erza's blades, but the second was actually Gingka's, as they had landed near each other.

"Oh no…" the jinchuriki uttered in shock, having his eyes widen as the dust started to settle. Everyone opened their own eyes, gasping in surprise to see the beyblader drop down onto his knees, having blood drip from the apparent cuts on his arms, legs, and head. Meanwhile, his opponent was still standing, having her lone weapon in hand.

"Gingka…" the pink haired teen said out of disbelief, turning his head away in frustration.

"Do you yield now?" Erza asked as she held her single sword so that the tip of its blade was pointed directly at her foe's forehead. His breathing was heavy as the others watched on with expressions of disbelief, unable to fathom how such a battle could have lasted this long.

"You're right…" he muttered in between breaths, catching the requip mage's attention as her eyes narrowed in confusion, "My chakra's all gone… I'm on my damn knees… I can barely move…" he listed off, with his teammates all shocked by the apparent result, "But that last attack…" he continued as the one called Titania readied her weapon, "…wasn't for you…" he stated with a grin.

"What?" his foe asked in surprise, widening her eyes in shock.

"LOOK!" Wendy suddenly exclaimed, pointing towards the sky. Everyone glanced up and gasped, seeing a blue streak of light zooming straight down towards the two fighters.

"Wait a sec…" Ben began to realize as he squinted, trying to get a better view of what appeared to be within the light.

"It's Pegasus!" Naruto cried out, much to the shock of those around him, especially the scarlet haired female on the battlefield.

'Of course…' she inwardly realized, 'That last attack was meant to propel that spinning top and give it even more speed!' she noted to herself as it was coming down.

"This is my guarantee to beat you, Scarlet," Gingka told her, getting her attention as he slowly got up to his feet while his bruised and cut body shook, much to her disbelief, "Pegasus!" he yelled out as the beyblade was zooming down at a tremendous velocity, "GALAXY NOVA!" he declared loudly. The brightness of the light shrouding the bey increased as the image of the mystical creature dressed in armor appeared in the eyes of Erza, who was beyond amazed. However, her composure remained as she re-readied her sword, arching it towards the oncoming projectile.

"Well, let us see whose spirit is stronger!" she exclaimed, swinging her blade, having it connect with the beyblade, causing sparks to fly wildly as a huge burst of wind raced by, causing practically everyone to flinch as it blew past them, causing leaves to immediately blow off of trees. A few more moments passed as it appeared the requip mage and the spinning top were at a stalemate, with sparks still flying everywhere. Suddenly, her sword began to crack, catching her attention as she saw it breaking apart into pieces.

' _W-What?!_ ' she exclaimed inwardly out of disbelief. She had no time to react as the bey then rushed by her left shoulder, slashing straight past it before landing on the ground, still spinning. She cried out in pain before falling backwards to the ground, dropping the hilt of her shattered weapon. ' _Such a powerful spirit…_ ' she thought while her body was about to crash into the ground, ' _He really believes in Natsu… doesn't he?_ ' she asked herself before hitting the surface on her back, causing a bit of dust to build up before it dissipated. Everyone looked on with petrified, stunned expressions plastered on their faces, having witnessed Titania fall to a person that was a stranger to most. Samurai Pegasus than dashed back towards its master, jumping into his right hand, allowing him to catch it as steam emerged from his extremity after it finally stopped spinning. The look of most disbelief at the scene was the on the face of the fire dragon slayer, who had his eyes trembling.

"He… won…" he uttered, absolutely shocked. Gingka then raised his right hand into the air, showing off his beyblade as it barely took a scratch from the bout, still in one piece, and symbolizing his victory.

"Woohoo!" Korra cheered as she jumped, "All right, Gingka!" she yelled, catching his attention as he glanced over and smiled to see his teammates applauding his victory. Even the pink haired teen let a grin show upon his lips, struggling to contain his excitement as he trembled.

"YYYEEAAHH!" he roared into the sky, much to the shock of his guild mates as they saw him spouting flames from his mouth. The Team Omniverse members were surprised as well, but merely chuckled, knowing that he was glad that his new friend had won the battle. On the field, he looked over at his former foe, walking over to her as she started to sit up, placing his beyblade back into its pouch. Makarov started to trot over to them with Mirajane, Juvia, and Gajeel, along with the others from the other side of the field.

"Ergh…" the requip wizard grunted, clenching her teeth together in agony. She then looked up and blinked in surprise to see the beyblader reach his right hand out to her, offering to pick her up. For a moment, she was somewhat unsure of taking it as she stuck her hand out before pulling it back slightly, but then grabbed her former opponent's extremity, allowing him to pull her up from the ground.

"Thanks for the fight," he said out of gratitude, giving her a bright smile while the others approached them, "You're really strong," he complimented, chuckling a little. The scarlet haired female was slightly astonished by his words, considering how angry he was with her during their battle. However, she disregarded it, grinning as well.

"So are you," she confessed as a slight blush graced her cheeks. Everyone smiled at their interaction, glad to see that things appeared to have been resolved between the two. Suddenly though, Erza whapped Gingka on the back of the head with her left hand, stunning everyone around them.

"OW!" he yelped in pain, grabbing at his head with both of his hands, relinquishing his right one from Titania's grip, as she had an angered expression on her face.

"But how dare you strike a woman in a maiden's outfit!" she yelled, causing him to perk up in surprise.

"How dare I?!" he questioned clenching his fists at their respective sides as he brought his arms down, having a tick mark appearing upon his forehead, "You're the one who put on that… 'armor'!" he shouted, making her glare angrily at him.

"That was a tactical strategy!" she claimed, blushing a bright red.

"Yeah, and it didn't work!" the beyblader mocked, getting right into her face. Everyone watched worriedly for a moment as they argued with each other, but then started laughing, realizing that it was only the aftermath of the battle. Natsu grinned brightly as he chuckled, looking out at the two redheads.

' _Thanks, Gingka,_ ' he said inwardly out of gratitude, glancing up at the sky, where the sun shined brightly overhead.

 **END**

 **And Gingka is the victor! But of course, Erza has to at least get one good jab at him for punching her in that Seduction armor of hers. Anyways, with the chapter over, it's time to delve back into our ever so famous Q &A session! Enjoy!**

 **Q &A**

 **SpiritReaper42: Ash, was being burnt by your Charizard not bother you anymore, considering that you two were able to work together?**

 **Ash: Yeah, it doesn't bother me. If anything, it just proves that we have a strong relationship!**

 **Pikachu: *** **drop of sweat rolls down his head** *** Pika…**

 **SpiritReaper42: Everyone, what are your reactions to Mewtwo VS Frieza in a One Minute Melee and Lucario VS Renamon in a One Minute Melee?**

 **Natsu: Whoa!**

 **Ben: Wow. Talk about a mismatch…**

 **Naruto: Mewtwo barely stood a chance…**

 **Ash: Yeah… *** **shudders a little** *****

 **Mirajane: And as for the other battle…**

 **Erza: That was quite impressive.**

 **Elfman: Yeah! Those guys are real men!**

 **Lisanna: I'm not sure if both of them are men though…**

 **Gingka: Heh. Cool.**

 **SpiritReaper42: Erza, when it comes to armor, what would camouflage be like for you? Like pretend if you did have that kind of armor.**

 **Erza: Camouflage would be useful for stealth missions. I'd have mine be capable of blending into certain areas like forests or caves…**

 **Rook: That is definitely useful.**

 **Gingka: Maybe we could come up with something like that someday.**

 **SpiritReaper42: Pikachu, is there every a chance we can see you Mega Evolve in the near future? Or are you just getting stronger than that since you beat a Mega Lucario?**

 **Pikachu: Pika, pika pi… *** **rubs back of his head sheepishly** *****

 **Ash: Pikachu can't really Mega Evolve unless he evolved into Raichu… But he's definitely getting stronger!**

 **Pikachu: Pika! *** **nods** *****

 **SpiritReaper42: Lisanna, which is your favorite Animal Soul?**

 **Lisanna: Hey, a question for me! *** **giggles happily** *** I'd have to say my favorite Animal Soul would probably be my cat form. *** **transforms into it** *** It's the one I'm most used to, after all!**

 **Mirajane: *** **smiles in agreement** *****

 **SpiritReaper42: Ben, did you really fight Eon? Or was that just a movie?**

 **Ben: Yeah, I've fought Eon once or twice. Including that time in "Friendship Games: The Omni Force Crossover".**

 **Rook: He's certainly been quite a nuisance to us…**

 **Ben: Totally…**

 **SpiritReaper42: Natsu, if you were using your flames against the enemy, what if the enemy turns that fire into its own and shoots it back at you? Would you absorb that?**

 **Natsu: Duh! 'Course I would!**

 **Lucy: Wouldn't that just make for a back and forth fight?**

 **Happy: Aye… Once you absorb that fire and send it back, they'll send it right back to you again…**

 **Natsu: Then I'll hit 'em before they can do it!**

 **Lucy: *** **drop of sweat rolls down the side of her head** *** Of course you would…**

 **SpiritReaper42: Naruto, did you truly give up on finding out what Kakashi's real face looks like?**

 **Naruto: *** **crosses arms** *** Pretty much… Even his face on the Hokage Monument's covered up…**

 **Hinata: *** **places right index finger on her chin in thought** *** It does bring up a few questions though…**

 **Naruto: Yeah… *** **closes eyes in thought** *** Aw, forget it! I'd never give up on finding out about Kakashi Sensei's real face!**

 **Hinata: *** **giggles** *****

 **SpiritReaper42: Rex, who was the most annoying person you had go through in your world?**

 **Rex: Dunno, man. There's Van Kleiss, the Pack, the Consortium… If I had to pack, I'd the say the Consortium was the worst to go through. *** **points at his head** *** I had to risk losing my memory to beat them!**

 **Gajeel: Losin' yer memory? Yikes…**

 **Rex: Tell me about it…**

 **SpiritReaper42: Mirajane, before you start singing with Ash, I got one question. Are you prepared for anything you are only aware of?**

 **Mirajane: Of course! There's nothing we can't handle together, right Ash?**

 **Ash: *** **blushes** *** R-Right!**

 **Pikachu: *** **sighs** *** Pika…**

 **SpiritReaper42: Rook, how did it feel to cast a spell in spite of doing it one time?**

 **Rook: Quite exhilarating actually. Though it was only due to the fact that I was close to the Alpha Rune at the time.**

 **Ben: Gotta admit, I was a little jealous.**

 **SpiritReaper42: Juvia, what was your favorite memory regarding your relationship with Gray?**

 **Juvia: My favorite memory would have to be when we first met at Phantom Lord. *** **cups cheeks with her hands while blushing** *** It was how I realized we were destined to be….**

 **Gray: *** **cringes slightly** *** Er… not really… But I think it really made her happy that I gave her a chance. Plus, it's how she ended up joining Fairy Tail in the first place.**

 **Juvia: *** **has hearts appear in her eyes** *** Oh, my love!**

 **SpiritReaper42: Gray, what's that behind you?**

 **Gray: *** **grimaces slightly** *** That better not be what I think it is… *** **turns around, only to see Juvia and Korra chatting away** *** Oh, phew…**

 **SpiritReaper42: Nah, I'm just kidding. Anyway, besides fighting, is there anything you can do with your ice magic? For your own entertainment I mean. By the way that habit of yours doesn't always get you anywhere in life, doesn't it?**

 **Gray: Hm… Maybe a few things that I can't name off the top of my head… And yeah, that habit doesn't get me anywhere.**

 **Korra: You mean like now?**

 **Gray: Huh? *** **looks down and gasps to see that his pants and shirts are gone** *** CRAP! *** **fumbles around for his clothes** *****

 **SpiritReaper42: Cana, do you really have a problem with your drinking?**

 **Cana: *** **hiccups** *** I don't really see a problem…**

 **Ben: *** **pinches bridge of his nose with his fingers** *** Well, it's kinda gross.**

 **Cana: Aw, relax hero. *** **wraps left arm around him** *** You oughta' try one…**

 **Ben: *** **blushes** *** N-No thanks…**

 **TerrorKing10: Ben, do you ever miss being able to go ultimate back when you had the Ultimatrix?**

 **Ben: Absolutely. The ultimates were definitely useful when they counted.**

 **Rook: It does make one wonder why Azmuth didn't implement them into your new Omnitrix…**

 **Ben: Yeah… Remind to try and set up a chat with him later…**

 **TerrorKing10: Cana, how many boys got hospitalized because of your dad?**

 **Cana: Well, that deadbeat wasn't around a lot of the time, so not really any guy got hurt by him…**

 **Ben: Thank goodness.**

 **Cana: *** **wraps arms around him, smiling at him slyly** *** Of course, that doesn't mean I can't have a boyfriend…**

 **Ben: *** **blushing madly** *** I already have a girlfriend!**

 **Cana: *** **chuckles cheekily** *****

 **ImmaSupa Stargirl: Ben, how many universes have you and Omni-Force visited so far?**

 **Ben: As of now, I'd say over 70. Of course, there's always a lot more ground to cover when it comes to finding members.**

 **Rook: Indeed.**

 **Lucy: Okay… With that all done…**

 **Levy: It's time for Ash and Mira's duet!**

 **-Everyone starts applauding excitedly as the two make their way onto a stage-**

 **Ash: *** **gulps nervously and blushes** *** Oh boy…**

 **Mirajane: *** **places hand on his shoulder** *** Don't worry, Ash. After all, we've gotten through a lot together!**

 **Ash: *** **blinks in surprise, but then nods, smiling** *** Yeah! *** **takes hold of a microphone** *****

 **Mirajane: *** **grabs her own microphone** *****

 **Korra: Go get 'em, Ash!**

 **Pikachu: Pika!**

 **-Ash and Mirajane start singing "Just A Dream" together-**

 **Gajeel: Damn…**

 **Natsu: They sound pretty good together!**

 **Juvia: Ah… how beautiful…**

 **Naruto: Go Ash!**

 **Gingka: Heh.**

 **Lucy: Woohoo! Go Ash and Mira!**

 **-Song ends with everyone applauding-**

 **Rex: Yeah! *** **runs over to Ash as he and Mirajane come down from the stage** *** That was awesome, hermano!**

 **Ash: Th-Thanks… *** **glances over at Mirajane as she's talking with her siblings** *** I guess that song kinda shows me bein' with Mira nothing more than a dream…**

 **Rex: Dude…**

 **Laxus: *** **sighs** *** Oh for goodness' sake… *** **walks over and pushes Ash** *****

 **Ash: AH! *** **stops himself just a foot before Mirajane, catching her attention** *** Uh… I… uh…**

 **Mirajane: *** **giggles as she turns to face him** *** Thanks for the duet, Ash. *** **kisses him on the forehead** *****

 **Ash: *** **blushes intensely** *** N-N-No p-problem…**

 **Lucy: Hee, hee! Thanks for all the questions, everyone! Be sure to send in more for next time!**

 **END Q &A**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that, along with the little Ash and Mira moment! Now it's time to continue the scenario story from SpiritReaper42! Last time, we reached the climax of the battle between Spirit Reaper against Natsu and Gajeel. Let's see how it all ends!**

 **SCENARIO**

 **Spirit Reaper: *stops time and damages Gajeel before letting time continue***

 **Gajeel: GAH! *** **falls backwards** *****

 **Levy: Gajeel!**

 **Lily: What the heck just happened?! I didn't even see anything!**

 **Tommy: He is an Alicorn after all... well was, since he's in a human state...**

 **Cana: Dang… Never knew Equestrian magic was so scary…**

 **Ben: Neither did I…**

 **Spirit Reaper: *stops time and slashes Natsu with the scythe before letting time continue again***

 **Natsu: Ergh! *** **stumbles back for a moment** *****

 **Lucy: Natsu!**

 **Spirit Reaper: *blends in the dark again***

 **Happy: Now he's gone!**

 **Carla: Wendy, can you find him?**

 **Wendy: *** **sniffs around** *** I can't… I don't know how he's able to do it…**

 **Nightwing: Spirit was only using a spell to keep his scent hidden.**

 **Wolverine: Didn't prevent me from beating him up in our last fight...**

 **Carla: *** **narrows eyes at him** *** Is that so?**

 **Pikachu: *** **ears perk up** *** Pika? *** **notices Spirit Reaper from the shadows behind him** *** Pi-!**

 **Spirit Reaper: *looks at Pikachu* Shh... *gives him a bottle of ketchup and goes back to blending in***

 **Pikachu: P-Pika…**

 **Ash: Something wrong, buddy?**

 **Inuyahsa: Sounds like someone's enjoying his time in the dark...**

 **Ash: Huh?**

 **Naruto: I get it. *** **crosses arms** *** He's just toying with Natsu and Gajeel by staying in the shadows…**

 **Ryu: He is a reaper... but he can do whatever strategy he needs to...**

 **Gajeel: *** **gets up** *** Ugh… You all right, Salamander?**

 **Natsu: *** **stands up fully** *** Yeah…**

 **Spirit Reaper: *whacks both Natsu and Gajeel with the scythe***

 **Natsu & Gajeel: Guh! *** **both slide back a few yards** *****

 **Levy: Oh no…**

 **Lucy: We gotta find a way to keep Spirit out of the-! *** **notices light switch on the wall** *** Oh. *** **turns lights on** *****

 **Spirit Reaper: *notices the lights are on* Well, I guess I can't always stay in the dark forever...**

 **Gajeel: Let's get 'im!**

 **Natsu: Yeah! I'm all fired up!**

 **Tommy: Wait, where's Raiden? *looks around with the other members***

 **Wolverine: *sniffs for Raiden* He's hiding, but why's what I wanna know...**

 **Rex: Wonder if it's got something to do with this fight…**

 **Spirit Reaper: *flies up high and lunges at them***

 **Nightwing: Here he goes... One shot and it's over...**

 **Gajeel: Ergh! *** **keels over suddenly** *****

 **Natsu: Hey, what happened?!**

 **Levy: Gajeel, you gotta get outta there!**

 **Lily: Hurry!**

 **Spirit Reaper: SONIC DEATHBOOM! *activates ultimate attack***

 **Gajeel: Salamander!** ***jumps out in front of him, taking the attack head on with smoke to follow** *****

 **-Team Spirit stands tall despite the impact and wind blowing-**

 **Gajeel: Ergh… *** **has Iron Dragon Scales deactivated, standing with plenty of bruises and cut marks** *****

 **Natsu: G-Gajeel…**

 **Gajeel: *** **looks back at him and grins** *** It's yer fight now, Salamander… *** **starts falling over** *** Don't go losin' to this punk… *** **hits the ground** *****

 **Levy: GAJEEL!**

 **Gray: Crap! Let's make sure he's okay! *** **runs out to him with Rex, Juvia, Lily, and Levy** *****

 **Natsu: *** **eyes tremble as he views Gajeel in his unconscious state, closing his hands into fists** *** Gr… *** **red dragon scales start to appear upon his body as he glares at Spirit Reaper** *** You're gonna pay for that…**

 **Spirit Reaper: That wasn't supposed to happen...**

 **Wendy: It Natsu's Dragon Force!**

 **Ash: Whoa!**

 **Wolverine: Sounds like my berserker mode...**

 **Ryu: Or my evil form... Or Raiden's Jack the Ripper mode. A mode like Raiden's is a one way to get killed by him...**

 **Rook: Either way, I believe the match has turned to his favor.**

 **Spirit Reaper: *watches Natsu and summons scythe***

 **Natsu: RRRAAAHHH! *** **lunges out at him, missing with his right fist, but manages to elbow him in the back with his left arm** *****

 **Spirit Reaper: *dodges, but gets taken down by the last attack only to land on both feet* Whoa...**

 **Tommy: Such power...**

 **Nightwing: How long can he keep up?**

 **Natsu: I'M TAKIN' YOU DOWN, YOU JERK! *** **throws right fist out at him** *****

 **Spirit Reaper: *dodges and kicks him in the gut* Shoryuken! *hits him with a jumping uppercut***

 **Natsu: Gr… *** **has his whole body get cloaked by golden flames** *** Like I'm lettin' that stop me! *** **gets into ready stance** *** Dragon Slayer Secret Arts!**

 **Spirit Reaper: *gasps* No...**

 **Natsu: *** **squats down** *** Hidden Fire Form! *** **smacks fists together** *** Flame Lotus…**

 **Ryu: This isn't right...**

 **Natsu: *** **jumps towards Spirit Reaper** *** PHOENIX SWORD! *** **rams into him head first as an arrow-like aura pierces through Spirit Reaper** *****

 **Spirit Reaper: *crashes to the ground with all the bracelets falling off***

 **Natsu: *** **red scales disappear** *** Heh… *** **raises right fist into the air** *** Told ya not to mess with me…**

 **Inuyasha: *glares at Natsu and whacks him with Tessaiga* You idiot! Did you think about what you just did?!**

 **Natsu: Ow! *** **rubs back of his head** *** What the heck did I do?!**

 **Lucy: Yeah, all he did was win the fight! …Right?**

 **Wolverine: This again? *lets claws out***

 **Lucy: EEP! *** **hides behind Erza** *****

 **Ryu: *pulls Inuyasha away* Forgive Inuyasha, but he's right. Once all Spirit's bracelet's are no longer on his legs and wrists, the curse will get worse.**

 **Erza: Curse?**

 **Gingka: What are you talking about?**

 **Tommy: The demon within his curse will control him, along with giving him insane but evil power. Far stronger than how he is now. *summons Dragon Dagger***

 **Korra: W-What?!**

 **Happy: Uh, it can't be that bad… can it?**

 **Nightwing: Oh really? Then see for yourself. *points at Spirit***

 **Spirit Reaper: *rises up as blue fire flares and eyes glowed darker***

 **Gray: Uh oh…**

 **Lucy: That doesn't look good…**

 **Ben: *** **reaches for Omnitrix** *** Get ready, partner.**

 **Rook: *** **grabs Proto-Tool** *** Right.**

 **Spirit Reaper: *glares at everyone with an deadly smile with sharp teeth, razor claws, and demonic wings* Death... This is why I'm invincible... *summons a deadly sharp scythe***

 **Erza: *** **requips into Heaven's Wheel armor** *** Everyone, get ready!**

 **Inuyasha: Snap out of it, Spirit! *aims sword at him***

 **Nightwing: No use telling him. *aims Escrima sticks at Spirit as well* The important thing is that we have to get the bracelets back on him.**

 **Spirit Reaper: *runs past them at pure speed, but stops, glaring at Natsu* Thank you for releasing me, Dragneel... But I'm afraid that I'm going to have to kill you...**

 **Natsu: *** **frightened** *** C-Can't we talk about this?**

 **Spirit Reaper: *sends him away with only his palm***

 **Natsu: GAH!**

 **Happy: Natsu! *** **races over and pulls out a Zodiac key** *****

 **Ryu: He's too fast!**

 **Spirit Reaper: *teleports and makes Natsu crash hard with his palm***

 **Natsu: ERGH! *** **hits the ground hard on his face** *****

 **Spirit Reaper: *picks up Natsu while choking him* Time to die!**

 **Gingka: Natsu!**

 **Gray: We gotta hurry!**

 **Tommy: Spirit, no! *runs but was stopped by Wolverine* Logan?!**

 **Wolverine: Don't bother, he's here...**

 **Raiden: *appears out of nowhere and attacks Spirit with the blade with intense speed, sending him away from Natsu***

 **Lucy: Whoa!**

 **Happy: He saved Natsu!**

 **Spirit Reaper: GAH! *tries to land***

 **Raiden: *puts murasama in its hilt to charge up power***

 **Inuyasha: About time he showed up...**

 **Ryu: But that won't stop him for long... *picks up bracelets along with the others***

 **Lucy: Then we'll help! *** **readies key** *** Open, Gate of the Maiden: Virgo! *** **summons forth Virgo in a bright flash of light** *****

 **Virgo: Is it punishment time, princess?**

 **Lucy: Not now, Virgo! Can you chain down that guy with the scythe?**

 **Virgo: Certainly, princess. *** **rushes forward and dives into the ground, having chains pop up and wrap around Spirit Reaper** *****

 **Raiden: I will end you! *slashes Spirit so fast that even everyone could barely see what's going on***

 **Spirit Reaper: *falls face first but tries to get back up only to be forced down by Wolverine's claws and Virgo's chains* AGH!**

 **Wolverine: Well, don't just stand there!**

 **Ben: Right! *** **transforms into Wildvine** *****

 **Erza: Lucy, Wendy, you check on Natsu! Everyone else, hold Spirit Reaper down!**

 **-Everyone rushes over and holds Spirit down however they can for the time being-**

 **Team Spirit: *run to Spirit and put bracelets back on him***

 **Rex: Is… that it?**

 **Nightwing: Wait, there's one missing.**

 **Inuyasha: Damn it... where could bracelet be?**

 **Pikachu: *** **holds up final bracelet** *** Pika pi! *** **hands it off to Tommy** *****

 **Tommy: Thanks, Pikachu. *puts bracelet back on Spirit, sealing the curse***

 **Wolverine: *gets off of him* He's unconscious...**

 **Natsu: *** **gets up** *** Ergh… Is everyone all right?**

 **Lucy: *** **giggles** *** Why not worry about yourself for a change? You got the worst of it…**

 **Natsu: *** **smiles** *** Heh!**

 **Raiden: Hmph. Being angry at your opponents for what happened to your comrades is fine. *glares at Natsu* But your ignorance could have gotten you killed.**

 **Natsu: *** **raises eyebrow** *** Uh, sorry?**

 **Spirit Reaper: *opens his eyes, groaning but gets up weakly while healing himself* Damn...**

 **Natsu: Hey, Spirit! You'd never believe what happened after I took ya down…**

 **Spirit Reaper: Save it, Dragneel. You can keep on saying that you beat me but the reality is that I didn't lose... *turns away***

 **Natsu: *** **growls in frustration** *****

 **Gingka: What's his deal?**

 **Ryu: Whenever something like this happens, even if he loses or not... he doesn't believe that he lost.**

 **Natsu: Aw, come on! Be a man and accept it!**

 **Nightwing: Natsu, your victory is real but what you did... Ask yourself this: did you truly win in way you wanted?**

 **Natsu: *** **glances off to the side in thought** *****

 **-A squeaking sound is heard-**

 **Mirajane: Hey, wait a second…**

 **Ash: We've heard that sound before…**

 **Erza: Yes, we-**

 **Grim: *nibbles on Erza's ear***

 **Erza: *** **pales in fright** *** KYAAAHHH! Get him off! *** **waves arms around comically** *****

 **Grim: *jumps and scurries to Pikachu and hides behind him***

 **Pikachu: Pika?**

 **Spirit Reaper: *looks and gasps* Grim, how did you get here?**

 **Erza: How he got behind my ear again is what I'd like to know…**

 **Tommy: Size can always get the better of some people... *morphs back to normal***

 **Erza: *** **glares at him** *** Don't mention this to anyone else…**

 **Inuyasha: That's why it followed our leader...**

 **Grim: *scurries to Spirit and goes in his pocket***

 **Spirit Reaper: *chuckles and feeds it a piece of cheese* Grim, you are being too silly...**

 **-Everyone chuckles-**

 **Wolverine: So, what now?**

 **Spirit Reaper: We leave... we still have a mission so thinking about my victory will have to wait. *starts walking with his team* Best of luck, everyone... *summons the blue portal and enters with the others***

 **Natsu: Later!**

 **END SCENARIO**

 **And there you have it! I'd like to thank SpiritReaper42 for coming up with this scenario idea. Now, we'll be going into sneak peeks of other stories in the remaining four chapters!**

 **But first, it's time to share some Omni Force facts with you guys. After the battle against Tartaros, Omni Force members Ben Tennyson, Ash Ketchum, Naruto Uzumaki, Gingka Hagane, Rex Salazar, Rook Blonko, Hinata Hyuga, Rainbow Dash, and Sunset Shimmer were all gifted with Fairy Tail guild marks. Ben got a green one on the center of his back, Ash got his in black on his right pectoral, Naruto got an orange one on his chest, Gingka got a red one upon his left arm in the same location that Erza has hers, Rex got his in black on his left shoulder, Rook got his in white upon his left hand, Hinata got hers in violet on her left thigh, Rainbow got hers in black upon her abdomen in same location as Cana's, and Sunset got hers in red on her right hand like Lucy's.**

 **Also, after the Tartaros arc, Ben and Rook volunteered to stay behind and help fix up Magnolia, not knowing that Fairy Tail was to disband. As Ash, Gingka, Rainbow, and Sunset were about to head back to the former's universe, he was met with a surprise confession from Mirajane, promising to her that Fairy Tail would be back stronger than it was before. The next chapter will focus upon the relationships between the guild members and Omni Force members.**

 **QUOTE**

 _ **You take way too long to get something simple done…**_

 **Gingka Hagane,**

 **To Erza in True Scoundrels, Once Again**


	5. EPISODE III PART I

**Hello, everybody! It's time to get into the second half of "Visitors" with the third episode! Here, all the guild members are gonna be interacting more with the Team Omniverse members. With that, there'll be some Omni Force facts regarding the special relationships they share, including the pairings featured for this story!**

 **All that aside, let's get back into "Visitors"!**

 **VISITORS**

As the sun was setting in the distant horizon, a familiar sense of joy and exuberance was heard from the Fairy Tail, with shouts of such exciting emanating from the building. Inside, everyone was partying, whether by drinking, conversing with others or merely just hanging around. They were all happy to know that they found new friends in the members of Team Omniverse, glad to know that Natsu would become a part of their group.

"Ha, ha!" he laughed, bouncing around the guild hall in ecstatic manner. It was as if his energy couldn't be contained for the moment. In the meantime, Mirajane was helping put bandages on both Gingka and Erza, as they had cloth wrapped over their arms and patches upon parts of their faces. The latter of the two redheads was merely wearing the white blouse and blue skirt she had on just yesterday. Her expression, along with her former foe's was more happier than before, glad that the battle they had finally ceased.

"You two sure are something else!" the white haired beauty complimented while she finished wrapping bandages around her guild mate's left arm. Both battlers just smiled in reply, just before she trotted back over to the bar counter. Meanwhile, they took notice of Makarov approaching them, folding his arms behind his back.

"I must say, Gingka," he began to the beyblader, catching his attention, "I'm impressed that you managed to defeat one of _our_ S-class wizards singlehandedly," he admitted, causing the Team Omniverse member to chuckle, "And I'm also amazed that…" he continued, coughing a little to clear his throat while a blush came across his cheeks, "you managed to wave off Erza's rather… interesting armor the way you did…" he stated as his whole head was a mad red.

"Thank you," the shaggy haired teen responded with a bow while the girl beside him glanced at him in a skeptical manner.

" _How_ were you able to not fall victim to the Seduction armor?" she asked, causing him to look over at her, "It was working on everyone else…" she mentioned, folding her arms over her chest. Her new friend blinked for a moment before pulling off a smile, glancing up at the ceiling.

"When you've got a girlfriend," he started to say, "you tend to know where your priorities lie," he noted, smirking a little while the requip wizard was slightly surprised. However, she grinned, realizing that Gingka was indeed quite the individual to not only defeat her, but also not fall for her attractiveness. "You kinda remind me of her by the way…" he pointed out, making her blink out of astonishment. Suddenly, the sound of loud clapping caught their attentions, along with the rest of the patrons within the guild, turning to see Ben smacking his hands together until everyone was focused on him.

"All right, everybody!" he called out, reaching into the left pocket of his hoodie, "Time to get this whole initiation thing over with!" he declared, pulling out an MPG. Upon seeing it, the fire dragon slayer's eyes lit up as he excitedly rushed over to the group's leader.

"Gimme, gimme!" he begged repeatedly while his fellow guild members laughed at his silliness, including his future teammates. However, the Omnitrix bearer disregarded it, handing the device off to him. His smile grew wider as he held it in his hands, seeing the green light in its center blinking. All of a sudden, the luminosity shot out at him, shining up and down his body as he stood up straight in surprise.

" _ **PLEASE PLACE FINGERPRINT ON MPG CENTER,**_ " it advised in a male voice, much to his shock as he gasped, but recomposed himself as he pressed his thumb against the center of the gadget. A small light appeared to scan his finger for a moment, while the others watched in anticipation. " _ **IDENTITY CONFIRMATION REQUIRED,**_ " it stated. The pink haired teen blinked for a moment before understanding, letting off a grin as he pointed to himself.

"Natsu Dragneel!" he responded with confidence in his tone.

" _ **CONFIRMED,**_ " it replied, " _ **IDENTITY: NATSU DRAGNEEL,**_ " it continued as everyone started developing grins, " _ **DESIGNATION: MAIN MEMBER NUMBER NINE,**_ " it finished, allowing for the Fairy Tail member to raise his right fist in the air.

"As of today," he began in a loud voice, "we're all teammates!" he declared, making the guild members yell loudly in agreement, followed by sounds of laughter and joy. The beyblader looked on and smiled, thankful that his efforts got the fire dragon slayer to join the team.

 **EPISODE III PART I**

"WOOHOO!" Natsu exclaimed as he held his brand new contraption for everyone to see while his tongue flared wildly, "See this, Erza?!" he cried out to the scarlet haired wizard, catching her attention as he showed off the device to her from atop the table, "I'm part of an even more awesome team now!" he declared, cackling happily. She let off a small grin, chuckling a little.

"You don't need to get so riled up, Natsu," she pointed out, crossing her bandaged arms over her chest.

"Can ya blame him?" Gingka questioned rhetorically, enticing her to look towards him, "He was excited from the moment I told him about us," he mentioned, folding his arms behind his head.

"You make a valid point, Gingka," she agreed, looking back towards her guild mate, who was still gloating about his new MPG. She reminisced over moments where he had been quite strong and formidable, facing opponents that had almost killed him on several different occasions. Now he was as happy as he had always been, showing off that toothy grin of his. "Just make sure he doesn't get himself into trouble with you," she advised to the shaggy haired teen, who glanced back at her.

"Promise," he replied with a nod, making her grin. Without warning though, the beyblader felt her right hand grab the back of his head, pulling him down and squishing it against her ample chest, much to his embarrassment as his face flushed. "Wh-What are you doing?" he asked with a stutter while she kept him close to her, having a light blush on her cheeks.

"Isn't this cool, you guys?" the fire dragon slayer asked, holding out the machine for Romeo, Wendy, Carla, and Happy to see.

"Totally!" the former of the four agreed, "Natsu, you're gonna be a hero everywhere now!" he noted excitedly with a pump of his fist.

"It really is exciting," the pigtailed girl concurred with her cute smile, having her hands behind her back, "Fighting alongside people like Gingka and the others…" she mentioned to her exceed, catching her attention, "It just proves how amazing it'll be for him," she told her over the chattering within the small guild.

"And to think that Gingka defeated Erza…" she added with her paws at her hips, " _That_ proves just how motivated he was to get Natsu on his team," she noted as her friend grinned happily.

"Yeah, I know," the spiky haired wizard chimed in, having overheard their conversation, "And I only got a taste of what Gingka's got before he went all out 'gainst Erza," he mentioned, glancing over at the shaggy haired teen as he was still chatting with the requip mage, "I wanna see what the rest of his buddies got in store…" he stated with a toothy grin, looking around the guild hall until he spotted the jinchuriki talking with Gray and Korra, "And I think I know who to ask…" he added, leaping down from the table as he raced off, much to the surprise of his companions, "Hey, whiskers!" he cried out, catching the shinobi's attention as he stuck out his lower lip while frowning, seeing him rushing over.

"Whaddaya want, pinky?" he asked him, crossing his arms while the other two with him took notice of the fire dragon slayer's arrival. Upon hearing the remark, he started developing a scowl towards him, but shook it off as his excited grin returned.

"You and me are fightin' tomorrow," he declared, punching his open left hand with his fist, much to his surprise as he blinked, "I wanna see just what yer made of…" he added, cracking his knuckles. Naruto was taken aback by the spiky haired wizard's declaration, but smiled soon afterwards, holding out his bandage-covered right fist to him.

"You're on!" he responded, "I'll show ya just how tough a ninja can be!" he mentioned, making his future opponent snicker excitedly. The other two among just watched on with grins upon their faces.

"Flame brain doesn't know what he's in for, does he?" the ice mage guessed, folding his arms behind his head while had subconsciously removed his shirts.

"You could be surprised…" the Avatar mentioned with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, "I don't think Natsu's a pushover…" she admitted, glancing back at him, much to the surprise of the onyx haired teen as he remembered her effortlessly blocking and dissipating one of the dragon slayer's fiery attacks just the other day.

"Heh," he laughed, "You wanna go at it, Korra?" he asked, catching her attention, along with the one of a certain blue haired beauty. She turned and gasped upon hearing her beloved's declaration, having her eyes tremble as she viewed the scene.

"You serious?" the South Pole native questioned in response, raising an eyebrow towards him.

"Yeah," Gray answered, walking up to her, much to the dismay of the water mage as her lips quivered, "But if ya think you can't handle the cold," he began, stopping just before her, "I'll go easy on ya…" he promised with a smirk, completely shocking the girl from afar, as her hands clenched the wooden request board so tightly that it cracked a little.

"All right, tough guy," the ponytailed girl started to say to the ice wizard as she looked at him directly in the eyes, "looks like you an' me are goin' at it tomorrow…" she declared. Several tick marks appeared upon Juvia's head before she leapt out from her position instantly, diving towards the Avatar.

"I WON'T LET YOU STEAL MY BELOVED GRAY!" she stated fiercely, catching their attentions as they saw her coming, reeling her right arm back and throwing it out, launching a stream of water from directly aimed for Korra.

"J-Juvia?!" the ice wizard exclaimed in shock, seeing her attack coming towards his new friend. She stood her ground however, sticking her hands out and blocking the liquid, having it flow around her like a ring, much to the shock of the girl with the curled hair.

' _She deflected it?!_ ' she inwardly exclaimed, landing before the two while the large ring of water continued flowing before it all dropped to the floor with splash, as the onyx haired teen was absolutely stunned.

"Not bad…" the ponytailed girl commented as she stood up straight, placing her left hand onto her hip, "That's some kinda waterbending or… whatever it is you call it," she mentioned out of being impressed to the boy beside her, getting his attention, "So, who's your girlfriend?" she asked him, causing both him and the blue haired beauty to gasp in surprise, with the latter blushing madly.

"W-W-Well, I-I'm not e-exactly his-"

"Don't mind her," her crush interjected with a groan, catching her attention, "She's just bein' crazy as usual…" he told the Avatar as a drop of sweat rolled down the side of his head. His new friend let off a grin, trotting over to the water mage.

"Hey, I'm Korra," she introduced, holding out her right hand to the girl, much to her surprise as she blinked, "What's your name?" she asked her.

"J-Juvia…" she stammered slightly in response, taking her hand and shaking it politely.

"Cool name," the ponytailed girl pointed out, causing her to blush slightly, "And don't mind me, by the way," she added, making her perk up, "I wasn't planning on stealin' your boyfriend…" she promised as the beauty beside her gasped in surprise, having her face flush again.

"Oh, no, no, no!" she repeated in plea while she waved her arms comically, "I-I believe I just… misinterpreted the situation…" she confessed, sheepishly fidgeting with her fingers.

"It's okay," the Avatar reassured, enticing her to look over at her in surprise, "Your boyfriend doesn't exactly have the best choice of words…" she mentioned, gesturing towards him.

"'Scuse me?" he questioned, having overheard a bit of the conversation as he raised an eyebrow, seeing the two girls giggling a little.

"Hey," the South Pole native started to say, catching the attention of the female beside her, "you wanna fight me with 'im?" she offered, much to their surprise as their eyes widened.

"Y-You want to fight the both of us?" Juvia inquired with a blink of her eyes, believing that she had misheard her.

"No offense, Korra," Gray began as he trotted over, catching their attentions as they saw that he subconsciously took off his pants, "but me an' Juvia together is like a dynamic duo," he admitted, causing the blue haired beauty to develop hearts of adoration in her eyes.

"So what?" the Avatar questioned back to him, "Way I see it," she started to say, crossing her arms confidently, "there's more of a challenge that way…" she noted with a smirk, making them gasp in shock. However, the ice wizard developed a grin on his face, looking his new opponent directly in the eyes.

"You're on, Korra," he declared, "But don't say we didn't warn ya…" he mentioned, smiling still.

"Sure," she agreed, "Just keep yer pants on," she recommended, making him blink out of befuddlement.

"Keep my-? AH!" he yelped in realization as he saw that he was in his black boxers, looking around frantically for his clothes while the ponytailed girl cackled at his dismay. Meanwhile at the bar counter, Ben was finishing off a quick glass of water, breathing a sigh of relief before setting it down.

"That hit the spot…" he said, wiping his lips with his right hand, catching Mirajane's attention.

"You weren't the one fighting today, ya know…" she mentioned, causing him to look over at her, seeing that she was cleaning an empty glass with a cloth, setting it down underneath the counter once she was done.

"Well, when your teammate's risked his own life to get another," the Omnitrix bearer started to say, "you tend to get a little stressed out…" he confessed as a drop of sweat rolled down the side of his head.

"A man oughta' trust in his teammates!" a deep male voice stated, getting his attention as he looked over to see Elfman and Lisanna standing near the counter.

"Oh, I trust Gingka all right," he responded, glancing over to see the shaggy haired teen talking with the one called Titania, having made quick amends while they seemed to be getting along, "I've trusted him ever since he had that big growth spurt of his," he pointed out to them.

"He sure is something for waving off Erza's Seduction armor the way he did," the short haired female confessed, remembering how the beyblader struck the requip mage in the face rather than be infatuated by her charming body, "Though, that was a little cruel…" she added with a drop of sweat rolling down her head. Her brother blushed at the memory profusely.

"I still can't get that image outta my head…" he admitted, glancing away out of shame.

"Neither can I…" the brunette teen mentioned with a flushed face, "Today's been a _really_ messed up day…" he pointed out, sighing.

"Why not drink it away?" a feminine voice offered, making him perk up and see Cana sitting on a stool right beside him, having a wine glass filled with a red alcoholic beverage. She grinned at the Team Omniverse leader, making him blink in surprise while a light blush spread across his cheeks.

"Oh, uh… Cana, right?" he guessed, receiving a simple nod in reply from her as she leaned her head toward him.

"So, mister team leader…" she began with a saucy look, making him cringe in fright as his face became even redder, "what can you do?" she asked curiously, placing her left hand onto her cheek, "Knowin' how yer the leader," she continued, still having that seductive look in her eyes, "you've probably got a few cool tricks up your sleeves…" she mentioned.

"Heh," Ben chuckled in reply, turning to face her and grabbing the left sleeve of his hoodie with his right hand, "Yeah, literally," he quipped, pulling his sleeve back to reveal the device upon his wrist.

"What the heck is that?" Elfman asked, raising an eyebrow as he and his sister viewed it with the alcoholic brunette.

"I don't really have any powers like the rest of my friends," the alien machine bearer began to say, "but the Omnitrix here gives me all different of 'em," he told them, gesturing towards it.

"Whoa, really?" Lisanna uttered, blinking out of disbelief.

"Well, isn't that cool…" Cana noted with a sly smirk, catching his attention.

"Yeah," Elfman agreed, nodding, "Sounds manly!" he declared, much to the brunette teen's confusion as he blinked.

"Uh, thanks," he responded, rubbing the back of his sheepishly while the alcoholic beside him chuckled, taking a quick swig of her wine.

"How's it work?" she asked, setting the glass down, "You can talk about it over a drink if you'd like…" she offered additionally, causing Mirajane to puff her cheeks angrily while the Team Omniverse leader raised an eyebrow out of befuddlement.

"A drink?" he questioned nervously, "I'm sorry," he apologized, shaking his head in realization as he blushed, "but I'm not… old enough for that…" he said, trying to resist the temptation as a lovely-looking woman was offering him one.

"Aw, come on," she pleaded, brushing her hair back, "At least take a little sip…" she recommended, pushing her wine glass towards him on the counter.

"Cana, he said he's not old enough!" the white haired beauty reprimanded, "And do you honestly think he could keep up with someone like you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, much to the confusion of the Omnitrix bearer.

' _Keep up?_ ' he inwardly questioned, blushing as a million different thoughts what the maiden meant by that rushed through his head.

"So what?" the brunette alcoholic sarcastically questioned, catching his attention, "Old enough or not, I'm sure he'd like to try," she mentioned, glancing at him saucily as his face became even redder. However, he recomposed himself, grabbing her wine glass while from afar, a pair of eyes took notice.

"No thanks," he replied, pushing it back towards her, much to her surprise. Meanwhile, a figure began walking over to them, having clenched fists while an ominous aura wafted off from him.

"Now that's a real man right there to turn down her!" Elfman noted with a hearty laugh.

"Huh…" Cana uttered, still in disbelief as she blinked, but then pulled off her seductive smile, making the Team Omniverse leader grimace as he blushed, "It _does_ take a real man to say no to a drink from me," she noted, leaning closer to his face, which was completely red, "but that just makes you a whole lot cuter…" she confessed flirtatiously, making his eyes widen in shock.

"D-D-Did I mention I have a g-girlfriend?" he asked, stammering out of both nervousness and embarrassment while unbeknownst to him, a figure was looming just beside him.

"Hey," a voice uttered in greeting, catching his attention as he saw the dark shadow cast over him, turning and gasping in fright to see Gildarts Clive standing right there with his arms crossed, "What do you think you're doin' with my daughter?" he asked with an enraged glare, making the Omnitrix bearer grimace.

"D-Daughter?!" he questioned out of surprise, glancing over at the alcoholic, who had a pout on her face at her father's presence while the Strauss siblings were all in absolute shock, "W-W-Wait a sec!" he pleaded to him, "It's not what it looks like!" he claimed, waving his arms around comically.

"I saw you shove that glass towards my baby girl…" the S-class mage stated as a powerful aura began to overtake him.

"Th-That was hers to begin with!" Ben stuttered, catching the attentions of everyone else in the guild as they gasped to see him confronting the most powerful Fairy Tail wizard, "Besides, I-I'm not interested!" he added, sweating madly out of fright.

"Oh…" the orange haired man uttered in realization, "You sayin' yer too good for my daughter, new guy?" he inquired, using his metal left arm to crack the knuckles of his right fist, much to the Team Omniverse leader's fright.

"N-N-N-No!" he stuttered in claim while everyone else just watched on nervously, "I didn't mean it like that! I swear!" he cried out in plea, practically begging not to get hurt. However, he saw Gildarts reel his arm back, making the others in the guild gasp in shock, as he was about to punch the brunette teen. Reacting on impulse, he slid the lid of his device open, causing its dial to pop up, allowing him to slam down on it, creating a bright flash of light before the fist could reach him. Once the luminosity subsided, everyone opened their eyes and gasped in disbelief. The S-class mage's fist had connected with a creature that had a crystalline body, having pale green crystals formed over his head and his arms, which were crossed to block his attack. There were also two crystals shards sticking out of his back as his head was now razor sharp. On top of that, his clothing consisted of a black tank top-like shirt with a large green stripe down the middle, with a green belt that had the Omnitrix symbol upon it, and black pants down to his feet, where green was on the soles of them. Everyone except for the other Team Omniverse members blinked upon seeing the strange being in place of Ben, noticing his pained grimace from taking the punch.

"No way…" the white haired man uttered in disbelief as he saw the powerful wizard step back, also surprised that his attack was thwarted. However, huge cracks were apparent on both of the Petrosapien's arms, revealing that was at least damaged by the hit.

"Ow…" he groaned in pain, placing his hands onto his knees, "Oh, am I gonna feel that fer a week…" he muttered while the cracks on his arms began to mend themselves, much to Elfman's shock.

"So you've got somethin' like Take Over magic, huh?" he guessed, letting off a smile of excitement.

"Ooh…" Cana said with a hearty blush, "Now that's hot," she admitted, causing Diamondhead to blink in surprise at her. However, he shook his head to recompose himself, focusing his attention on the Beast Soul user.

"It ain't really magic…" he pointed out, gesturing towards, "The Omnitrix lets me turn into all kinds of different forms," he explained, "Aliens, to be exact…" he added with a nervous chuckle.

"And you've got one that can handle a punch from me…" Gildarts mentioned, having his arms crossed again as he grinned, "You sure are somethin' else, new guy…" he complimented.

"Still hurts, ya know…" the crystalline being muttered, continuing to grimace.

"Ha, ha!" the white haired man laughed, catching his attention, "Now that's real manly!" he stated, having his hands at his hips.

"I'll say," the alcoholic brunette agreed, "He's sure a keeper…" she added, winking at the Petrosapien, making him widen his eyes in surprise.

"And I wanna see just _how_ manly he can be after standin' up to yer dad!" Elfman declared, getting into a battle stance, causing Diamondhead to glance back at him, "Come on, Ben!" he yelled, "Let's have a man-on-man brawl tomorrow!" he challenged, having an excited grin on his face, shocking the extraterrestrial greatly.

"W-Wait!" he pleaded, "I was only tryin' to defend myself!" he pointed out, "I'm not lookin' to-!" He stopped his sentence the moment he saw the fiery expression in the Beast Soul user's eyes, which caused him to start smiling, too. "But I can't back down from a fight," he stated, punching his left hand excitedly, "You're on!" he declared, making his future opponent grin. From afar, Gajeel noticed the accepted battle challenge, having already seen the ones from Natsu and Gray as well.

' _So the beast, the stripper, and the Salamander are all fightin' these Omniverse punks…_ ' he noted to himself, glancing around the guild, ' _And with the redhead outta the picture…_ ' he continued, looking to see a small group hanging out at a table, ' _That leaves…_ ' he started to realize, seeing Rex talking with Levy, Jet, and Droy. An aggressive grin spread across his lips as he trotted over to them.

"Wow, that's incredible!" the blue haired girl exclaimed to the evo, surprised by his story.

"I know, right?" he responded, folding his arms behind his head as he leaned back in his chair, "Savin' the world from bad guys had never felt as sweet as then…" he mentioned, reminiscing.

"Hey," a voice chimed in, catching his and the others' attentions as they turned to see the iron dragon slayer standing beside them.

"Uh… can I help you?" the Team Omniverse member asked, arching an eyebrow in confusion. The jet black haired man grinned again, gesturing towards himself.

"You an' me are goin' at it on the battlefield tomorrow," he told him in reply, much to his surprise, along with those of the others, "I ain't plannin' on stayin' outta the fun," he added, walking off with his toothy smile.

"Did… I just get dragged into a fight?" Rex asked his new friends, blinking out of befuddlement as to what just conspired.

 **END**

 **And so the fights are established! Natsu VS Naruto, Gray & Juvia VS Korra, Elfman VS Ben, and Gajeel VS Rex will all be happening in the next chapter! I know you're all really excited, but for now, it's time to get back into our ever so famous Q&A session! Enjoy!**

 **Q &A**

 **Concerned Boy: Ash, I watched a video explaining how Charizard's fire is more than a hundred times hotter than the sun! How the hell are you still alive?!**

 **Ash: Heh, heh… *** **rubs back of his head sheepishly** *** Guess I'm just lucky is all…**

 **Lucy: *** **shocked** *** LUCKY?!**

 **Mirajane: *** **giggles** *** Don't forget, he can handle anything!**

 **Ash: *** **blushes out of flattery** *****

 **Concerned Boy: Negaifreak, will the Omni Force ever go to the Harry Potter universe?**

 **NegaiFreak: Hm… That may be a possibility. I think that's a yes.**

 **Concerned Boy: Also, Ben, watch this season of Teen Titans Go and tell me your reaction. *Shows season 1 of Teen Titans Go***

 **Ben: *** **mouth gapes open** *** What the…?**

 **Cana:** _ **This**_ **was the team you were a part of? *** **laughs** *** What a joke!**

 **Ben: W-What?! N-No! This is just a… freaky, alternate universe thing!**

 **Rex: I dunno, Ben… They seem like the type of guys you'd wanna hang around with.**

 **Ben: …This is payback for the Kuvira thing, isn't it?**

 **Rex: Bingo.**

 **Pedro Rodrigo Cleméce V: Question for Natsu Dragneel: Dime la verdad, ¿qué te hizo empezar a gusto la persona que te gusta en este momento?**

 **Natsu: *** **tilts head in confusion** *** 'Scuse me?**

 **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: I'll translate that, Natsu. He said: "Tell me the truth, what made you start liking the person you like right now?"**

 **Natsu: The person I like, huh? *** **looks up and folds arms behind his head** *** What do ya mean by that?**

 **Happy: I think he means the person you really llikkee~…**

 **Natsu: *** **blushes a little** *** Uh… *** **turns away a little** *** Well, it's probably because she's so nice…**

 **Lucy: *** **perks up and blushes a little** *** Huh?**

 **Nikka Khatleyevna Vynnychenko: Question for Gajeel: *Talks like a boring goth.* коли-небудь любив кого-то ви думали, не має шансів з?**

 **Gajeel: *** **glares angrily** *** What was that, punk?**

 **Dietrich Günther Kennedy: I'll translate it. He said: "Ever liked someone you thought you didn't stand a chance with?"**

 **Gajeel: *** **grins** *** I haven't liked someone I thought I couldn't stand a chance with… 'cause I stand a chance with anyone here!**

 **Lily: Really… *** **smirks** *** So who's the lucky girl?**

 **Gajeel: *** **blushes and widens eyes out of surprise** *** Uh… *** **glances over at Levy for a moment** *****

 **Levy: *** **notices him** *** Something wrong, Gajeel?**

 **Gajeel: *** **turns away** *** N-Nothin', shrimp…**

 **Lily: *** **chuckles** *****

 **Antonio Georgiyevich Dolzaev II: Questions for Lucy: *talks bluntly* Как вы думаете, песок называется песок, потому что это между морем и землей?**

 **Lucy: *** **tilts head in confusion** *** Uh, not sure whatcha' said… but from that tone, I've got a bad feeling about it…**

 **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: I apologize for that, Lucy. He talks bluntly, so I'll translate that. He said: "Do you think sand is called sand because it's between the sea and land?"**

 **Lucy: Oh, uh… actually, that makes a lot of sense…**

 **Natsu: Really? *** **looks at the question more closely** *** I don't see it…**

 **Lucy: *** **drop of sweat rolls down the side of her head** *** 'Course you don't…**

 **Charlie Molyneux Cleméce VI: Question for NegaiFreak: Été pris à faire quelque chose que vous n'étiez pas censé faire? Et monsieur Negai Freak, si vous avez des pouvoirs, quels pouvoirs et les capacités que vous voulez qu'ils soient?**

 **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: I can translate that, NegaiFreak. Heh, she called you mister. Nice! Anyways she said: "Been caught doing something you weren't supposed to do? And mister NegaiFreak, if you have a powers, what powers and abilities you want them to be?"**

 **NegaiFreak: There definitely have been a few situations where I was caught doing something I wasn't supposed to do, but that's water under the bridge. As for powers, I think the ones I'd really like to have fire dragon slayer magic. Breathing and attacking with fire as it is sounds awesome enough, but eating fire's even more cool!**

 **Natsu: *** **beams** *** Finally! Someone understands!**

 **Lucy: Of course…**

 **Pedro Rodrigo Cleméce V: Questions for Benjamin Kirby Tennyson: Si estuvieras en una isla, que es lo que desea estar? es que se pierda Rainbow Dash?**

 **Ben: *** **raises an eyebrow** *** Huh?**

 **Dietrich Günther Kennedy: I'll translate that, mister he said: "If you were stranded on an island, who do you wish to be with? is it miss Rainbow Dash?"**

 **Cana: Nah, he'd probably wanna hang with me… *** **winks at him** *****

 **Ben: *** **blushes** *** Knock it off, Cana… Anyways, if I did get stranded on an island, I'd wanna be with someone I know I can trust to find us a way off of it. That being said, I'd prefer to have Rook with me. He's my partner after all.**

 **Rook: Thank you, Ben. I'd be sure to get us off of that hypothetical island.**

 **Ben: *** **chuckles in agreement** *****

 **SpiritReaper42: Lisanna, what's a Triple Unison Explosion?**

 **Lisanna: Oh, like that time back on Tenrou Island!**

 **Cana: Heh. Yeah, that was fun…**

 **Levy: It was actually pretty cool!**

 **Lisanna: Anyways, the Triple Unison Explosion was a combination of my Animal Soul: Wings, Levy's Solid Script: Storm, and Cana's death and fire cards!**

 **Levy: Basically it's just three magic users combining their powers for one awesome attack.**

 **Gajeel: Seriously? You girls combined your magic and got** _ **that**_ **?!**

 **Levy: *** **slyly** *** Jealous~?**

 **Gajeel: *** **steps back and blushes out of surprise** *** I-I… *** **turns away** *****

 **Levy: *** **giggles** *****

 **SpiritReaper42: NegaiFreak, what gave you the idea of having Kirito in the Omni Force? I mean we all know that his accomplishments were only in a virtual world, right?**

 **NegaiFreak: Yes, and I had the idea that the Omni Force ends up going to that virtual world. When I first saw the anime of Sword Art Online, I instantly looked to Kirito as a possible member. I was concerned by the fact that the main action was in a video game, and that could provide some risk to Omni Force members who could potentially "die" in the game, and not come back. Fortunately, that never happened in my head-canon, and when Kirito enters the virtual world, he'll always have his MPG on hand to travel to alternate universes.**

 **SpiritReaper42: Ash, so how does it feel to not expect Pikachu burning people's bikes after three times in three separate occasions?**

 **Ash: Honestly… pretty good! It's better that we don't have to worry about that each time we go into a new region…**

 **Pikachu: *** **rubs back of his head sheepishly** *** Pika pi…**

 **SpiritReaper42: Pikachu, I know your weakness... You cannot resist the taste of ketchup... how would you feel if it was used against you in a battle?**

 **Pikachu: P-Pika? Pika pi, pika… chu…**

 **Ash: I dunno why everyone says you really like ketchup… but I guess you wouldn't wanna fight it, would ya?**

 **Pikachu: *** **shakes head** *** Chu, pika pi!**

 **SpiritReaper42: Mirajane, is it true that you're going to have a Dratini as your starter?**

 **Mirajane: Well, I wouldn't say as a starter… but yeah! *** **smiles brightly** *****

 **NegaiFreak: I'll take it from here. So in my headcanon, there's an episode in the XY &Z series where the group finds a stray Dratini living along the shores of a river as she's waiting for her family to return. However, as it turns out the members of her family had been captured since then and completely forgot about her. Feeling sympathetic for her, Mirajane offers to raise Dratini and have her join the group. After a scuffle with Team Rocket, Dratini agrees to go along with the others, and becomes Mira's first official Pokémon.**

 **SpiritReaper42: Erza, would it be possible to have an armor or weapon that can involve taking down ghosts?**

 **Naruto & Natsu: *** **shiver in fright** *** G-G-Ghosts?!**

 **Erza: *** **raises an eyebrow** *** What's wrong with you two? Anyways, I suppose it could be possible to have such an armor or weapon. But I don't see a necessity for that now…**

 **SpiritReaper42: Gingka, ever heard that Deadpool blasted all the heroes such as Wolverine and Spider-Man with ease? How would you feel if that happened to you and your teammates?**

 **Gingka: *** **crosses arms** *** Pretty embarrassed.**

 **Ben: Yeah, no arguments there…**

 **Rook: Definitely…**

 **SpiritReaper42: Natsu, can you absorb your own fire?**

 **Natsu: Huh? What the heck gave ya that idea? I can't eat my own dang flames…**

 **SpiritReaper42: Gray, so when it comes to ice, how many degrees can you take?**

 **Gray: Heh. *** **crosses arms over his chest** *** I can take the cold no matter how bad it gets.**

 **Juvia: *** **swoons** *** Oh, how bold!**

 **SpiritReaper42: Gajeel, so when it comes to iron, can you eat anything made out of it?**

 **Gajeel: Pretty much. *** **chews on iron slab from Levy** *****

 **Levy: *** **laughs nervously** *** Oh, Gajeel…**

 **SpiritReaper42: Juvia, so you're no bothered by Gray's habit?**

 **Juvia: Of course not! It may be troublesome for him at times… *** **looks over at him** *** but… it's not… *** **starts blushing madly** *****

 **Korra: *** **blushes** *** Oh my…**

 **Gray: *** **raises eyebrow** *** What?**

 **Korra: *** **points at him** *** You might wanna look down.**

 **Gray: *** **looks down and gasps to see that his pants and boxers are gone** *** CRAP! *** **fumbles around for his clothes** *****

 **SpiritReaper42: Elfman, if you were an owner of a gym, what kind of rules would you have?**

 **Elfman: That everyone should work up a** _ **manly**_ **sweat during their workouts.**

 **Evergreen: Now that's just disgusting…**

 **Elfman: No, it's manly! *** **laughs** *****

 **Evergreen: *** **sighs** *****

 **SpiritReaper42: Wendy, I'm confused. How would you know if you're attacking or curing anybody with your Sky Dragon's Roar?**

 **Wendy: *** **tilts head in confusion** *** What do you mean? My Sky Dragon Roar's an attack…**

 **Carla: I think he's talking about your healing magic being used with it.**

 **Wendy: Oh, right! I'd know if I'd be trying to cure someone if I used that attack with my healing magic, and if not, I'd just be attacking them! *** **smiles** *****

 **SpiritReaper42: Carla, so for your transformation magic, you can only transform into human? I mean, what if you can transform into anything else?**

 **Carla: I'd much rather prefer to transform into something more suitable. As of the current times, I can only transform into a human, but if I could transform into anything else, I'd like for it to be powerful enough to protect my friends.**

 **Wendy: *** **giggles in agreement** *****

 **SpiritReaper42: Lily, how are you able to carry swords taller than you? Out of curiosity, I mean.**

 **Lily: Simple. *** **morphs into larger form** *** My battle form has much more strength than that of my normal one.**

 **Ben: Whoa.**

 **Ash: Cool!**

 **SpiritReaper42: Happy, if someone stole your fish, what would you do? That's right. Tell me what would you do and I'll tell you this, tell that someone how much you enjoy eating fish and always let the passion run wild.**

 **Happy: I'd chase after them to the ends of the Earth to get my fish back!**

 **Lucy: That's Happy for ya…**

 **Pikachu: *** **sighs** *** Pika pi…**

 **SpiritReaper42: Ben, how many aliens are there in you Omnitrix and how would you know how to find the right on to transform into?**

 **Ben: Over seventy. The problem is I transform into the wrong aliens at the wrong time sometimes, but I've gotten used to the idea that that's just the watch's way of doing things.**

 **Elfman: You've got over seventy forms in that thing?! Oh, that's real manly!**

 **SpiritReaper42: Everyone, would it be cool to have your very on hyperbolic time chamber? I mean who doesn't wanna have a year's worth of training in only a day? And ever thought of doing fusion?**

 **Natsu: Someone who wants to work hard and persevere, that's who! *** **points to himself** *** Everybody wants to train on their own time!**

 **Happy: Aye, sir!**

 **Natsu: And what the heck's fusion?**

 **Lucy: You mean like a Unison Raid?**

 **Ben: I think he means like fusing two people together…**

 **Lucy: *** **jumps back in surprise** *** TOGETHER?!**

 **Cana: *** **wraps arm around Ben** *** Ooh, that sounds hot…**

 **Ben: *** **blushes** *** That wasn't what I meant!**

 **TerrorKing10: Ash, between your past female traveling companions Misty and Iris, who annoyed you the most?**

 **Ash: *** **crosses arms** *** Hm… That's a tough one. Misty always picked on me a lot for being full of myself, but Iris kept on calling me a kid, even though I proved I'm not.**

 **Mirajane: *** **giggles** *** Maybe that's just their way of looking out for you.**

 **Ash: *** **blushes slightly** *** Yeah, I guess so…**

 **Mirajane: You should introduce me to them at some point!**

 **Ash: *** **blushes profusely** *** U-Uh… sure…**

 **Pikachu: *** **sighs** *** Pika…**

 **TerrorKing10: Why is Pikachu your ONLY electric-type?**

 **Ash: Actually, I don't know… *** **looks at Pikachu** *** I bet you'd wanna another Electric buddy, wouldn't ya?**

 **Pikachu: *** **nods** *** Pika pi!**

 **TerrorKing10: Rook, why does your family hate contractions so much?**

 **Rook: It is a Revonnahgander tradition. Though during serious situations, I usually drop the tradition.**

 **TerrorKing10: Ben, what was it like when you met the Teen Titans for the first time and how did you feel about each of them individually?**

 **Ben: Well first off, I thought Starfire was berserk for trying to destroy the city, and then I realized she was really harmless, unless you ticked her off. I really liked meeting Robin, and he's a great team leader. Sometimes, he's a little moody… Cyborg and Beast Boy seemed like great pals, and Raven was always a little mysterious to me. All in all, they're a great group of friends.**

 **END Q &A**

 **Hope everyone loved that Q &A! I really think all those questions are definitely helping out in terms of understanding more about the anime. Anyways, this chapter's going to be featuring a sneak peek for one of the stories I'll be doing in the future: "Compassion"! This features the growth and development of my first OC, Raya Dashilee Tennyson! **

**I've had the story idea up for a while, and now it's going to be brought into full light! Enjoy!**

 **SNEAK PEEK**

 **Night fell upon Yellowstone Park and Mount Rushmore as most of the lights of the Ben 10,000 Tower had gone out. In one of the remaining lit rooms of the edifice, Raya was sitting upon her bed in a white shirt with red sleeves, and blue pajama pants, having some of her presents strewn about around her. She took a few and placed them onto her dressers, taking a moment to look at some more closely. After she set her Pokémon egg aside, she took hold of the friendship bracelet Rachael had given her. It was the last gift she received or rather accepted for her birthday. Her expression grew more somber as she remembered the words from her best friend.**

 **'** _ **I'm your friend, so I respect your decision,**_ **' the requip user's words echoed inside of her head, '** _ **but please try to think about it, okay?**_ **' she suggested to her through her thoughts. Then the memory of the scarlet haired girl pecking her on the cheek flashed into her mind, making her eyes widen a little while she subtly touched the spot. A small blush became apparent on her face before her expression grew grim.**

 **"Yeah, right…" she muttered, putting the bracelet on top of her dresser with all of her other presents, "Rachael and I are just friends, nothing more, nothing less," she told herself, lifting the covers of her bed up before crawling into it. As the clock struck ten, she looked up at the ceiling, contemplating everything that happened during her birthday. The moment she could really recall was when she refused her parents' gift of the MPG.**

 **'** _ **Why would they think I wanna be a part of the Omni Force?**_ **' she asked through thought, lying her head against the plush surface of her pillows, '** _ **Maybe they just wanted to give me one so I could visit the others whenever I'd wanna…**_ **' she inwardly admitted, closing her eyes. The lights in her room went out automatically a moment later as she drifted off into sleep. A few hours passed as the clouds loomed over the parkland, with some thunder echoing from inside of them. Everyone inside of the tower was sleeping soundly without a word, as Kenny, Ben, and Rainbow were all snoozing in their beds. However, the new teenager was tossing and turning in her divan, sweating while she gnashed her teeth together.**

 **"No…" she uttered in a pleading tone as her eyes were still shut. Looking frightened, she continued fumbling around, messing up the covers while she was breathing rapidly.**

 **"** _ **HE'S COMING FOR YOU, RAYA…**_ **" an eerie voice said, making her tense up even more, "** _ **SOON YOU'LL FALL VICTIM TO HIS GRASP…**_ **" it stated in a menacing tone.**

 **"AH!" the Tennyson girl gasped, waking with a start as she breathed heavily, sweating all the while as she sat up, "Huh…" she sighed, lying against her pillows again, "Just a dream…" she grumbled, somewhat relieved for the moment.**

 **"** _ **Oh, it's no dream…**_ **" the same voice suddenly pointed out, much to her surprise as her eyes widened, "** _ **It's very real…**_ **" it said in an eerily male voice, enticing her to look up. Her mouth gaped out of shock as she saw a scythe looming over her head, being held in the sharp clawed hands of Zs'Skayr, who grinned menacingly. "** _ **Time to fall, Raya…**_ **" he told her, swinging his arms back, about to pierce her with his weapon.**

 **END SNEAK PEEK**

 **Hope everyone enjoyed that little sneak peek! What's going to happen to Raya? And who's after her? Those questions will be answered in "Compassion", coming out this summer!**

 **In the meantime though, it's time for some more Omni Force facts! Aside from their bickering, Gingka and Erza are actually great friends who enjoy being with each other. Gingka tends to sometimes see her as Skyla due to her attractiveness, but stopped once the two first met. Also, during the Fairy Tail Christmas Special where Erza was in control of the guildmaster game, one of her orders had Skyla make out with her, mortifying Gingka to the point of almost fainting.**

 **Another big relationship is between Ben, Cana, and Rainbow Dash. Upon first meeting the alcoholic bombshell, Rainbow didn't get along with her because of her attraction to Ben. Part of the reason she has her guild mark in the same place as Cana's is to try and look more attractive to her boyfriend. Fortunately for her, by the time the Alvarez Empire Arc in Fairy Tail starts, she and Ben are already engaged, even though Cana continues to try and tempt him, much to Rainbow's jealousy.**

 **Lastly, but most importantly, there's the relationship between Korra, Gray, and Juvia. Ever since Korra was poisoned and put into rehab, Gray and Juvia yearned for her return, the latter more so. As she did return for the Alvarez Empire Arc, both of them were glad to see her, and they became the ultimate force of three. She and Juvia are really tight, and she and Gray are an amazing combo. With that, there's a scene during the battles in the south where Lyon tries to swoon Korra, only to find out that she's in a relationship with another girl, much to his shock and dismay.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, Q &A, sneak peek, and Omni Force facts! The next chapter's gonna feature a lot of action and some details on what happened during the Fairy Tail movie, "Phoenix Priestess"! **

**QUOTE**

 _ **Don't go groping my girlfriend's chest!**_

 **Ben Tennyson,**

 **To Cana in King of the Dragons after meeting Rainbow Dash**


	6. EPISODE III PART II

**Hello, everybody! The votes are in, and it's time to get the battles going! Based on what most people have said, they're really looking forward to the Gray & Juvia VS Korra fight. So, in honor of that, this chapter will have plenty of action-packed moments in that particular battle. Not to say that the others won't though. There's going to be a lot of action in this chapter, and a little surprise towards the end! **

**Also, this chapter's Omni Force facts will focus on the team's role during the Fairy Tail movie, "Phoenix Priestess"! With that, there's also the sneak peek for "Legend of Everfree: The Omni Force Crossover"! No trailer's been released yet, but I'm giving you a look at how the story's gonna start out, with a few of the secondary squadron of the Omni Force in it! Unfortunately, Ben Tennyson isn't going to be playing a prominent role in this story, because it's more based around Sunset Shimmer and her challenge in stepping up to assume the leader role of her own group. Be on the lookout for more awesome info to come!**

 **But in the meantime, let's get into the action for the sixth chapter of "Visitors"!**

 **VISITORS**

"This has certainly turned into quite the event…" Makarov muttered with his arms folded over his chest. As of last night, four matches had been put into place, and he and the other guild members were out at the clearing where Gingka and Erza had their duel yesterday. The third guildmaster looked on to see Naruto and Natsu getting into ready stances, as the latter had challenged the former to a brawl. To his left, he noticed Korra about go up against Gray and Juvia, cracking her knuckles while an excited grin spread across her lips. He then turned to his right to spot Ben stretching out his arms as his opponent, Elfman was preparing himself, too. Lastly, he glanced behind himself to see Gajeel chomping down on a small piece of iron, finishing it up as he stared out at Rex, who was both dumbfounded and confused ever since the dragon slayer had challenged him out of nowhere practically.

"You're right, master!" a feminine voice chimed in, making him turn to see Mirajane standing beside him, "I really like that we're getting to know these new friends of ours this way!" she pointed out, smiling brightly as she made her way over to the spot where her brother and his future foe were. The old man just chuckled, letting his arms go down to their respective sides. Another crack of knuckles was heard as the fire mage had his right fist in his left hand, grinning widely as he stared out at the shinobi before him.

"Get ready, Naruto!" he yelled, making the jinchuriki perk up as he saw his hands flame up with fire, "I've got a fire in my belly…" he started to say, squatting down, "and I'm gonna have my fill by beatin' ya!" he declared excitedly, lunging out towards him in an instant. As he adjusted his headband, the blonde haired ninja dashed forward as well, prepared to face his foe. Meanwhile, a jacket and a shirt were tossed up into the air, being the ice wizard's as he had removed them from his form, revealing his bare chest.

"Oh, how bold!" the blue haired beauty exclaimed with hearts of adoration and attraction in her eyes. The Avatar just smirked, resting her right hand against her hip.

"You know," she began, getting into a ready stance, "I've met plenty of guys in my days," she pointed out, "but I've never met someone like you," she confessed, closing her hands into fists as she brought them up before her chest.

"Neither have I, Korra," her male opponent responded, placing his right fist into his left hand as a cold aura started to waft off from it, "And I get the feelin' we're gonna have a whole lotta fun…" he added, grinning.

"Well, as long as it's just a battle…" the water mage beside him began as she readied herself, blushing slightly. The ponytailed girl chuckled a little before running towards them, prepared to fight.

"Ergh!" the Omnitrix bearer grunted as he stretched out his back, while his future, white haired opponent got into a ready stance, cracking his knuckles.

"Oh yeah!" he bellowed, clenching his fists tightly, "It's time for a manly brawl!" he declared as a smile grew upon his lips.

"Er, definitely…" the Team Omniverse leader responded as he finished his stretches, pulling up the left sleeve of his hoodie to reveal the alien device on his wrist, "You ready, Elfman?" he inquired with an arched eyebrow, tapping the lid of the contraption.

"Of course I am!" the Beast Soul user responded as his sisters were standing on the sidelines with Cana and Gildarts, "You better not go chickenin' out on me!" he yelled while his foe scrolled through the green, holographic, circular screen over his machine.

"Oh, trust me…" he muttered, sliding the lid of the Omnitrix open, letting its dial pop up while the hologram disappeared, "I've a _big_ surprise for this fight," he stated, slamming the core down with his right hand, creating a bright green flash of light. Meanwhile, Gajeel had just finished gobbling down the piece of iron he had in his hands, grinning out at the evo, who was beyond confused.

"So, do we fight now," he began to guess, "or… what?" he questioned, raising his eyebrow. The dragon slayer just cracked his knuckles, staring out at his opponent.

"Get ready, goggles," he said, catching his attention as he blinked in surprise, "I'm gonna enjoy showin' ya what a Fairy Tail wizard can do!" he declared, lunging forward in an instant, transforming his right arm into a spiked, metal sword, much to Rex's shock. However, he retained his composure, letting light blue lines appear upon his own appendage as it started to morph.

 **EPISODE III PART II**

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu bellowed as he threw out his flaming extremity towards Naruto, who jumped back to avoid it, letting him strike nothing but the ground as an explosion of dust followed. From afar, Lucy, Wendy, Romeo, Erza, Happy, Carla, and Gingka were watching the battle go on, seeing the veil clear as the fire mage dashed out at the jinchuriki with his fiery fists.

"Jeez…" the latter of the group spectating uttered, crossing his arms over his chest as he saw his blonde haired teammate dodge two more attempted strikes from the dragon slayer, "I never thought Natsu'd be feisty enough to fight Naruto…" he admitted, glancing up at the sky.

"When Natsu has his mind made up," the requip wizard began, catching his attention, "he _has_ it made up," she stated, making him blink in surprise before pulling off a grin.

"That's Natsu for ya!" the blue furred exceed chimed in while his crush beside him just smiled, placing her paws at her hips.

"By the way…" the celestial mage started to say, bringing the focus onto her, "Naruto said that you and he had the same… chakra style during your fight yesterday…" she noted to the beyblader, having an arched eyebrow out of confusion.

"Oh, he must've meant his wind style chakra nature," he responded after a moment, causing her to blink in surprise.

"Chakra nature?" the pigtailed girl questioned, tilting her head in befuddlement as the others were quite curious as to hear an explanation from the Team Omniverse member.

"It's the type of chakra a person uses," he told them, looking back at the battle, where his comrade dodged a fiery kick from his opponent, cartwheeling back before landing on his feet, "There are five different kinds, too," he added as the shinobi threw out his right fist in an attempt to punch his foe, only for him to jump back and avoid it, puffing his chest out. He then shot out a blast of fire from his mouth, about to strike the shinobi. "Fire, water, earth, lightning, and wind," the shaggy haired teen listed off, moving up each finger on his right hand after saying each type.

"And Naruto uses wind, right?" Lucy inquired, getting a mere nod in reply from Gingka just as the flames appeared to strike the jinchuriki directly, appearing to engulf him in a torrent of fire.

"Heh!" the dragon slayer laughed, believing that he had the upper hand in the battle right from the start. However, he blinked and gasped in shock to see his foe leap right out of the fire, not having a scratch on him as he landed behind the spiky haired wizard, turning to face him as he got into a ready stance, grinning widely.

"I wonder just _what_ kind of attacks he has if he's got the same chakra nature as you…" Wendy mentioned, clasping her hands together before herself in a worried manner. The beyblader let a smile grace his lips as he looked back at the battlefield.

"He's stronger than anyone else on the team, if that's what you're thinking," he pointed out, making the others gasp in disbelief.

"Seriously?!" Romeo exclaimed with widened eyes, glancing back at his guild mate and his foe. The latter of the two crossed his fingers together in the shape of a t, much to the confusion of his opponent.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he cried out, several puffs of smoke bursting out around him, causing Natsu to gasp as he coughed from the foggy veil that blew by him afterwards. Once it cleared, he blanked out in complete astonishment to see several copies of his opponent standing before him, all with folded arms and confident smiles.

"Whoa…" the pink haired teen uttered in shock, while his guild mates all had their mouths agape.

"Ice Make…" Gray began as the cold aura around his hands intensified, "Lance!" he yelled, firing a volley of ice arrows towards Korra, who was still charging towards him and Juvia. She leapt up and span herself around, avoiding most of them while they barely flew by her. Planting her right hand against the ground, she swung her legs around, bending a ring of fire that incinerated the remaining arrows completely, much to the shock of her opponents. However, the blue haired beauty regained her composure as she rushed forward, coming to a stop as she threw her right arm out.

"Water Nebula!" she bellowed, shooting out a torrent of the liquid from her hand, heading straight for her foe. Upon noticing the stream heading toward her, the Avatar put both of her extremities upon the ground, pushing off of it so that her feet struck the water, causing it to splash apart. "Incredible…" the water mage uttered in shock as her eyes trembled. She then took notice of the smirk upon her enemy's lips, making her grit her teeth angrily. As she touched the ground with her feet, she smashed the earth by using her right fist, making it build up and shatter, much to the surprise of both of her enemies.

"Move!" the onyx haired teen cried out to his guild mate as they both jumped away before the breaking ground could reach them.

' _So she can control fire, air, water, AND earth?!_ ' the ice wizard inwardly guessed as a grimace became apparent upon his face. Suddenly, he saw her reel her right arm back, while a few pieces of earth floated up, making him gasp in realization. She fired them towards him, enticing him to quickly throw his hands out, summoning forth a magical seal before them.

"Ice Make: Shield!" he exclaimed, creating a barrier of ice before him in the shape of a multi-pointed star. It was able to protect him from the oncoming rocks, but cracked as they struck, causing him to cringe in frustration. Meanwhile, Juvia was stunned as she witnessed her beloved get put into a difficult position right from the start of the battle.

' _I've barely seen my darling get this frustrated…_ ' she noted to herself, narrowing her eyes onto her opponent, who was still firing pieces of earth his way, ' _He must be mesmerized by her abilities…_ ' she added through thought while her fists became clenched even more tightly, ' _Mesmerized…_ ' she repeated, gnashing her teeth together out of anger as her whole body suddenly turned into water. Upon hearing the sound of a wave, Korra glanced over to see the blue haired beauty zooming down towards her, having her form completely become water.

"Nice try!" she yelled, sending a few rocks her way as Gray brought down his barricade, landing upon the ground. However, she was stunned to see the pieces of earth phase right through her body as she continued soaring toward her.

' _She turned INTO water?!_ ' she inwardly exclaimed in shock, widening her eyes.

"Sierra!" the water mage bellowed, rushing by her in an instant, striking her with her form of liquid.

"AGH!" she cried out in agony, tumbling backwards before coming to a stop on her right knee, grabbing at her left arm.

' _That's hot!_ ' she noted through thought, grimacing at the burning sensation she was feeling from the boiling water that grazed her appendage. Her female opponent smirked at her misfortune as Gray's expression became relieved.

"Nice one, Juvia!" he called out to his guild mate, who blushed slightly while she was still in her watery form in midair. Without warning though, she suddenly halted, making her widen her eyes out of surprise. The ice wizard was also astonished, looking over to see his foe sticking her left arm towards his comrade, having stopped her completely while chuckling a little.

"Caught me off guard there…" she admitted, readying both of her arms, "But water's not just _your_ element, ya know…" she pointed out cleverly, making her blue haired opponent gasp in realization.

' _I forgot…_ ' she said to herself, ' _she can control water, too!_ ' she noted inwardly, grimacing as she could feel most of her watery body drip down towards the ground, ' _I better-!_ ' Before she could finish her thought, she felt her entire form get pulled down to the ground by an indescribable force, causing her to yell out as she struck the earth with a splash.

"Juvia!" her onyx haired teammate cried out worriedly as the dust started to settle. He glared out at Korra, placing his right fist into his left hand. "Ice Make…" he began, catching her attention as she looked back at him, "…Battle Axe!" he bellowed, swinging his right arm out, creating a sharp, crescent-shaped form of ice that was heading towards his enemy. She stood her ground with narrowed eyes, but then caught the sound of an angered growl coming from the veil of dirt behind her, enticing her to glance back at it.

"Water Slicer!" the water mage bellowed as all of a sudden, the dust cleared away to reveal her firing several scythe-shaped waves of liquid towards her foe. Seeing that she was being attacked from two directions, the Avatar planted her feet against the ground, waving her arms as she bended a dome of air around herself. The icy blade shattered upon contact with the dome, and the water scythes dissipated instantly. Both of her Fairy Tail opponents were stunned by how their attacks were thwarted, having little time to react as their enemy span around, bending the air outwards, blasting it by the two, blowing them both back in yelps. They tumbled across the ground for a moment before coming to a stop, glaring out at their lone foe.

"Didn't I tell ya it'd be fun this way?" she questioned jokingly, smirking as she got back into a battle ready stance. Meanwhile, Ben's body was morphing in a green light, having extra arms sprout beneath his own while his skin turned red. As the luminosity vanished, Elfman looked out and gasped to see that his opponent had turned into a humanoid alien that was approximately twelve feet tall, had well developed muscles, and two pairs of four-fingered arms. Black stripes were designed upon his face, similar to a mustache, and he had four eyes: a main pair, and a smaller pair below them. He had three spikes upon his head, and he wore a black tank top like shirt with one large green stripe in the middle, and black pants. He also had black, fingerless gloves with green cuffs. On top of that, the Omnitrix symbol was upon his belt. Everyone around the two fighters gasped in surprise upon seeing the transformation, including the Beast Soul user as his mouth was agape.

"Wh-Whoa…" he stuttered in shock, sweating a little.

"Surprised?" his Tetramand foe questioned, cracking the knuckles of all four of his fists, "I've got plenty more of these bad boys in my watch," he mentioned, gesturing towards himself. The take over wizard was completely stunned as he blinked, shaking his head in order to regain his composure.

"Heh!" he laughed, getting into a battle ready stance once again, "As a man, I've never seen anything like _that_ before," he confessed, grinning excitedly, "But I doubt you've seen anything like _this_!" he bellowed as a bright purple light enveloped his form, enticing Four Arms to cover his eyes, "Beast Soul!" he roared as his voice deepened. When the luminosity died away, the alien looked out and gasped to see his enemy as a monster, whose size increased exponentially, with his arms growing longer, larger and sprouting sharp claws. He had also become covered in thick red fur, with his abdominal and pectorals prominent in the middle. His hair took on a mane-like appearance, his ears and canine teeth became pointed, and he grew a pair of striped horns pointing upwards, starting from a plate on his forehead, along with yellow protrusions upon his shoulders. To top it off, his feet resembled those of a large bird. The only form of clothing upon his person was a pair of ripped jeans held up by a brown belt.

"Whoa," his opponent uttered in astonishment, blinking a little as he saw the monstrous being before him smirk.

"Now let's have a battle worthy of two men!" he declared, rushing toward his foe. He reeled back his right arm while closing his hand into a fist, while the extraterrestrial swung his own back. They threw them out at the same time, having them intersect at the same moment, causing a burst of wind to rush throughout the area, blowing by everyone.

"Well, dang…" Gildarts commented as the gust died away, placing his right hand on his hip, "This new guy's pretty tough," he noted with an impressed smile, turning towards his daughter, "I can see why ya like him," he added to her as she was taking a swig of the alcohol in her flask.

"Er, yeah…" she replied, rolling her eyes out of exasperation before putting her focus back onto the battlefield.

"Iron Dragon Sword!" Gajeel exclaimed from afar, as he attempted to strike Rex with his spiked, bladed arm. However, the goggled teen had his own arm morph into a large, orange gauntlet, grasping it before it could strike him.

"Whoa!" Levy yelped as she was on the sidelines with Lily, Jet, and Droy, who were stunned to see what they just witnessed.

"The hell…?" the jet black haired man uttered in disbelief, having his eyes tremble while his foe smirked, tossing him aside. He landed on his feet however, skidding across the ground as dust built up. Reforming his arm back to normal, the dragon slayer glared out at his opponent with gnashed teeth, while he morphed his left arm into another gauntlet.

"Betcha' didn't see that comin'," he noted as he trotted towards him, readying his Smackhands. His enemy just scoffed, readying his right arm.

"Iron Dragon…" he began, grasping his shoulder with his left hand, "…Club!" he exclaimed, transforming his appendage into a large, metal club, having it extend towards the evo. To his surprise though, he used his gauntlets to grasp it, keeping it from striking him. "Damn it…" he cursed, grimacing as he realized that his foe had a hold on him. He cracked a grin, swinging him around rapidly before releasing him, making him yell as he crashed into the earth.

"And score one for the evo," the Team Omniverse member commented with a chuckle, looking back towards the billowing dust cloud he created from the impact of the Fairy Tail mage. It cleared to reveal him stand up, clenching his teeth angrily before dashing out towards his foe. "Heh," he laughed, running at him as well. He reeled his right arm back, throwing out a powerful punch with his gauntlet-shaped build, making a burst of wind go off as it appeared to connect on his opponent's head. Smirking as he believed he stunned him, he suddenly heard the sound of crunching metal, enticing him to glance over and pale out of shock to see that Gajeel was eating the makeshift fingers of his machine.

"Tasty," he said as he kept on chewing the build, making Rex let drops of sweat roll down the side of his head rapidly.

"G-GET OFF!" he demanded, waving his hand around desperately before the iron dragon slayer ripped the metallic finger right from his build, continuing to gobble it down.

"That was pretty clever of Gajeel," Lily noted, folding his paws over his chest.

"Yeah…" Jet agreed, still a bit stunned, "But that guy's powers are pretty good, too," he pointed out, narrowing his eyes onto Rex.

"At any rate," Levy began, "let's just hope Gajeel doesn't go overboard…" she muttered, clasping her hands before her chest in a worried manner. Meanwhile, the wizard in question licked his lips after finishing the metal, letting a sadistic grin come across his face.

"Now it's my turn, kid," he declared, puffing his chest out, much to his foe's confusion as he arched an eyebrow, "Iron Dragon…" he began, arching himself back for a moment, making the evo gasp as he started to realize what he was about to do, "RRROOOAARRR!" he exclaimed, firing a powerful tornado from his mouth that struck his opponent, who grimaced as he covered his face with his arms. He suddenly took notice of his sleeves ripping apart, seeing that there were bits of metal within the vortex, slicing by him as they cut through his pants and shirt. Once it dissipated, he keeled over slightly, looking out to see the large grin on his enemy's face as he crossed his arms.

"Okay…" he muttered, pulling his goggles down so that they were over his eyes, "My turn…" he stated through clenched teeth, ready to make a counterattack.

 **X**

"Na! Ru! To!" Naruto and his clones exclaimed as they kicked Natsu up into the air over and over, while the others watched on from below. After another kick struck him in the gut, the fire dragon slayer cringed, knowing that he was taking quite the beating. He didn't realize that the shinobi was looming overhead, spinning as he was about to land a powerful kick onto his head.

"Natsu, look out!" Romeo yelled, enticing to glance up a second too late as he was hit, grimacing out of agony.

"Uzumaki Barrage!" the jinchuriki bellowed, sending him crashing down onto the ground in an instant, much to the shock of the spectators aside from Gingka. The rest of the duplicates started to rush into the cloud of dust that followed the attack, prepared to finish the job. All of a sudden though, a torrent of fire emerged from the veil, incinerating most of the copies as they all burst into puffs of smoke. Once it dissipated, it revealed the pink haired teen standing up with an angered and annoyed look in his eyes.

"Whoa," the beyblader uttered out of surprise, widening his eyes at the new Team Omniverse member's tenacity. Erza just grinned at his astonishment before turning her focus back onto the battlefield. There, her guild mate sniffed around while a gust breezed by, clearing away the rest of the dust to reveal the lone ninja remaining, standing firm with closed eyes as he turned to spot him.

"All right, that's it!" he declared fiercely, closing his right hand into a fist before encasing it in flames, "I'm through playin' with your dumb clones!" he shouted, rushing towards him as quickly as he could, "Fire Dragon…" he began, reeling his arm back, "IRON FIST!" he cried out, throwing his extremity at his foe. It appeared to strike as a large burst of wind followed the attack, making everyone flinch as they braced themselves from the oncoming breeze. The spiky haired wizard's expression was a smirk after he thought he made a strong blow on his opponent, but it soon turned into a look of shock as he saw that his fist had been caught by the jinchuriki's right hand.

"You want me to get serious?" he guessed, grinning as his eyelids gained an orange pigmentation, much to the surprise of Natsu while he blinked in confusion, "Then I'll _get_ serious!" he proclaimed, opening his eyes to reveal that they had become yellow with his pupils in the shape of toad-like irises. Before his enemy could say anything, he was struck right in the face by his left fist, stumbling back a few steps before getting hit again by his right leg, causing him to fall over in a heap.

"Natsu!" his exceed cried out in a concerned tone, grimacing slightly.

"What the heck was that?" Lucy asked, narrowing her eyes onto the shinobi's, noticing how different they were.

"It's his Sage Mode," Gingka answered, folding his arms over his chest while the others turned their attentions onto him.

"Sage Mode?" Erza questioned, arching an eyebrow towards the shaggy haired teen, while Naruto landed another punch on his foe, just as he was trying to stand back up.

"It's when he draws in the energy from all the nature around him," the beyblader explained as the bout continued, with the fire dragon slayer barely managing to avoid any more strikes from his opponent, grimacing nervously while he kept on having to jump back, "He then turns that energy into his chakra, and it boosts his fighting strength, along with his techniques," he added to them as they blinked in surprise.

"So that's why his eyes changed…" Carla noted as she glanced back at the battle, seeing the Fairy Tail wizard leap up into the air.

"Fire Dragon…" he began, cloaking his right in flames as he swung it back, "Crushing Fang!" he bellowed, bringing it down onto his foe. Unfortunately, he jumped away at just the right moment, letting him hit nothing but the ground as dust built up from the impact. Once it cleared, he glanced up to see his enemy cross his fingers again, having two clones appear on each side of him. The original stuck his hands out to both of them, while they used theirs to form a ball of spiraling, blue energy upon each of his extremities.

"What's that?" Romeo asked, blinking out of surprise while Wendy worriedly held her hands together in front of her chest.

"Whatever it is," the requip wizard began as the Team Omniverse member didn't immediately answer, "it doesn't look good…" she noted with narrowed eyes. The jinchuriki then started a rapid descent towards his opponent, grinning widely while his two duplicates vanished into puffs of smoke.

"Sage Art!" he shouted, sticking his hands out as the energy spheres span rapidly upon them, "Rasengan Barrage!" he exclaimed, about to strike the spiky haired mage with the attack. However, he stood his ground, puffing out his chest as he took a deep breath of air.

"Fire Dragon…" he started to say, "…RRROOOAARRR!" he yelled, shooting out a huge torrent of flames from his mouth, which came into contact with his foe's attacks, causing a gigantic explosion soon afterwards, making everyone cover their eyes in order to prevent themselves from being blinded from the oncoming dust and dirt.

"Ergh…" Gingka grunted, batting open a eye while the veil remained. Inside of it, the shinobi landed upon the ground, looking around for his enemy.

"Gotta hand it to ya, Natsu," he began, still searching for him, "there's not a lotta guys who can stop my Rasengan like that…" he admitted while he sensed his presence looming from behind him, "but that doesn't mean you can-!" Just as he turned around to strike what was behind him, he was suddenly punched in the face, causing a burst of wind that made the dust clear. He was sent flying before he tumbled across the ground, coming to a stop moments later on his right knee, looking out and gasping to see his foe in a fiery aura, having sparks of electricity crackling around him as well. He stared out at his enemy with a fearsome look in his eyes.

"Whoa," the beyblader uttered in surprise with trembling eyes. Romeo's expression lit up at the dragon slayer's transformation, while all of the other guild members grinned.

"I guess it's time to see how Naruto can handle Natsu's inner strength," the one known as Titania inquired with a grin, folding her arms over her chest while the shaggy haired teen glanced at her in confusion. Meanwhile, the shinobi stood back up, staring back at his enemy as he closed both of his hands into fists.

"Water Cyclone!" Juvia exclaimed, sticking both of her hands out before herself before unleashing a large torrent of water towards her opponent. She stood her ground though, blocking it with both of her extremities as it pushed her back just slightly. She then threw her arms out to their respective sides, causing the vortex to suddenly disperse, much to the shock of the water mage as she looked out at her foe in amazement, noticing her smug expression through the remainder of the liquid. "Incredible…" she uttered as her eyes trembled out of disbelief. However, she regained her composure, throwing out her left arm. "Water Lock!" she yelled. Without warning, a sphere of water surrounded Korra as she floated inside of it, holding her breath while her cheeks were puffed out. Her female enemy grinned for a moment, but gasped as soon as she saw the trap get splashed apart with a burst of wind to follow, blowing right by her. While she endured the force of it, the curls of her hair were coming undone, and her hat was blown right off of her head.

"Juvia!" her beloved cried out, catching her attention as she instantly perked up. She saw him leap up, having his right fist in his left hand while a cold aura wafted off from it. "Ice Make…" he began, suddenly forming an extremely large broadsword made of ice in his hands, much to the surprise of the Avatar as she looked over at him coming, "Cold… EXCALIBUR!" he bellowed, swinging the makeshift weapon down onto her. A burst of wind followed from the attempted attack, with Gray smirking as he believed that he dealt a strong blow. To his shock though, he looked to see that his opponent had actually caught the blade with both of her hands, grinning a little.

"You _do know_ what ice is made of, right?" she inquired rhetorically, making him grimace in realization. His sword suddenly shattered into icy bits, which remained floating in midair as the ponytailed girl swung her arms back. She then threw them out, causing the pieces to strike the onyx haired teen over and over, making him cry out in agony.

"Gray!" his comrade screamed out of fright, gnashing her teeth as she saw him tumble across the ground afterwards, coming to stop on his backside moments later.

"Come on, ice man," their opponent said while he attempted to get back up, grunting a little as he felt the pain from the attacks he had, "Don't tell me that's all you've-"

"Water Claw!" a familiar voice exclaimed angrily, interjecting her remark as she felt something wet strike her in the back, also undoing her ponytail in the process as her hair went down. She stumbled forward for a second as she clenched her teeth out of agony, glancing back to see Juvia with water covering her right hand while her own hair had completely gone down from its curled form.

"Okay then…" she realized, cracking the knuckles of both of her hands as she stared out at her blue haired foe, "Guess I should remember I'm fightin' you one on two…" she noted jokingly before staring out seriously as the Fairy Tail wizard. The ice mage stood back up, readying himself to get back into the battle.

"Ergh!" Elfman grunted as his feet slid back a few yards. He was matching Four Arms blow for blow with each and every punch, but didn't account for his lower pair of fists as they kept on striking him at the torso. "RRRAAAGGHH!" he roared, charging forward as he attempted to tackle his opponent to the ground, only to be met with the same amount of force from him as they crossed paths.

"Oh, wow…" Lisanna uttered in disbelief, as both she and her older sister were stunned by the progress of the battle. The two fighters locked hands as they growled at each other, not backing down an inch.

"Not bad, Ben," the Beast Soul user complimented with a grin, planting his feet against the ground as he pushed back his foe a few inches, "That take over form's sure got some muscle if it can stop me for this long," he mentioned while his enemy cringed slightly, feeling himself losing his footing.

"Ya know…" he began, catching the white haired monster's attention, "this ain't really magic," he told him, "but it's still got a lot left in the tank!" he declared in a quip, cocking his lower fists back before slamming them into his opponent's gut, making him cough up a wad of spit as he stumbled back. Given a new opportunity, the Tetramand reeled all of his arms back, striking the beast over and over as he had no chance to recover.

"Hey, not bad…" Gildarts commented, folding his arms over his chest, "This guy's got some brains with that bulk…" he pointed out, narrowing his eyes onto the battlefield as the attacks from the alien continued to rain down onto the Fairy Tail wizard. He was then knocked down, falling down to his left knee as he breathed heavily.

"Damn…" he cursed, "Guess I took ya for granted too much…" he noted in between breaths of air, slowly standing back up, "So I better even the odds!" he declared fiercely, roaring into the air before his whole body became cloaked in the same bright light as before, enticing the extraterrestrial to cover his eyes. When it dissipated, he looked to see his foe as a very massive, anthropomorphous creature that possessed distinctive, feline traits. Still standing on his rear legs, which gained the structure of such an animal, had toes sprouting sharp, dark claws, not unlike those appearing on his fingers. He retained his toned and muscular physique, which, aside from the front part of his torso and the back parts of his legs, was largely covered in a series of dark spots. It looked as if he was more reminiscent of a leopard in his current state. He also gained a long, messy and dark mane, similar to a lion's topping his head, which sprouted a large, dark feline nose and large fauces lined up with sharp teeth. Thick, light fur grew upon his lower face, and his ears remained human in placement and appearance, though they became elongated and extremely pointy. A mildly long, spotted feline tail ending in a dark tuft sprouted from his lower back. The only clothing upon his person was a pair of dark, baggy pants, possessing light edges and light belts crossing on his thighs. His feline feet were bare. "Manly take over!" he bellowed, "Weretiger!" he shouted into the air, grinning widely at his opponent, who let a few drops of nervous sweat roll down the side of his head.

"Okay…" he uttered, clenching his fists before throwing out a punch with his upper right one, only for it to miss as his enemy dodged it quickly, much to his surprise. He then noticed him at his left, enticing him to swing his arms out at him. However, he avoided it swiftly again, making him gasp in shock. All of a sudden, he felt himself get struck over and over by the feline-like beast, making him keel over onto his right knee as he couldn't defend himself.

' _Fast…_ ' he noted to himself, looking ahead to see his enemy standing in front him, having a grin plastered upon his face. ' _Time for me to shake things up then!_ ' he stated through thought, using his lower right arm to slap the Omnitrix symbol, creating a green flash of light around him, making his foe cover his eyes with his arms in order to avoid being blinded. Once the luminosity dissipated, he glanced out and gasped to see his opponent as an orange and white bipedal tiger with one claw coming out of each of his wrists. He was muscular and had green eyes. Also, he had black stripes on his shoulders, head, legs and upper body. Including that, he had a white jaw, neck, chest plates, hands and feet, with his device's symbol upon his chest.

"RRRAATHHH!" he roared into the air while he stood up fully. The others looked on in surprise at his new form, blinking in confusion.

"So he can change his appearance, just like big bro, huh?" Lisanna inquired, placing her right hand onto her chin.

"It certainly seems that way," Mirajane replied with a tilted head and a smile.

"Gr…" the Appoplexian growled, glaring angrily at his enemy as he started to sweat a little.

"So we're makin' this a tiger on tiger brawl, huh?" he guessed, getting into a ready stance.

"LEMME' TELL YA SOMETHIN', ELFMAN STRAUSS!" the extraterrestrial shouted at him in a booming voice, causing him to flinched in surprise, "IF YOU'RE A REAL MAN, YOU'LL FIGHT RATH LIKE ONE!" he yelled angrily as his foe blinked in befuddlement.

"Who's… Rath?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"ME!" the alien responded, letting out a battle cry before he tackled Elfman to the ground, making him grunt as they both tumbled across the dirt.

"He sure is feisty…" Gildarts mentioned while he and the others watched the two wrestle around upon the earth.

"I'll say," his daughter agreed, taking a quick swig of the alcohol within her flask. Meanwhile, Rex was rolling along the ground, avoiding strikes from his foe's metalized legs, which were in the shape of iron pillars as he hit the earth. The evo came to a stop, grimacing as he saw his foe about to hit him. He quickly crossed his arms over his face while blue lines showed upon them, forming into small, navy blue gauntlets. They suddenly created a bright blue energy dome, shielding him from another attempted hit by the dragon slayer, who blinked in surprise.

' _So he's got that kinda trick up his sleeve, huh?_ ' he inwardly guessed, letting off a grin as his legs morphed back to normal. He began falling towards the ground while his foe brought down his barrier, having his arms deform from the build. Reacting quickly, he stood up and ran out towards him, leaping into the air as he transformed his right arm into a giant, orange sword.

"Try chewing on this!" he yelled, swinging it at him. However, he merely laughed, catching it with his hands before it could strike.

"Don't mind if I do!" he quipped in response, chomping on the very tip of the blade with his teeth, ripping part of it off completely before swallowing it whole.

"Oh come on!" the Team Omniverse member groaned before they both landed on the ground, with the jet black haired wizard having his right arm form into a spiked, metal spearhead.

"Iron Dragon Lance…" he began, reeling his appendage back as the goggled teen grimaced in realization, "Demon Logs!" he bellowed, firing off several iron arrowheads from his arm toward his opponent. He crossed his own appendages over his face, forming the Block Party again as its energy shield came up, defending him from the strikes as they merely managed to push him back a few feet.

"Ergh…" he grunted, reforming his arms after bringing the barrier down. At the same time, Gajeel morphed his own appendage back to normal, still having a grin upon his face. He puffed his chest out after taking a deep breath of air, making his foe gasp out of surprise. However, he regained his composure, having blue lines appear upon his legs.

"Iron Dragon…" the iron mage began, arching his head back, "RROOOAAARR!" he exclaimed, shooting out another tornado with shards of metal from his mouth towards his enemy. Letting a smirk come across his lips, the evo had his legs transform into giant, super boots that had spikes on their soles. He leapt up as high as he could, avoiding the torrent while he soared over his opponent, landing right behind him. Deforming his legs back to normal, he quickly morphed his right arm into a long, tentacle-like whip while a large, dynamo-like battery formed upon his back. He threw the lash out as the Fairy tail wizard reacted too late, having it wrap around his entire body while he cringed.

"How 'bout a shock to your system?" his foe suggested jokingly as electricity started surging through the whip of his build, causing the dragon slayer to gasp in astonishment before he ended up getting shocked by it.

"Gajeel!" Levy cried out worriedly while Jet, Droy, and Lily all grimaced at the sight of their comrade getting electrocuted. Once he finished, Rex smirked, thinking that he had finished things with his enemy.

"That it?" his voice questioned, making him widen his eyes in disbelief as he looked to see the lash get ripped apart into metallic pieces by his foe, who appeared to be coated in iron. He grabbed one of the broken bits, chowing it down before turning back to face the goggled teen. "I ain't done yet…" he declared, grinning sadistically while his opponent cringed.

"How'd he handle that electric blast?" the plant made asked, blinking out of confusion and shock.

"He must've planted himself against the ground in order to act like a lightning rod…" the exceed noted, folding his paws over his chest.

"Wow…" the script wizard said in amazement, having her eyes tremble as the two fighters stared each other down.

 **X**

"Lightning Flame Dragon Mode?" Gingka questioned with an arched eyebrow while Natsu let out a loud roar, slamming into his enemy by using his right arm, sending him tumbling across the ground before he came to a stop, keeling over onto his left knee.

"It's one of Natsu's new signatures!" Happy responded as he raised his right paw into the air, "He got it before that whole seven years in limbo thing…" he explained, making the Team Omniverse member blink out of surprise.

"There's another thing," Lucy chimed in, catching his attention as he glanced over at her, "Natsu isn't the kinda guy who gives up like that," she pointed out as her guild mate and his foe exchanged blows once the latter of the two got back on his feet. He then crossed his fingers, summoning forth a few clones, forming the same spiraling, energy spheres upon their hands before they charged towards their opponent.

"Rasengan!" they exclaimed as they were about to strike him. However, the dragon slayer rushed past them, knocking them aside by using his fists, making them burst into puffs of smoke, making him cringe as he saw him leap into the air. Reacting quickly, the shinobi jumped away as his foe struck nothing but the earth, shattering it in a fiery explosion.

' _I gotta end this quick!_ ' he inwardly realized, crossing his fingers once again. Two clones appeared beside him in midair as he stuck his right hand up, having them put their own extremities around it. While the dust cleared below, the pink haired teen looked up and gasped to see his opponent forming what appeared to be another Rasengan, but was quite different. It was a white energy shuriken that had a spiraling blue sphere at its core, spinning around rapidly as it buzzed.

"Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!" he bellowed while his duplicates vanished, allowing him to throw the technique down towards his enemy, who looked at it in amazement, along with those in the crowd.

"Natsu, look out!" Romeo cried out in concern. However, the Fairy Tail wizard didn't flinch, inhaling fire and electricity into his mouth, causing the jinchuriki to blink in surprise.

"Lightning Flame Dragon…" he began, puffing his chest out while arching his head back, "…RRROOOOAAAARRR!" he yelled, firing a gigantic burst of fire and electricity from his mouth, coming into direct contact with the energy shuriken as they were at a deadlock with each other.

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed in shock, grimacing as he hadn't expected that one of his most powerful techniques would get countered. Fire, electricity, and wind rushed throughout the area as the spectators braced themselves from the force of it. The stalemate seemed to last for a full minute before suddenly, a huge explosion occurred, enveloping the two fighters within it while the others gasped in surprise.

' _He even handled Naruto's Rasenshuriken?!_ ' the beyblader inwardly noted out of disbelief, managing to bat an eye open amidst the oncoming dust from the blast. As it was clearing, it revealed the dragon slayer still standing and sparking in his electrical, flaming cloak. His expression was stoic for the moment, but he had his eyes widen the moment he saw a silhouette lurking within the remainder of the veil. A gust of wind blew it away, revealing the shinobi standing before him. However, his appearance had changed in a drastic way, much to the group's shock. Shrouding him was a cloak of yellowish orange energy, which was reminiscent of flickering flames. Two horns were apparent on his head, along with six magatama markings around his neck, and a prominent swirl over his stomach, including various other lines extending across his body.

"What the…?" Lucy uttered out of complete surprise, while the rest of her guild mates were stunned at the revelation.

"What is that?" Erza asked, blinking at the jinchuriki's new appearance while the Team Omniverse member beside her folded his arms over his chest.

"His Tailed Beast Chakra mode," he answered, catching their attentions as they looked over at him.

"Tailed Beast?" Wendy questioned, arching an eyebrow in befuddlement. All of a sudden, the blonde haired teen vanished, much to the shock of his foe before he got struck at the torso by his right leg, getting sent flying across the field. As he landed upon his feet, he crossed his arms over his face in order to block a punch from his empowered opponent, enduring it as they growled at each other.

"Naruto's what we call a jinchuriki," Gingka told the Fairy Tail members as they focused onto him, "Inside of him is a giant, nine-tailed fox with a lotta power," he explained, making them gasp in shock.

"A GIANT FOX?!" Happy shrieked, paling at the thought of such a beast.

"How is that even possible?" the requip mage asked as she raised her left eyebrow.

"The fox is sealed inside of him if that's what you're wondering," the beyblader replied, glancing back out at the battlefield as both fighters jumped away from each other, landing at a distance of several yards apart, "He and Naruto didn't get along too well at first…" he started to say, remembering what the shinobi had told him about his Tailed Beast, "but he got Kurama to open up and become one of his best friends and allies," he said, making the wizards all blink out of confusion.

"Kurama?" Lucy uttered with a tilted head. Meanwhile, both battlers ran at each other again, exchanging blows from their fists and feet as their fight had reached its climactic point. The ninja of the two then had two gigantic, makeshift arms of his energy form from his back after stepping, sticking his own right hand up while a large spiraling ball of blue energy formed upon it. Natsu was admittedly stunned for a moment, but disregarded it as his right fist sizzled with fire and electricity. He cocked it back while his foe leapt into the air.

"Lightning Flame Dragon…" he began, aiming his clenched extremity towards him, throwing it out, "…FIRING HAMMER!" he bellowed, making flames and lightning fly all throughout the area.

"Wind Style…" his opponent started as his arms of chakra dissipated into thin air, "MASSIVE RASENGAN!" he roared, throwing the giant ball of spiraling energy down, having it come into contact with his enemy's fist. Lightning, fire, and wind rushed throughout the area as everyone braced themselves from afar, awaiting the outcome of the collision. The two fighters yelled loudly while neither of them backed down an inch, not wanting to lose. However, the blonde haired teen twisted his right hand, causing his technique to suddenly make the flames and electricity dissipate, making the dragon slayer gasp in shock. He only had time to blink once before his foe's attack struck him, making him shout out of agony.

"Natsu!" his exceed and the celestial mage cried out, right before a gigantic explosion of dust blew by all of them, causing them to flinch as they endured it. A few moments passed before it completely cleared, with the jinchuriki landing upon the ground as his cloak vanished from his form. He looked over to see his opponent lying upon the earth on his backside, having his arms outstretched as bruise marks and scrapes were all over his body.

"Ya got me good, whiskers…" he muttered with a grin, managing to lift his head up from the ground. Rather than be annoyed by the remark, the Team Omniverse member smiled, placing his bandaged right hand against his hip.

"Water Claw!" Juvia exclaimed, attempting to slash her opponent with her liquid covered hands. She dodged the first few efforts and then used her left extremity to catch her right, making her widen her eyes in surprise. Letting off a smirk, Korra pulled her hand away with the water over her it, making the blue haired beauty yelp as she was flung over, having still been attached to it. However, she landed upon her feet, swinging her left arm out. "Water Slicer!" she yelled, shooting several, crescent-shaped waves of water toward her foe. Unfortunately, she easily knocked them away with merely her right arm, bending the liquid from them onto her appendage.

"Like I said, Juvia," she began as the water wizard grimaced in frustration, "water's not just _your_ element," she stated confidently.

"Lance!" a familiar voice bellowed, catching their attentions as suddenly, several ice arrows raced by, slicing through the watery lines connecting the females while also targeting the Avatar. She turned to kick and punch the oncoming ones, shattering them into icy bits as she glanced out to see Gray with a stunned expression on his face.

"Not bad, ice boy," she complimented, continuing to have the water over her arms, "You and your girlfriend are givin' quite a run for my money," she added, causing the female mage to blush for a moment. However, she shook her head to recompose herself, forming both of her arms into watery ones. She let out a loud battle cry, catching her opponent's attention as she saw her charging towards her. They then had their tentacle-shaped water arms clash with one another, causing splashes of the liquid to rain all around them with fierceness in their eyes. Meanwhile, the onyx haired teen gnashed his teeth together in frustration, trying to think.

' _Juvia's not gonna be able to keep fighting her if she can control her water…_ ' he noted to himself, placing his right hand onto his chin, ' _And my ice is gonna be even more useless…_ ' he mentioned, looking off to the side while the sound of loud splashing continued, ' _There's gotta be a way to keep her occupied… even if it's just for a second…_ ' he said through thought. He suddenly took notice of a few shards of ice upon the ground, making him blink in realization as he pulled off a grin, standing up straight as he crossed his arms before himself.

"Juvia, get back!" he cried out to his partner, catching her attention as she looked over at him, nodding as she jumped away from the South Pole native, making her blink in confusion, "Ice Make…" her male enemy began, enticing to glance over and gasp, "Floor!" he shouted, swinging his arms out, causing the entire ground to freeze up beneath him and beyond, even going so far as to trap Korra's feet within ice.

"Huh," she chuckled while her female foe landed upon the ice from afar, "Think that's gonna stop me?" she guessed with a raised eyebrow, not noticing the water mage readying herself to attack.

"Water Nebula!" she yelled, catching her opponent's attention a second too late as water burst up from the ground beneath her, sending her flying up into the air while it continuously struck her. She grimaced in agony as the pounding waves splashed her even higher before they dissipated.

"Nice one, Juvia!" Gray complimented, causing his guild mate to blush madly as she placed her hands on her cheeks out of embarrassment, "Now it's my turn!" he declared, making the Avatar gasp out of realization as he placed his right fist into his left hand, "Ice Make…" he started to say, building up a cold aura around himself, "ICE GEYSER!" he bellowed, suddenly causing ice to spout up from below, much to his enemy's shock as she had no time to counterattack, getting embedded within the solid as she let out a scream, catching the attentions of some of the spectators. The ice then shattered, revealing the formerly ponytailed girl in an unconscious state as she was starting to plummet to the ground. The blue haired beauty and her beloved comrade smiled as they believed that they had won the bout, awaiting their foe's arrival to the earth. All of a sudden, she opened her eyes to reveal them glowing a bright white while air began swirling around her form, keeping her above the two below. "What the…?!" the male exclaimed in shock, cringing as he crossed his arms in order to endure the force of the wind that followed. His teammate had to do the same as well, and she then gasped to see Korra cock both of her arms back, throwing them out and shooting huge torrents of fire from them down towards the ground. Reacting quickly, the mages jumped away, seeing the flames practically incinerate the earth below them, much to their disbelief.

' _What happened to her?!_ ' the onyx haired teen asked himself, having to shield his eyes from the brightness of the fire below. He suddenly took notice of his foe zooming towards his partner, who hadn't yet seen her.

"Juvia, look out!" he screamed, making her perk up and see the formerly ponytailed girl shoot a stream of fire towards her from her right fist.

"Water Cyclone!" the water wizard exclaimed, sticking both of her arms out before a large torrent of water burst out from them, striking the flames as a cloud of steam erupted afterwards, veiling both women from the ice mage's view. As the blue haired beauty glanced around in desperate search of her enemy, she felt the air around her get pulled upwards, enticing her to look up and gasp in shock, seeing that the South Pole native was a vortex of air, bending it all around her. She then threw her arms out, causing the wind to slam into Juvia with tremendous force, sending her plummeting down to the ground in a loud holler.

"Juvia!" her beloved cried out, glaring out at the Avatar as she turned her attention onto him. He smacked his left hand with his right fist once again, making an icy aura waft off of it. "Ice Make…" he began, readying his extremities as a makeshift weapon began forming upon them, "Cannon!" he yelled, having a long-barreled, icy cannon over his shoulder. The Avatar just stared at it with an unfazed expression, making him gnash his teeth together in frustration as he took a tighter grip on the weapon. "TAKE THIS!" he shouted, firing an icy cannonball from it, heading straight for his opponent. However, she immediately countered it with her right fist before it could strike, shattering it to pieces while its user was left stunned. "No way…" he uttered, trembling in fright. Suddenly, he saw her rocket herself over to him with flames shooting out from her feet, flipping over. She struck him directly on the shoulder with her left foot, causing him to cry out in pain while his makeshift cannon burst into icy bits. He was sent plummeting to the ground in an instant, tumbling across it before coming to a stop on his backside, breathing heavily. Meanwhile, his foe gently lowered herself down to the earth, stepping onto it before her eyes went back to normal.

"Wow," she said, placing her hands at her hips as she looked to see her two opponents lying on the ground, both no longer able to battle.

"RRRAAAGGGHHH!" Rath roared as he and Elfman continued exchanging blows with one another. They disregarded dodging and blocking while they continued to strike each other, looking to see who would fall first. Suddenly, the Appoplexian landed a strong punch from his right fist onto his enemy, making him stumble back a few steps.

"Woohoo!" Cana cheered excitedly, "Go, Ben!" she yelled in addition, while the others were quite surprised. The tiger-like alien then lunged forward, readying his right arm.

"COSMIC CLOTHESLINE!" he bellowed wrapping his appendage around the Beast Soul user, knocking him back again. Before he could even do anything, the extraterrestrial ran forward and grabbed his head, throwing him down onto the ground. "OPHIUCHUS FACE-PLANT!" he screamed loudly, jumping back as his foe grunted, trying to stand back up. He grinned widely, running towards before leaping up, sticking out his right foot. "SIRIUS BUTT KICKING!" he shouted, about to strike him from behind. Suddenly though, the white haired monster enveloped himself in a bright light, causing him to raise an eyebrow before he hit him. However, he suddenly cringed in pain, falling over onto his backside. "OW!" he yelled, rolling around in agony as he held his foot with both of his hands. He peeked out to see his opponent stand back up, now in the form of a large, anthropomorphous reptilian creature. His muscular figure was almost completely covered in scales, some of which, lined up, were particularly large, protruding and sharp. The only parts seemingly left bare were the front section of his torso and the palms of his hands. His fingers grew sharp, dark claws, similar to the ones sprouting from his toes, which became much more massive and stocky, also changing in placement, and thus making his feet similar to a reptile's rear legs. His hair was replaced by a long, messy and spiky light mane topping the top part of his head and extending to his middle back; his head itself gained reptilian features, becoming more stubby, losing a visible nose and gaining a large, protruding plate in correspondence to his forehead, topping his eyes. His Fairy Tail guild mark was still visible on the flat scales covering the left part of his neck. With that, his clothing was replaced by a pair of mildly loose, dark pants going down below his knees, held up by a belt completely composed of square studs and sporting rectangular metal plates covered in round holes on his thighs' front parts, held there by chains.

"Lizardman!" he exclaimed, grinning widely as he charged towards his foe, who grimaced in realization before he was struck, letting out a pained yell while he tumbled across the dirt. His reptilian opponent didn't give him a chance to recover for even a second, slashing at him with his claws and hitting him aside with his fists.

"All right, Elfman!" his younger sister cheered, pumping her right fist into the air. Mirajane smiled as her brother kept on pummeling Rath with his attacks, going so far as to throw his head down onto the ground with his left hand.

"Now that's a real man's face-plant!" he declared proudly while he pinned the extraterrestrial against the earth, making him cringe in pain, "Ya might wanna give in, Ben," he suggested, pressing his extremity harder against him, "Your little kitty cat ain't gonna do anything to me like this…" he pointed out, causing him to growl angrily.

"Lemme' tell ya somethin', Elfman Strauss of Fairy Tail…" he started to mutter, catching his attention as he perked up in surprise, "Rath doesn't need to be Rath to beat ya!" he stated, slowly moving his right hand up to the Omnitrix symbol as the Beast Soul user arched an eyebrow in confusion. He then tapped the dial, creating a bright green flash of light, making his foe close his eyes and turn away, while the spectators all covered theirs in order to avoid being blinded. Once the luminosity vanished, the reptilian beast glanced down and gasped to see what he was pinning down. In his hand was an orange skinned girl with long, brown hair. She was wearing a green tank top and silver brace that showed her midriff, a green skirt, thigh-high, green boots on her feet, and silver gauntlets over her arms. On top of that, she also had the symbol of her device upon the buckle of her silver belt.

"What the…?" Gildarts uttered in complete confusion from afar, blushing slightly as the other females were quite shocked.

"Oh, perfect…" the new alien grumbled in frustration, "I want Humungousaur, and I get Starfury…" she noted with a heavy sigh. In the meantime, her opponent shook his head in order to recompose himself, while his face was flushed a little.

"D-Don't think I'm goin' easy on ya now just 'cause yer a girl!" he stammered, still trying to comprehend the whole situation. His opponent smirked, glancing back at him.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Elfman," she replied, having her eyes glow a bright green, causing him to blink out of confusion. All of a sudden, she fired laser beams from them, striking his arm and making him yelp in pain as he grabbed it, relinquishing his hold on her. She then floated up and turned around, grasping him by his arms.

"Wh-What?!" he stuttered out of shock. Before he could even do anything, she hoisted him over her shoulders, flinging him high into the air as he let out a loud holler.

"Whoa!" Cana exclaimed, stunned along with the rest of her guild mates watching. Starfury enveloped her hands in a bright green aura, while her eyes continued to glow. She reeled them back, firing several disc shaped bolts of light, along with laser beams from her eyes. As he was in midair, the Beast Soul user couldn't avoid the attacks while he was struck, letting out a cry of agony before falling down to the earth. His opponent let the light around her eyes and hands fade away, grinning as she touched the ground with her feet.

"ERGH!" Rex grunted after receiving a kick to the head from an iron coated Gajeel, who was pushing him back quite a bit with a barrage of attacks.

"Say goodnight, punk!" he yelled with a grin, cocking his right fist back, "Iron Dragon…" he began, making his opponent gasp in realization before he crossed his arms before himself, forming the Block Party as its energy shields came up, "Hard Fist!" he bellowed, striking the barrier with his clenched extremity, causing a burst of wind to follow. A few moments went by as the Team Omniverse member had his teeth gnashed together, struggling to hold his ground while feeling his feet slide back ever so slightly. Without warning, his barricade shattered, along with his gauntlets as he was struck to the ground by the dragon slayer.

"Gah…" he groaned in agony, lying on his backside while his hands twitched.

"Heh!" the jet black haired mage laughed, letting the iron coating around him vanish from his form, "And that's how a Fairy Tail wizard gets it done!" he stated, folding his arms over his chest, "Bet you guys had no problem with these punks, right?" he inquired, turning his head to check on his guild mates. However, he widened his eyes in surprise to see Natsu, Gray, Juvia, and Elfman all lying on the ground before their foes, having been defeated. "WHAT THE HELL?!" he exclaimed as an expression of disbelief came across his face, while his foe was starting get back up, "Did you guys seriously lose your fights?!" he questioned, unable to comprehend the fact that his fellow wizards had fallen.

"Hey, Gajeel!" Levy called out, waving her arms around comically, while she caught his attention as he glanced over at her.

"What's the matter, shrimp?" he asked, having a confused expression on his face, "Ya gonna congratulate me fer winnin'?" he guessed, grinning widely.

"Your fight's not over yet!" his exceed yelled, "Pay attention!" he demanded, making him blink out of surprise.

"Whaddaya mean it ain't-?" Before the dragon slayer could finish his question, something struck him right in the torso, sending him flying into the air as he let out a yell of agony. He glanced down to see that Rex's arms had been transformed into a pair of gigantic nunchucks, which were morphed back into his normal appendages.

"You might be a lightning rod on the ground…" he noted, building the Blast Caster upon his form, "but not in the sky!" he shouted, throwing out the long, tentacle-like whip, having it wrap around his opponent as he gasped in shock.

"Son of a-!" Before the wizard could even finish his remark, the goggled teen had electricity surge through the lash, shocking him as he screamed in pain. The spectators were quite surprised, and they were even more so once they saw the evo throw him down onto the ground, causing a cloud of dust to build up. Once it cleared, it revealed Gajeel lying unconscious within a crater, while his former foe retracted his machine back into his body.

"Chao, compadre," he quipped, removing his goggles from his eyes as he placed them onto his forehead. Makarov glanced over to see that the battle had ended, chuckling while he grinned.

"Ergh…" Natsu grunted as he sat up, feeling his bruised right arm. He then took notice of the bandaged appendage of the shinobi, offering to get him back on his feet. Letting off a smile, he accepted it, allowing him to pull him up from the ground as they stared at each other with a newfound respect between them. The ones who watched their bout all smiled, glad that they were apparently friends.

"Oh…" Juvia groaned from afar as she stood back up, feeling her head. She sighed as she took notice of her undone hair, exasperated at how it had been so drastically changed during the battle.

"Hey, nice fight," a familiar voice complimented, catching her attention as she saw Korra approach her, "And I'm lovin' the new look," she added, gesturing toward the water mage's hair as she blushed a little.

"Y-You do?" she stuttered in question, fidgeting with her fingers sheepishly.

"Sure!" the Avatar replied, slyly glancing over to the side, "I bet your boyfriend would say the same thing…" she mentioned, pointing towards the onyx haired teen as he sat back up, having a downcast and defeated look on his face.

"Man…" he grumbled, glancing up at the sky. The blue haired beauty's eyes transformed into hearts of adoration upon seeing him, despite her own depressed attitude a moment ago, making the South Pole native chuckle.

"There, there…" Mirajane repeated as she and Lisanna helped get their brother back onto his feet, as he had transformed back to his human state.

"Gotta say, Ben," he began, catching the Tamaranean's attention while she glanced over at him, "I wasn't expecting ya to take me out like that…" he confessed, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head with his left hand.

"Well, I wasn't planning on using this one anyways…" she replied, tilting her head off to the side out of embarrassment. All of a sudden, she could feel a pair of hands suddenly grasp her breasts, causing her to shriek in surprise as she floated off to the side, glancing over to see Cana standing there. "W-What are you doing?!" she asked with a stammer, blushing madly.

"Heh!" the alcoholic brunette chuckled, placing her hands at her hips, "I just wanted to compare cup sizes…" she told her slyly, making her face flush even redder.

"Kn-Knock it off!" she demanded as everyone around laughed. Reluctantly, Gajeel let Rex help him get back up, turning away out of embarrassment for losing his guild mates and exceed all smiled. Their guildmaster looked around to see that the multiversal people were becoming well acquainted with practically everyone in the guild, seeing conversations continue on and on. However, he suddenly glanced back towards the forest, having felt a strange presence amongst the others.

' _So you're still here, hm?_ ' he guessed inwardly, folding his arms over his chest as he looked away. Within the trees was a tall, muscular, and blonde haired man wearing a black tank top with fur trimming at the shoulders, red pants, and black shoes. He also bore a scar over his right eye in the shape of a lightning bolt. Turning away from the clearing, he placed his hands in his pockets, walking off into the distance.

 **END**

 **For those of you who are a little peeved that all of the Fairy Tail members lost, keep in mind that this is before most of them got their Second Origin. Also, it shows that the Omni Force members are willing to help them reach the levels they need to in order to become stronger. And yeah, Korra was the one who inspired Juvia to let her hair down, since she felt that it made her look cooler and perhaps more attractive to Gray.**

 **But before we get into the Omni Force facts, it's time for our famous Q &A session! Enjoy!**

 **Q &A**

 **Benisawesome: Ben, remember the time that green alien baby that really liked Gwen came to earth? Have you considered using it since you SHOULD have it in the Omnitrix?**

 **Ben: Yeah, I remember that time. Not sure if I've unlocked that form, along with the others you mentioned… I would consider using it though…**

 **Benisawesome: Ash, which legendary do you think you bonded with most? Also which Pokémon do you think would be the perfect match for every member of the Omni Force?**

 **Ash: Hm… *** **places hand upon chin while looking up in thought** *** I'm not really sure… Both Meloetta and Diancie were two Pokémon I really got to know over the time I spent with them, but there's plenty of others I met, too. It's a tough call…**

 **Ben: And how about the Pokémon that'd be great matches for us?**

 **Ash: Ah, that's for you to decide! Everyone's been a trainer at some point on the first squad. *** **smiles** *** I think the answer speaks for itself in NegaiFreak's profile page!**

 **Mirajane: That's certainly a good point!**

 **Pikachu: *** **nods** *** Pika pi!**

 **reaper27: Negaifreak, what gave you the idea to add Ichigo from Bleach, Tai from Digimon, Zyro from Beyblade, Dan from Bakugan, and Yuma from Yu-Gi-Oh?**

 **NegaiFreak: I added those characters in because I know of their popularity from others who recommended them to me. I also wanted to shake things up in terms of variety. I know Zyro and Dan well since I've seen plenty of them in episodes, but I also wanted to try watching Bleach and Yu-Gi-Oh to see if characters like Ichigo and Yuma would be good fits for the team.**

 **SpiritReaper42: Natsu & Gajeel, if fusion would've worked that way in your world, would you try it? Or at least if that was the last thing you wanted to do? It would be cool to combine you two into the ultimate dragon slayer. Gatsu? Well I find that the name makes more sense then the ones I made up.**

 **Natsu & Gajeel: *** **glance at each other** *** Uh…**

 **Ben: It sounds kinda cool.**

 **Levy: And you two would be all the more stronger!**

 **Gajeel: Hey, yeah! *** **pumps fist excitedly** *** We'd be the ultimate Iron Fire dragon slayer!**

 **Natsu: *** **tick mark appears on his forehead** *** No way! We'd be a Fire Iron dragon slayer!**

 **Gajeel: *** **angrily** *** IRON FIRE, YA STUPID SALAMANDER!**

 **Natsu: *** **gets in his face** *** IT'D BE IRON FLAME, YA BIG LUG!**

 **Lucy: Here we go again…**

 **Levy: Oh boy…**

 **SpiritReaper42: It could be worse. Try fusing with Gray and see if his habits could affect one of you.**

 **Natsu, Gajeel, & Gray: HUH?! **

**Juvia: My darling Gray… fused with one of them?! *** **imagines images of Gray in her mind and blushes** *** Ha… *** **steam pours out from her head before she faints** *****

 **Korra: Wow.**

 **SpiritReaper42: *with an Arnold Schwarzenegger sound* Everyone, what are your reactions to Gmod Dragon Ball Z Parody Puppet Show (Garry's Mod Sandbox Funny Moments) by Vanossgaming? Get ready for the Terminator!**

 **-Everyone watches the video and blinks in confusion-**

 **Laxus: What the hell did we just watch?**

 **Freed: *** **drop of sweat rolls down the side of his head** *** Honestly, I'm not sure…**

 **SpiritReaper42: Get in the chopper! Hasta la vista, baby. You are terminated. I'll be back. Come with me if you want to live.**

 **Lucy: *** **tilts head as question mark appears over it** *** Huh?**

 **SpiritReaper42: Ash, if you did get another electric type on your team, what would be your best pick?**

 **Ash: Hm… I'm not sure? If there was any other electric type I really got to know, it'd be a Luxio. But since Clemont has a Luxray, I wouldn't wanna steal his thunder…**

 **Mirajane: *** **giggles** *****

 **SpiritReaper42: Korra, as far as I'm concerned, doesn't it seem strange that you started off the same way Aang, but in the opposite? You know, with him needing to master the three bending arts while you only needed to master airbending?**

 **Korra: Now that's a weird coincidence… All the other elements aside from air came easy to me. In a way, it is strange, but maybe it's fated that I had trouble with airbending, so I'd meet Tenzin and the others…**

 **SpiritReaper42: Ben, how did you get your other alien forms without even scanning them?**

 **Ben: They're already programmed into the Omnitrix. I have to find a way to unlock them…**

 **Cana: *** **leans over to him** *** Sounds like it's quite a pain.**

 **Ben: *** **sighs** *** You have no idea…**

 **SpiritReaper42: Gingka, what kind of combination attacks can you use during a battle?**

 **Gingka: Like you saw in the earlier chapters when I fought Natsu and Erza, I can combine my wind style attacks with fire to make them all the more powerful.**

 **Natsu: That was quite the show, wasn't it?**

 **Gray: At least you didn't end up burning us alive…**

 **Natsu: *** **growls angrily at him** *****

 **SpiritReaper42: Erza, what did you find so special about Raiden's Murasama from what you saw?**

 **Erza: Well, first off… *** **clonks Natsu and Gray on their heads with her fists, knocking them out cold** *****

 **Gingka: Ouch.**

 **Erza: Now as to the question, I'm quite interested by the prospect of a sword that can literally cut through anything. If the Murasama's as powerful as it seems, then I'd like to have one for myself.**

 **SpiritReaper42: Mirajane, so for your Satan Soul forms, are there any limits to them?**

 **Mirajane: Only if I don't have enough magic for them! *** **smiles** *** I tend not to use all of my power with my forms anyways.**

 **Ash: *** **gasps** *** R-Really?!**

 **Pikachu: Pika?!**

 **SpiritReaper42: Rook, ever tried dubstep?**

 **Rook: *** **raises eyebrow** *** Is… that a new dance move?**

 **Ben: I think it's a type of music, partner.**

 **Rook: Oh! In that case, no, I have not tried listening to that before.**

 **SpiritReaper42: Gray & Juvia, what kind of future are you looking forward to together?**

 **Juvia: Oh, I can't wait to spend all my time with my beloved Gray! We'll get married, have children, and live happily together!**

 **Gray: Er… yeah, no. I'm lookin' forward to the future where we don't have to deal with all the crap like wars and such.**

 **Juvia: Oh, yes, that too.**

 **Gray: *** **cringes slightly** *****

 **SpiritReaper42: Lucy, how many celestial keys are in your possession?**

 **Lucy: I've got ten out of twelve Zodiac keys! The other two are owned by Yukino. I've also got a few silver keys to summon a couple of common spirits.**

 **Happy: Like Plue for instance!**

 **SpiritReaper42: Naruto, have you ever held a sword before?**

 **Naruto: A couple of times. When I got that power up from great grandpa sage during the war, I was able to make staffs for me to use like swords.**

 **Natsu: Whoa, cool!**

 **SpiritReaper42: Rex, what was your greatest accomplishment?**

 **Rex: Curing all the evos of the world and stopping the Consortium. *** **folds arms behind his head** *** Nothin' to it.**

 **Levy: *** **claps** *** Congratulations for that. *** **smiles** *****

 **SpiritReaper42: Lisanna, so what is your second favorite Animal Soul?**

 **Lisanna: Second favorite, huh? Hm… *** **places finger against her lips in thought** *** I guess it's my Wings form! It lets me fly, ya know…**

 **SpiritReaper42: Pikachu & Happy, if you two were to battle each other, which one of you would win?**

 **Ash: No doubt it'd be Pikachu!**

 **Natsu: Yep.**

 **Happy: *** **shocked** *** SO YOU'RE JUST GONNA GIVE UP ON ME?! Gr… *** **glares at Pikachu** *** I'll show you! *** **lunges out at him** *****

 **Pikachu: Pika. *** **zaps him** *****

 **Happy: AAAAHHHH! *** **falls to the ground** *** Ow…**

 **Natsu: Told ya…**

 **SpiritReaper42: Cana, have you ever spent one day without drinking?**

 **Cana: Nope. And I'm not planning on doin' it now! *** **chugs down drink in a mug** *****

 **Ben: How are you not dead yet?**

 **SpiritReaper42: Levy, what did you see in Gajeel when you first met him and after he joined Fairy Tail?**

 **Levy: What did I… *** **glances over at Gajeel and blushes slightly** *** see in him?**

 **Lucy: You okay, Levy?**

 **Levy: *** **face reddens** *** Y-Yeah! *** **calms down with a deep breath** *** Anyways, Gajeel might've not been the best person when we first met, but he's really proven that he wants to be a part of Fairy Tail. I guess that's what I like about him…**

 **Gajeel: *** **places right arm atop her head** *** Like about who, shrimp?**

 **Levy: *** **blushes** *** N-N-Nothing!**

 **TerrorKing10: Ben, what is it about Feedback that makes you love turning into him so much?**

 **Ben: I guess it's because he felt like a part of me. Feedback's definitely one of my favorite forms since he's so awesome!**

 **Cana: Is that so? *** **leans against him** *** You oughta' show me sometime…**

 **Ben: *** **blushes** *** Uh, sure…**

 **TerrorKing10: Gingka, how did you and Scizor first meet?**

 **Gingka: I met Scizor back when he was a Scyther in Sinnoh. It wasn't easy to catch him, that's for sure. But when I did, we grew to be pretty good friends.**

 **TerrorKing10: Korra, out of all the adversaries you've faced in the past who was the toughest?**

 **Korra: Well, since I'm allowed to say anything from Books One to Four, I'd have to say that Zaheer and his goons were the toughest I had to go up against. Even with my friends from my universe and the Omni Force, the Red Lotus really pushed us to the edge. Almost pushed** _ **me**_ **over it, in fact…**

 **Juvia: *** **worriedly** *** Korra…**

 **TerrorKing10: Naruto, have you ever secretly wished you could be like Sasuke?**

 **Naruto: Yeah, I did. I made him my goal a long time ago. I wanted to be as strong and cool as he was… I wish I understood what he was going through back then…**

 **Hinata: Naruto…**

 **Naruto: It's okay, Hinata. I'm just glad it's all over now. *** **smiles brightly** *****

 **TerrorKing10: Pikachu, have you seen death-battle on YouTube; you VS Blanka? What do you think of it?**

 **Pikachu: Pika…**

 **Ash: We already saw that video back in "Resolve", and it certainly surprised us… *** **shivers** *** I've still got bad memories from it…**

 **Hero-Time10: NegaiFreak, will you do another story crossover for Equestria Girls and Pokémon?**

 **NegaiFreak: Of course! In case you haven't already seen it, "Legend of Everfree: The Omni Force Crossover" is going to have Alain from the Pokémon series within it, being Fluttershy's boyfriend! I hope you're looking forward to it!**

 **Hero-Time10: Ash, when did you first discover your special powers?**

 **Ash: You mean my lightning style chakra? I don't know how it happened, but when Naruto was trying to convince the Raikage not to go after Sasuke, I stepped in to help and almost got killed. It turned out I didn't just stop his attack by chance. It was because my chakra was my defense before he attacked.**

 **Gingka: That was quite the surprise.**

 **Naruto: *** **chuckles** *** I'll say.**

 **Hero-Time10: Ben, between Vilgax and Aggregor, who do you think would win?**

 **Ben: Hm… Tough call. Vilgax was tough, but I've beaten him plenty of times. I haven't beaten Aggregor on my own though, so I'd have to say it'd be him.**

 **Hero-Time10: Korra, has anyone from your universe traveled to others?**

 **Korra: Come to think of it, not really. I guess the idea of an alternate universe didn't exactly appeal to everybody back home. I know Asami's kinda interested in seeing what other worlds are like…**

 **Hero-Time10: Hinata, did Neji really try to kill you during the chunin exams?**

 **Hinata: *** **bites bottom lip nervously** *** That's… not really something I wanna look back on…**

 **Ben: Neither do I…**

 **Hinata: It did seem like Neji was trying to kill me… but later on, he became one of my closest friends, and he was a hero.**

 **Ben: *** **nods in agreement with a smile** *****

 **Concerned Boy: Ash, did you know that on the moon, a well built MAN could BENCH PRESS THE LARGEST POKEMON IN EXISTENCE?! Also, If you're punched my Machamp, you will die.**

 **Ash: Whoa, really? I didn't think that was possible…**

 **Pikachu: Pika pi…**

 **Ash: Also, thanks for the warning, I guess? *** **rubs back of his head nervously** *****

 **Concerned Boy: Ben, I showed you Teen Titans Go last time. What do you think of Young Justice? *Shows both seasons of Young Justice***

 **Ben: Well, that's definitely better than that other show…**

 **Cana: No buts there…**

 **Reader of Fanfic: Happy, have a look at Ben's aliens: Walkatrout, Rath and Ripjaws. Opinion? Natsu, Ultimate10 wrote fight scenes of your team battling Ben's villains and Ben battling Jellal. What do you think?(What does everyone think actually?) *Shows chapters***

 **Happy: Ooh, fish! *** **starts drooling** *****

 **Carla: *** **sighs deeply** *** My goodness…**

 **Lily: That tiger alien looks quite impressive though!**

 **Happy: Yeah, it looks so cool!**

 **Ben: Heh. *** **rubs back of his head sheepishly** *** Thanks, guys.**

 **Natsu: And dang. Those fights looked awesome.**

 **Gray: I'll say. *** **folds his arms over his chest** *** That Ultimate10 guy sure knows how to write awesome scenes about us.**

 **Erza: *** **nods** *** Indeed.**

 **Happy: Aye, sir!**

 **Randomdaman: Everyone, Tell me how stupid Natsu is to want to keep fighting Ben after THESE fights? *Shows Ultimate10's Natsu VS Ben fights***

 **Natsu: *** **turns green** *** Just thinkin' 'bout somethin' like that makes me wanna hurl… *** **covers mouth with his right hand** *****

 **Lucy: Oh dear…**

 **Wendy: He sure can't handle his motion sickness…**

 **ImmaSupa Stargirl: Erza, Rex, Korra, Gingka, Ash, Naruto, Cana, Natsu, Juvia, Gray and Happy. If you guys could be one of Ben's aliens, who would they be?**

 **Erza: Hm… I'd like to try a form such as Upgrade. From what I've heard, it could be useful for enhancing my armor's abilities.**

 **Rex: Same. That slimy dude really helped even the odds when we were up against Alpha.**

 **Lucy: You do realize that you'd actually** _ **be**_ **the aliens, right?**

 **Gingka: I'd choose Terraspin. Kinda reminds me of a beyblade…**

 **Ash: I'd pick Feedback! He's so cool!**

 **Pikachu: Pika!**

 **Naruto: I think Bullfrag would suit me best. He's got that awesome attitude that'd be perfect for me.**

 **Hinata: *** **drop of sweat rolls down the side of her head** *** R-Right…**

 **Cana: *** **smirks at Ben** *** How 'bout Heatblast?**

 **Ben: *** **raises his eyebrow** *** Why him?**

 **Cana: *** **leans over to him, making him blush** *** Because he's hot… just like you…**

 **Ben: Uh…**

 **Natsu: I wanna be Heatblast, too! *** **puts hand on Ben's shoulder, making Cana turn away and pout** *****

 **Ben: *** **sighs in relief** *** Thanks, Natsu.**

 **Happy: Make me Rath, please!**

 **Korra: Guess that leaves us. Hm… I think I'd go for Big Chill since I'm cool with the cold.**

 **Juvia: I think Water Hazard would best suit me. *** **turns to Gray** *** Which alien would you like to be, Gray darling?**

 **Gray: *** **smirks** *** Isn't it obvious? There's only one alien that I wanna be…**

 **Juvia: *** **has hearts form in her eyes** *** Oh, my darling! I knew you would-!**

 **Gray: Big Chill, that is.**

 **Juvia: *** **pales in shock** *** Wh-What…? *** **hunches over in defeat** *****

 **Lucy: *** **smiles** *** That's all for this Q &A, folks! See ya next time!**

 **END Q &A**

 **Thanks for the questions, everyone! Now it's time to get into the sneak peek for "Legend of Everfree: The Omni Force Crossover"! Despite my reluctance, I'm always excited to write renditions of Equestria Girls' movies, and this one's no exception. This story's going to feature the coming together of the second squadron of the Omni Force. Led by Sunset Shimmer, members Alain Regulus, Kyoya Tategami, Applejack, Monkey D. Luffy, Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Star Butterfly are going to be the prominent figures that showcase the story in itself.**

 **Of course, not all of them will be in this sneak peek, but be sure to get excited!**

 **SNEAK PEEK**

 **Leaves rushed through the wind of the clear sky with a sun that was starting to set as a figure raced across the Canterlot High soccer field. It was a boy with an excited grin on his face, which had a small scar stitched under his left eye. His messy black hair waved around as he kept on running. He was wearing a hooded, red vest that had a zipper and was sleeveless. Along with that, he sported blue jean shorts, sandals, and bandages wrapped around his torso. Furthermore, a large, x-shaped scar was upon his chest. He suddenly leapt up into the air, letting his left leg actually stretch out into the sky.**

 **"Gum Gum…" he began, glancing downwards to see a girl down below, who was blonde haired under her cowgirl hat. Her skin was a light gamboge, having freckles at her cheeks while her eyes were a light green. She was wearing a white and green shirt with rolled up sleeves, a pair of jeans over leather boots, and a brown belt with an apple-shaped buckle. On top of that though, she had pony-like ears upon her head, and a rather long, braided ponytail. She smirked as she saw her foe's outstretched leg, realizing what he was about to do. "AXE!" he exclaimed, swinging his appendage down at her. Before it could strike though, she grabbed it with both of her hands, stopping it completely above her left shoulder as a burst of wind rushed throughout the area.**

 **"Nice try, stretch," she uttered, glancing up to see his surprised reaction, "Gonna take a lot more than that to take me down," she pointed out, gesturing toward herself with her right thumb. However, the pirate just grinned, chuckling a little.**

 **"I know that!" he responded cheekily, much to her confusion as she arched an eyebrow, "That's why I've got two legs!" he noted, making her gasp in realization as she saw his right one get reeled back, extending out at her suddenly, "STAMP!" he exclaimed, striking her right in the chest with it, making her grunt as she tumbled backwards across the field. She managed to get up on a knee, glaring out at her opponent as he landed on the ground, grinning widely as he got into a battle ready stance. Meanwhile, upon the stands overlooking the soccer field, a girl was overlooking the battle continue, having her arms folded over her chest. She was wearing a black, leather jacket with rolled up sleeves that had an orange stripe on each one, over a light cerulean shirt with a silk, transparent, yellow skirt underneath it. Along with that, she sported light blue jeans upon her legs, and black, high heel boots over her feet. Her skin was a light amber, and her hair was streaks of red and yellow as her eyes were focused upon the two fighters. Along with her were her friends, Fluttershy, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, and Spike who all watched the match continue with expressions of anticipation. There were also two males in the crowd among them. One was a tall boy, who had tanned skin and a muscular figure. His dark green hair spiked high above his head, along with a ponytail that was draped behind it. He had sharp blue, lion-like eyes, and a long scar shaped like a cross going across under each of them. Also, he appeared to have teeth similar to the beast, as he was gritting them angrily towards his companion. He was wearing a sleeveless black jacket over a green shirt, which had a rip that went across the bottom of it, making it seem shorter. Also, he sported a brown belt, brown gloves, brown boots, light grey pants, and a necklace with a fang hanging on it. The former of the clothing objects upon his person had a launcher and a pouch on it. Another boy was sitting beside the animal whisperer, being a tall, slim teenager with messy black hair and blue eyes, sporting a pair of baggy grey pants, a black leather jacket, black boots and fingerless gloves, and a blue shirt with a white undershirt. Also, he wore a pale blue scarf that closely resembled a collar of bubbles. Along with that, he had a strange, black bracelet upon his left wrist, having a stone including a curved symbol embedded into it. As they all witnessed the battle continue, with Luffy landing a punch from his right fist onto the cowgirl's shoulder, the beyblader grimaced, clenching his fists out of concern.**

 **"Relax, Kyoya," Sunset advised, catching his attention as he glanced over at her, "It's just a sparring match," she pointed out, making him turn away and scoff with a slight blush across his cheeks.**

 **"Gum Gum Pistol!" the Devil Fruit user exclaimed, throwing out his right arm towards his foe, having his hand closed into a fist. However, she ducked away from it, grabbing his stretched appendage with her extremities, yanking it down along with him in a yelp. She then swung her right leg up, kicking him right in the torso as she went into a flip, letting him tumble across the ground behind her while she landed on her feet, smiling brightly. Suddenly though, she heard a chuckle from the cloud of dust made from the pirate's impact, enticing her to gasp and turn around to see her enemy still standing, having a large smile on his face. "Sorry, AJ," he mock apologized, getting into a ready stance as he squatted down, pressing his right fist against the ground, "but I'm rubber," he noted as a confident look in his eyes, much to the shock of his foe.**

 **"Heh," she chuckled, clenching her extremities tightly as she regained her composure, "Course ya are…" she grumbled with a grin, suddenly enveloping herself in an orange-colored aura. A red and a pink streak appeared upon her hair as it extended even further down to her ankles, along with a green ribbon tying it together. Small red markings shaped like apples appeared upon her knuckles and around her eyes, which began to glow a bright white.**

 **"So that's Apple Drive, huh?" the black haired teen guessed, "Well I've got somethin' for that!" he declared. All of a sudden, his legs began acting like pumps, flowing upward so that his whole body could feel it, appearing to vibrate from its effects. After a secondary pump of his legs, his form started to release steam, and his skin became a light shade of pink. "Second Gear!" he bellowed, standing up firmly. The others in the stands were quite surprised by the power ups from both fighters, especially Kyoya as he was growing more nervous.**

 **"It's no surprise those two are pretty strong…" Fluttershy chimed in, catching the attentions of her friends as they looked over at her.**

 **"Especially Applejack," Rarity pointed out, glancing up at the orange-colored sky, "Ever since she got her Equestrian Drive, she's been nonstop training…" she mentioned, folding her arms as her expression became somewhat of a frown.**

 **"That includes her being put on the Omni Force," Alain added, making everyone turn their attentions to him, "I haven't seen too much of it," he admitted, "but I bet she's getting all the more stronger so she can protect us," he inquired, making his girlfriend beside him giggle in agreement.**

 **"I bet her boyfriend would say the same thing!" she noted, "Right, Kyoya?" she guessed, causing him to glance away with a blush on his cheeks.**

 **"Yeah, whatever…" he responded as he scoffed. Suddenly, he heard the sound of earth shattering, enticing him to look out and gasp to see his girlfriend striking the ground with her right foot, causing it to become a crater. However, she apparently missed her opponent as he was in midair, still steaming with his pink-colored skin.**

 **"Gum Gum…" he began, sticking out his left arm while he reeled his right one back, closing his hand into a fist, "… JET PISTOL!" he exclaimed, throwing his extremity out in an instant, much to the cowgirl's shock as she jumped back quickly, barely avoiding it while the dust built up from its impact with the ground.**

 **"Whoa…" she uttered in disbelief, crossing her arms over her form in a protective manner. As the veil of dirt hadn't yet subsided, she noticed a shadow lurking within it, making her raise an eyebrow. Without warning, a leg sprang out from it, being coated in black as it swung towards her.**

 **"HAWK WHIP!" Luffy's voice yelled as she struck her with his stretched appendage, causing her to slide across the ground as she gnashed her teeth together. The beyblader grimaced upon seeing the attack, standing up from his seat. His team leader however, merely watched on with narrowed eyes.**

 **"So he's using his Haki, huh?" she noted, putting her arms down as she placed her left hand at her hip. Her friend on the battlefield managed to hold her ground, grasping his leg with her extremities and yanked her opponent over in a yelp as his appendage retracted to his form, being no longer blackened.**

 **"All right…" he muttered, suddenly making both of his arms get covered by the black coating in the same manner, stretching them both backwards. Everyone in the stands got up and gasped upon realizing what the Devil Fruit user was planning, widening their eyes in surprise. However, his foe merely got into a ready stance, glaring him down. "Gum Gum…" he started to say as his stretched appendages had reached their limits, "…EAGLE BAZOOKA!" he exclaimed, blasting them forwards in an instant. At the same time, Applejack threw out a punch from her right fist, counteracting his attack as a burst of wind followed. The force of it blew by everybody tremendously, making them all cringe as they endured it. Alain held onto Fluttershy in a protective manner while the others were on their own to brace themselves. After a moment of deadlock between the two fighters, they relinquished their extremities from each other, with the pirate landing upon the ground as both of his arms turned back to normal.**

 **"Wowee!" Pinkie exclaimed once the wind subsided, "Those two** _ **sure**_ **are somethin' else!" she noted excitedly, placing both of her hands at her hips. Meanwhile, both Omni Force members on the field stared at each other for a moment, waiting for the other to make the next move.**

 **"Whoa…" Twilight uttered in complete shock, blinking rapidly as she adjusted her violet-framed glasses.**

 **"Definitely…" her pet agreed while his ears flopped down, narrowing his eyes onto the male in particular in a contempt manner.**

 **"Time to end this!" Luffy declared, encasing his right arm in the black coating, extending it backwards while he ran towards his foe, who got into a ready stance, "Gum Gum…" he began as sparks of fire were appearing from his appendage, causing Sunset to gasp in realization as she readied herself. Her teammate's arm suddenly unleashed a stream of flames as he threw it out towards his opponent, about to strike her with it. Kyoya was quite shocked, about to yell at his leader until he noticed that she had vanished. "RED HAWK!" the black haired teen bellowed, about to punch Applejack with his fiery appendage while she readied hers. Without warning though, an amber-colored energy barrier in the shape of a half sphere suddenly appeared between them, blocking both attacks as the users widened their eyes out of surprise, with the male of the two losing his flame covered arm, steaming body, and pinkish skin. His enemy deactivated her magical form in the meantime, letting out a breath of air in fatigue, placing her hands on her knees. The energy shield then dissipated, revealing the red and yellow haired girl with a ponytail and pony ears upon her form, which vanished in a flash of light.**

 **"Phew…" the green haired teen sighed in relief, walking down from the stands with everyone else. His girlfriend's heavy breathing had calmed down as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.**

 **"Thanks a bunch, Sunset…" she said out of gratitude, catching her friend's attention as she smiled at her, "I dunno if I coulda' handled another o' his attacks…" she confessed, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly as she chuckled in a nervous manner.**

 **"So…" Luffy chimed in, causing the two girls to look over at him, "did I win?" he guessed, smiling cheekily. The Canterlot High students glanced at each other for a moment before giggling, much to the Devil Fruit user's confusion as he tilted his head.**

 **"Luffy," his team leader began, trotting over to him and placing her left hand onto his right shoulder, "I know you're still in the midst of that two year training course with Rayleigh," she noted, glancing up at the sky while the rest of the group gathered around them, "but you don't need to use your Haki against us when we're** _ **not**_ **Devil Fruit users…" she pointed out as he blinked in surprise, but then smiled.**

 **"It makes it more fun though!" he retorted, smiling as he didn't know that Kyoya was right beside him, having his fists clenched out of rage.**

 **"Hey!" he yelled, catching the attention of the black haired teen, "You've got** _ **some**_ **nerve for almost killing my girlfriend, you jerk!" he shouted angrily. His Omni Force teammate just arched an eyebrow.**

 **"Uh… Sorry?" he apologized unknowingly, completely confused about the situation at hand.**

 **"Sorry ain't gonna cut it, pal!" the beyblader responded, reaching for the launcher at his belt with his right hand, "It's my turn to take you- OW!" he suddenly exclaimed in pain, as the cowgirl was yanking on his left earlobe by using her fingers.**

 **"Ya really think ya stand a chance against him, sugarcube?" she questioned sarcastically, raising her eyebrow towards her boyfriend as he grimaced.**

 **"I was just trying to help!" he claimed, waving his arms around, "Leggo!" he pleaded while the others laughed around him. The blonde haired girl finally relinquished her fingers, allowing him to rub his ear with his left hand while he blushed sheepishly in embarrassment.**

 **"It's so nice that we get to spend time together like this," Fluttershy pointed out, taking hold of Alain's left hand with her right one, making him smile as she blushed.**

 **"Ah hear ya," Applejack agreed, resting her right arm on the ponytailed teen's left shoulder, "Although some of us are a little overprotective…" she mentioned, making her boyfriend scoff as his face turned red, "ah'm glad we're havin' this time together," she confessed, pecking the beyblader right on his cheek with her lips, causing his face to become even redder as his eyes widened in astonishment. Everyone couldn't help but laugh at the Omni Force member's dismay, seeing him in a flustered state that was somewhat unusual for him.**

 **"And then there's your team on the Omni Force," Twilight added to the red and yellow haired girl, changing the subject to avoid any more embarrassment for Kyoya.**

 **"Yeah," she replied, glancing back up at the sky while she placed her right hand at her hip, "Hard to believe the Omni Force already has twenty members…" she noted with a smile.**

 **"And counting!" Pinkie chimed in excitedly.**

 **"Well, not right now…" Sunset retorted, much to her surprise as she blinked in confusion, "Ben's still trying to look for a good team leader for a third squad before we go get any more members," she explained to her friends, "But in the meantime," she continued as suddenly, a green portal opened up near one end of the soccer field, catching their attentions as they looked over at it, "I'm trying to get my team all together to get to know each other," she stated. However, she was befuddled to see the figure that came out from the vortex, being a girl who had light cerulean skin and was wearing a short-sleeved blue jacket over a white shirt with a lightning mark, colored like a rainbow. She also sported rainbow colored bracelets and black sport shorts, along with blue, high top boots upon her feet. To top it off, her hair was colored like an actual rainbow as it was lengthened down to her back. She pulled out something from the pocket of her shorts, being a white, oval-shaped device with a green center. Pressing it, she closed off the portal, just as her friends were approaching.**

 **"Hey, Dashie!" the puffy haired girl greeted happily, getting her attention as she turned around to see them, "How's Benny doin'?" she asked curiously, clasping her hands together behind her back.**

 **"Oh, uh…" the athletic female started to say, looking uncharacteristically nervous as she tugged at her short sleeved shirt under her jacket, "he's doing fine…" she told them, glancing off to the side, much to the confusion of the others as they looked at each other with concerned expressions.**

 **"Everything okay, RD?" Applejack asked, tilting her head to the side.**

 **"Yeah, yeah…" her friend repeated in claim while a small blush spread across her cheeks, "Uh, Sunset?" she questioned to the red and yellow haired girl, "You got a minute to talk?" she asked her in a somewhat nervous tone.**

 **"Sure…" she responded, becoming all the more suspicious as she narrowed her eyes, trotting up to her, "but can we save it for later?" she asked nicely, "We're about to get the whole second squad here for introductions," she pointed out, gesturing towards the other Omni Force members present, enticing the rainbow haired girl to look over and see them, giving them a quick wave of her hand. However, the ashamed look in her eyes was caught by her friend, who became all the more wary as she folded her arms over her chest.**

 **END SNEAK PEEK**

 **Luffy's such a nutcase, isn't he? Then again, not everyone on the second squad's perfect, making it quite the challenge for Sunset to handle them all! That said, it's the perfect opportunity to show that she's capable of taking leadership, and she'll get this group together in no time!**

 **And now it's time for some Omni Force facts! In "Fairy Tail: Phoenix Priestess", the first nine members of the team are present for the movie. The one that has the biggest role in terms of connecting with the lead is Gingka, as he and Natsu are the ones who have to team up in order to defeat Dyst. Speaking of whom, he and his fellow mercenaries from Carbuncle are easily dealt with by the combined forces of Fairy Tail and Team Omniverse. Gray, Juvia, and Korra defeat Cannon, and Erza teams up with Rex and Hinata in order to stop the Coordinator. As Naruto has to turn into his Tailed Beast form in order to deal with the Phoenix, Natsu and Gingka are the only ones able to try and fight Dyst, and they manage to stop him before anything else can happen.**

 **After finishing the job with destroying the Phoenix for good, Gingka and Natsu returned to their now saddened friends who are bittersweet about their victory and Eclair's sacrifice. Understanding that Erza was the one who shot the arrow, Gingka embraces her in the same manner Natsu does for Lucy, telling her that there was no other way they could've stopped it.**

 **As if things couldn't get any worse, once the guild was repaired, Ben was about to tell his teammates about his breakup with Hinata and the new dating rule that was going to be implemented. Gingka storms in before he can though, landing one strong punch before telling him how pissed he is about what Hinata told him. This was where the wedge in Gingka and Ben's trust was formed, and it wasn't easy to repair afterwards. Even now, it's still a little shaky.**

 **Also, as a fun fact, upon hearing about Ben's breakup with Hinata, Cana was planning on jumping right into a relationship with him, but stopped once she realized that he just needed a break from dating altogether. And even though the dating rule appeared to only effect Gingka's relationship with Skyla, Ash and Hinata were upset as well considering their love interests; just not as extremely as Gingka. Hope you guys enjoyed that! The next chapter will focus on the Omni Force's role during the Grand Magic Games arc!**

 **QUOTE**

 _ **Chew on me again, and I'll Smackhand ya into next week!**_

 **~Rex Salazar,**

 **To Gajeel in Air**


	7. EPISODE IV PART I

**Hello, everybody! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter with all of the battles, and they're not done just yet! As we're now coming into the home stretch, it's time to really go into high gear and finish things off. And what better way to do that by showing a sneak peek to a future story?**

 **This time, the sneak peek for this chapter is going to be "Boruto: The Omni Force 2.0 Crossover", featuring OCs Raya Dashilee Tennyson, Rachael Hagane, Leslie Ketchum, Rook Kyoto, Dylan Regulus, and RJ Salazar! It's time to see just what the kids can do during the Chunin Exams! But before that, let's finish this chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **VISITORS**

"There you go!" Mirajane said happily as she tore off the bandages from her younger brother, who had them around his torso and draped over his shoulders.

"Thanks, sis," he responded in gratitude, smiling at her, "I'm just glad I didn't get the worst of it…" he admitted while both he and the white haired beauty looked over to see the bandages upon Natsu, Gray, Juvia, and Gajeel as well, "Man…" he uttered with a chuckle, "I never thought the lot of us would get beat by those guys…" he confessed, blushing slightly out of embarrassment, while his sister giggled.

"That just proves how strong they are!" she pointed out, noticing Ben, Korra, Rex, and Gingka chatting away with her fellow guild mates, "And besides," she kept going, "they're going to be our friends from now on!" she added cheerfully. Elfman smiled in agreement, understanding that she was right.

"Hey, stop it!" the evo's voice yelled, making the two siblings perk up as they saw him talking with the iron dragon slayer.

"Come on!" he pleaded to the goggled teen, "That was the best damn iron I've had in a long time," he mentioned, "so gimme some more!" he demanded angrily, making the Team Omniverse member flinch a little.

"I'm not anyone's snack, hermano!" he retorted, causing everyone else to glance over and hear their argument.

"Huh…" Levy sighed deeply, catching their attentions as they saw her sitting with Lily at a table, having a drop of sweat roll down the side of her head, "Just do it," she told the guest of the two, "He's not gonna stop asking until you do," she pointed out, making him blink in surprise.

"…All right, fine…" he agreed reluctantly, letting blue streaks appear upon his right arm before it morphed into the B.F.S.

"Yeah!" the jet black haired wizard exclaimed, taking the large blade with both of his hands, ripping a large part of right off, "Thanks, punk," he said in gratitude, chomping down the metal with his teeth.

"Just remember, I'm the 'punk' who beat you," Rex pointed out as his arm morphed back to normal, causing him to perk up for a moment as he looked at him.

"Yeah, whatever…" he muttered, going back to eating the blade while the evo sighed deeply.

"Heh," Gray laughed from afar, sitting at a table with Natsu and Happy, "Nice to see we're kinda getting along with each other after gettin' beat up," he noted, placing his left arm against the tabletop.

"That's 'cause we're friends!" his pink haired guild mate mentioned, catching his attention as he saw the cheeky grin across his lips.

"Aye, sir!" his exceed agreed, nibbling on the head of a fish, "And now, they'll be helping us with jobs!" he added with an excited smile.

"Got that right, buddy!" Natsu agreed, chuckling happily alongside him. The ice mage couldn't help but let off a small grin, while unbeknownst to him, a feminine figure was approaching their table.

"Um… Gray, my love?" a familiar voice uttered, catching the onyx haired teen's attention as he glanced over to see Juvia standing beside him, wearing her same clothes, along with a few bandages upon her face. However, her hair was let down rather stay stuck up in its curled form.

"Juvia?" the fire dragon slayer uttered with a surprised look on his face, blinking in order to comprehend her new appearance.

"What'd ya do with your hair?" the blue furred cat asked, ceasing his eating for a moment.

"Korra suggested I try it like this," the water wizard replied, using her left hand to push up a few strands, draping them behind her shoulders, "She said it made me look more… appealing…" she added, blushing madly as she turned over to her beloved, "Do you like it, Gray?" she asked nervously, glancing off to the side as she was too afraid to even look at him. He blinked for a few moments, being a bit astonished by her new appearance, but he let off a grin a second later.

"Yeah, it suits you," he responded, causing her to gasp in complete shock.

"R-Really?!" she asked loudly with a stutter, while her face became all the more reddened.

"Sure," the ice mage answered, folding his arms behind his head, not realizing that he had removed his shirts from his body. Meanwhile, the blue haired beauty's expression grew into an excited smile as she glanced over at the bar counter, seeing the Avatar shoot her a thumbs up and a wink, making her all the more happy.

"Ow…" Ben groaned from a seat at the counter, rubbing his chest with his right hand as he had transformed back to normal from the battle he had.

"You okay?" Lisanna asked him , sitting beside him as a worried expression came across her face.

"I had my chest groped by a girl earlier…" he muttered in response with a blank look towards her, "How do you _think_ I feel?" he questioned rhetorically, making her let out a nervous laugh.

"Sorry…" she apologized sheepishly, raising her hands in a placating manner, "I guess you've got a pretty big fan in Cana," she pointed out to him, giggling a little.

"Don't remind me…" he retorted, rolling his eyes before taking a swig of the water that was in his glass, while unbeknownst to him, the girl they were talking about took a seat beside him, holding a bottle of booze in her left hand, "Is she always like that?" he asked, catching her attention as she glanced over at him.

"Not usually…" the white haired girl responded, looking up at the ceiling, "Bein' a heavy drinker and all," she continued as he set his glass down, "Cana's pretty crazy…" she confessed while the alcoholic poured herself a glass of beer that was the same exact size as the Team Omniverse leader's.

" _Crazy's_ an understatement…" he grumbled, folding his arms behind his head while he closed his eyes. Taking notice of his distracted state, the brunette haired girl smirked slyly, switching his glass of water with hers of alcohol, chuckling all the while. However, the youngest of the Strauss siblings took notice of her action, gasping slightly. "Ah well…" the Omnitrix bearer sighed, letting his arms down as he used his right hand to grab the glass that was before, much to the take over wizard's shock as drops of sweat started rolling down the side of her head.

"Whoa, there!" a voice suddenly chimed in, with a hand grabbing the cup before the hero could take a sip.

"Hey!" he yelled, turning around, "That was-!" He stopped his sentence the moment he saw that it was Gildarts who had taken his drink, making Lisanna sigh out of relief.

"Dad!" the card mage shouted in frustration, puffing her cheeks as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sorry, sweetie," her father apologized, "but I don't think he's ready for a drink just yet," he advised, much to Ben's confusion as he blinked rapidly.

"A drink?" he uttered in befuddlement, arching an eyebrow. He then took notice of the beverage the S-class wizard was holding, not being clear like the water he was drinking. "Wait a sec…" he muttered, glancing over at Cana skeptically, also seeing his water beside her. She could only chuckle sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head while a small blush of embarrassment came across her cheeks.

"Kid," the orange haired man began, sitting down next to the Team Omniverse leader, drawing his attention away from the alcoholic, "I like your style," he admitted, "You're a honest guy who knows how to pick the rights from the wrongs," he mentioned with a grin, "That's what makes you a leader, huh?" he guessed, surprising him slightly.

"Uh, yeah," he replied, smiling back, "Thanks," he said in gratitude, grabbing his glass of water again. All of a sudden, a sound of thunder echoed, causing everyone to perk up in surprise as they looked outside, seeing rain about to pour down from the dark clouds.

"Boy, it sure looks like a storm's brewin'…" Gingka confessed, placing his hands at his hips.

"Will you be all right staying here for the night?" Erza asked, catching his attention while he looked over at her.

"Yeah, we'll be fine," he reassured in response, glancing back at the windows, seeing lightning flash by, "I'm just worried since Naruto's training out there," he admitted. She just chuckled a little, standing beside him as the rain began to fall heavily. Meanwhile, Makarov had just finished a mug of alcohol, having a stoic expression on his face as he looked out the window, seeing another flash of lightning.

' _I just hope that he doesn't run into HIM…_ ' he muttered to himself, folding his arms over his chest while the downpour continued.

 **EPISODE IV PART I**

"A WAR?!" Natsu and Happy exclaimed simultaneously in shock after listening to the story from the Omnitrix bearer, the evo, and the beyblader.

"Yep," the former of the three answered, while Gray, Lucy, Wendy, and Carla trotted over, having overheard their guild mates' shouts, "We were a part of it, too," he mentioned as the others stopped by them.

"Whoa…" the blue furred cat uttered in disbelief, letting a drop of sweat roll down the side of his head.

"Is that why Naruto's got bandages over his right hand?" the celestial mage asked, chiming into the conversation. The Team Omniverse members all widened their eyes in surprise from her question, glancing at each other before pulling off smiles.

"Actually…" Rex started to say, "it's a prosthetic arm," he told them, causing them to gasp in absolute shock.

"S-Seriously?!" the ice wizard stammered, completely stunned as the image of the shinobi in such a state flashed through his mind, "How'd he lose a whole arm?!" he asked hysterically.

"It blew up," Gingka bluntly replied as the Fairy Tail members all blanked out, "He was fighting against his best friend to end all the fighting," he added, making them perk up while they paid close attention to his story.

"His… best friend?" the sky dragon slayer questioned, arching an eyebrow out of confusion and concern.

"Sasuke Uchiha," the goggled teen responded, folding his arms over his chest, "Dude was like a terrorist before Naruto finally wiped the floor with 'im…" he pointed out to them.

"Boy…" the pink haired teen began, "dude's been through a lot, hasn't he?" he inquired, glancing up at the ceiling.

"Aye, sir…" his exceed agreed, "He's gone through a war, fought a best friend, and lost an arm…" he listed off.

"We've all been through a lot," Ben told them, catching their attentions again, "I'm sure you have, too," he added, specifically towards Natsu as he perked up.

"Yeah, totally!" Happy responded, standing up on the tabletop, "Like how Natsu became a lightning flame dragon slayer!" he mentioned, placing his paws at his hips in a boastful manner.

"Oh yeah…" the shaggy haired teen realized, remembering the new Team Omniverse member's battle with the jinchuriki as the rain kept on falling, "How'd you do that by the way?" he asked curiously towards his new comrade, "I thought you said that you were a _fire_ dragon slayer…" he noted, arching an eyebrow. Another blast of thunder echoed in the meantime, causing Juvia and Korra to develop expressions of concern on their faces as they glanced over to see the flash of lightning from the window.

"You said that your friend's still out there, right?" the former of the two asked her new friend, becoming all the more worried.

"Yeah…" she replied, grimacing slightly as she could hear the rain continue pouring.

' _Naruto…_ ' she began inwardly, ' _you better not be getting yourself in any trouble…_ ' she muttered to herself, clenching her left fist over the countertop.

 **X**

Drops of rain continued to pour outside, creating large puddles over the grasslands and walkway leading to the crude-looking guild hall. Meanwhile, deep within the forests that surrounded the building, the jinchuriki was standing out in the open, holding out his prosthetic right hand as he clenched his teeth together. Along with the raindrops pouring down from his soaked head, sweat dropped to the wet ground as he was attempting to form a single Rasengan upon his extremity without any form of assistance.

"Come on…" he pleaded to himself while a small sphere began swirling in his hand, increasing in size little by little. However, it suddenly burst into thin air, much to his surprise as he stumbled back a step. He took a moment to blink, looking at his hand for a moment before growling in frustration. "AGH!" he screamed into the sky, furious with himself.

"That wasn't your lightning?" Gingka questioned, somewhat surprised as the conversation between him and the fire dragon slayer back at the guild hall was continuing, with Korra and Juvia joining in as they trotted over.

"Nope," Natsu answered, folding his arms over his chest, "We were in a real pinch against Hades back on Tenrou Island," he pointed out, glancing up at the ceiling as he recalled the events, "and then he showed up to save us," he said, grinning.

"Wait, who's he?" the Avatar asked, raising an eyebrow in befuddlement.

"Laxus," Erza responded, chiming into the conversation as everyone turned to face her, "If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have been able to stop Hades once and for all," she mentioned, placing her hands at her hips.

"So… where is he now?" the beyblader questioned, curiously looking around the building for such a person.

"He's not here," a gruff voice suddenly stated, making them all widen their eyes in surprise as they turned to see Makarov walking towards them.

"Master…" the requip wizard uttered with a concerned tone.

"Laxus was expelled from the guild long before the incident on Tenrou Island," he explained to the Team Omniverse members, "He had done terrible things to his fellow members, subjecting them to violent acts in order to separate the strong from the weak…" he added on, closing his eyes and turning his head as he didn't want to really talk about.

"Touchy subject, huh?" the Omnitrix bearer guessed, folding his arms over his chest.

"Believe it or not…" Lucy began, catching his attention, "he's actually that master's grandson…" she pointed out, making him gasp out of surprise. The old man in question huffed, immediately causing the celestial mage to clasp her hands over her mouth, thinking that she said something that she wasn't supposed to.

"At any rate," he started to say, walking over towards the window, "he's going to be gone again for quite some time…" he told them, crossing his arms over his chest in order to think.

"Must be tough to have to send your own grandson off like that…" Gingka inquired, glancing up at the ceiling. He then blinked in surprise for a moment, remembering something that the guildmaster had said. "Wait, what'd you mean by 'again'?" he asked, making him perk up as he sighed.

"He's been hanging around the area ever since we came back," he answered, while a flash of lightning suddenly boomed outside, "but he'll likely head off on his way soon enough…" he noted, turning away. Everyone around him developed worried expressions on their faces as the rain continued to pound the roof of the building.

"GAH!" Naruto exclaimed, dropping to his knees, causing the water upon the grass to splash for a moment as he was still outside, "Dammit!" he cursed, striking the ground with his right fist, "Why can't I get it?!" he yelled angrily to himself.

" _This shouldn't be an issue for you…_ " a deep voice stated, making him widen his eyes in surprise. Within his mind, he was speaking to a giant, nine-tailed fox with piercing red eyes and sharp claws in the center of what appeared to be a lake in a darkened area.

"But it _is_ , Kurama!" the shinobi argued, "My dad and pervy sage could use the Rasengan with just one hand…" he pointed out, looking at his bandaged one, "so why can't I?" he asked himself, closing it into a fist out of frustration.

" _You can't expect things to come by so easily,_ " the tailed beast replied, letting off a smirk, " _It'll take time for you to adjust with the power you have,_ " he explained, " _along with the fact that you just got out of a war…_ " he added, making the ninja glance off to side in an ashamed manner.

"Yeah, I guess so…" he agreed reluctantly. All of a sudden, the sound of thunder echoing snapped him out of the conversation, making him blink as he stood up in reality, seeing several bolts of lightning flash by. Another zoomed down in an instant, but without warning, one shot up from the ground, countering it as they both dissipated into thin air.

' _Whoa,_ ' he uttered inwardly, having his eyes widened out of disbelief. Seeing sparks of static from where the dissipation happened, he started to jog towards where it occurred. There, the figure of Laxus Dreyar stood, having his right arm extended up into the air as it sizzled with electricity. A bolt of lightning suddenly shot down towards him from the clouds, just as Naruto arrived, gasping as he saw it strike the man directly. However, to his shock, the wizard didn't seem to be particularly fazed by the electricity engulfing him at all. He was absorbing it into his form, letting sparks of it go off across him. He opened his eyes, feeling the rain pour down onto him as he glanced over to see the jinchuriki make his way into the opening, stunned by what he had just seen.

"So, it's you, huh?" the S-class mage guessed, turning to face the blonde haired shinobi, who blinked in surprise, "You're the guy who beat Natsu…" he noted, making him develop a look of shock on his face. However, he regained his composure, closing both of his hands into fists as he stared at the man with narrowed eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked him, arching an eyebrow.

"Laxus," he answered, letting electricity sizzle all across his body, "And I've got a sinking feeling that you wanna fight me…" he pointed out, letting a smirk come across his lips.

"Same, I guess…" his future opponent agreed, getting into a ready stance. The rain kept on coming as thunder boomed and lightning flashed, with the two fighters preparing themselves.

' _Something doesn't feel right about this…_ ' the Team Omniverse member admitted to himself, ' _Compared to Natsu,_ ' he began inwardly, staring out at the lightning user, ' _this guy's on a whole 'nother level…_ ' he said through thought, grimacing ever so slightly.

 **X**

Yells emanated from the forested area as Naruto and Laxus began their fight, exchanging blows right from the start as sparks of electricity flew all over the place. The latter of the two raced at the former covered in lightning, swinging his fists out at him while he dodged each attempted strike.

"Are you from Fairy Tail?" the shinobi guessed to him, having to block a punch from his foe's right fist with his arm, "And how'd you know about my fight with Natsu…?" he questioned on, gnashing his teeth together as he tried to keep the wizard back.

"Yeah, I was from that place," he replied, while the electricity sizzled between them, "I saw your fight with him earlier," he mentioned, actually managing to push him back slightly, "Gotta say, I don't think I got to see everything from ya then…" he confessed, reeling his left arm back, "so I guess I'll see it now!" he inquired in declaration, striking his enemy directly in the face, sending him careening back as he tumbled across the wet grass. He shook it off though, crossing his fingers as he clenched his teeth together.

"Multi Shadow Clone!" he bellowed, with a large amount of smoke puffs appearing around him and his opponent, much to the latter's surprise as they dissipated, revealing several copies of the jinchuriki surrounding him.

"Well…" he began, developing a grin on his face, "this just got interesting…" he noted, adjusting his neck as a cracking sound could be heard from it. Unbeknownst to him, one of the duplicates sat down in a meditative position, closing his eyes and remaining still. Meanwhile, the others let out battle cries, charging towards the dragon slayer, as some of them pulled out kunai from their holsters. He just smirked, lunging out at them without any regard, immersing himself in electricity while speeding past them. In less than an instant, over half of the clones vanished, either being struck by his raging fists or fiery electricity.

"RASENGAN!" multiple voices exclaimed, catching his attention as he turned around, seeing a few clones coming down toward him, each with spiraling spheres of blue energy in their hands. He jumped away from the first two, seeing them hit the ground with bursts of dust and smoke to follow. Still sparking within his electrical cloak, the blonde haired man raised his right fist into the air, forming a gigantic sphere of lightning just above it.

"Raging… BOLT!" he bellowed, as all of a sudden, a bolt of lightning shot out from the sphere, blasting straight through the copies of the shinobi, causing them to burst into puffs of smokes. More streaks of electricity shot out and struck the duplicates, making them cry out in pain before they vanished. All that remained was the original ninja, who stood up as his foe came down, smirking. "If you're planning on giving me a fight," he began, rushing towards him, "then you better give me a good one!" he yelled, throwing his right fist out at him. However, he countered it with his own, causing a sudden burst of wind that blasted the raindrops back from them. Laxus was quite surprised, seeing that his foe's eyelids had become orange. He opened up his eyes to reveal that he had entered Sage Mode, clenching his teeth together while putting all of his available force into his extremity.

"RRRAAAHH!" he roared, sending his enemy back in an instant with his strength. He slid across the grass for a few yards before coming to a stop, lunging back out at him as his fists became encased in electricity. The two blonde haired men exchanged blows with each other, landing strong strikes that pushed them both back. Naruto then started to punch and kick his opponent at a rapid rate, preventing him from attacking for the moment. After hitting him in the gut with his right fist, causing him to spit out a wad of saliva, the jinchuriki kneed him right in the chin, knocking him down as he splashed across the wet grass, having some of his shirt rip in the process.

"Damn it…" he cursed, getting up on his feet as electricity sparked all around his form. More lightning began flashing within the sky as he got into a ready stance, puffing his chest out. "Lightning Dragon…" he began, reeling his head back, making his foe gasp in realization, widening his eyes, "…RRROOAARRRR!" he exclaimed, firing a gigantic beam of lightning from his mouth, heading directly for the shinobi. He cringed in fright, instantly jumping out of the way as it grazed right through the ground, leaving a sizzling amount of electricity in its wake.

"Whoa…" the ninja uttered in absolute shock, having his eyes tremble. He suddenly blinked in surprise, seeing his foe leap up and lock his charging fists together, reeling them back over his head.

"Lightning Dragon Jaw!" he bellowed, throwing them down toward his foe, who immediately crossed his arms over his head. He managed to block the attack as he grimaced, gnashing his teeth together as electricity flew all over the place. After a few moments of deadlock, he was flung down to the ground, smashing into it with a cloud of dust to follow.

"Ergh…" he grunted, struggling to stand back up as he breathed heavily.

' _This guy's no joke…_ ' he muttered to himself, sitting on his rear end as his clothes had ripped up in a few places, ' _His power's a lot stronger than Natsu's…_ ' he mentioned through thought, ' _but how come it's-?_ ' His thoughts was immediately halted at the moment he looked up and gasped to see his foe having a lightning bolt forming upon his right hand, sparking wildly as its size began increasing.

"Lightning Dragon…" he started to say, reeling his arm back, much to the astonishment of the Team Omniverse member as he cringed out of fright, "…HEAVENLY HALBERD!" he yelled, throwing the electricity down as it morphed into the form of a trident, heading straight towards his enemy.

"GAAAHHH!" he cried out in pain as it struck, zapping him endlessly before an explosion of smoke and dust followed, along with the sizzling electricity in the air as the dragon slayer landed upon the ground.

"Huh?" Gingka uttered in confusion from back at the guild hall, perking up as he heard the faint sound of the shout outside.

"You heard that, too?" the fire dragon slayer inquired, catching his attention while he nodded.

"Heard what?" Lucy questioned, blinking in confusion as the two stood up, heading towards the doors quickly, "Uh, hey!" she yelped out of surprise, getting herself up from her own seat.

"Something's going on outside…" Erza noted, narrowing her eyes as she followed the two boys. Back at the battlefield, the veil of steam was starting to dissipate under the downpour it was experiencing. The blonde haired man looking out at it had a serious expression upon his face, seeming unimpressed with what had just conspired.

"Is that it?" he asked, arching an eyebrow as his opponent hadn't yet gotten up, "Heh," he chuckled, folding his arms over his chest, "You know, for someone who beat Natsu," he began, not noticing the shinobi starting to stand back up, "you sure can't keep up with me…" he noted as a flare of yellowish-orange energy started to envelop his foe. All of a sudden, a huge burst of wind blew by, making him flinch as he shut his eyes, having his arms crossed over his face while enduring the force of it. Once it subsided, he looked out and gasped, seeing that his foe had transformed into a giant fox with nine tails, being a chakra cloak of yellowish-orange with black lines and symbols over it that glowed brightly in the darkened area. "Wh-What the hell?!" Laxus stammered, trembling slightly as he took a step back. The jinchuriki himself was within the head of the beast, glaring down at his enemy in contempt. He then stuck his arms out while the monster's mouth opened, having bubbles of red and blue chakra come together before it, forming into a purple sphere of energy that was enlarging by each passing second. Meanwhile, the Team Omniverse members, along with the requip wizard, the ice mage, and the celestial wizard were all outside of the building, letting the downpour come over them as they glanced around.

"Seriously…" the latter of the group started to say, "what'd you guys hear?" she asked, arching an eyebrow towards them.

"A scream… or something…" Natsu answered, sniffing around as well, "This rain's really not helpin' my nose find 'em…" he grumbled, folding his arms over his chest.

"Uh… I don't think you need to do that…" Korra chimed in, catching their attentions as they looked over to see the dumbfounded expression plastered upon her face. They trotted towards her, all gasping at the sight.

"Wh-Wh-What the…?!" Gray stuttered, paling out of fright. Lucy and Erza were stunned as well, shaking upon what they were viewing.

"Oh no…" Ben muttered with worried eyes, seeing that it was Naruto in his Tailed Beast form, about to unleash a powerful technique.

"Is that…?"

"Kurama, yeah," Gingka interjected before Erza could utter another word, "But who in world would make Naruto wanna go that far?" he asked, grimacing as a drop of nervous sweat rolled down the side of his head.

"No point in waiting to find out," his team leader noted, "Let's go!" he beckoned, running off towards the area with everyone. At the clearing, the dark purple sphere had reached a very large size, being directed straight at the lightning dragon slayer, who was becoming all the more frightened. He had never experienced a time where he actually felt overpowered by a foe until this moment, and he was shaking inwardly.

' _There's no way…_ ' he said to himself, cringing nervously, ' _There's no way I can beat that!_ ' he realized through thought. The tailed beast then arched his head upwards, much to his confusion as he arched an eyebrow, and he then saw him fire it up directly into the sky in an instant. It blasted through the clouds, making the rain stop suddenly, much to his shock as he gasped. Exploding in the air, a brilliant light followed, catching the attentions of the oncoming spectators as they looked up, seeing the spectacular blast completely clear the night sky, revealing the several stars and the lone moon.

"Whoa…" Lucy uttered in shock, having her eyes absolutely widened at the sight. Once the light subsided, the S-class wizard looked out to see his foe's gigantic fox cloak dissipate as he came down, landing upon the ground.

"Wh-What was that?" he asked him with a stammer, trying to recompose himself after seeing such an explosion.

"My Tailed Beast Bomb," the ninja answered, getting back into a ready stance, "But I don't need that kind of power to beat you…" he mentioned, much to his surprise as a perplexed expression came across his face, "I've got my own strength," he stated, sticking out his right hand.

" _Keh,_ " the nine-tailed fox within him laughed, smirking, " _So you finally figured it out, huh?_ " he guessed, folding his arms over his chest. The shinobi was forming another sphere of energy upon his extremity, only this one glowed a bright orange rather than blue. Laxus closed his once trembling hands into fists, gritting his teeth together angrily.

"You think you can beat me with just that?!" he screamed, sizzling within a newly formed cloak of electricity, squatting down, "Then prove it!" he challenged, rushing out at him in an instant, roaring loudly with a fierce look in his eyes. His opponent cocked his arm back, lunging towards him as well. Just as they crossed paths, with the dragon slayer countering the jinchuriki's technique by using his right fist, the others entered the clearing, gasping at the sight.

"Laxus?!" the scarlet haired mage exclaimed, much to the surprise of the Team Omniverse members as they developed astonished expressions on their faces. Both fighters were letting out loud yells as their battle had reached its climactic point.

"Ergh…!" Naruto grunted, putting all of his own strength into his technique, twisting his hand to the side, "RASENGAN!" he bellowed, using his power to force his foe away in an instant, making him smash right through a tree, splintering it to pieces as it fell to the ground.

"Whoa!" Natsu yelped in shock, paling slightly after seeing the S-class wizard get knocked away. Everyone else was in disbelief, completely stunned as to how the exiled member of Fairy Tail was taken out.

"Hey, you guys!" a familiar voice cried out, catching their attentions as they looked to see Wendy running towards them, along with Happy and Carla while they both had feathery wings upon their backs.

"We heard a loud boom from the guild hall!" the former exceed told them as they all came over. The shinobi took a deep breath of air, looking out towards his former opponent, who was slowly standing up from the ground, holding his right hip with his left hand out of pain.

"Laxus!" Erza yelled, catching his attention as he looked out at her and the others, "Are you all right?" she asked, jogging over towards him with the beyblader.

"Huh…" he sighed deeply, turning himself around, ignoring the two, "Leave me alone," he advised, much to their surprise as they saw him exit through the forest. The two redheads blinked in confusion, glancing at each other before turning around to regroup with their friends. Back at the guild hall, Makarov was standing right outside the doors, having seen what had conspired from afar.

"Hmph," he scoffed, turning away, "Stubborn punk…" he muttered, heading back into the building, but not before trembling a little, frustrated with how things were.

 **X**

"All… right!" Natsu grunted as he got a large green knapsack mounted upon his back. It was morning as a bright clear sky loomed over the guild hall. He was outside, along with his cat, guild mates, new comrades, getting ready to set off on his way to a new universe.

"Sun sure looks good today," Wakaba noted, smiling brightly at the bright blue horizon.

"I'll say," Macao agreed, placing his hands upon his hips, "It looks like that's not the only thing that's gonna get brighter…" he noted, glancing over towards the fire dragon slayer.

"Are ya sure you're gonna be all right without me?" Happy asked his friend in a concerned tone, catching Korra's attention.

"What do you mean?" she asked, chiming in with a raised eyebrow.

"Natsu tends to get motion sick on things that move…" Lucy whispered into her ear, making her gasp slightly in surprise before pulling off a cheeky grin, chuckling a little.

"Hey, I heard that…" the pink haired teen muttered, catching their attentions as they giggled at his dismay.

"Please make sure he doesn't get himself into too much trouble," Makarov advised to both Ben and Naruto, "I don't want our guild's reputation to be further ruined by his recklessness…" he added, causing the two in question to laugh.

"Don't worry," the Omnitrix bearer reassured, "We'll be sure he doesn't go _too_ wild," he promised, smiling brightly. He then pulled out his MPG, pressing its center button to make a holographic screen appear over it.

"How long do you think you'll be gone?" Juvia asked, going over to the Avatar with her beloved.

"I dunno…" she answered honestly, folding her arms over her chest while glancing up at the sky, "I guess I won't be back for a while since I've got stuff to do back home…" she admitted.

"Oh…" the water mage uttered, somewhat saddened by the news. However, she felt a hand come onto her shoulder, enticing her to look over up at her new friend.

"I'll be back," she declared with a smile, "Stay pretty for your boyfriend 'til then," she added jokingly, causing her to blush a little, but also smile in agreement. The ice wizard watched on, glad that his guild mate had found a good pal in the ponytailed girl.

"Later, kid," Gajeel said in farewell to Rex, giving him a quick fist bump, "Gonna give me a little snack before ya go?" he inquired, tilting his head toward him.

"Uh… no," the evo bluntly replied with a blank expression on his face.

"Take good care of him," Erza told Gingka, glancing over at Natsu as he was talking with the jinchuriki, laughing excitedly, "He tends to be quite the handful…" she mentioned, chuckling a little.

"We can manage," the beyblader responded, folding his arms over his chest confidently, "Besides, you guys are the ones that need our help, too," he pointed out, grinning at her as she blinked in surprise.

"That's sweet of you, Gingka," she confessed, grasping the back of his head with her right hand, surprising him before she pulled him down, squishing him against her chest affectionately.

"Uh… th-this is a little unnecessary…" he stuttered, blushing madly as she continued to hold him close.

"All right, gang," Ben began, catching the attentions of his teammates and the guild members, "let's get a move on!" he declared, pressing his device's center icon, suddenly causing a green portal to appear behind him, much to the amazement of the others.

"So you're leavin' already, huh?" Gildarts guessed, getting the Omnitrix bearer's attention as he turned to see him there, "Take care of yourself," he advised with a smirk, making him do the same.

"Hey, team leader!" Cana called out, causing him to perk up as he looked over at her, "See ya later…" she said in farewell, blowing him a kiss. He blushed madly in response, backing up a step.

"And on that note…" he began, "let's go," he said quickly, turning around and walking through the vortex. The other team members all managed to give their goodbyes as well, trotting into the rift as they waved to their new friends. The fire dragon slayer was about to enter, but stopped, turning around to face his fellow guild members.

"I'll see ya guys soon!" he declared in farewell, waving to them, "Once I get back, we're gonna be the greatest guild in the world again!" he promised, leaping into the portal, which disappeared in a flash of light moments later.

"That's Natsu for ya…" Happy noted, wiping a tear away from his right eye.

"Definitely," Lucy agreed, having her own eyes sparkle out of admiration for her comrade and his new allies.

 **END**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! It took a while to finish due to all of the college work and such I got, so don't be mad. The last chapter will feature the rest of the Team Omniverse members I had planned to be here! Not to mention, the start of Ash X Mira!**

 **But before all that, let's get into another Q &A session! Enjoy!**

 **Q &A**

 **Ummmmm: Ben, if Feedback's your favorite, WHY THE SLIMEBIOTE DO YOU USE CRASHHOPPER IN PRACTICALLY EVERY EPISODE OF YOUR LIFE? You used him to HEADBUTT MISSILES.**

 **Ben: *** **blinks in surprise** *** Well, I kinda got used to Crashhopper right away…**

 **Rook: He was definitely effective during our missions.**

 **Ben: But have I** _ **really**_ **been using him that much? *** **looks up in thought** *** Guess so…**

 **Ummmmm: Ben, do you think that Harry Potter has a place on your team?**

 **Ben: No idea who that is…**

 **NegaiFreak: To chime in here, I think he'd make a good addition to the Omni Force. It's just that it'd be the first time I'd be putting a character from a book onto the team. Probably won't happen until later…**

 **Ummmmm: Everyone, if all the members of the Omni Force were to battle all the people in Fairy Tail, who do you think would win? (Alien X, Meta nanites and Makarov excluded)**

 **Natsu: Well, I guess it depends whose side I'm on! *** **cracks knuckles excitedly** *****

 **Ben: Either way, I think the Omni Force would win. Fairy Tail's only got a few strong members aside from the other wizards in it, while the Omni Force's got plenty of characters.**

 **Naruto: Got that right!**

 **Korra: Totally!**

 **Natsu: *** **puffs cheeks in frustration** *****

 **SkullCrusher550: Question for NegaiFreak: Are Spam and Virus going to be the villains in your next story? If they are, may I have permission to borrow them? I promise I'll credit you. I'll just make a test with my OC's powers and abilities.**

 **NegaiFreak: Spam and Virus will be the antagonists in "The Five", but they won't be in the next story I plan to write, which for now will remain a mystery. Also, it's fine if you borrow them as long as you're crediting me. I appreciate it.**

 **Dietrich Günther Kennedy: Question for Rex Salazar: Have you ever acquired an Alpha-1 nanite?**

 **Rex: Well, I remember Alpha stealing my Omega nanite…**

 **Ben: That was bad…**

 **Rex: *** **folds arms behind his head** *** Kinda wish I had both the Alpha and Omega nanites, but I'll stick with what I've got.**

 **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Question for Lucy: Have you ever spoken bluntly in your mind before?**

 **Lucy: Pretty much all the time with these lunatics… *** **gestures behind herself as Natsu and Gray are wrestling around** *****

 **Gray: Quit screwin' around, flame for brains!**

 **Natsu: Shut up, ya pervy popsicle!**

 **Lucy: *** **lets a drop of sweat roll down the side of her head** *** See what I mean?**

 **Teranis: Question for Rook Blonko: Have you ever talked bluntly before?**

 **Rook: *** **tilts head in confusion** *** Uh… I suppose?**

 **Ben: He does it on occasion just to make a point.**

 **Aleksandr Glebovich James: Question for Ash K.: Did you fight something on "Universe 889537285730" before in your life?**

 **Ash: Um… no?**

 **Pikachu: Pika pi…**

 **Gingka: These questions are starting to get a lot stranger…**

 **Alex James Kharchenko: Question for Mirajane: What is your favorite insult in every fight scene?**

 **Mirajane: I don't usually appreciate insults, and I doubt any of us would do such a thing… *** **smiles** *** It is kind of fun sometimes!**

 **ImmaSupa Stargirl: Question to NegaiFreak: Will Bonnie get the chance to hangout with the Crusaders again?**

 **NegaiFreak: Absolutely! It might not be now, but she and the Crusaders will meet again, and they'll get to witness the awesomeness of Squishy!**

 **ImmaSupa Stargirl: Question to Elfman: Have you ever been beaten by a girl?**

 **Elfman: Well… Mira's kicked my butt once or twice in the past…**

 **Mirajane: *** **giggles** *****

 **Evergreen: And let's not forget that I beat you, too.**

 **Elfman: *** **blushes out of embarrassment** *** Don't remind me…**

 **ImmaSupa Stargirl: Question to Cana: What's Starfury's bust size?**

 **Ben: *** **blushes instantaneously** *** Um… can we skip this one?**

 **Cana: *** **slyly** *** And what fun would that be?**

 **Ben: *** **blushes even redder** *** Well… uh… it's kinda… uh…**

 **Cana: *** **chuckles** *** Anyways, Starfury's got herself a nice pair of tigers on her… She's definitely not my size, but she's definitely got the goods to get the guys…**

 **Ben: *** **steam starts pouring out from his ears** *** Uh…**

 **Lucy: Oh dear…**

 **Natsu: You all right, Ben?**

 **ImmaSupa Stargirl: Question to Gray: Can you absorb ice in the same way Natsu absorbs fire?**

 **Gray: *** **tilts head in confusion** *** What gave ya that idea? I'm not a dragon slayer…**

 **Juvia: It might work in the same way… *** **places hand upon her chin in thought** *****

 **NegaiFreak: As it turns out, Gray can absorb ice in almost the same way Natsu absorbs fire. It's just that he can't absorb the ice he creates for himself.**

 **ImmaSupa Stargirl: Question to NegaiFreak: If there was a death battle between Ash Ketchum and Pikachu VS Kiyo Takamine and Zatch Bell, who would win?**

 **NegaiFreak: Hm… Never watched Zatch Bell before, but from gathering general information, I'd say Ash and Pikachu are sure winners, since Ash can absorb electricity, and Pikachu's super fast!**

 **Pikachu: Pika, pika!**

 **SpiritReaper42: Ben, Gingka, Rex, Ash, Naruto, Korra, and Natsu, since NegaiFreak placed Tai Kamiya in the third squadron, if you have your own Digimon partner, which one would it be?**

 **Ben: Uh, we're not exactly sure about that…**

 **Gingka: NegaiFreak only put up the new members recently. He hasn't really taken a good look at Digimon, Bleach, or any of the shows he'd like to see.**

 **Korra: So we got no idea which Digimon would be good for us.**

 **NegaiFreak: Besides, Digimon might only be exclusive to the Omni Force's third squadron.**

 **SpiritReaper42: NegaiFreak, will any member of the Omni Force even have a Digimon?**

 **NegaiFreak: Aside from Tai, sure. I just have to figure out which ones would be perfect for them.**

 **SpiritReaper42: Gajeel, I bet you didn't see it coming when you lost to Rex. How did you feel?**

 **Gajeel: *** **scoffs angrily** *** I don't need to tell you punks that! *** **turns away** *** It sure sucks though…**

 **Levy: *** **giggles** *****

 **SpiritReaper42: Gray and Juvia, were you impressed by Korra's efforts during your battle with her?**

 **Gray: Oh, definitely. I thought we'd never be able to keep up with her after what she was doing to us.**

 **Juvia: Korra was incredibly strong. And that… power she used against us was certainly something.**

 **Korra: *** **puts arm around her shoulders** *** But guess who forced me to use it?**

 **Juvia: *** **blinks in surprise before smiling brightly** *****

 **SpiritReaper42: Pikachu, would getting too strong be as close as having too much electricity? Like when you have too much electricity would make you... you know?**

 **Pikachu: *** **tilts head in confusion** *** Pika?**

 **Ash: I guess that makes sense… Still… *** **picks up Pikachu** *** Pikachu here's always getting stronger without a problem!**

 **Pikachu: Pika pi!**

 **Elfman: Yeah! Like a real man!**

 **Evergreen: *** **rolls her eyes out of exasperation** *****

 **SpiritReaper42: Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna, any combinations you three performed during your missions or whatever situation?**

 **Mirajane: Hm… *** **places right index finger upon her lips in thought** *** I don't think we've had to…**

 **Lisanna: Mira's really strong, so whenever we're on missions, she usually takes care of things herself.**

 **Elfman: Just like a real man!**

 **Ash: *** **lets drop of sweat roll down the side of his head** *** Uh… I don't think so…**

 **Pikachu: *** **sighs** *** Pika…**

 **SpiritReaper42: Erza, how about if you have a blade similar to a vampire hunter known as Blade?**

 **Erza: That looks quite refined… *** **stares at it in awe** *****

 **Gingka: *** **holds out hands in a placating manner** *** Easy, Erza…**

 **SpiritReaper42: Everyone, what are your reactions to Gmod Scary Maps - Intense Jump Scare, "Degreeses", Worst Ending (Garry's Mod Funny Moments) by Vanossgaming?**

 **Natsu: *** **laughs loudly** *** Oh, those guys sure are scared!**

 **Happy: *** **laughs** *** Aye, sir!**

 **Wendy: Though, what they're doing is kinda scary… *** **shudders a little** *****

 **Gingka: Definitely.**

 **SpiritReaper42: Everyone, what are your reactions to two of my sneak peaks for my upcoming Spirit Reaper story called "Team Spirit"? *shows them the sneak peaks***

 **Gajeel: Hey, not bad.**

 **Rex: Nice going, dude. Your story certainly sounds like it's gonna be awesome.**

 **Juvia: Best of luck to you! *** **smiles brightly** *****

 **TerrorKing10: Erza, how did it feel to have Gingka strike you while you were in your Seduction armor?**

 **Erza: *** **blushes** *** Very… *** **turns away** *** humiliating and embarrassing…**

 **Cana: Didn't see that comin', now did ya? *** **chuckles** *****

 **Erza: *** **glares at her angrily** *****

 **TerrorKing10: Ben, your future self has a special Omnitrix that allows him to create alien fusions. Where/How did you get it?**

 **Ben: Wasn't told about that one… It reminded me of how I messed with the Omnitrix that one time though.**

 **NegaiFreak: That dual Omnitrix is known as the Biomnitrix. Ben tinkered it together himself, even though he shouldn't have. Nevertheless, Azmuth was glad that he was having fun with it again.**

 **TerrorKing10: To everyone, what are your reactions to the Pokemon VS Digimon Death Battle on YouTube?**

 **-Everyone watches the battle-**

 **Wendy: *** **widens eyes** *** Oh my…**

 **Gajeel: Yikes…**

 **Ash: Ch-Charizard… *** **whimpers in fright** *****

 **Mirajane: *** **places hand upon his shoulder** *** It's okay, Ash…**

 **Erza: That War Greymon was quite ruthless…**

 **Happy: Aye…**

 **TerrorKing10: NegaiFreak, are we going to see Ben turn into a Kryptonian soon?**

 **NegaiFreak: Sadly, no. I feel like a Kryptonian form would be too overpowered for Ben, despite the fact I already have a Tamaranean in his arsenal. Despite that, I hope you and everyone else enjoyed this Q &A! Next chapter has the last one, so be sure to submit as many questions as you'd like to!**

 **END Q &A**

 **Now that another fun Q &A's out of the way, let's finish things up with a sneak peek of "Boruto: The Omni Force 2.0 Crossover"! Obviously, this is going to be one of my first prominent Naruto based stories since "Chikara: A Hidden Love", which is why I want it to be as good as possible. That said, I hope you enjoy this little sneak peek.**

 **SNEAK PEEK**

 **"Hey, dad," Boruto began to his father as he set down the remote onto his desk, "I'm not talking to a Shadow Clone, am I?" he assumed, while the man in question put his hands together before himself, having his elbows upon the wood of his counter.**

 **"Of course not," he replied indignantly, "This is the Hokage's office," he pointed out to him, "And by the way," he continued, "don't call me 'dad' in here," he advised sternly, "It's Lord Hokage or Lord Seventh," he stated, "So, how'd it go?" he asked, switching the topic for the team.**

 **"Well, it was an easy mission," his son answered for them, "I could've done it all by myself," he mentioned boastfully, gesturing toward himself with his right thumb, while Sarada narrowed her eyes in an contempt manner, annoyed with his behavior.**

 **"What's important for a shinobi is teamwork and perseverance," his father told him, "You should practice as a trio-"**

 **"I didn't even have to train to create three shadow clones of myself," the blonde haired ninja interjected, still bragging, "I know Wind Style, Lightning Style, and recently, even Water Style…" he listed off, going through the hand signs of each type of ninjutsu.**

 **"Konohamaru!" Naruto exclaimed, suddenly interrupting his oldest child, "What have you been teaching him?" he asked, causing the other man in the room to sheepishly rub the back of his head with his right hand as he glanced away, much to his student's surprise.**

 **"Just because you don't know anything about me…" he began to his father, placing his hands at his hips as the attention was drawn back onto him, "you don't have to blame my sensei…" he said in a frustrated tone, "You've never even bothered to watch me!" he pointed out angrily. The Hokage just stared at him without a word, while he glared back, becoming all the more enraged as the tension between them rose. However, the former's son just sighed, turning away afterwards. "Forget it," he uttered, looking down at the floor.**

 **"What's important is-"**

 **"Never mind that," Boruto interjected before his father could utter another word, slamming his hands against the desk, "You know what important day this is, don't you?!" he asked angrily, intensifying his glare onto him, "If you forget my kid sister's birthday, I'll never forgive you," he declared resentfully, much to Naruto's surprise as his eyes widened for a moment before he glanced down in shame. The Uchiha girl in the room clenched her left fist over her chest, concerned for her teammate's well-being. Just then, a knock occurred at the door, catching everyone's attention as they looked to see it open, revealing a man with a short crop of brown hair and brown eyes including a pair of glasses over them. He was wearing a lab coat-like uniform with the Leaf Village crest upon the back of it.**

 **"Excuse me…" he greeted, walking into the office.**

 **"Oh, Katasuke…" the Hokage chimed in, recognizing who it was as he walked over to him.**

 **"As the head of the Scientific Ninja Tools team," he began to the leader of the Leaf Village, "I have a request, Lord Seventh," he stated.**

 **"What is it?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.**

 **"For the upcoming Chunin Exams," the scientist began, going over to Konohamaru, "we would like your authorization to use the scientific tools developed by our team!" he explained, grabbing at the one upon the shinobi's left arm to show it to him, "Then the genin won't have to go through such harsh training…" he pointed out, going over and placing his hands upon the shoulders of Sarada and Mitsuki, "and they can widen the scope of their individual ninjutsu!" he stated, "Their performance will also be more elaborate," he added, "And if we market them to other villages," he continued, spinning around in a carefree manner before stopping, "the outside income will benefit the Hidden Leaf Village!" he finished with his arms raised into the air.**

 **"No!" Naruto responded defiantly, "The Chunin Exam is not a performance," he mentioned in a serious tone, "Its purpose is to nurture shinobi," he explained, remaining seated at his desk all the while.**

 **"I see…" Katasuke replied in a defeated tone, slumping down as he turned around, about to head out of the office, "I'm sorry I bothered you," he apologized, opening the door.**

 **"Oh, excuse me," a feminine voice chimed in, catching the attentions of both the Hokage and his son. Standing outside of the room was a woman with flowing, white hair, having her bangs pinned above her forehead. She was wearing a black, sleeveless dress that reached down to her ankles, and she bore open-toed sandals upon her feet.**

 **"Mirajane!" the Leaf Village leader exclaimed, standing up from his seat as his expression lit up, "It's been too long," he mentioned with a smile, while the female entered the room, making the others inside glance over at her.**

 **"It certainly has," she agreed, walking up to him and smiling brightly as she held three stacks of paper in her hands, "Here are the forms for the girls," she said, handing them off to him.**

 **"Thanks," he said out of gratitude, taking the papers as he grinned, going through the trio of them fairly quickly, "Looks like everything's here," he noted to the take over wizard, who smiled as she tilted her head, "I'll be sure these get where they need to be," he promised, making her giggle.**

 **"Um, missus Ketchum?" the glasses-wearing girl chimed in, catching their attentions as they looked at her, "What are you doing here?" she asked with a raised eyebrow while unbeknownst to her, a trio of figures walked into the office, "And why did you just give Lord Seventh applications for the-?"**

 **"SURPRISE!" a voice cried out as a pair of hands grasped her shoulders from behind, making her yelp in surprise as she turned her head to see a girl standing behind her, having long, white hair that reached down to her back while she bore a pink visor over it. She also wore a white shirt with sky blue sleeves and collar, along with a pink symbol of a Poké Ball in the center of it. Jeans were upon her legs while red sneakers were on her feet, along with a small pink scarf tied around her neck.**

 **"Leslie?!" Sarada gasped, relinquishing herself as she turned to face her, seeing her giggle cheekily, "What are you doing here?" she asked, blinking in confusion.**

 **"It's not just me," the Pokémon trainer mentioned with a grin, gesturing towards the entrance to the office, making her and her teammates look over to see two other girls standing there. One was a scarlet haired female who wore a navy blue hoodie over a sky blue t-shirt that had a symbol of a feather and a talon at its center. She also wore jeans with blue sneakers upon her feet. The other girl was one with ponytailed hair of red, yellow, and blue, with the former of the colors having a single streak at the center of her head. She was wearing a hooded, navy blue, sleeveless vest with black sport shorts and white sneakers as she had her arms folded over her chest, smiling at her fellow teenage friends.**

 **"Rachael!" Boruto exclaimed excitedly upon seeing the Hagane girl, but his expression became befuddled when his eyes traveled over to the female beside her, "And… Raya?" he uttered in disbelief, blinking rapidly as the Uchiha girl and Mitsuki widened their eyes out of surprise upon seeing her.**

 **"Yep," the half-rainbow haired girl responded, much to their shock as they gasped, "Big surprise, huh?" she guessed, crossing her arms over her chest. The young shinobi in the room all had their eyes tremble out of surprise. However, the blonde haired one shook his head, turning his attention back onto his father.**

 **"Dad, what are they doing here?" he asked, catching the Hokage's attention.**

 **"They're going to be participating in the exams," he responded, smiling as he placed his right hand at his hip.**

 **"Huh?!" his son gasped in surprise, "W-W-Wait a sec!" he stammered, pointing at the girls, "They don't all have powers!" he pointed out, "And they're not shinobi!" he added hysterically.**

 **"So?" Naruto questioned in reply, arching an eyebrow, "That didn't stop Ben and his cousin from joining in when he came to my universe," he mentioned, making the young ninja grimace in realization, glancing off to the side, "Oh, and Raya," he continued, catching the youngest girl's attention, "congratulations on getting your magic," he complimented to her, much to the shock of the young ninjas in the room.**

 **"Thank you, mister Uzumaki," she responded in gratitude, bowing to him. Upon seeing her kind gesture, Boruto scoffed, glancing off to the side.**

 **"So you're gonna be taking the Chunin Exams with us?" Mitsuki inquired, raising an eyebrow.**

 **"Yep!" the requip user answered, folding her arms behind her head, "It was Raya's idea!" she added, winking towards her. She blushed out of flattery, turning her head away as she smiled.**

 **"Hmph…" the blonde haired genin huffed, turning back towards the door. He blinked in surprise as he saw Katasuke still standing there, letting off a grin towards him. Doing the same, he then put his focus onto his father, glaring at him in frustration. "This isn't the lame era you grew up in, dad!" he suddenly yelled, storming out soon after while everyone was surprised.**

 **"Hey, Boruto! Wait!" Konohamaru pleaded as his student slammed the door upon running out, "I was about to give him his application for the Chunin Exam…" he pointed out, fumbling through his pockets for it while the Hokage sighed deeply.**

 **"Jeez…" Leslie groaned with a chuckle, "He must be scared we're gonna wipe the floor with him," she noted, placing her hands at her hips, "Come on, girls," she beckoned, catching their attentions, "We better make sure he's okay," she advised, making them smile in agreement before heading out with her.**

 **"Uh… we'll go, too!" Sarada declared, jogging out of the office with her teammate and her sensei.**

 **"Boruto sure seems like a handful," Mirajane pointed out with a worried look in her eyes.**

 **"You have no idea…" Naruto agreed, rubbing the back of his head with his bandaged right hand, "It's not easy when you're the Hokage," he mentioned, glancing up at the ceiling. The take over wizard giggled, placing her hand over her lips.**

 **"I'll bet," she concurred, turning her expression into a bright smile, "It's been easy for me and Ash with just having to deal with just Leslie for fourteen years," she explained, looking off to the side, "but I don't know how we're going to handle three kids…" she confessed with a nervous tilt of her head as he perked up surprise.**

 **"Three kids?" he questioned, blinking in confusion.**

 **"Yeah…" she responded, glancing down at her torso as a smile graced her lips, "Leslie doesn't know it yet," she started to say, "but she's going to be a big sister in about nine months…" she admitted, placing her right hand upon her stomach, while her smile brightened. The Leaf Village leader grinned as well, happy for her good fortune.**

 **END SNEAK PEEK**

 **You've got to wonder why the girls are so bent on taking these exams alongside Boruto and the others. Well in the meantime, we might as well delve into a few facts from Fairy Tail's Grand Magic Games arc with the Omni Force. Some time after "Change" and "Titan's Loyalty", the first ten members, minus Korra, all meet up with Fairy Tail in order to cheer them on for the last day of the games. While that's going on during that day, Ben, Gingka, and Ash join up with the group that's off to rescue Lucy and Yukino, with plenty of embarrassing Ash X Mira moments to follow from viewing the Sorcerer's Weekly magazines to seeing her in a bikini. Against the Hungry Wolf Knights, Natsu and Ben take down Kama, Ash, Fletchinder, and Wendy defeat Cosmos, Gingka helps Lily take on Neppa, Froakie and Mirajane fight Kamika, and Pikachu, Hawlucha, Yukino, and Lucy fight against Uosuke. After meeting up with the Lucy from the future and finding a way out from the Crocus dungeons, the gang encounters the Rogue from the future, with Natsu and Gingka battling him after he kills Lucy.**

 **Once things start to unravel, and dragons start appearing through the Eclipse portal, the entire team is split up to take them down. Rainbow, Ben, and Ash are tasked with helping stop Zirconis, while Natsu and Gingka get back into the fray in order to stop the future Rogue. Naruto joins them at just the right time, and together they perform a combination technique: Wind Style: Fire Dragon Tornado Rasenshuriken to defeat Rogue for good, sending him and the dragons back to their own times.**

 **The banquet following this provides a whole lot of relief for the entire group, with some surprises such as Ash asking Mirajane to dance, and Rainbow Dash showing up in a rather elegant dress for her boyfriend. However, it all ends well for the whole group. In the next chapter, we'll be focusing on the Omni Force's involvement during the filler Key of the Starry Heavens arc! Look forward to it!**

 **QUOTE**

 _ **Let's show this gunman why we're the best trio!**_

 **Avatar Korra,**

 **To Gray and Juvia before fighting against Cannon in Fairy Tail: Phoenix Priestess**


	8. EPISODE IV PART II

**Hey, everybody! It's time to wrap up "Visitors" once and for all! As much as I've enjoyed writing this story for you guys, I'm going to be glad that it's done, so that I can focus on what's important, being my schoolwork that is. That said, this story's been one heck of a ride, and I can't wait to get back to work on content for the summer.**

 **In the meantime, thanks for all the support you've given to this story. I know that it honestly took longer than expected to get done, so I appreciate your patience. I hope you'll bear with me a while longer as the next story won't be produced until May.**

 **That said, it's time to wrap up "Visitors" for good! Enjoy!**

 **VISITORS**

The sun shined brightly over the Fairy Tail guild as a week had passed since Natsu's departure. Everything seemed to have calmed down for the most part, with many of the members heading back out on jobs as usual, and things were starting to become just like the old days. Outside of the building, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, and Carla were sitting at the front steps, all letting out collective sighs of boredom.

"Well, things sure have changed…" the latter of the group confessed, placing her paws against her cheeks as she stared out into the distance.

"Aye…" her fellow exceed agreed, "Without Natsu here, there's not much fun…" he admitted, sulking even more.

"But a lot _less_ destruction…" the celestial mage joked, glancing back at the guild hall, letting out a little giggle, "It's weird, isn't it?" she inquired, looking up towards the skyline as she caught the attentions of her friends, "Normally it's always loud and crazy at this place," she noted, "but with Natsu gone…" she kept going, taking a moment to blink.

"It's a lot more quiet," the sky dragon slayer pointed out, smiling brightly at the horizon, "I'm sure he's having fun though!" she added, giggling as well.

"I just hope he's not motion sick…" the blue furred cat said as a drop of sweat rolled down from the side of his head, "or worse…" he mentioned, becoming all the more worried.

"Relax, Happy," the blonde haired girl reassured, causing him to turn and face her, "Ben and the others promised that they'd make sure he didn't get into any trouble," she explained to him, patting him on the head.

"Besides," the white furred, anthropomorphic animal chimed in, catching their attentions, "if he did cause a bit of trouble, he'd be right back here," she pointed out, making him blink in realization.

"Aye!" he concurred, raising his paw into the air as he and others laughed. Unbeknownst to them at the moment, a green spark of electricity flashed by, followed by several more. Carla perked up as she caught the sound, widening her eyes in surprise upon seeing it.

"Look!" she cried out, causing everyone to turn and gasp to see the sparks of electricity wildly forming into a green portal, which swirled around slowly.

"That's-!"

Before Lucy could say another word, a figure leapt out of the vortex, landing upon the ground and skidding to a halt, stopping right before them. Their expressions soon turned into excited smiles as it turned out to be Natsu, who grinned widely while he stood up straight.

"I'M BAAACCKK!" he roared into the sky as his guild mates got up from their seats.

"Natsu!" his exceed exclaimed in delight, lunging out and embracing him tightly. The females standing there were touched by the heartwarming moment, seeing the pink haired teen hug his friend back happily.

"So how was the trip?" Wendy asked, catching their attentions as they let go of each other.

"Great!" her fellow dragon slayer responded, "Lotta things happened in…" he started to say, but stopped as he glanced up at the sky in confusion, "How long's it been?" he questioned, tilting his head to the side out of befuddlement.

"A week," the celestial wizard answered, giggling at his silly behavior.

"Anyways," he began, changing the subject as Happy jumped down from him, "I got to meet a lotta people while I was gone!" he told them, chuckling cheekily, "And they can't wait to meet you!" he mentioned, gesturing back towards the portal.

"They?" the pigtailed girl questioned, tilting her head to the side out of confusion. Suddenly, a few more figures began to come out of the portal, with one of them being Gingka. There were three others among him, one being a periwinkle blue furred, humanoid creature wearing black and blue armor over his body. Mounted upon his left shoulder was a blaster-like weapon that had a symbol similar to Ben's Omnitrix.

Standing to his left was a boy who had messy, raven colored hair under a red cap with a white brim. He wore a blue, short-sleeved shirt, black pants, and red sneakers, along with black, fingerless gloves. What caught the attentions of the Fairy Tail members however, was the creature beside him. It was a short, chubby rodent covered in yellow fur, with its ears being long and pointed with black tips. He had a small mouth, brown eyes, and two red circles on his cheeks. His forearms were short, with five fingers on each paw, and his feet had three toes. He had two brown stripes on his back, and his tail was in the shape of a lightning bolt with a patch of brown fur at the base of it.

Lastly, there was a female young adult with them, having long, dark blue hair while donning a loose fitting, lavender and cream hooded-jacket with lavender cuffs over mesh armor. She also bore navy blue pants and black, low-heeled sandals.

"Hello," she greeted with a small wave as the girls and cats were all surprised by their appearance, "We're Natsu's teammates," she told them, bowing politely, "My name's Hinata," she introduced warmly.

"Nice to meet you!" Lucy replied, going over to her with Wendy. In the meantime, both of the exceeds gathered near the two new males, staring at them in wonder.

"Pika?" the mouse-like creature uttered in confusion, jumping down from his master's shoulder, landing in front of them.

"Uh… hi?" Happy greeted, still befuddled by the appearance of the being before him and his crush.

"Hi there!" the boy standing near them greeted, squatting down to their eye level, "I'm Ash," he introduced, gesturing towards himself, "and this is my buddy, Pikachu," he said, pointing out his partner.

"Pika!" he squeaked, making both cats smile.

"And I am Rook," the alien greeted, holding out his hand to the blonde haired girl, who took it with her own, shaking it gently, "I heard that my partner was caught up in a bit of trouble here…" he mentioned with a curiously raised eyebrow.

"Partner?" the celestial wizard questioned, blinking out of confusion.

"He means Ben," the beyblader chimed in, catching her attention, "And Hinata here's his girlfriend, too," he mentioned, causing the female in question to perk up and blush out of surprise.

"Whoa, really?" the sky dragon slayer asked, clasping her hands together before her chest.

"W-Well…" the Hyuga girl stammered, fidgeting with her index fingers as her face became all the more red. Just then, the doors to the guild opened, with Erza making her way outside, donning her Heart Kreuz armor over her form. She gasped lightly in surprise as she saw the new faces along with Natsu and Gingka, but smiled happily.

"Good to see you back, Natsu," she said, catching his attention as she trotted over to them.

"It's great to be back, Erza!" he responded, chuckling cheekily. The Pokémon trainer arched an eyebrow though upon seeing her, standing up from his position.

"Erza?" he uttered in confusion, catching their attentions as they saw him looking at her, "She doesn't seem scary…" he admitted, placing his hands upon his hips, while they blinked in surprise.

"Why would I be-?" The requip wizard stopped her question as she glanced over at the pink haired teen suspiciously, developing an angered look in her eyes. He cringed in fright, sweating madly.

' _Some things never change…_ ' the shaggy haired teen noted inwardly, shaking his head with a chuckle.

 **EPISODE IV PART II**

A while passed before the Team Omniverse members entered the edifice, causing everyone inside to turn and smile excitedly upon seeing the fire dragon slayer.

"He's back!" Happy exclaimed delightedly, jumping into the air.

"Hey, Natsu!" Romeo greeted as he ran over to him and the others, "How was the trip?" he asked curiously as a look of interest was in his eyes.

"Awesome!" he replied, grinning brightly, "And I can tell ya all about it!" he mentioned, trotting over to an open table with him, starting his story. The others smiled at him, glad to see him back and in high spirits.

"So this is Fairy Tail, huh?" Ash guessed, glancing around the guild hall while his hands were rested upon his hips.

"Our guild was a lot bigger seven years ago…" Lucy pointed out, taking a quick glance off to the side, seeing some of the cracks in the walls.

"Pika…" Pikachu uttered in awe, looking around from atop his master's head.

"Welcome back, Gingka!" a familiar feminine voice greeted warmly, catching their attentions as they turned to see Mirajane standing there. The raven haired boy blinked in surprise upon noticing her, blushing slightly. "Did Natsu get into any trouble with you guys?" she inquired with a tilted head.

"Not from what I heard," the beyblader replied, folding his arms over his chest, "He's really helped out in terms of makin' friends around the multiverse," he noted, chuckling a little.

"Speaking of friends," the white haired beauty began, turning to face the Pokémon trainer, "who's yours?" she asked sweetly, causing him to suddenly blush even redder out of surprise.

"U-Uh…. I-I-I…" he stuttered, failing to speak coherently as he glanced off to the side, being in a very embarrassed state.

"Something wrong?" the take over wizard questioned, blinking in confusion.

"N-N-No…" he claimed with a stammer as his face was still reddened, "M-My n-name's…" he tried to introduce, but couldn't as he was too uncomfortable at the moment. His shaggy haired friend stared at him wonder, curious as to why he was acting the way he was.

"Pika?" the Mouse Pokémon said out of befuddlement, jumping down to his owner's left shoulder.

"Is he okay?" the celestial mage asked, pointing towards him as she caught the attention of the sword carrier.

"I dunno…" he replied honestly, "The only other time I've ever seen him like this was when-" He suddenly stopped his explanation while widening his eyes in surprise, realizing what was going on. "Oh boy…" he uttered, cringing slightly while he placed his right hand against his head, much to the confusion of the blonde haired girl as she arched an eyebrow.

"Pi pika…" Pikachu said, trying to get his owner's attention again, but to no avail, "Pi…" he sighed angrily, having a tick mark appear upon his forehead as his tail began glowing a silvery white. He then suddenly whapped him on the back of the head, making him yelp in pain.

"I-I'M ASH! MY NAME'S ASH!" he exclaimed loudly and quickly, managing to recompose himself for just that moment while the girl before him blinked in surprise.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Ash!" she responded, tilting her head over to the side, "I'm Mirajane!" she introduced with a bright smile towards him. He blushed madly, infatuated by her kind nature and pretty looks. Tipping his cap over his eyes, he prevented himself from experiencing further embarrassment.

"N-Nice to meet you, too…" he stammered, making the maiden giggle. Meanwhile, both Lucy and Gingka blinked in surprise at their interaction.

"Well, that's something else…" the former of the two commented, laughing a little while covering her mouth with her right hand. The latter just smirked, crossing his arms over his chest as he glanced over to see Rook and Hinata chatting away with Cana, Erza, Wendy, and Carla.

"So what's it like to be Ben's partner?" the sky dragon slayer asked the Revonnahgander curiously.

"It is… interesting," he confessed in reply, looking off to the side for a moment while folding his arms, "He certainly was not what I had envisioned for the 'galaxy's greatest hero'…" he mentioned with a chuckle.

"Really?" the alcoholic female questioned, raising her right eyebrow towards him while resting her hands at her hips, "I always thought he was a pretty hot guy…" she admitted with a sly smirk, much to the surprise of the Team Omniverse members as they both perked up.

"H-Hot?" the Hyuga girl questioned with a stutter, blushing a little as she caught the brunette haired female's attention.

"You said you're his girlfriend, right?" she guessed, trotting up to her while her smirk hadn't vanished from her lips.

"W-Well… yeah…" the Gentle Fist user responded nervously, fidgeting with her fingers. She then glanced out and saw the devious smile upon the card wizard's lips, making her blink in confusion. "What's wr-? AH!" she yelped out of surprise, interjecting her own question. The other two girls gasped in shock, while the alien blushed madly, as Cana was actually groping the Team Omniverse member's left breast. Upon hearing the small shriek, the others in the guild turned to see what was going on, with some of them blushing while the rest of them paled out of disbelief.

"C-Cana!" the celestial mage stuttered in a pleading tone, while the beyblader beside her placed his right hand over his face out of utter agony, sighing deeply at the sight.

"Well…" the brunette haired beauty said in an impressed tone, "Ben's certainly got a girl with some goods on her…" she pointed out with a chuckle, much to Hinata's embarrassment as she felt her hand squeeze her bosom again. Shaking his head in order to recompose himself, Rook instantly grabbed the weapon upon his left shoulder, holding it in his hands as he aimed it at the Fairy Tail female.

"U-Unhand her at once!" he stammered in demanding tone as the blaster began to buzz. Wendy and Erza started to panic a little upon the threat, sweating a little.

"Whoa there!" the alcoholic yelped, taking her extremity away while holding both of them out in a placating towards him, "I was only foolin' around with her…" she claimed with a carefree smile, "Lighten up…" she advised as a drop of sweat rolled down from the side of her head.

"Easy, Rook," Gingka said as he trotted over, catching their attentions, "Cana there's got a bit of a crush on Ben," he explained, "so she's a little curious…" he mentioned, enticing the Revonnahgander to lower his armament as it stopped buzzing, much to the relief of the others.

"M-My chest…" the Hyuga girl stuttered, crossing her arms before herself in a protective manner, shaking as her face was completely flushed.

"So anyways…" the requip wizard began, changing the subject in order to avoid any further embarrassment for the Gentle Fist user, "what kind of a weapon is that?" she asked, pointing at the blaster with the Revonnahgander's hands.

"This is the Proto-Tool," he replied, holding it out for the others to view, "It's the most versatile tech in the known universe," he told them, "At least… in my universe…" he corrected, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly with his right hand. Everyone just laughed, amused by his nature as things had appeared to have settled down.

"Maybe you oughta' show it to 'em in action," the beyblader suggested, catching their attentions as they glanced over at him.

"Hey, that's a great idea!" Lucy agreed, pumping her fists excitedly.

"Aye!" Happy concurred, jumping onto her right shoulder, "And we can see what Ash and Hinata can do, too!" he added, making the two in question perk up in surprise.

"Sounds like a plan!" Natsu chimed in, trotting over to the rest of the group with Romeo, "You'll all get to see how strong they are!" he mentioned, chuckling cheekily as they all smiled in agreement.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Mirajane asked, causing them to turn and see her at the guild doors, opening them up, "Come on!" she beckoned with a bright smile, heading out. The Pokémon trainer blushed profusely once again, completely infatuated with the white haired beauty as he saw her head out.

"Pika," his partner uttered, smacking him on the back of his head with his left paw, snapping him back into reality as he blinked.

"S-Sorry…" he stammered in apology, walking alongside the others as they all went outside to observe what the Team Omniverse members were capable of.

 **X**

"HAH!" Hinata exclaimed as she threw out her right palm, being in the large clearing that had been used several times by the members from the guild and Team Omniverse. Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Gingka, Ash, Pikachu, Rook, Mirajane, Cana, and Erza were all there as well, ready to witness the demonstrations from the three new guests. The one they were currently watching reeled her left arm back, readying the palm of her left hand. "Eight Trigrams…" she began, "Vacuum Palm!" she bellowed, throwing her arm out, causing a sudden burst of wind to fly from it, breezing through the trees and over the grass.

"Whoa…" the sky dragon slayer uttered in complete shock, having her eyes tremble slightly.

"Wow!" the blue furred exceed cried out in excitement as his sparkled brightly.

"Thank you," the Hyuga girl responded out of gratitude, bowing to them.

"What was that by the way?" the celestial mage asked, arching an eyebrow in confusion.

"Her clan's technique known as the Gentle Fist," Rook replied, catching her attention, "It is a taijutsu form that allows one to block chakra networks for a period of time," he explained to her.

"Chakra?" she uttered in confusion, "So… she's from Naruto's universe?" she inquired, scratching her right cheek.

"Exactly," the beyblader answered, chiming into the conversation as she turned to see him standing beside her, "And aside from their fighting style," he continued, switching topics, "her clan's got another special trait," he mentioned, folding his arms over his chest.

"Trait?" the requip wizard said out of befuddlement, arching her own eyebrow in confusion.

"He means this," Hinata replied, closing her eyes for a moment while sticking her right index and middle fingers up before her face. The others stared at her in wonder for a moment, starting to see veins bulge out around her eyes. She suddenly opened them, revealing that they had become more concentrated and focused.

"AH!" Wendy, Lucy, and Carla yelped out of surprise, paling slightly as they were mortified by the sight of them.

"What the heck is that?" Cana asked, arching her eyebrow while looking at the Hyuga girl's eyes.

"That's her Byakugan!" Ash responded as she turned to listen to him, "It lets see things far away and even through stuff!" he pointed out with a smile, much to the alcoholic's surprise as she looked over at her.

"Through stuff, huh?" she inquired, smirking slyly, "I bet you get plenty of good looks at Ben…" she noted, chuckling cheekily.

"Plenty of-?" The Gentle Fist user halted her question the moment she realized what the brunette haired beauty was implying, blushing madly as the veins around her eyes retracted. "N-N-No!" she stuttered in claim, shaking her head as steam was practically emerging from it, "I would never do that!" she stated, while her face was completely flushed.

"Huh…" Gingka sighed, turning towards the card wizard, "Did ya really have to do that?" he asked her rhetorically, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Heh, heh…" she chuckled in reply, folding her own arms behind her head.

"Anyways…" Rook chimed in, catching everyone's attentions as they saw him grab his Proto-Tool from his left shoulder, morphing it into a makeshift bow, much to the shock of the requip mage while her eyes widened, "I believe it is my turn to give a demonstration," he declared, setting up two energy arrows upon it, pulling them back. After taking a moment to aim them towards a tree, he released them, letting them fly and slice right through a few branches, making them fall to the ground with loud thuds.

"Impressive," Erza complimented as she and the others clapped in applause, "Your weapon must have a lot of different functions…" she pointed out, staring at it in complete wonder.

"Indeed," its user responded, morphing it into an energy blade that glowed a bright orange. He swung it around for a few moments, showing off his sword skills while the others watched on.

"Whoa!" Happy exclaimed, being very awestruck by the alien's handy swordsmanship, as it reminded him from of a certain scarlet haired wizard. Everyone else was impressed by his skill set as well, clapping for him while he bowed. Seeing their reactions to both his teammates' demonstrations, Ash clenched his fists tightly, letting a grin come across his face as determination was building up inside of him.

"Okay, my turn!" he cried out, catching everyone's attention as they saw him reach into his belt, pulling out two small red and white spherical containers. Pressing their center buttons, they enlarged, allowing him to toss them up into the air. "Come on out!" he beckoned before they opened, having blue and white light pour out from them onto the ground, taking shape into two forms. Once it dissipated, it revealed two creatures beside each other. One was a quadruped, frog-like being with light blue skin, white hands, and a dark blue stripe from the center of his oval head to his nose. His eyes, which had yellow sclera, black irises, and white pupils, protruded vertically from his head due to their size. Along with that, he had a large mane of white bubbles upon his chest and back, including two small ones upon his nose.

The other creature was a small bird that was similar in appearance to a robin. He had a reddish-orange head with a triangular yellow mark on the back of each eye. His body and wings are gray, and there were white tips on the wings. In addition, he had a long, black tail with a white 'v'-shaped marking near the tip. The tail ended in two points and had two feathers sticking out at the base, giving the impression of the fletching on the end of an arrow. His legs, beak, and eyes were black. The legs were thin and spindly, with two toes facing forward and one pointing backward on each foot.

"Fro!" the former of the two croaked in greeting.

"Fletch ling!" the latter chirped, flying over to Wendy, landing upon her shoulder, making her smile.

"So are these two your friends?" Carla inquired, trotting over towards the amphibious-looking one.

"Kee!" he said happily, holding out his right hand to her politely. Being a bit nervous at first, the exceed accepted the kind gesture, shaking his extremity with her own.

"That there's Froakie," the Pokémon trainer introduced, catching their attentions, "And the one with Wendy is Fletchling," he added.

"Chling!" the Normal/Flying type tweeted, spreading out his wings as the pigtailed girl he was upon giggled.

"Do you have any more of them with you?" Mirajane asked the raven haired boy with a curious tilt of her head.

"These three are all I have for now," he answered as the small creatures all gathered near him, "but they're really strong!" he pointed out with a big smile, "Why don't we show 'em just _how_ strong?" he suggested to them, making his partners voice sounds of agreement. Pikachu then leapt up into the air, somersaulting as his cheeks began charging with electricity. Lightning started to envelop his body before he unleashed a bolt of it down towards a tree, zapping it completely. It toppled over afterwards, much to the amazement of the spectators as they clapped.

"Incredible!" Lucy complimented, continuing to applaud. The Bubble Frog Pokémon went next, jumping up and sticking out his hands, forming a blue sphere of energy upon them. He then hurled it, having it smash right through a large rock, making it blast apart in an explosion. The Tiny Robin Pokémon decided to finish things up by flying upwards, having his wings glow a bright white before spinning around, unleashing a flurry of crescent-shaped waves of air, which sliced through tree branches, causing them to fall onto the ground.

"Awesome!" Happy exclaimed excitedly as he hopped up and down.

"So what about you, kid?" Cana questioned, catching Ash's attention as he looked over at her, "You got any extra tricks like your friend here?" she guessed, gesturing towards Gingka, much to his surprise. However, he pulled off a grin seconds later, glancing out towards the trees within the surrounding forest.

"Yeah!" he replied, getting into a ready stance as electricity started to spark all around his body, much to the shock of the Fairy Tail members, minus Natsu. However, everyone around was surprised to see him dash out towards a tree, holding his right arm out.

"What's he doing?" the celestial wizard asked, somewhat concerned.

"He's not _actually_ thinkin' about choppin' that whole tree down, is he?!" the fire dragon slayer inquired, panicking a little as a bit of sweat appeared on his head.

"Oh boy…" Gingka muttered, folding his arms over his chest.

"LARIAT!" his teammate bellowed, striking the tree with his extended arm, gritting his teeth as he tried to slice through it. Everyone watched on in anticipation, including his Pokémon as they all hoped that he would be successful. However, in an instant, he suddenly flew backwards in a yelp, landing upon the ground on his back and skidding across it.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu cried out in immediate worry, running over to him with his comrades, including Mirajane and Wendy.

"Oh dear…" Rook uttered out of concern, scratching his head while the beyblader beside him just sighed.

"Ergh…" the raven haired boy grunted with his electrical cloak gone, sitting up as his friends gathered around him, "Aw, man…" he groaned, having a disappointed expression upon his face as he glanced at the ground.

"Are you okay?" the pigtailed girl asked, placing her hands upon her knees as she caught his attention.

"Yeah," he responded in reassurance, looking down for a moment, "Guess I got in a little over my head there…" he suggested, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly while chuckling.

"Fro…" Froakie croaked out of worry, as the others were as well.

"Don't feel bad," Mirajane advised sweetly, causing Ash to look over at her, "I'm sure you'll be able to do something like that eventually," she told him in a kind manner, much to his surprise as his eyes trembled, "You just need practice!" she finished with a bright smile, causing his cheeks to show a tint of red. A grin then came across his lips as he stood back up, having a confident expression upon his face.

"Then let me try again," he pleaded, much to their surprise, "After all, practice makes perfect!" he stated, pumping his right fist. The girls smiled in agreement, seeing him get into a lunging stance before rushing out at the tree again in his sparking aura, wrapping his right arm around it as he struck. A few moments of anticipation passed by for everyone else before they all gasped in astonishment. The Pokémon trainer actually cut through the tree with his strength, sending bark flying everywhere as it was detached from its trunk.

"Whoa!" the fire dragon slayer exclaimed in absolute disbelief as his eyes blanked out.

"No way!" his exceed cried out, stunned as well.

"I did it!" Ash yelled excitedly, pumping his fist out of joy, "Did ya guys see that?" he asked, placing his hands at his hips while grinning in delight.

"P-P-Pika!" the Mouse Pokémon squeaked, stuttering in a panicked manner, causing his owner to look over at him in confusion.

"What's the matter, buddy?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. He suddenly took notice of a shadow looming over him, enticing him to look up and gasp. The tree he had chopped down was about to fall right on top of him, much to his fright as he screamed.

"Ash!" Gingka exclaimed, grasping the hilt of his sword, about to pull it out.

"Sky Dragon…" a familiar voice began, causing him to widen his eyes in surprise as he recognized it, seeing Wendy rush forward, puffing out her cheeks before she came to a stop, arching her head back, "RRROOOAAARRR!" she bellowed, letting out a large, tornado-like blast of air from her mouth, having it blow away the falling tree easily before it could hit the raven haired boy. As a crashing sound was heard from afar, he shook uncontrollably, falling down onto his rear end.

"Wh-Whoa…" he stammered, sweating madly, "Thanks a bunch, Wendy…" he said out of gratitude, making her giggle in response.

"That was incredible…" Hinata complimented as she trotted over with the rest of the group, while the Pokémon trainer stood back up, having recovered enough to trot over to them.

"That's Wendy for ya!" Happy agreed, raising his right paw into the air.

"Nicely done," Carla complimented, folding her own extremities over her chest as her friend smiled with a sheepish blush across her cheeks.

"Thanks, everyone," she responded happily, "I've been getting stronger to try and really catch up with you guys," she pointed out to her guild mates, much to their surprise, "By the way," she kept going, trotting over towards the Hyuga girl, catching her attention, "would you… have a battle against me?" she asked politely, clasping her hands before her chest. The others gasped slightly in surprise, blinking out of confusion.

"Why do you wanna fight now?" Lucy asked, still a bit shocked.

"All the other dragon slayers have fought against Team Omniverse," the pigtailed girl replied, "And Naruto beat Natsu _and_ Laxus!" she mentioned, much to the Gentle Fist user's surprise.

"I know…" the celestial wizard responded, holding her hands out in a placating manner, "but still…" she continued, obviously worried for the young girl.

"I'll do it," the dark blue haired female suddenly chimed in, catching everyone's attention as they looked over at her, "If she's really serious about this," she started to say, "then who am I to say no?" she questioned rhetorically. Her future opponent had her eyes tremble for a moment out of astonishment before she smiled, excited to be battling against her.

 **X**

"Hm…" the white furred exceed uttered, narrowing her eyes in concern as she was about to witness her friend fight against a stranger from an alternate universe that they had only met recently.

"You okay, Carla?" Happy asked, catching her attention as she looked over at him.

"Hardly…" she answered, turning her focus back onto the two future fighters, "Wendy never goes out and challenges someone like that…" she noted, folding her paws over her chest, "Besides," she continued, "with everyone else on Team Omniverse having beaten a Fairy Tail member at least once," she kept going, "I don't like her odds…" she confessed, much to her fellow exceed's surprise.

"Who cares?" Natsu questioned rhetorically, chiming in as the two cats saw him there, "Way I see it," he began, "Wendy'll get plenty of practice outta this fight," he stated, folding his arms behind his head while smiling brightly, causing the two to blink out of astonishment slightly before looking back at the battlefield. The younger of the two females got into a ready stance, clenching her fists tightly as she stared out at her opponent, who stuck out her right hand while also preparing herself.

"Good luck to both of you!" Mirajane cried out, waving her right arm in the air.

"Okay…" the pigtailed girl uttered, taking a step forward, "Here goes!" she yelled, rushing towards her foe with a serious look in her eyes. Meanwhile, the Hyuga girl activated her Byakugan, having veins appear around her own eyes, still in the same position she was originally in. "Sky Dragon…" her adversary began, leaping up as her left foot became cloaked in a large amount of wind that rushed around it, "Talon!" she exclaimed, swinging it down onto her. However, she stuck her palm out, countering the attack as a burst of wind followed, rushing by their hair. Spinning around and landing upon the ground on her two feet, the young female arched her head back, puffing out her cheeks, "Sky Dragon RRROOAARR!" she bellowed, launching another tornado-like blast of air from her mouth towards her opponent.

"Eight Trigrams…" she started to say, reeling her right arm back as the vortex approached, "Vacuum Palm!" she yelled, throwing it out, causing a burst of air to blast off from it, countering the tornado in a gigantic burst of wind, which blew by the rest of the group.

"Whoa!" Cana yelped, flinched as she and the others braced themselves from the large gust.

"Pi…ka!" Pikachu squeaked, having to squint in order to avoid getting dust in his eyes. The two fighters looked on at each other in amazement as the wind died down, stunned by what their attacks had done together. However, the younger of the two recomposed herself, rushing forward again with her feet having wind swirling around them.

"Sky Dragon Talon!" she exclaimed, attempting to strike at her again with her wind covered legs. Hinata dodged them quickly, swiftly moving from side to side. She then threw her right arm out, palming Wendy right in her left hip, making her cry out in pain.

"Wendy!" her exceed yelled out of fright, seeing her land upon her feet, holding her hurting side as she grimaced. However, she disregarded it, running forward as she extended both of her arms out, having wind build up upon them.

"Sky Dragon…" she began, swinging her arms back, "Wing Attack!" she bellowed, throwing them out, causing wind to breeze by the Hyuga girl rapidly, actually ripping the sleeves of her jacket, much to her surprise. She quickly jumped back, narrowing her eyes onto her target before charging forward, breaking through the air gust.

"Eight Trigrams…" she to say, reeling her right arm back, making her foe cringe in fright as she realized what she was about to do, "Air Palm!" she exclaimed, palming her right in the torso with her hand, sending her flying into the air, while her pigtails came undone as she tumbled across the ground.

"Whoa…" Ash uttered out of shock, blinking rapidly as his eyes were widened. Everyone else had concerned expressions on their faces, all except for Natsu, who had a serious one upon his own as he watched the battle.

"Wendy's really givin' it her all out there," he noted amidst the worried environment, catching their attentions as they looked over at him in surprise, seeing the grin come across his lips, "That means she's gettin' all the more stronger!" he mentioned to his friends, still smiling. They were all quite astonished by his reaction, but grinned in agreement soon afterwards, knowing that he was being his usual, optimistic self.

"Ergh…" the formerly pigtailed girl grunted as she stood back up, grimacing in pain as she held her left hip with her right hand.

' _Something doesn't feel right…_ ' she pointed out to herself, while the Gentle Fist user charged towards her again. Reacting quickly, the young female leapt away from her palm attacks, still cringing as the agony upon her body lingered.

"Eight Trigrams: Vacuum Palm!" her foe yelled, throwing out her right arm, launching a huge blast of air from her hand, having it strike her in an instant, sending her crashing into the ground with a flurry of dust to follow. Everyone gasped in shock afterwards, waiting nervously for the veil to subside. Hinata narrowed her focused eyes onto it, widening them in surprise as she saw it dissipate, revealing her opponent standing tall. However, an unusual green aura was shrouding her body, making her glow as she stepped forward, having her hands closed into fists.

"Re-Raise," she said, much to the shock of her adversary as she blinked in confusion, "Your Gentle Fist attacks are meant to stop the flow of energy, right?" she inquired to her, "If that's the case," she continued, developing a serious expression upon her face, "my Re-Raise spell can negate those effects and any more you try to throw at me!" she stated, getting into a ready stance. The Hyuga girl was admittedly quite surprised by the tenacity of her foe, but smiled, glad that she was facing a worthy battler.

"Go, Wendy!" Happy cheered, hopping up and down excitedly.

"You got her now!" Lucy cried out to her, "Go for it!" she shouted. The young dragon slayer then spread her arms out to their respective sides, having her hands illuminate a bright white light as a barrier of fast wind formed around her and her opponent.

"What the…?" Gingka uttered out of surprise, blinking rapidly.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Arts!" the blue haired girl exclaimed, swinging her arms in a counterclockwise direction, "Shattering Light…" she began as the wind started to contract around her adversary, who gasped upon realizing that she had no way of escaping the attack, "SKY DRILL!" she bellowed, while the air enveloped the Gentle Fist user in a shriek, carrying her up into the sky before releasing her, letting her plummet down to the ground with her jacket in tatters.

"Wow," Rook commented, looking quite stunned.

"That's Wendy for ya!" the blue furred cat chimed in, placing his paws at his hips, while his crush smiled happily for her friend's successful attack. However, her foe managed to stand back up, closing her hands into fists while scrapes lingered across her arms and face.

"Not bad, Wendy," she complimented as a blue aura began shrouding her arms, forming into the shape of guardian lion heads, much to her opponent's surprise as her eyes slightly widened, "but now it's my turn to show my strength!" she declared, lunging forward, "Gentle Step…" she began, "Twin Lion Fists!" she yelled, throwing her arms out at her. She swiftly evaded them thanks to her small physique, jumping back before cloaking her right hand in a whirlwind of air.

"Sky Dragon…" she started to say, charging toward her adversary, "…Crushing Fang!" she shouted, swinging her extremity out at her as she did the same, making contact with each other, while wind rushed throughout the area. Both girls clenched their teeth while still in the deadlock, as everyone else watched on in anticipation. In a sudden burst of wind, both of them leapt back, landing upon the ground on their feet as their auras vanished from their arms. They breathed heavily for a few moments before falling down onto their rear ends at the same time, letting out sighs of relief.

"Aw, that's it?" Natsu inquired with a disappointed expression on his face. The others just let drops of sweat roll down from the side of their heads as they chuckled at his silliness.

"Huh…" the formerly pigtailed girl breathed, getting back up on her feet. She then noticed a shadow looming over her, enticing her to look up and see the Gentle Fist user standing in front of her, holding out her right hand to her politely.

"That was a great fight," she pointed out, smiling brightly at her, "You reminded me of myself when I was around your age," she added with a little giggle, much to the young female's surprise as she blinked, blushing a little.

"Th-Thanks!" she stuttered in gratitude, "Do you really think I could grow up to be like you?" she asked, making the Hyuga girl perk up.

"I don't see why not," she responded, laughing with her afterwards. Everyone else just watched on with smiles on their faces, glad that the two fighters had become great friends almost instantly.

"Ben's got quite the girl…" Cana complimented, folding her arms over her chest, "I'm jealous," she confessed, blushing a little.

"I wanna see more fights!" the fire dragon slayer suddenly yelled, much to everyone's surprise as they flinched, "How 'bout it, guys?" he asked the other Team Omniverse members.

"Yeah, totally!" Ash concurred, pumping his right fist.

"In that case, why not fight Lucy?" Mirajane suggested to him, much to the blonde haired girl's surprise.

"M-Me?!" she stammered in shock, pointing towards herself.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu voiced excitedly, having his cheeks spark. As the celestial mage tried to convince the others why she wouldn't go up against the Pokémon trainer, Erza and Gingka watched on, grinning happily.

"I have a feeling we'll all be great friends for years to come," the former of the two redheads stated, catching the latter's attention as he looked over at her in surprise.

"Yeah," he agreed, glancing up at the sky, where a bright sun loomed over a few white clouds. Smiling, the beyblader looked back at the requip wizard, being reminded of a familiar face once again as it made him feel happy.

 **END**

 **I really love Fairy Tail. I'm sad that the current anime had to end, but I'm glad that it's undergoing a new project, hopefully to be better animated for the future. I also hope that no one seriously dies aside from the side characters. I think everyone in Fairy Tail is awesome and deserves to live on.**

 **With all that said, it's time to jump into our last Q &A session! This is the last one, so afterwards you guys can give an honest review of the story in its entirety! **

**Enjoy!**

 **Q &A**

 **SpiritReaper42: Everyone, what are your reactions to Dante VS Bayonetta in a Death Battle and Yang VS Tifa in a Death Battle?**

 **Ben: Whoa.**

 **Natsu: Those were awesome!**

 **Happy: Aye, sir!**

 **Erza: Both Dante and Bayonetta are quite skilled…**

 **Gingka: Definitely.**

 **Naruto: And that Yang chick was something else… Think we should get her on the team?**

 **Rex: Oh, totally!**

 **Juvia: She seems quite formidable!**

 **Ben is best: Ben, what do you think of the idea of having a Saiyan in the Omnitrix? Everyone, what do you think Ben's BEST alien is? PS. Ben is more powerful than all of you combined times 10 you know? Also, Ben have you met ant aliens from other universes you think would be cool to have in the Omnitrix?**

 **Ben: Well, to the first question, I'd totally go for all that power. Of course, I'd only use it when I really need it.**

 **Rex: As for his best alien, I think we can all agree that it's Alien X.**

 **Hinata: Once he has control of it, there's no stopping him!**

 **Ben: *** **chuckles sheepishly** *** Thanks, guys. By the way, I'm not the best member of the Omni Force. There are a lotta others who're stronger than me.**

 **Rook: Indeed.**

 **Ben: As for the last question, I can't get any alien DNA outside of my universe, as much as I'd like to. The Omnitrix just locks all of those functions once I enter a universe other than my own.**

 **XXXxxxXXX: Have any of the Omni Force members met Sora? (from Kingdom Hearts)**

 **NegaiFreak: Nope, not yet. But thanks for the character suggestion! You may see him on the list of members at some point…**

 **Guest: I enjoyed the fight between Laxus and Naruto. What story will you be writing next after this?**

 **NegaiFreak: As of now, I think it's a great time to announce that I'll be writing "Compassion" next. I really enjoyed coming up with my OCs and giving them traits. It'll be fun to write about one of the first Omni Force kids.**

 **Hero-Time10: Ben, whatever happened to Vilgax after his attack on Galvan, when he used Malware as armor?**

 **Ben: Not sure… He's probably still in deep space for all I know…**

 **Hero-Time10: Ben, have you ever tried any combos with the other Omni Force members, like you and Rex with the Upgrade thing?**

 **Ben: Hm… A couple of times. I used Heatblast to help charge up Natsu's firepower, I've upgraded Rook's Proto-Tool with Upgrade, and a couple of other things…**

 **Cana: Maybe we could make a combo sometime… *** **winks at him** *****

 **Hero-Time10: Lucy, have you ever fought on your own without your celestial monsters?**

 **Lucy: *** **annoyed** *** First off, they're called spirits, not monsters. Second, yeah, I can fight without my spirits. *** **pulls out whip** *** Anybody wanna try me?**

 **Happy: Don't forget your signature 'Lucy Kick'!**

 **Lucy: *** **angrily** *** SHUT IT, CAT!**

 **Hero-Time10: Juvia, have you ever been electrocuted while in your water form?**

 **Juvia: Yes, a few times. It was because of the Thunder Palace that surrounded Magnolia during that time…**

 **Cana: Juvia…**

 **Korra: Must've been pretty tough…**

 **Hero-Time10: Korra, being able to fly is a possibility in your world. But is it only restricted to airbenders or could an Avatar like you also fly?**

 **Korra: From what I heard, it's restricted to those who have no ties to the earth, like interests and such. *** **shrugs** *** I might be able to do it, but I'd never take that risk.**

 **Juvia: *** **smiles brightly at her in agreement** *****

 **Hero-Time10: NegaiFreak, have you seen the first two-part episode of MLP season 6 yet?**

 **NegaiFreak: Of course! A brony's still a brony. I thought the episode was a lot of fun and contained many heartfelt moments.**

 **reaper27: Erza, what do you think of Ichigo's Zanpakuto?**

 **Erza: *** **views the sword** *** That's quite magnificent… *** **eyes sparkle in awe** *** The user appears to be quite strong as well.**

 **Gingka: Yeah. Wonder if he'll be a part of the team.**

 **Teranis: Question for Everyone: What are your reactions from watching "8 Mile", a film by Eminem?**

 **Ash: Whoa… Those rap battles were intense…**

 **Pikachu: Pika…**

 **Mirajane: Maybe you could try something like that someday!**

 **Ash: *** **blushes in surprise* Y-You think so?**

 **SkullCrusher550: Question for NegaiFreak: What was your reaction when Delsin Rowe fought against Brooke Augustine?**

 **NegaiFreak: That was an impressive fight! Great work!**

 **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Ben T., what's your favorite quote?**

 **Ben: Whaddaya think it is? It's hero time!**

 **Dietrich Günther Kennedy: Question for Natsu: What is your greatest fear or phobia?**

 **Natsu: Well, there's motion sickness… *** **folds arms behind his head** *** But that's somethin' that always happens…**

 **Happy: What about Erza?**

 **Natsu: *** **shivers in fright** *** O-Oh, yeah…**

 **Delsin Rowe: Question for Everyone: If you use your MPGs or whatever that name is, are you gonna travel to my universe?**

 **Ben: Who knows? We might or might not if we use the MPG's randomizer function to go to a new universe.**

 **Naruto: You'll have to wait and see, I guess. *** **smiles** *****

 **SpiritReaper42: Ash, Erza, Mirajane, and Gingka, do you really not remember that digimon vs pokemon death battle? I showed you that video back at "Resolve"?**

 **Ash: Oh, we remember it… *** **shivers slightly** *** I just didn't want to…**

 **Gingka: Ain't that the truth…**

 **Erza: That War Greymon character was quite ruthless…**

 **SpiritReaper42: NegaiFreak, will your next story, "Omni Force: WAR", be similar to Justice League: WAR or Captain America: Civil War?**

 **NegaiFreak: Actually, it's going to be similar to both. Based on what I've seen in recent anime lately, along with a few possibilities in terms of character development for team members, I felt that this would be a good idea. A summary will get posted in due time. Don't worry.**

 **SpiritReaper42: Naruto and Laxus, so who won that battle? Or did you both had to end it then when the others came?**

 **Laxus: He won. He was already too powerful for me to begin with.**

 **Ash: Laxus…**

 **Naruto: I feel like we could've fought more, ya know…**

 **Erza: Regardless, I'm glad that it didn't result in anything too serious.**

 **SpiritReaper42: Korra, are you able to combine two elements?**

 **Korra: *** **looks up in thought** *** Not sure, actually… Never really found a reason to bring a couple elements together…**

 **SpiritReaper42: Ash, out of all the trainers you've teamed up with for tag battles, who was the best partner?'**

 **Ash: Definitely Dawn! She's always worked well with me in plenty of tag battles.**

 **Pikachu: *** **nods** *** Pika!**

 **SpiritReaper42: Natsu, how did you find Fairy Tail when you were a kid?**

 **Natsu: Gramps found me and brought me to the guild! Ever since, I've been havin' a lotta fun!**

 **Happy: Aye, sir!**

 **Lucy: *** **smiles brightly** *****

 **SpiritReaper42: Lisanna, who were you looking up to?**

 **Lisanna: Well, for one thing, I've always looked up to Natsu! He's such a sweet guy sometimes!**

 **Natsu: *** **blushes out of embarrassment** *****

 **Lisanna: I also looked up to Gildarts. He was the most powerful wizard after all!**

 **SpiritReaper42: Juvia, do you always get the wrong idea for anything that involves just Gray? Not that I have a problem with that... *whispers to the others* I just find it funny...**

 **Juvia: *** **blushes** *** Well… I just… I find my darling so daring and bold most of the time… *** **swoons** *** Oh, my love! *** **lunges towards him** *****

 **Gray: Ah, crap! *** **gets tackled** *** Ow…**

 **Korra: *** **covers her mouth with her right hand, trying to contain her laughter** *****

 **SpiritReaper42: Gray, up, down, down, left, up, left, right, oh your pants are gone, you failed the test. How did you feel and how did you react to that?**

 **Gray: *** **raises eyebrow in confusion** *** Say what? What do mean I failed the-? *** **looks down to see that he's in his boxers** *** CRAP!**

 **Juvia: Oh, my popsicle prince! *** **snuggles into him** *****

 **SpiritReaper42: Happy, what if you can have a transformation that can improve your speed and strength?**

 **Happy: That'd be awesome! I'd be just as strong as Lily!**

 **Lily: Well, I wouldn't go that far… *** **drop of sweat rolls down the side of his head** *****

 **SpiritReaper42: Pikachu, are you just a teensy bit like Ash or just a bit mature, but embarrassed when it comes to Buneary's affections towards you?**

 **Pikachu: *** **blushes** *** P-Pika… Pi pika…**

 **Ash: Pikachu's definitely more mature when it comes to Buneary. *** **pats him on the head** *** Besides, I don't think he's ready for that kinda commitment…**

 **Pikachu: *** **angrily** *** Pika! Chu, pika pi!**

 **SpiritReaper42: Ben, so how was your experience being solo until you first met Rook?**

 **Ben: Honestly… it could've been better…**

 **Rook: *** **smugly** *** Indeed.**

 **SpiritReaper42: Erza, how would you feel if you have a cursed grass sword that can do almost anything and can extend no matter what happens to it? It's a sword Finn the Human once had on his arm.**

 **Erza: I think that'd be most useful. A sword that can regenerate itself is definitely something.**

 **Gingka: No kidding.**

 **SpiritReaper42: Everyone, what are you're reactions to Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance? It's a game about Raiden and his Jack the Ripper mode. It's also a story if it weren't for the gameplay but you know from the death battle against Wolverine.**

 **Natsu: Whoa, cool!**

 **Gajeel: Damn. *** **folds arms over his chest** *** That's somethin' else…**

 **Ben: I'll say.**

 **Gingka: Yeah…**

 **TerrorKing10: Naruto, what was it like to meet the other Jinchuriki?**

 **Naruto: It was an awesome feeling. Not to mention that it helped me and Kurama finally come together as a team.**

 **Hinata: *** **smiles brightly at him** *****

 **TerrorKing10: Ben, have you ever fought a Pokémon?**

 **Ben: Yep. Me, Rex, Naruto, Gingka, and Ash had to fight off Arceus one time. I swear, that's one experience I don't wanna look back on…**

 **Ash: *** **shudders a little** *** Yeah…**

 **TerrorKing10: Korra, have you ever fought an alien?**

 **Korra: Fought with Ben, Rex, Naruto, and Hinata against Khyber and Albedo that one time. Fight was fun! What happened afterwards wasn't…**

 **Ben: *** **sighs** *** Don't remind me…**

 **TerrorKing10: Ash, have you ever fought a spirit?**

 **Ash: Yeah! Back in the South Pole when we were facing Unalaq and his dark spirits!**

 **Gingka: And back when you had a crush on Korra.**

 **Ash: *** **blushes** *** H-Hey, don't bring that up!**

 **Mirajane: Aw, you had a crush on Korra! How sweet!**

 **Ash: *** **tips cap over his eyes out of embarrassment** *** I-It wasn't really a crush… I just really admired her strength and will…**

 **Korra: *** **smiles at him** *** That's sweet, Ash.**

 **TerrorKing10: Ben, is it possible for Kevin to absorb Rex's nanites?**

 **Ben: Uh, maybe… Since Kevin's an Osmosian, I bet he could.**

 **NegaiFreak: Speaking of which, in my head canon, Kevin's still considered an alien. It's just that his memories in the Null Void were altered when he met Servantis.**

 **TerrorKing10: Your alien Feedback absorbs energy right? Would that include chakra?**

 **Ben: Feedback absorbs electrical energy, but not all chakra's like that. If I had to say something, I guess Chromastone could absorb all kinds of chakra.**

 **ImmaSupa Stargirl: Question to NegaiFreak: What's your next story after this one?**

 **NegaiFreak: As I answered earlier, my next story's going to be "Compassion", based around my very first OC, Raya Dashilee Tennyson.**

 **ImmaSupa Stargirl: Question to Ben and Korra: When Jinora, Ikki, Meelo and maybe Rohan are older, do you think they'd qualify to join Omni-Force?**

 **Korra: I think Jinora's a shoe-in to join the team.**

 **Ben: Ikki could make it, too. Though… I'm not sure about Meelo or Rohan… The older of the two's pretty wild…**

 **ImmaSupa Stargirl: Question to Mirajane: Does your brother have a sensitive side?**

 **Mirajane: *** **giggles** *** Of course he does! He's a real man after all!**

 **Elfman: *** **blushes out of embarrassment** *** H-Hey! Mira!**

 **Lisanna: *** **laughs in amusement** *****

 **ImmaSupa Stargirl: Question to Natsu: In a lot of children's stories, the dragons are often portrayed as the villains who get slayed by knights. What do you think of that?**

 **Natsu: *** **folds arms over his chest** *** So what? Dragons are awesome!**

 **Lucy: Besides, Natsu's not a villain. He's just… really destructive…**

 **Natsu: *** **chuckles cheekily** *****

 **ImmaSupa Stargirl: Question to Cana: Have you shown Ben your Sexy Lady Card?**

 **Cana: *** **smirks slyly** *** Actually, I haven't… *** **pulls out card** *****

 **Ben: Uh, Cana? *** **notices her trotting towards him** *** Wh-What are you doing?**

 **Cana: Just stay still. *** **throws card, summoning a multitude of bikini clad girls, who all surround Ben** *****

 **Ben: *** **blushes madly** *** Wh-Wh-Wh-What the heck?!**

 **Lucy: *** **angrily** *** Cana!**

 **Cana: Relax. I'm sure he's enjoying this…**

 **Ben: I STILL HAVE A GIRLFRIEND YA KNOW!**

 **END Q &A**

 **Folks, I hope you enjoyed that in full! Now it's time to head into our next and last sneak peek! Based on poll popularity, along with its announcement earlier in "Titan's Loyalty", "Going Wild" is the story that will be receiving a sneak peek now!**

 **The story focuses upon the team of Ben Tennyson, Rainbow Dash, Rook Blonko, and Sunset Shimmer encountering a surprising revelation upon discovering Wildfire having been in the clutches of Khyber. Question is, what happened to him? It's time to find out right now!**

 **SNEAK PEEK**

 **"I can't believe this is happening…" Rainbow admitted, holding her left arm as she viewed the Tamaranean's pod, with her look becoming all the more concerned by each passing moment, "Any word from Ben yet?" she asked out of worry.**

 **"No," Rook responded, folding his arms over his armored chest, "I would have assumed that he had hid his T-Communicator in case a threat came to us from his days with the Titans," he explained, narrowing his eyes onto the specimen within the containment, as did his girlfriend and the two Galvan plumbers.**

 **"How in the world did Khyber get a hold of the Tamaranean prince?" Driba asked, looking away from his tablet for a moment.**

 **"We don't know…" Sunset answered, standing up from her squatted position, removing her Proto-Glasses from her eyes as she placed them upon her head, "And after what happened with Khyber," she continued, "I don't think we can ask…" she confessed, glancing away out of shame.**

 **"We could try," Rook suggested, catching their attentions as they looked over at him.**

 **"Yeah… no," the rainbow haired girl bluntly replied, "Remember how he said papaya instead of Nemetrix?" she pointed out in rhetorical question, making him cringe slightly in realization, "I think the answer speaks for itself…" she mentioned, trotting over to her schoolmate.**

 **"I still can't get a good reading on Wildfire's DNA readings," Blukic mentioned, looking at his tablet closely, "This pod must be sending out some kinda interference signal…" he explained, rubbing his chin with his right hand in thought.**

 **"Well, we can't open it," his partner retorted, "Who knows what it'll do to him…" he added, looking back at the containment.**

 **"Can't be any worse than what he's already in there for…" the tall Galvan replied, turning away, much to the annoyance of his fellow alien.**

 **"Well, it could be!" he yelled.**

 **"Could not!" his teammate argued.**

 **"Could!" he retorted.**

 **"Could n-!"**

 **"I think we should open it," Sunset said to her comrades, causing the two small extraterrestrials to perk up out of surprise as their argument was interrupted.**

 **"Sunset, I do not think that is a wise idea," her boyfriend confessed in response, "We have no knowledge of what Khyber has done to Wildfire," he started to say, "if that is even Wildfire at all," he mentioned.**

 **"I'm with Rook on this one," Rainbow agreed, folding her arms over her chest, "Plus, I've got a bad feeling about that stuff getting pumped into him…" she pointed out, gesturing towards the tubes within the pod, with a red substance flowing through them into the specimen's arms and chest.**

 **"We're going to be getting him out at any rate, so why not now?" the red and yellow haired girl questioned back, pulling her Proto-Glasses down over her eyes. Her two friends glanced at each other in concern, but went along as they said nothing to try and stop her. She knelt down next to the pod, activating her specs while she focused upon the keypad that lied on its side. After checking it out for a few seconds, she began typing upon, pressing six keys before the containment finally beeped, with steam starting to seep out of it. As it began to open up, the group gathered around it, staying at a safe distance while the veil was still there. Once it dissipated, they all peered inside to see that the tubes that were implanted into Wildfire's skin had retracted away, as their process had been interjected.**

 **"He looks quite older than what Ben had described…" the Revonnahgander mentioned, getting a closer look.**

 **"Aha!" Driba suddenly exclaimed delightedly, catching everyone's attentions, "Now we're getting results!" he told them, glancing back at his tablet.**

 **"Great," Sunset responded, removing her eyewear and placing them into her jacket pocket, "So what've you guys got?" she asked, going over to the Galvans.**

 **"Well apparently, Wildfire's been injected with plenty of growth hormones," Blukic explained.**

 **"You mean… like steroids?" Rainbow questioned arching an eyebrow.**

 **"That would explain his current appearance…" Rook noted, folding his arms over his chest again, "He looks much older than he should…" he added, narrowing his eyes onto the royal male.**

 **"There's one other thing," the plump alien chimed in, getting everyone to focus on him, "Besides the growth hormones, he's apparently sustaining DNA from feral species, along with his own sentient DNA," he explained to them as they widened their eyes in surprise.**

 **"Feral?" the rainbow haired girl questioned, "Why would he have that?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. All of a sudden, a pair of red laser beams shot out from the pod, catching their attentions as they gasped in surprise, turning around to see a hand emerge, clenching the containment's side, rupturing it. Sitting up from his prison was Wildfire, who had bright red eyes of rage as he glared at the people near him.**

 **"Uh oh…" the red and yellow haired girl uttered out of immediate concern.**

 **END SNEAK PEEK**

 **What the heck is happening to Wildfire? More on that will be revealed in due time, but for now, it's time to back into some Omni Force facts! During the Key of the Starry Heavens arc of Fairy Tail, Rook Blonko, Hinata Hyuga, Gingka Hagane, and Ash Ketchum helped Natsu, Lucy, and company find the pieces of the Infinity Clock and defeat the Neo Oracion Seis.**

 **Rook usually acted as a leader of the small group, despite being a little unaware of earthly customs, such as when Cana offered for him to try drinking. Fortunately, Gingka was around to make sure he stayed in the game, and he really helped out in plenty of situations, defeating foes such as Dan Straight and Angel alongside his Fairy Tail friends.**

 **Hinata ended up showing off more of her strength over her shyness to the Fairy Tail wizards, especially as she managed to help Natsu defeat Brain at the end of the arc. However, she was confronted by Cana multiple times about her relationship with Ben, becoming very flustered whenever she was asked about what she's done with him.**

 **Gingka was more of a babysitter throughout the arc, having to mostly deal with Erza and her antics. Whenever it seemed like she got sidetracked, he disregarded his fears and stood up to her, getting her back on track however he could. The two did make a formidable duo though, even combining their efforts to defeat Cobra.**

 **Lastly, Ash was the one who underwent the most change in the arc, going through a great deal of bonding with the Fairy Tail members, especially Mirajane and Wendy. Since the former of the two had caught his eye with her beauty, he always acted nervous around her, wanting to make a good impression. However, when he saw her Satan Soul abilities for the first time, he was absolutely stunned, but even more motivated to grow stronger. Despite usually getting attacked by Pikachu for acting like a fool around her, Ash persevered to the point where he helped Mirajane defeat Racer, paralyzing him for her to finish the job.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the entire story! Please leave honest reviews of what you liked! Thanks a bunch!**

 **QUOTE**

 _ **If you mess with Fairy Tail, you're messing with us, too!**_

 **Ash Ketchum,**

 **To the members of the Legion Platoon in Target: Lucy**


End file.
